The Heirs of Durin I - Die Erben des Throns
by DarkTristania
Summary: Die Schlacht um den Erebor ist geschlagen, die Zwerge haben den Sieg errungen. Doch nicht alle haben überlebt - und das Fortbestehen der Linie Durins ist weiterhin ungewiss. Wird die Heimat der Zwerge wieder das werden, was sie einmal war und wer wird König unter dem Berg? AU zu BotFA und fiktive Weiterführung. (Hauptcharaktere: Fíli, Kíli; weitere Zwerge der Gemeinschaft)
1. Prolog

_Drittes Zeitalter, 2941 Jahr der Zeitrechnung_

 _Rhovanion, Erebor_

 _Winter_

Das Stampfen und Dröhnen tausender Schritte hallte über die Ebene, brach sich an den Hängen des Einsamen Berges und wurde um ein Vielfaches verstärkt wieder zurückgeworfen. Es waren die Schritte der Angreifer, die sich wie eine dunkle Welle über den Kamm des Rabenberges schoben und im aufgleisenden Licht der Abendsonne lediglich als schwarze Umrisse sichtbar wurden. Die Truppen der Menschen, Elben und Zwerge hielten unwillkürlich den Atem an, als ihnen bewusst wurde, welche Masse an Gegnern sich hier auf sie zu wälzte und die vorsichtige Euphorie, die sich noch bis vor wenigen Minuten unter den Verteidigern gehalten hatte, verschwand schlagartig.

Ein eisiger Wind fauchte über die Hänge und trug den Geruch der Angreifer zu ihnen hinüber – eine Mischung aus gefettetem Leder, Metall, Rost und blakenden Pechfackeln, dazu die Ausdünstungen unzähliger Scheusale aus den Tiefen des Nebelgebirges und der schwarzen Festung Dol Guldur. Es waren Horden aus Orks, Wargen und Goblins, die sich zusammengerottet hatten um den schutzlosen Berg unter ihre Herrschaft zu zwingen, nun nachdem der Drache tot und die Zahl der Gegner überschaubar war.

Der Anblick der schwarzen Reihen, die sich nun über den Ausläufer ergossen und Meter für Meter auf die Flanke des Berges zuhielten, machte Thorin Eichenschild keine Angst. Er empfand lediglich heißen Zorn, der bereits lange in ihm brodelte und sowohl durch die Unauffindbarkeit des Arkensteins als auch die Dreistigkeit der Menschen und Elben geschürt worden war, die allen ernstes glaubten, den scheinbar schutzlosen Hort zu erobern. Er wäre auch gegen sie gezogen – sein Vetter Dáin Eisenfuß, König des sechsten Zwergenstammes der Eisenberge, war vor wenigen Tagen mit einem Heer eingetroffen, das nicht weniger als zweitausend Krieger fasste. Am Morgen hatte der Herrscher die Aufstellung befohlen und Thorin hatte gegenüber den Vertretern der Völker mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht gewillt war, den Erebor wieder herzugeben.

Sowohl die Menschen als auch die Elben hatten gezögert, was sich für die Beteiligten als Glücksfall erwies. Denn am Nachmittag waren die Adler gekommen und mit ihnen der Graue Zauberer, der die Kunde verbreitet hatte, ein gewaltiges Heer dunkler Kreaturen befände sich auf den Weg gen Norden. Der Umbruch erfolgte rasch und statt gegenüber standen die Belagerer nun auf derselben Seite wie die Zwergenkrieger. Thorin war es nur recht. Jetzt, da sich die Fronten so plötzlich geändert hatten fand er endlich ein Ziel, auf das er ungebremst seine ganze Wut richten konnte.

Die Waldelben hatten an der Westflanke Aufstellung genommen, da die Bogenschützen dort ein relativ freies Schussfeld hatten; die Menschen und ein Teil der Eisenbergzwerge deckten die Ostflanke. Die verbliebenen zwei Drittel von Dáins Heer bildeten den inneren Ring, in dessen Zentrum sich die kleine Schar befand, die der König des Erebor zu seiner Queste gerufen hatte. Ihre Stellung lag auf dem höchsten Punkt des steinernen Torweges, der sich bis zum Eingangsportal des Einsamen Berges erstreckte und von dem aus man einen relativ guten Blick über das Schlachtgeschehen haben würde.

Sein Vetter hatte ihn mehrfach bedrängt, die Krieger an der Front zu führen, doch Thorin hatte abgelehnt. Sie hatten so hart gekämpft, so viele Entbehrungen auf sich genommen. Er und seine Männer sollten die letzte Bastion sein, die letzte Verteidigungslinie vor dem Eingang in das siebte Zwergenreich. Es hatte in Thorins Augen nichts mit Feigheit zu tun; wenn sie an dieser Stelle fielen, war sowieso alle Hoffnung dahin. Dann jedoch hatten sie das Reich wahrhaftig bis zum letzten Mann verteidigt.

Der Griff Orcrists, der Elbenklinge, lag locker in seiner Hand. Es war ein Zugeständnis des Elbenkönigs gewesen, der ihm die Waffe samt Schwertgehänge vor weniger als zwei Stunden wortlos in die Hand gedrückt hatte, nachdem er sie den Zwergen mit sämtlichen weiteren Waffen im Waldlandreich abgenommen hatte. Nicht nur das – sie alle hatten ihre Schwerter, Äxte, Streithämmer, Messer und Dolche zurückerhalten. Sogar Kílis Bogen war nicht bei den Elben verblieben, sondern lag nun in den Händen seines jüngeren Neffen, der mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck zu seiner Rechten stand. Links wurde er von Fíli flankiert, der seine Schwerter noch nicht gezogen, sie jedoch wohlweislich bereits in ihren Scheiden gelockert hatte. Auch die Züge des hellhaarigen Zwerges wirkten wie in Stein gemeißelt, als er den Blick über die sich rasch nähernden Truppen schweifen ließ.

Es erschien Thorin noch immer unglaublich, dass die beiden den Sturm des Drachen über Esgaroth überlebt hatten; überhaupt, dass sie alle hier standen. Lediglich einer fehlte – der Hobbit war bereits seit geraumer Zeit verschwunden und im Grunde seines Herzens wundert es den König nicht. Nach seiner anfänglichen Skepsis hatte er tatsächlich angefangen für Bilbo Respekt zu empfinden, doch dies war vorbei, als dieser sich offen gegen seine Entscheidung stellte und darauf beharrte, sowohl mit Thranduil, als auch Bard zu verhandeln. Sie hatten sich im Streit getrennt und Thorin weinte ihm bis zu diesem Augenblick keine Träne nach.

Ein Rufhorn erscholl und riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Der Blick seiner wasserblauen Augen wanderte hinab in das Tal und er erkannte, dass der Sturm begonnen hatte. Die erste Welle der Angreifer brandete gegen die Westflanke und der Pfeilhagel der Elben verdunkelte für einen Moment den Himmel, ehe die tödlichen Geschosse auf die Feinde niedergingen und blutige Ernte hielten. Ein zweiter folgte, ein dritter, dann waren die verbliebenen Orks so nah heran, dass die Distanz zu kurz wurde und sie sich auf ihre Klingen verlegten. Metall klirrte ohrenbetäubend und die Schreie der Sterbenden und Verwundeten schwollen mit jeder Sekunde an. Zu dem Geruch von Eisen und Feuer gesellte sich nun auch das bittere Aroma von Blut, das sich wie ein unangenehmer Geschmack auf der Zunge festsetzte. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte die Szenerie in ein grelles, rotes Licht und verlieh ihr etwas Unnatürliches.

Unwillkürlich packte der König das Schwert nun doch fester, auch wenn die Kämpfe noch ein gutes Stück entfernt waren und es geraume Zeit dauern würde, bis die Scharmützel zu ihnen vordrangen. Dwalin, der sich unweit von Thorin befand, nahm dies als Zeichen und befreite die Zwillingsäxte aus den Holstern auf seinem Rücken. Nach und nach erklang das Schaben von Metall auf Holz und Leder, als die übrigen elf Zwerge seinem Beispiel folgten. Der Anführer wandte sich um und sah jeden einzelnen von ihnen einen Moment lang an.

„Wir haben viel durchlitten und hart gekämpft, um unsere Heimat zurück zu bekommen. Nun stehen wir vor der letzten Entscheidung. Lasst nicht zu, dass sie die Linien durchbrechen und die Hallen unserer Vorväter vernichten."

Er reckte Orcrist in die Höhe. Das verglühende Licht brach sich auf der Schneide und ließ sie aufblitzen.

„Für das Volk der Zwerge! Für die Linie Durins!", rief er laut und ein Kampfruf erklang aus zwölf Kehlen, der sich zu einem vereinte und für Sekunden über dem Torweg schwebte.

Sie waren bereit.

* * *

Das Gemetzel auf der Hauptstraße begann etwa eine Stunde vor Mitternacht, als die Reihen der Verteidigung an der Ostflanke endgültig durchbrochen wurden. Die erste Angriffswelle war größtenteils an den Schwertern und Dolchen der Elben abgeprallt und schließlich hatten sich die Orks zurückgezogen, um die Verluste in den eigenen Truppen nicht noch weiter zu vergrößern. Als nächstes hatten sie die Wargreiter ausgeschickt, die die Ostflanke bestürmten, auf deren Höhe sich die Menschen aus Esgaroth positioniert hatten, gedeckt von den Eisenbergzwergen. Die riesenhaften Wolfskreaturen hatten einen Sturmangriff gewagt und waren einfach über die Phalanx der Krieger hinweg gefegt.

Weder die Menschen, noch die Zwerge hatten der Vielzahl etwas entgegen zu setzen und den Orks gelang ein erster Vorstoß, als sie die Truppen der Seestadt überrannten. Bard hatte alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, die versprengten Krieger neu zu formieren und einen Widerstand zu organisieren, der den Vormarsch zumindest aufhalten konnte, bis Verstärkung durch die Zwerge heran war. Letztendlich hatten sie es nur mit einem keilförmigen Angriff von der Seite geschafft, die Linie der Gegner zu durchbrechen und in den Pulk vorzudringen, um die Bestien von innen heraus zu schlagen. Es war eine wahnwitzige Aktion und am Ende des Gefechts hatte die Ostflanke ein Viertel ihrer Verteidigung verloren.

Die Bestien hatten diesen Umstand erkannt und die dritte Angriffswelle folgte prompt. Kurze Zeit hielt der Widerstand noch, doch dann brach die Abwehr zusammen und die schwarz Gerüsteten drangen bis in die Reihe der Zwergenkrieger vor und stürmten den Torweg hinauf.

Als Thorin sah, dass die Truppen kamen, hatte er nicht länger gezögert.

„Baruk khazad ai-menu*!", erscholl der alte, zwergische Kriegsruf aus seinem Mund, ehe er vorangestürmt war.

Seine Schritte hatten sich von alleine beschleunigt, hatten ihn auf die noch kleine Gruppe Orks zuhalten lassen, die den felsigen Untergrund empor gerannt kam, die eisenbeschlagenen Sohlen bei jedem Schritt laut dröhnend. Noch ehe er den Vordersten erreichte, war die Kreatur plötzlich in die Knie gebrochen und nach hinten gekippt. Einen halben Herzschlag später folgte der zweite und Thorin hatte am Rande die Pfeile wahrgenommen, die wie hineingezaubert aus den hässlichen Schädeln ragten. Kíli hatte den Beschuss aufgenommen und schickte Gegner um Gegner zu Boden. Er dankte seinem Neffen im Stillen, dann war er heran und schwang Orcrist in einer weit ausladenden Geste. Schwarzes Blut spritzte auf, benetzte sein Gesicht und rann zäh durch sein Haar. Er achtete nicht darauf.

In seinem Rücken konnte er hören, wie einer der Gefährten: „Khazad ai-menu**!", rief und er wusste, dass sie ebenfalls zum Angriff übergegangen waren.

Thorin stach, hieb, parierte, blockte und konterte nahezu automatisch. Er überließ sich seinen Instinkten, fühlte die herannahenden Hiebe mehr, als dass er sie sah und lenkte seine Waffe im entscheidenden Augenblick in die entsprechende Richtung. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie viele Scheusale bereits unter seiner Klinge gefallen waren, aber nach einer guten Stunde merkte er, wie die Muskeln in Armen und Beinen langsam schwer wurden. Er wehrte einen Speer ab, führte einen mächtigen Schlag gegen die Klaue, die diesen hielt und trennte den Arm in einem sauberen Schnitt. Die Kreatur kreischte schrill auf, umklammerte mit der unversehrten Hand den Stumpf und ging in die Knie. Thorin setzte nach, schwang Orcrist erneut und ließ den hässlichen, gedrungenen Schädel folgen.

Schwer atmend richtete er sich auf und bemerkte, dass er sich einen Moment Luft erkämpft hatte. Sein Blick irrte über die Umgebung und er versuchte, bekannte Gesichter zu entdecken, doch die Dunkelheit und heranwabernde Rauchschwaden beeinträchtigten die Sicht spürbar. Die umliegenden Kämpfer waren höchstens als schemenhafte Umrisse zu erkennen, der Kanon der Stimmen ließ nicht zu, dass man eine einzelne heraushörte. Flüchtig dachte er an Fíli und Kíli und hoffte, dass die beiden Zwerge wohlauf waren, ebenso wie Balin, Dwalin und der Rest ihrer kleinen Gemeinschaft.

Wie aus dem Nichts baute sich plötzlich ein Schatten vor ihm auf und ein tiefes, grollendes Knurren drang durch den Lärm, das eindeutig an ihn gerichtet schien. Thorin spannte sich an, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er kannte die Silhouette, hatte sie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft gesehen. Erneut loderte die Flamme der Wut höher und verlieh seinem erschöpften Geist neue Kraft, als sich die Vermutung bestätigte. Die Schwaden gaben eine gewaltige, weiße Wargin frei, auf deren Rücken der bleiche Ork thronte.

Die Lippen des Erzfeindes verzogen sich zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen, als er den Zwerg gewahrte, der vor ihm auf dem Torweg stand und mit brennendem Blick zu ihm empor starrte. Die Fingerknöchel seiner Rechten traten weiß hervor, so fest umklammerte der König den Griff des Elbenschwertes. Die Geräusche der Umgebung verklangen allmählich, sein Sichtfeld verengte sich und mit einem Mal gab es nur noch ihn und den Anführer der Horde. Azogs schmale Lippen bewegten sich, er schleuderte dem Zwerg höhnische Bemerkungen entgegen, die jedoch nicht bis zu ihm vordrangen. „Stirb, Abschaum", knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, ehe er einen Schrei ausstieß, der seine Wut noch befeuerte und machte einen gewaltigen Satz nach vorne.

Das Aufeinanderprallen der beiden ungleichen Gegner war so heftig, dass sämtliche Kämpfer in der Nähe inne hielten und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Auseinandersetzung der Todfeinde gelenkt wurde. Für einige Herzschläge lang wurde die Ebene von einer Stille erfüllt, die angesichts des eben noch tobenden Lärms unnatürlich wirkte. Alle, egal ob Mensch oder Elb, Zwerg oder Ork verfolgten, was sich auf dem höchsten Punkt des Torweges abspielte. Ringsherum lodernde Flammennester, verursacht von den Brandgeschossen der Angreifer, tauchten die Szenerie in ein gespenstisches, unstetes Flackern und untermalten den Schlagabtausch, der nun einsetzte und vom Knurren und Geifern der wolfsähnlichen Bestie begleitet wurde. Dies war ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, aus dem nur einer als Sieger hervorgehen würde – so jedenfalls glaubten die Kriegerinnen und Krieger. Aber es kam anders als erwartet.

* * *

Fíli, der sich knapp hundert Meter entfernt auf dem Torweg befand, hob den Kopf und erstarrte ebenso wie die übrigen Kämpfer, als er das unheimliche Schauspiel gewahrte, das sich unmittelbar vor ihm abspielte. Der Aufprall ging im Lärm der umliegenden Kämpfe unter, die draußen auf der Ebene mit ungebrochener Macht weitertobten; trotzdem schien er das Klirren des Metalls fast überdeutlich zu vernehmen, als die Schwerter der beiden Kontrahenten aufeinander prallten. Der bleiche Ork wurde vom Rücken der Wargin gerissen, die herum fuhr und nach dem Zwergenkönig schnappte, ohne ihn zu erwischen. Die Gegner verschwanden in der Dunkelheit und Fíli ließ jegliche Vorsicht fallen und rannte los.

Er hatte nur noch Augen für die Stelle, an der Thorin verschwunden war und in seinem Kopf hämmerte ein Gedanke: Er musste ihn erreichen und dafür sorgen, dass ihm nichts geschah. Er musste seinen König schützen – nein, seinen Onkel, musste um jeden Preis dafür sorgen, dass er unverletzt blieb. Die Umgebung verschwamm zu einem Schemen, die Geräusche der Kämpfe drangen wie aus weiter Ferne an seine Ohren. Niemand hielt ihn auf, die meisten Gegner waren selbst zu abgelenkt, um auf den hellhaarigen Zwerg zu achten, der sich seinen Weg durch die Reihen bahnte.

Einer jedoch schenkte dem Geschehen keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern heftete seine schwarzen Augen auf die rennende Gestalt. Der Ork, der sich hünenhaft zwischen den Kriegern erhob, hörte auf den Namen Bolg und war kein geringerer als der Abkömmling Azogs, sowie gleichzeitig dessen Stellvertreter in der Befehlsreihe. Er erkannte den Zwerg im selben Moment wieder, als dieser sich aus dem Pulk löste und voran stürmte, offenbar um in den Zweikampf einzugreifen. Es handelte sich um einen Neffen Eichenschilds, den er bereits in der Seestadt gesehen hatte und dessen Kopf auf seiner persönlichen Liste weit oben stand.

Der Auftrag, den er von dem bleichen Anführer der Horde erhalten hatte, war klar und deutlich: Die Auslöschung des Zwergenvolkes und besonders der Erben Durins, auf das der Erebor nie wieder von einem König aus deren Linie regiert wurde. Dies war eine Gelegenheit, wie sie sich so schnell nicht wieder ergeben würde und Bolg war gewillt, sie auch zu nutzen. Mit ruhiger Hand nahm er einem seiner Hauptmänner den Bogen aus der Klaue, griff einen einzelnen Pfeil und legte ihn auf die Sehne. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während er anlegte, zielte und spannte. Das Holz schien in seinen Händen zu vibrieren, begierig darauf, das tödliche Geschoss auf die Reise zu schicken.

Der Ork verharrte noch einen Augenblick und fixierte sein Ziel ein letztes Mal; dann öffneten sich seine Finger.

* * *

* "Die Äxte der Zwerge über euch!"  
** "Die Zwerge sind über euch!"


	2. Ein Sturm tobt

Kíli hatte den Bogen längst gegen das Schwert getauscht und hieb sich, ebenso wie sein Onkel, bis jetzt erfolgreich durch die Reihen der Angreifer. Sein Atem flog, das lange, dunkle Haar klebte schweißnass an der Stirn und er hatte die Zähne so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass es knirschte. Schlag um Schlag teilte er aus, spaltete Schilde und Waffenschäfte, versenkte die Klinge in weichem Fleisch und durchtrennte Sehnen und Muskeln.

Der Rausch des Kampfes hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, war nun aber nach über einer Stunde des Hauen und Stechens allmählich dabei, abzuklingen. Die Kämpfe tobten ohne Unterlass und obwohl er zu den Jüngsten der Truppe zählte und den älteren Kameraden in Sachen Ausdauer ein gutes Stück voraus war, merkte er doch, wie ihm allmählich die Arme schwer wurden. Noch immer hatten es die Verteidiger nicht geschafft, die entstandene Lücke zu schließen und der Strom der Orks, die auf den Einsamen Berg einstürmten, schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

Er war ein gutes Stück von seiner ursprünglichen Position abgedrängt worden und befand sich in einer Talsenke, die mehrere Dutzend Schritte neben der Wegbefestigung lag. Der Berg ragte hinter ihm empor; vor ihm tobte das Schlachtgeschehen und fesselte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Sein derzeitiger Gegner, ein dürrer Goblin, den selbst er an Größe überragte, focht bereits seit einigen Minuten und stellte sich als erstaunlich zäh heraus. Geschickt wich er den Schwertstreichen aus und versuchte laufend, die Deckung des Zwerges zu unterwandern und mit dem improvisierten Streitkolben einen Schlag anzubringen. Eigentlich hatte Kíli vorgehabt kurzen Prozess zu machen, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Endlich jedoch tat sich in der Verteidigung der Kreatur eine Lücke auf, die er sofort ausnutzte. Die Klinge zuckte nach vorne, durchbohrte den schmalen Hals und ließ den Goblin mit einem Röcheln zusammenbrechen.

Kíli schickte noch einen Schlag hinterher, der sicherstellen sollte, dass dieser nicht wieder auf die Beine kam, dann richtete er sich auf, wischte Schweiß und Blut aus den Augen und riskierte einen Blick. Er befand sich alleine in der Senke und dankte im Stillen für den kurzen Augenblick, um Atem schöpfen zu können. Die Dunkelheit lag drückend über der Szenerie und die eingeschränkte Sicht erschwerte die Lage, trotz der Feuer, die sich überall auf dem Schlachtfeld ausgebreitet hatten und ihre Nahrung im Holz zerborstener Schilde und Kriegsgeräte fanden. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen suchte er am Rand der Vertiefung nach möglichen Gefahren, ehe er mit wenigen Schritten die Erhebung erklomm und auf dem Rand des schmalen Kessels zum Stehen kam.

Etwas stimmte nicht, das spürte er im selben Augenblick, als seine Sohlen den ebenen Boden berührten. Es dauerte ein paar Herzschläge, ehe Kíli begriff, was ihn irritierte. Es war mit einem Mal still geworden, was für ein Gefecht dieser Größenordnung fast unmöglich war. Nur weiter draußen tobten die Kämpfe mit ungebrochener Heftigkeit und trugen den Lärm und den Gestank nach brennendem Pech herüber. Erneut ließ er den Blick schweifen und versuchte, die Lage zu fassen, als ihn eine Bewegung aufmerksam werden ließ.

Eine Gestalt rannte den Torweg empor – sie zeichnete sich mehr als Schattenriss vor dem orangeroten Glühen ab, das den Fels überstrahlte, trotzdem hätte er die Statur und den Gang unter Tausenden erkannt. Das Aufblitzen heller Haare räumte jeglichen Zweifel aus und er identifizierte zweifellos Fíli, der wie von Furien gehetzt die steinerne Rampe erklomm. Trotz seiner Bemühung, den Bruder nicht aus den Auge zu verlieren, waren sie doch im Laufe der Kampfhandlungen getrennt worden und sein Anblick veranlasste Kíli dazu, sich nun ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung zu setzen, um in Kürze zu dem anderen aufschließen zu können.

Er kam keine drei Schritte weit, als der hohe, langgezogene Schrei eines Adlers die Stille zerriss. Und im selben Moment sah er, wie Fíli mitten im Lauf strauchelte, von einer unsichtbaren Hand nach vorne gerissen wurde und einen Herzschlag später fiel.

Der Bogenschütze erstarrte in der Bewegung und wäre um ein Haar selbst ins Stolpern geraten. Seine dunklen Augen hatten sich auf die Stelle geheftet, an der der Ältere zu Boden gegangen war und er wartete nur darauf, dass er sich wieder aufrappelte und seinen Weg fortsetzte. Doch nichts geschah; eine eisige Klammer der Panik legte sich um seinen Brustkorb und drückte ihm nach und nach die Luft ab. „Fíli! FÍLI!" Kílis panischer Ruf hallte in seinem Kopf wieder, doch kein Laut drang über seine Lippen. Er hätte noch so laut schreien können – es wäre in dem plötzlich wieder einsetzenden Getöse untergegangen. Das Kreischen des Raubvogels hatte die Starre gebrochen und mit einem Mal schienen sich die Krieger wieder darauf zu besinnen, dass sie sich in einem Gefecht befanden.

Kílis Beine trugen ihn automatisch voran, während sich die Reihen rings um ihn wieder schlossen und das Kampfgeschehen erneut aufbrandete. Ein Speer zuckte von der Seite heran und der dunkelhaarige Zwerg wehrte den Stich ab, ohne inne zu halten. Er hielt sich nicht mit erneuten Gegnern auf, sondern wich ihnen so gut es ging aus, tauchte unter Hieben einfach weg und bahnte sich seinen Weg, sprang, kletterte über schroffen Fels und die gefallenen Leiber von Zwergen, Menschen und Orks, ohne es groß zu registrieren. Wie durch ein Wunder erreichte er unbeschadet den Fuß der steinernen Rampe, die hinauf zum Haupttor führte.

Der Weg vor ihm war widererwartend relativ frei und er erklomm einen guten Teil der Strecke, ehe er auf ein Hindernis in Form eines weiteren Orkangriffes stieß. Die Kreatur in der rostigen Panzerung versperrte ihm so deutlich den Weg, dass ein Ausweichen nicht möglich war. Kleine, tückische Augen funkelten ihn aus einem erbeuteten Brillenhelm an, dessen Oberfläche bereits tiefe Dellen aufwies. Dennoch schien der Gegner keinesfalls verletzt zu sein; seine gesamte Haltung drückte Mordlust aus und der schwere Kriegshammer, den er trug, pfiff ohne Vorwarnung in die Höhe und sauste auf das Haupt des Zwerges zu.

In letzter Sekunde gelang es Kíli sich aus seiner Starre zu befreien und den Schwertarm in die Höhe zu reißen. Er blockte den Hieb eine Handbreit über seinem Schädel ab – dafür hatte er das Gefühl, sein rechter Arm würde von der Wucht des Aufpralls zerschmettert werden. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss vom Handgelenkt bis hinauf in die Schulter und er musste alle Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht einzuknicken. Seine Linke schoss in die Höhe, umklammerte den Griff zusätzlich und schaffte es so tatsächlich, das massive Eisen zentimeterweise in die Höhe zu drücken. Der Ork hielt dagegen, doch die Tatsache, dass dieser selbst nur wenig größer war als der Zwerg, rettete ihm letztendlich das Leben.

Irgendwann musste er dem Gegendruck nachgeben und ließ den Hammer seitlich weggleiten, was Kíli für einen kurzen Moment die Gelegenheit bot, die Deckung zu durchbrechen. Seine Klinge sauste, vom Gewicht befreit, in einem halbkreisförmigen Bogen auf die Kreatur zu, erwischte sie am Halsansatz, fuhr schräg hinunter und durchtrennte die Schlagader. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte die Kreatur zur Seite, zuckte noch einmal und lag dann still. Schwarzes Blut tränkte den Fels und sorgte dafür, dass er noch rutschiger wurde.

Der junge Bogenschütze starrte einen Moment lang auf den Kadaver, ehe er über ihn hinweg stieg und seinen Weg erneut aufnahm, diesmal jedoch deutlich langsamer. Sein rechter Arm schien ein einziger, wogender Schmerz zu sein, doch er schaffte es bei weitem nicht die Pein zu übertönen, die in seinem Inneren tobte, als er endlich die zusammengesunkene Gestalt seines Bruders erreichte. Zitternd streckte er die unverletzte linke Hand aus, berührte sacht dessen Schulter und erkannte zeitgleich, was geschehen war. Fíli lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten, den Kopf zur Seite gewandt und von einer Mähne schmutzig-blonden Haares verdeckt. Blut trat aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn hervor, sickerte durch die Strähnen, rann auf den Boden und bildete dunkle Flecken auf dem Untergrund. Zwischen den Schulterblättern ragte ein grob gearbeiteter Pfeilschaft hervor; die geschwärzte Spitze hatte das Kettenhemd durchschlagen und sich tief in das weiche Fleisch darunter gebohrt. Die eisige Hand schien Kílis Herz noch enger zu umschließen und es gnadenlos zusammen zu drücken.

„Nein, nein, nein…", murmelte er erstickt und rang nach Atem, ehe er Fílis Schulter fester umklammerte und ihn halb auf die Seite drehte.

Der leblose Körper war überraschend schwer und der Jüngere hatte einige Mühe, ihn wenigstens halbwegs zu bewegen. Einhändig ging es gleich nochmal so beschwerlich und die zunehmende Taubheit, die sich in seinem Arm ausbreitete, machte ihm zu schaffen. Mit einer behutsamen Geste strich er dem Blonden das Haar aus der Stirn und blickte auf das vertraute Antlitz, das ihn bereits sein ganzes Leben lang begleitete. Fílis Augen waren geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und seine Gesichtszüge verrieten den Schmerz und die Überraschung, die er im Augenblick seines Todes empfunden haben musste. Kílis Kehle fühlte sich wie ausgedörrt an und er hatte zunehmend das Gefühl, jeden Moment ersticken zu müssen. In seiner Brust saß ein Aufschrei, doch er war zu erschöpft, um ihn auszustoßen. Alles, was er zustande brachte, war ein trockenes Schluchzen.

Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, das lange, dunkle Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und nahm ihm die Sicht auf die umliegenden Geschehnisse. Warum ausgerechnet Fíli? Sein Bruder war ein hervorragender Kämpfer; technisch wesentlich versierter als Kíli, der sich stets mehr auf sein Glück und sein Geschick verließ. ‚Ich konnte ihn nicht beschützen', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf wie ein unheiliges Mantra. Nicht beschützen. Nicht beschützen. Er schnappte nach Luft, spürte ein Brennen auf den Wangen und registrierte erst jetzt, dass es Tränen waren; normalerweise hasste er es, derlei Gefühlsregung vor aller Augen zu zeigen, aber nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Überhaupt wusste er nicht, was er dagegen hätte tun können, deswegen ließ er es einfach geschehen.

Die Zeit schien sich zur Ewigkeit zu dehnen und er konnte nicht sagen, wann er die Bewegung genau wahrnahm. Gefühlt kauerte er bereits seit Stunden auf dem Fels, in Wahrheit waren es wahrscheinlich nur wenige Minuten. Ein leiser Luftstrom ließ eine Strähne seines Haares wehen und er schob es auf den Wind, der immer wieder böig über die Ebene streifte, sich an den Berghängen brach und zurückgeworfen wurde.

Dann aber wiederholte sich die Bewegung und zwar so gleichförmig, dass es ihn stutzig machte. Vielleicht war es sein eigener Atem, höchst wahrscheinlich sogar. Er war schließlich der einzige, der in der Lage war Luft zu holen… Der Dunkelhaarige stockte mitten in der Überlegung, weil die Ahnung, die ihn plötzlich befiel, zu ungeheuerlich war. Wie um zu beweisen, dass er Unrecht hatte, beugte er sich noch ein wenig weiter herab – und spürte im nächsten Moment einen warmen Hauch auf der Wange.

Kílis Herzschlag beschleunigte sich sprunghaft und mit zitternden Fingern zog er einen seiner Dolche. Die geschliffene und polierte Klinge fing den Feuerschein ein und glänzte im unsteten Licht. Vorsichtig schob er das glänzende Metall vor Fílis Lippen und wartete mit bangem Herzen ab.

Eine Weile lang geschah nichts, dann beschlug das Metall.

Er atmete. Bei Mahal, er lebte!


	3. Kämpfe, Bruder

Die Erkenntnis bewirkte, dass seine betäubten Sinne plötzlich wieder einsetzten und der Schleier aus Verzweiflung und Trauer zerriss. Schlagartig wurde sich Kíli erneut des Schlachtenlärms bewusst, den Schreien der Kämpfenden und Verwundeten, dem Klirren der Rüstungen und dem Klingen der Waffen. Um sie herum tobte weiterhin die Hölle. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und blickte sich gehetzt um.

Er musste hier weg, musste vor allem seinen Bruder hier rausschaffen, ehe es doch noch zu spät war. Seine Hände krallten sich in den Stoff von Fílis Tunika und er verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen, zerrte an dem reglosen Körper und betete zu allen Göttern die ihm einfielen, er möge die Verletzung damit nicht noch schlimmer machen. Irgendwie brachte er es fertig, sich einen Arm des Gefallenen um die Schultern zu legen und sich auf den Knien ein Stück in die Höhe zu stemmen. Doch das enorme Gewicht von Fílis Rüstung und sein eigener nutzloser, rechter Arm behinderten ihn. Er konnte den anderen zwar umfassen, jedoch mit der zweiten Hand nicht abstützen und so sanken sie beide auf den Boden zurück, wo er keuchend sitzen blieb. Die Entfernung zum Haupttor, das sich als dunkler Umriss gegen die nachtschwarze Bergflanke abzeichnete, betrug nur ein paar hundert Meter, aber Kíli kam sie mit einem Mal unüberbrückbar vor.

Die Rauchschwaden wurden allmählich dicker und er musste blinzeln, da ihm nun der beißende Qualm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Nur schemenhaft nahm er die Gestalt war, deren Umriss sich auf ihn zubewegte und er rechnete damit, dass es ein Ork oder ein Goblin war, der seine missliche Lage erkannt hatte und diese nun ausnutzte. Seltsamerweise empfand er bei dem Gedanken daran, selbst sein Leben zu verlieren, kaum Furcht oder Schrecken. Er bedauerte nur, sein Schwert fallen gelassen zu haben als er auf die Knie ging und dieses jetzt einen knappen Meter neben ihm lag und damit eindeutig aus seiner Reichweite. Eine grobe Fahrlässigkeit, die Thorin ihm im Training niemals hätte durchgehen lassen.

Doch der erwartete Angriff blieb aus, stattdessen trat die stattliche Gestalt eines Zwergenkriegers auf ihn zu und der Dunkelhaarige erkannte Dwalin. Der Veteran sah furchtbar aus; er hatte etliche, kleine Wunden davongetragen, meistens Schnitte oder Abschürfungen, seine Rüstung war an vielen Stellen eingedrückt, die Nase gebrochen und blutig. Sein Blick war so finster als wolle er die Feinde alleine durch Starren töten. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, den der junge Zwerg schwer deuten konnte, bis er begriff, dass es sich um Kummer handelte, vermischt mit tief empfundenem Schmerz.

Kíli konnte sich nicht erinnern, diese Regung schon einmal in Dwalins Gesicht gesehen zu haben und sein Blick wurde sogar noch eine Spur düsterer, als er die Brüder erkannte und sah, was geschehen war. Ehe Kíli etwas sagen konnte, ging er in die Knie, legte dem Bogenschützen eine Hand auf die Schulter und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Steh auf, Kíli. Du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun."

Seine tiefe Stimme klang so mitfühlend, dass sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck Lüge strafte.

„Aber er lebt!", entgegnete der Angesprochene und war selbst überrascht, wie rau und krächzend seine Stimme klang.

Dwalin deutete ein Kopfschütteln an und vermittelte nur zu deutlich, dass er dem Dunkelhaarigen nicht glaubte. Wahrscheinlich nahm er an, Kíli wäre vor Trauer übergeschnappt aber dieser ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Bitte hilf mir, Dwalin. Wir müssen ihn hier raus bringen, ehe es zu spät ist."

Der ältere Zwerg zog die Brauen, auch wenn es kaum möglich schien, noch ein wenig weiter zusammen und betrachtete den Blondschopf nun eingehender. Er konnte keine Lebenszeichen ausmachen, doch Kílis vehemente Überzeugung ließ ihn zögern, das Gesagte zu wiederholen. Stattdessen raunte er: „Bist du dir sicher?"

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte knapp und nachdrücklich.

„Er atmet, schwach nur, aber noch ist er am Leben. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Sein Tonfall wurde flehender und er schien Dwalin damit wohl tatsächlich zu überzeugen, denn dieser griff wortlos nach Fílis anderem Arm und legte ihn sich über die Schulter. Gemeinsam stemmten sie ihn in die Höhe und hielten ihn zwischen sich, während sie sich rasch aber behutsam in Bewegung setzten und geduckt über den granitenen Torweg eilten. Die Kämpfe schienen an Heftigkeit noch zugelegt zu haben und sie mussten mehr als einmal inne halten und in Deckung gehen oder Hiebe und Stiche abfangen, die in ihre Richtung gelenkt wurden.

Dwalin blockte die meisten davon mit einer der beiden Äxte ab, während Kíli lediglich den Dolch zur Hand hatte und sich so gut es ging damit wehrte. Da er mit dem linken Arm Fíli umklammert hielt, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als mit der rechten Hand zu blocken, was ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelang und wieder einmal war es überwiegend Glück, das ihn vor dem Tod bewahrte. Dwalin entging dieser Umstand keinesfalls und nach gut der Hälfte der Strecke stoppte er, packte Fíli wortlos unter den Achseln und wies Kíli an, ihm behilflich zu sein. Er lud sich den Bewusstlosen so gut es ging auf den Rücken, versicherte sich, dass er nicht herunter rutschen konnte und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort. Kíli, der die meiste Zeit eh schon den weit geringeren Anteil an Fílis Gewicht getragen hatte, empfand es trotzdem als enorme Erleichterung. Der stetige Schmerz war einer allmählichen Taubheit gewichen und die Erschöpfung machte sich mehr und mehr bemerkbar; er taumelte und stolperte mehr, als er lief.

„Bleib auf den Beinen, Junge", brummte Dwalin von der Seite. „Ich kann euch nicht beide tragen."

Kíli nickte zur Erwiderung lediglich und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er mobilisierte seine Kräfte und folgte dem alten Krieger, hielt sich stets in dessen Deckung und seufzte vor Erleichterung auf, als sie endlich den erlösenden Schatten des Steintors erreichten. Sie passierten die gewaltigen Skulpturen der Zwergenkrieger, die dieses flankierten und den mahnenden Blick aus steinernen Augen wachsam auf das Geschehen der Ebene gerichtet hatten.

Die beiden mächtigen Flügel des Portals waren nicht, wie man auf den ersten Blick annehmen konnte, geschlossen, sondern standen einen Spalt breit auseinander. Krieger aus den Eisenbergen hatten sich auf Dáins Geheiß hier positioniert und bewachten den Eingang vor möglichen Eindringlingen. Als sie die drei Zwerge erkannten, traten sie jedoch wortlos zur Seite und gewährten Einlass in das Reich unter dem Berg.

* * *

Der Kampflärm klang hier wesentlich gedämpfter und die Temperatur kam dem jungen Zwerg nach der Hitze des Schlachtfeldes beinahe kühl vor. Ein leichter Zug bewegte die Luft und ließ die wenigen Fackeln, mit denen der vordere Bereich der Vorhalle bestückt war, unruhig flackern. Ihre Schatten erhoben sich tanzend und verloren sich schon nach einem knappen Meter in der Dunkelheit auf dem Boden. Es war trotz der spärlichen Beleuchtung nicht völlig finster, da die Zwerge, die dieses Reich vor Urzeiten geschaffen hatten, so umsichtig waren und das Licht mit ein paar einfachen Tricks lenkten. Indem sie zwischen den Säulen spiegelnde Flächen angebracht hatten, die das Leuchten reflektierten und weitergaben, verstärkten sie den Schein und sorgten für dämmerige Helligkeit, die zur Orientierung vollkommen ausreichte.

Die Halle, die sie nun mit schnellen Schritten durchquerten, war so gewaltig, dass es tausende von Lichtquellen gebraucht hätte, um sie vollständig zu erhellen. Zu beiden Seiten des breiten Hauptweges schraubten sich kunstvoll behauene Säulen in die Höhe und verschwanden, ohne dass der Blick die Decke erreichte. Man konnte den Eindruck bekommen, sie würden sich durch den gesamten Fels erheben und bis zur Spitze ragen. Auf den ersten Blick wirkten sie glatt und identisch, doch betrachtete man sie genauer erkannte man, dass keine wie die andere aussah. Jede wies unterschiedliche Verzierungen auf, die von kundigen Steinmetzen in detaillierter Kleinarbeit in den Fels getrieben worden waren. Reliefs von plastischen Szenerien wechselten sich mit kunstvollen Knotenmustern, die ein verwirrendes Spiel an Linien ahnen ließen.

All diese Pracht rauschte ungesehen an dem jungen Zwerg vorbei, als er an Dawlins Seite den Gang entlang hetzte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt anderen Dingen – Fíli, dem Weg vor ihnen und nicht Zuletzt seiner Bemühung, selbst auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Trotzdem gelang es ihm nicht auf die Dauer Schritt zu halten und er fiel ein wenig zurück. Dunkle Punkte glommen vor seinen Augen auf, die er energisch verdrängte. Noch immer saß eine unangenehme Enge in seiner Kehle, zu der sich langsam aufsteigende Übelkeit gesellt hatte. Notgedrungen blieb Kíli nun doch stehen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und den Weg fortsetzte.

Dwalin war bereits tiefer in den Berg vorgedrungen und in einem Nebengang verschwunden, der sich kurz vor dem nächstgrößeren Durchbruch auf der rechten Seite öffnete. Óin, der in ihrer kleinen Gruppe das mit Abstand größte Wissen in Sachen Heilkunde besaß und sich selbst langsam als zu alt zum Kämpfen einstufte, hatte bereits vor einigen Tagen mit seinem Bruder Glóin begonnen, in diesem Nebengang ein provisorisches Lazarett einzurichten. Als die Kunde vom Aufmarsch der Menschen und Elben zum Erebor drang, hatte er in weiser Voraussicht darauf bestanden. Allerdings konnte er ebenso wenig wie alle anderen ahnen, welches Ausmaß die Schlacht vor den Toren des Berges nehmen würde und seine eigentliche Arbeit würde erst im Nachhinein beginnen.

Dies hieß jedoch nicht, dass der Gang vollkommen leer war, wie Kíli bei seinem Eintreten feststellte. Leises Stöhnen und Ächzen hallte von den Stollenwänden wieder und verriet das gute Dutzend Krieger, die hier augenblicklich versorgt wurden. Augenscheinlich war aber keiner von ihnen schwer verletzt oder gar tödlich verwundet worden, was dem jungen Zwerg insgeheim entgegen kam. Das Licht war ebenfalls gedämpft, wenn auch Dank der vielen Lampen etwas heller als in der Vorhalle. Auf Fackeln oder Kohlebecken war verzichtet worden, da sowohl der Rauch, als auch der Ruß die Anwesenden zusätzlich belasten würde.

Kíli erspähte Dwalins massige Gestalt am Ende des Tunnels, wo dieser sich in eine weitere, kleinere Kammer öffnete, etwas abseits von den übrigen Lagern. Neben ihm konnte er eine weitere, vertraute Silhouette ausmachen, die sich bei seinem Näherkommen als Óin entpuppte und in ihm ein wenig Hoffnung keimen ließ. Der alte Zwerg verstand tatsächlich etwas von seinem Handwerk, das hatte er auf der langen Reise zum Einsamen Berg ein ums andere Mal unter Beweis gestellt. In diesem Fall jedoch würde er sein ganzes Wissen und Können aufbringen müssen.

Er näherte sich, trat in den Schein der Öllampe, die Óin neben das Lager gestellt hatte und betrachtete mit erschöpfter Miene das wächserne Antlitz seines Bruders. Dwalin hatte ihn auf eine dünne Strohmatratze gebettet und ihn auf die Seite gedreht, so dass der Heiler an das Geschoss herankam. Óins Miene spiegelte mehr als Besorgnis, während er sich die Hände gründlich in einem Bottich wusch, sorgfältig abtrocknete und dann einen näheren Blick auf die Eintrittsstelle warf.

„Das ist wahrlich ernst", eröffnete er seine Musterung und Kíli wurde erneut flau.

„Zum Glück habt ihr den Pfeil nicht herausgezogen, sonst wäre er auf dem Weg hier her verblutet", erklärte er leise. „Aber jetzt sollten wir keinen Zeit verlieren. Wir wissen nicht, ob das Metall vorab behandelt wurde."

Er warf Kíli über die Bettstatt einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Die Spitze ist tief eingedrungen. Sollte hier Gift wirken, erreicht es das Herz in kürzester Zeit."

Wieder zog sich Kílis Magen schmerzhaft zusammen und Galle stieg in seiner Kehle hoch. Er wollte das nicht hören, wollte nicht das letzte bisschen Hoffnung aufgeben.

„Allerdings ist das oftmals gar nicht von Nöten. Wundbrand kann ebenso tödlich sein", fuhr Óin in seinem schrecklichen Geschwätz fort, vor dem sich der junge Zwerg am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er dem Alten kräftig seine Meinung gesagt, wäre er nicht viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, das Zittern seiner Glieder zu unterdrücken.

Auf die Anweisung des Heilers hin machten sich die beiden Krieger daran, das Kettenhemd zu entfernen. Zu ihrem großen Glück war es nicht durchgängig geflochten, sondern besaß an den Seiten Lederschnürungen, die das An- und Ablegen erleichterten. Diese waren schnell zerschnitten und sie schälten den Oberkörper des Zwerges behutsam aus dem Metall. Dwalin, der auf der Rückseite der Bettstatt stand, machte kurzen Prozess und brach den Pfeilschaft einfach ab, um die Reste der Kettenglieder darüber streifen zu können. Als das Holz knackte, verzog Kíli schmerzhaft das Gesicht und widmete sich hastig seiner Aufgabe, während das trockene Geräusch in seinen Ohren wiederzuhallen schien.

Endlich hatten sie das Rüstzeug entfernt und Óin schnitt mit einer schnellen Bewegung das darunter befindliche, gefütterte Leinenwams entzwei, um den Rücken und die Eintrittsstelle frei zu legen. Das schwarze Objekt wirkte wie ein Fremdkörper in der hellen Haut, die lediglich rund um die Eisentülle blutige Verkrustungen aufwies. Ansonsten war erstaunlich wenig davon ausgetreten. Der Heiler umrundete das Kopfende, beugte sich über Fíli und zog behutsam die fahlen Lippen des Blondschopfes auseinander. Eingehend betrachtete er die darunterliegenden Zähne.

„Kein Blut zu sehen, das heißt, dass wir Glück haben und die Lunge nicht verletzt ist. Damit senkt sich das Risiko noch einmal erheblich. Also gut, gehen wir es an. Haltet ihn gut fest."

Óin krempelte die Ärmel hoch, wanderte zurück auf seine alte Position und inspizierte noch einmal die Eintrittswunde. Mit spitzen Fingern umfasste er den Pfeilschaft und zog vorsichtig daran um zu prüfen, ob das Geschoss Widerhaken besaß.

„Er bewegt sich", verkündete er und deutete auf einen Stapel Leinentücher, der auf einem niedrigen Tischchen lag. „Kíli, komm herum und geh mir hier zur Hand. Sobald ich den Pfeil herausgezogen habe, drückst du die Wunde mit den Tüchern ab. Wir müssen die Blutung sofort stillen."

Der Jüngere schluckte, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Fílis Antlitz und gesellte sich gehorsam zu Óin, während Dwalin den blonden Zwerg auf das Lager drückte. Der Grauhaarige legte eine Hand auf Fílis Rücken dicht neben der Eintrittsstelle, dann umfasste er das splitterige, schwarz eingefärbte Holz so knapp wie möglich an der Eisentülle fest mit den Fingern und zog mit einem Ruck an. Fílis Körper erbebte. Die schwarze Spitze hakte kurz, dann glitt sie aus der Eintrittsstelle heraus. Sofort folgte ein Blutschwall, der das Laken unter Fílis Leib rasch dunkel färbte. Kíli presste mehrere Lagen Leinenstoff auf die Wunde, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis diese ebenfalls durchtränkt waren. Panik stieg in ihm auf.

„Óin, tu doch etwas!", rief er verzweifelt.

„Drück stärker darauf! So lange Blut fließt, kann ich ihn nicht behandeln."

Der alte Zwerg klang angespannt. Er half Kíli, eine neue Lage Verbandsmaterial auf die Wunde zu pressen und endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wurde das Rinnsal dünner und verebbte schließlich. Kíli war inzwischen schweißgebadet, obwohl es in dem Gang nach wie vor alles andere als warm war. Die Konzentration sorgte dafür, dass seine eigenen, pochenden Schmerzen in den Hintergrund traten und er hielt mit beiden Händen gleichermaßen dagegen.

Nach mehreren Minuten ließ Óin den Druck langsam nach.

„Ich brauche mehr Licht und heißes Wasser", wandte er sich schließlich an Dwalin, der die Prozedur schweigend verfolgt hatte.

Immer noch stumm stapfte er davon, um das Gewünschte zu bringen. Óin überprüfte unterdessen Fílis Puls.

„Noch lebt er, aber er steht nahe an der Schwelle zu Mahals Hallen", gab er leise an Kíli weiter.

„Wenn er die Nacht übersteht, steigen seine Chancen, dass er erwacht, aber ich will dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen."

Der junge Zwerg schluckte schwer.

„Ich bleibe bei ihm", gab er rau zurück.

Óin musterte ihn von der Seite.

„Das würde ich dir auch raten, Junge. Du bist bleich wie der Tod."

Erst jetzt schien ihm aufzufallen, dass der Jüngere den rechten Arm wieder in Schonhaltung gebracht hatte.

„Und selbst verletzt. Hältst du noch eine Weile durch?"

Kíli nickte; seine eigenen Schmerzen kamen ihm noch immer nebensächlich vor, auch wenn das Pochen erneut penetranter geworden war. Dwalin kam mit einem weiteren Talglicht und einer Holzschale voll dampfendem Wasser zurück. Er stellte das Licht auf den Tisch und reichte Óin die Schüssel.

„Komm etwas näher damit", wies dieser den Krieger an und deutete auf die Funzel.

Der Zwergenkrieger fühlte sich hier im Feldlazarett sichtbar unwohl, doch er kam Óins Aufforderung umgehend nach. Im Schein der Lampe entfernte Óin die vollgesogenen Leinenlagen und begutachtete die Eintrittsstelle genauer. Er tauchte frisches Verbandszeug in das heiße Wasser und säuberte sowohl die umliegende Haut als auch das offenliegende Fleisch so gut es ging von Schmutz, Schweiß und Blutresten. Kíli wandte den Blick ab. Er konnte nicht hinsehen, ohne dass ihm erneut übel wurde. Glücklicherweise schien sich sein Bruder in einem Zustand der tiefen Ohnmacht zu befinden und von den Schmerzen nichts zu spüren.

Stattdessen beugte er sich hinunter, befreite Fílis linke Hand vorsichtig von dem schweren, eisenvernieteten Handschuh und griff seine Finger. Sie fühlten sich eiskalt an, ebenso Fílis bleiche Stirn. Jetzt, da er von dem Rüstzeug befreit war, konnte man das schwache Heben und Senken der Brust erkennen – das einzige Zeichen, dass er noch unter ihnen weilte. Um seine Hände zu beschäftigen nahm er eines der wassergetränkten Tücher und begann, das getrocknete Blut der Stirnwunde abzutupfen. Es handelte sich lediglich um eine Platzwunde am Haaransatz, die er sich vermutlich bei dem Sturz zugezogen hatte. Eine Lappalie, über die Fíli entweder lachen oder fluchen würde und er konnte bei dem Gedanken trotz der ernsten Situation den leisen Anflug eines Lächelns nicht unterdrücken.

Óins Stimme riss ihn erneut aus den Gedanken.

„Nun helft mir, ihn noch einmal anzuheben", ordnete der alte Zwerg an und Kíli und Dwalin stemmten Fílis Oberkörper vorsichtig in die Höhe.

Rasch und geschickt wickelte der Heiler mehrere Lagen ausgekochter Binden straff um Brust und Rücken, dann wies er sie an, ihn wieder auf das Lager sinken zu lassen.

„Das war es – mehr kann ich im Moment nicht tun."

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und wischte sich mit einer müden Geste über die Augen. Die Sorge stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, auch wenn er sich darum bemühte, so ruhig und sachlich wie möglich zu wirken. Doch die Gefahren der abenteuerlichen Reise hatten die kleine Gemeinschaft zusammengeschweißt, deshalb ließ ihn das Schicksal des jungen Zwerges keinesfalls unberührt. Gleichzeitig ahnte Óin, dass dieser lediglich ein Vorbote war und die Nacht für ihn noch sehr, sehr lang werden würde.

Dwalin warf dem ergrauten Zwerg einen prüfenden Blick zu und verabschiedete sich auf dessen Kopfschütteln hin mit einem knappen Nicken. Für ihn gab es hier nichts mehr zu tun und draußen tobte die Schlacht weiterhin ungebrochen. Es wurde jede einzelne Zwergenaxt benötigt. Auf Óins Frage, wie es um seine Wunden stünde, winkte Dwalin lediglich ab, was dem Heiler ein missbilligendes Schnauben entlockte, ehe er sich zu Kíli drehte. Dieser stand noch immer neben dem Lager und konnte den Blick nur schwer von Fílis regloser Gestalt abwenden.

„Wie geht es dir, Junge?"

Der Angesprochene wollte antworten, doch ehe er dazu kam, bewegte sich der Raum und er musste sich an der Tunnelwand abstützen. Nun, da die schlimmste Anspannung ein wenig nachließ, spürte er, wie der Schmerz erneut aufflammte und sich in einem wütenden Pochen Bahn brach. Der Heiler nahm ihn bei der Schulter, dirigierte ihn zu einem niedrigen Dreibeinschemel und drückte ihn sanft, aber energisch darauf nieder, ehe er ihm befahl die Rüstung, die er nach wie vor trug, abzulegen. Kíli befreite sich mit etwas Mühe von dem Lederharnisch und den Armschienen, bis er nur noch die Tunika trug. Der Stoff hatte sich trotz der Schutzschicht mit Blut und Schlamm vollgesogen und fühlte sich steif und bröckelig an.

Geduldig ließ er das Abtasten seines Arms über sich ergehen, auch wenn er an manchen Stellen ein scharfes Zischen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Es scheint nichts gebrochen zu sein", diagnostizierte der Heiler schließlich.

„Aber du hast ein paar starke Prellungen davongetragen. Halte ihn in nächster Zeit so ruhig wie möglich und kühle ihn, bis die Schwellungen zurückgehen, sonst werden die Schmerzen unerträglich", empfahl er noch, wohlwissend, dass Kíli sich wahrscheinlich nicht daran halten würde.

Momentan jedoch dachte der Dunkelhaarige nicht an Widerstand. Während der Prozedur hatte eine tiefe Leere von ihm Besitz ergriffen; es war keine direkte Müdigkeit, aber er fühlte sich matt und kraftlos und glaubte inzwischen, jeden Knochen im Leib zu spüren. Unentwegt hing sein Blick an seinem Bruder, musterte dessen bleiches, ausdrucksloses Angesicht und suchte nach einer Regung, doch Fíli lag erschreckend ruhig und atmete flach, sonst geschah nichts.

„Wird er wieder gesund?", fragte er Óin schließlich stockend, nachdem er die Frage nun schon eine ganze Weile auf der Zunge trug.

Es kostete ihn sichtlich Überwindung, sie auszusprechen; er fürchtete sich sehr vor der Antwort.

„Das, mein Lieber, kann ich dir nicht sagen" antwortete der alte Zwerg wahrheitsgemäß und auch in seiner Stimme klang Schwermut mit. „Das wissen allein die Götter."

Ein letzter Blick auf den Patienten, dann wandte sich Óin dem Eingang zu. Schritte erklangen fern vom anderen Ende des Gangs und verrieten, dass weitere Verwundete den Weg hier her gefunden hatten, um die es sich zu kümmern galt.

So blieb Kíli als einsamer Wächter zurück, was ihn jedoch wenig störte. Er rückte den Schemel neben die Bettstatt, machte es sich darauf halbwegs bequem und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die kühle Steinwand. Das letzte, was er im Moment gebrauchen konnte, war die Gesellschaft anderer, außer vielleicht Thorins. Der Bogenschütze hoffte, dass sein Onkel wohlauf war und sich bald blicken ließ. Sobald er von den Verletzungen seines Neffen erfuhr, würde er umgehend hier her kommen, da war Kíli sich sicher. Der Gedanke hatte etwas Tröstliches; schließlich hatte der Zwergenkönig bis jetzt immer gewusst, was zu tun war.


	4. Seelenschmerz

Im Morgengrauen des neuen Tages endete die Schlacht um den Erebor schließlich mit einem Sieg für die Zwerge. Kurz nach Mitternacht hatte sich das Blatt allmählich gewendet. Ohne Anführer waren die Orks in ihrer Schlagkraft deutlich geschwächt, erst recht nachdem die Zwerge es in einer Konterattacke geschafft hatten, Bolg auszuschalten und zurück zu seinem dunklen Schöpfer zu schicken. Beorn, der Pelzwechsler, hatte es mit der Warg-Matriarchin aufgenommen und diese letztendlich besiegt, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach Thorin Eichenschild begab, obwohl die Hoffnung bereits vergeben war.

Die Zwerge des Erebor und der Eisenberge vereinten sich unter dem Banner Dáins II. und sowohl Bard als auch Thranduil sammelten ihre Truppen und formierten sie neu. Die Elben kamen der geschwächten Ostflanke zur Hilfe, nachdem ihre eigene Verteidigung als gesichert galt und endlich konnten sie die Lücke schließen, die durchgedrungenen Angreifer aufhalten und die nachrückenden abwehren. Nach und nach hatten immer wieder größere und kleinere Gruppen der Gegner die Waffen gestreckt und waren geflohen, bevor zwei Stunden vor Einbruch der Dämmerung ein Hornsignal über die Ebene schallte.

Daraufhin setzte eine große Rückzugbewegung ein, die zuerst geordnet verlief; als die Truppen der Verteidiger jedoch zur Verfolgung ansetzten, lösten sie sich schnell auf und endete in einer kopflosen Flucht. Die berittenen Krieger hatten die Scheusale noch eine ganze Weile verfolgt und vor sich her getrieben, wobei sie versuchten, so viele wie möglich unschädlich zu machen, bis sie schließlich weit genug vom Erebor entfernt waren. Daraufhin hatte die Jagd geendet und die Kämpfer waren zum Einsamen Berg zurückgekehrt und hatten sich bei ihren Heerführern gesammelt.

Inzwischen war die Sonne über den Horizont gekrochen und beleuchtete das, was von den Gefechten der Nacht übrig geblieben war. Das Gelände rund um den Berg war aufgerissen und trostlos – Spuren des Drachenfeuers mischten sich mit den Insignien des Kampfes, die vor allem aus geborstenen Waffen und zerschmetterten Leibern bestand. Die Gefallenen lagen chaotisch und es gab nicht wenige, die zu beklagen waren. Vor allem unter den Menschen hatte der Tod reiche Ernte gehalten und die Zahl jener, die im Kampf ihr Leben ließen, belief sich schlussendlich auf ein Drittel ihrer gesamten Armee.

Die Elben hatte es nicht ganz so schlimm getroffen, auch wenn zahlreiche Bogenschützen den ersten Sturmangriff auf ihre Reihen mit dem Leben bezahlt hatten. Selbst im Tod verloren die Kinder Ilúvatars nichts von ihrer Schönheit, manche wirkten gar zerbrechlicher als zuvor. Thranduil schritt die Reihen der Körper, die bereits geborgen und aufgebahrt worden waren, mit steinerner Miene ab. Nichts verriet seine Gedanken, ganz im Gegensatz zu Dáin, dessen Männer sich ebenfalls daran gemacht hatten, die ihrigen zu suchen und herbeizubringen. Die hellgrauen Augen des Zwergenkönigs verfinsterten sich mit jedem Zwerg, der das Schicksal auf dem Schlachtfeld gefunden hatte. Auch die Reihen seiner Krieger waren nicht so stark gelichtet worden, wie es Anfangs den Anschein gehabt hatte, doch jedes verlorene Leben wog schwer. Das Volk der Zwerge war längst nicht mehr so zahlreich wie zu ihren Glanztagen, das galt auch für die Bewohner der Eisenberge.

Während sich ein Teil der Verbliebenen der traurigen Aufgabe widmeten, errichteten andere auf den Hügelkämmen und in den Tälern Zelte und Unterstände für die Reittiere. Es würde länger als einen Tag dauern, bis die Toten geborgen und die intakten Ausrüstungsgegenstände gesammelt waren. Außerdem galt es, die Verwundeten zu versorgen und hier merkte man deutlich, dass das frisch geschmiedete Bündnis nicht unbedingt jegliches Misstrauen ausgeräumt hatte. Während sich die menschlichen und elbischen Heiler jeweils den eigenen Leuten widmeten, schafften die Zwerge ihre Verletzten umgehend den Torweg hinauf und in das Innere des Berges, um sie der Obhut Óins und weiterer Helfer zu überlassen.

* * *

Kíli musste irgendwann trotz der Unruhe und dem Sturm der Gefühle von der Erschöpfung übermannt worden sein, denn als er die Augen öffnete stellte er fest, dass er halb auf dem Schemel saß, den einen Arm auf die Bettkante gestützt, den anderen in den Schoß gebettet und den Kopf auf dem weichen Laken ruhend. Er musste eingenickt sein, konnte aber nicht sagen, was ihn letztendlich geweckt hatte. Dumpf drangen vage Erinnerungsfetzen eines Traumes in sein Bewusstsein, die jedoch zu schnell wieder verblassten, um sie tatsächlich fassen zu können. Das Talglicht auf dem kleinen Tisch vertrieb die letzten Schatten und schien, obwohl es gedämpft war, mit geradezu unangenehmer Helligkeit zu leuchten.

Er blinzelte und richtete sich auf, fuhr sich geistesgegenwärtig durch die zerzausten Haare und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Lautes Stimmengewirr drang zu ihm durch; in dem Gang und den angrenzenden Kammern herrschte inzwischen Hochbetrieb. Verwundete kamen in Scharen, viele von ihnen gingen wieder, einige ernster Verletzte blieben. Óin bewegte sich mit einer Flinkheit, die man ihm angesichts seines Alters kaum zugetraut hätte – ohne Unterlass eilte er von Lager zu Lager, überprüfte die Zustände seiner Patienten, packte mit an oder redete beruhigend auf die teils verängstigt wirkenden Zwerge ein. Das Feuer, das viele Krieger auf dem Schlachtfeld erfüllt hatte, war an diesem Ort erloschen und die Erschöpfung lag beinahe greifbar in der Luft.

Hier, im hintersten Winkel des Lazaretts, war es noch verhältnismäßig ruhig und Kíli war dankbar dafür. Er blickte zu Fíli hinunter und erschrak ein wenig. Hatte sich sein Bruder vor Stunden gar nicht geregt, schien er nun in einen unruhigen, von Fieberträumen geplagten Schlaf gefallen zu sein. Sein flacher Atem hatte sich zu einem Keuchen gesteigert und auf seinen Wangen und der Stirn zeichneten sich ungesunde, rote Flecken ab. Das Haar klebte ihm strähnig auf der schweißnassen Haut, die Finger zuckten unkontrolliert über das Laken. Hastig streckte Kíli eine Hand aus und legte sie auf die Stirn des Blondschopfes. Fíli schien zu glühen und obwohl er halbwegs damit gerechnet hatte, versetzte es dem Dunkelhaarigen einen erneuten Stich. Er erhob sich von seiner Sitzgelegenheit und machte sich auf die Suche nach Óin, um den Heiler umgehend zu informieren.

Kaum betrat er den Gang, wurde das Vorankommen schwierig. Die Neuankömmlinge drängten sich dicht, nicht nur auf den Lagern, sondern auch in den schmalen Durchgängen dazwischen. Besorgte Angehörige bestürmten die Helfer und Mediziner, die ihr bestes taten, die Lage irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Heilkundige aus den Eisenbergen unterstützte den greisen Zwerg nach Kräften, verbanden Abschürfungen, nähten Schnitte, reinigten offenliegendes Fleisch von Schmutz und Splittern und flößten Tränke ein, die wohl zur Beruhigung dienen sollten.

Wenige Meter neben ihm schrie ein junger Zwerg plötzlich gequält auf und warf sich auf einen Krieger, der auf einem der Lager ruhte und dessen bleiches Antlitz vermuten ließ, dass er am Ziel der letzten Reise angekommen war. Zwei Kameraden mussten ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wegziehen; als dies geschafft war, breitete ein dritter eine Decke über den leblosen Leib aus und senkte den Kopf in stiller Andacht. Dies half nicht eben dabei, Kílis seelischen Zustand zu stützen und er wandte sich schnell ab, um die Szene nicht länger sehen zu müssen.

Sein Blick erhaschte vertraute Gesichter und er erkannte Bifur, Bofur und Bombur, die sich durch den Hauptgang schoben. Sie sahen alle drei recht zerschlagen aus und er bemerkte das Bofur, der sich in der Mitte befand, von seinem Bruder und seinem Vetter gestützt wurde. Der Zwerg bemühte sich darum, seine üblich verschmitzte Miene zur Schau zu tragen, doch in seinen Augen lag ein gequälter Ausdruck. Beim Näherkommen sah er, dass Bofur das rechte Bein nachzog – offenbar war er ernster verletzt worden, denn aus eigener Kraft gehen war nicht möglich.

Die drei gewahrten Kíli und ihre Mienen wurden schlagartig ernst. Sie senkten die Köpfe zum Zeichen der Anteilnahme – eine Verständigung durch Worte war nicht möglich, auch wenn sie nur ein paar Schritte trennten. Doch das anhaltende Summen der Stimmen, unter die sich immer wieder Schmerzenslaute mischten, machte eine normale Unterhaltung unmöglich. Kíli erwiderte die Geste, ehe er sich an einem Krieger in einem massiven Plattenpanzer vorbeischob und sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um Óin über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg zu finden. Es war ein Glück, dass er größer als die meisten Zwerge war, denn er erspähte dessen ergrautes Haupt tatsächlich, keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt.

Dennoch benötigte er mehrere Minuten, bis er endlich zu dem anderen durchgedrungen war und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legen konnte. Óin fuhr herum, einen alarmierten Ausdruck im Gesicht, ehe er Kíli erkannte und ein Lächeln andeutete, das jedoch schnell erstarb, als er den ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen bemerkte. Kíli deutete wortlos den Gang entlang und Óin nickte knapp zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, ehe er sich erneut dem Zwerg zuwandte, der auf dem Lager hockte. Er beugte sich tief hinab, wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihm und winkte einem anderen, der umgehend herangeeilt kam.

Er folgte Kíli umgehend und diesmal ging es schneller voran, da die meisten Besucher Óin Platz machten, der mit hastigen Schritten voran eilte. Sie passierten den Hauptgang und traten durch den Torbogen in die Kammer, in der Fíli untergebracht war. Der Lärm verebbte und Kíli wandte sich nun endlich auch mit Worten an ihn.

„Er fiebert", gab er an Óin weiter, als sie den Blondschopf errichten.

Óin legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, dann nickte er.

„Das bedeutet, dass der Körper anfängtsich gegen die Wunde und das, was die Pfeilspitze in das Blut gebracht hat, zu wehren."

Er fühlte Fílis Temperatur, dann nahm er ein Stück Verbandsleinen von dem Holztischchen, trat zu einem Bottich mit Wasser, der ein paar Schritte entfernt stand und tunkte es mehrfach ein, bis sich der Stoff genügend vollgesogen hatte. Ein kurzes Auswringen, dann reichte er es dem Dunkelhaarigen weiter.

„Kühle seine Stirn und achte darauf, dass es nicht zu warm wird. Ich sehe zu, dass ich etwas auftreibe, dass das Fieber senkt."

Der junge Zwerg nickte und tat, was ihm angewiesen wurde, während Óin erneut verschwand.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er zurückkam und diesmal war er nicht alleine. In seinem Schlepptau befanden sich Dawlin und Balin, ebenso ernst und bedrückt schauend wie die anderen drei Gefährten auf dem Gang. Kíli erhob sich, doch der weißhaarige Zwerg winkte ihm schnell, sich wieder zu setzen, was er umgehend tat. Erneut spähte der Bogenschütze, ob Thorin vielleicht auftauchte, doch er ließ sich noch immer nicht blicken. Langsam machte er sich auch um den Onkel sorgen, den er bei Beginn der Schlacht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eine Menge zu koordinieren, doch die Kunde von Fílis Verletzung schien die Runde gemacht zu haben und es wunderte ihn, dass er darauf nicht reagierte. Anders konnte er sich die langen Gesichter der Kameraden nicht erklären.

„Wie geht es ihm?", erkundigte sich Dwalin, ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten.

Er musste Balin bereits unterrichtet haben, denn der Berater des Königs wirkte halbwegs gefasst. „Den Umständen entsprechend", gab er zurück und wusste, wie vage das klang.

Zum Glück verlangte niemand eine nähere Erklärung und Balin trat im Gegenteil vor, um sich selbst ein Bild zu machen. Erschütterung schlich sich in seine faltigen Züge.

„Da sieht schlimm aus", murmelte er und wechselte einen Blick mit Dwalin.

„Auf dem Schlachtfeld glaubte ich nicht, dass er noch lebt. Dagegen ist das hier eine erhebliche Steigerung", brummte der Krieger und trat beiseite, um Óin heran zu lassen, der einen Becher trug, aus dem ein starker Geruch nach Kräutern aufstieg.

Behutsam flößte er Fíli ein wenig von dem Inhalt ein, darauf bedacht, nichts zu verschütten. Kaum war er fertig, unternahm Balin etwas Ungewöhnliches: Er bat den Heiler, sie alleine zu lassen, was dieser umgehend tat. Aufgrund seiner beginnenden Taubheit bedurfte es bei dem Grauhaarigen nur ein paar Schritte, bis er nichts mehr verstehen konnte, aber der ältere Zwerg wartete vorsichtshalber, bis er am Durchgang angekommen und gänzlich verschwunden war, ehe er sich an Kíli wandte.

„Dwalin hat mir bereits erzählt, was geschehen ist und ich bete zu Mahal, das er bald gesund wird."

Der Berater des Königs stockte kurz. Mit einem Mal sah er um Jahre gealtert aus, die Schultern gesenkt, das Haupt gramgebeugt, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Kíli kam ihm zuvor.

„Hat jemand von euch Thorin gesehen? Er muss davon erfahren… eigentlich wundert es mich, dass er es nicht schon längst hier ist."

Die Brüder tauschten einen bezeichnenden Blick.

„Genau darüber möchte ich mit dir reden. Thorin… er hat das Schlachtfeld nicht verlassen."

Verständnislosigkeit schlug ihm aus dunklen Augen entgegen, die ihn zu einem stillen Aufseufzen brachte. Er wollte nicht direkter werden, doch offenbar war der Neffe des Königs mit den Gedanken nicht bei ihnen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Kíli und es stimmt mich furchtbar traurig. Uns alle. Aber der König ist im Kampf gegen den bleichen Ork gefallen."

Zäh wie Honig sickerte die Bedeutung der Worte in Kílis Bewusstsein und jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Das war unmöglich. Thorin Eichenschild, König unter dem Berg, konnte nicht tot sein. Er hatte Orks und Goblins getrotzt, Steinriesen und Drachen, Armeen von Menschen, Elben und Scheusalen. Balin musste sich irren, ganz sicher. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Dwalin, doch der Krieger schaffte es nicht, seinem Blick stand zu halten und wandte sich ab, wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Der Ausdruck, den er bei ihm wahrgenommen hatte als er ihn und Fíli fand, war zurückgekehrt und nun wusste der Dunkelhaarige ihn auch zu deuten. Ebenso wie das bedeutsame Nicken von Bifur, Bofur und Bombur. Es war nicht wegen seines Bruders gewesen, sondern ihre Beileidsbekundung für den Tod seines Onkels.

Schlagartig kehrte die Enge in seine Kehle zurück, gepaart mit der Übelkeit, die er bis dahin erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte. Er erhob sich, machte ein paar taumelnde Schritte und schaffte noch sich umzudrehen, ehe seine Knie nachgaben. Ein trockenes Würgen schüttelte ihn – wahrhaftig keine angemessene Reaktion auf eine Nachricht wie diese, doch er konnte nicht anders. Thorin war tot. Gegangen, für immer. Wandelte nun in den Hallen der Vorväter… egal, wie er es drehte, es klang in allen Formen falsch.

Er hörte das Scharren von Schritten, dann spürte er eine Hand, die sich beruhigend auf seinen bebenden Rücken legte. Das Geräusch aus seiner Kehle verwandelte sich in ein ersticktes Schluchzen und endlich löste sich der Knoten in seiner Brust und er schrie auf, schrie seine Pein heraus und scherte sich nicht darum, was jemand eventuell über ihn denken konnte. Wenn er es nicht tat, würde er in den nächsten Sekunden den Verstand verlieren.

* * *

Nach schier endloser Zeit beruhigte er sich wieder so weit, dass er zitternd auf die Beine kam. Dwalin trat heran und hob halb die Hände um ihn zur Not zu stützen, doch Kíli lehnte mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. Er fühlte sich schwach, aber wenigstens reagierte sein Denkvermögen wieder halbwegs nüchtern. Er straffte die Schultern, ehe er sich erneut zu den beiden Brüdern umdrehte. Balin hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt und sah ihn weiterhin mitleidvoll an. Der Krieger kehrte nun an seinen vorhergehenden Platz an der Bettstatt zurück, wo er stumm verharrte. Fíli zeigte sich ob des Ausbruchs unbeeindruckt – der Trank, den Óin ihm eingeflößt hatte, schien zu wirken, denn er lag nun wesentlich ruhiger da und atmete gleichmäßiger.

„Versteht mich nicht falsch, aber ich wäre jetzt gerne alleine", sagte er leise, während er sich wieder auf den Schemel fallen ließ.

Keiner der beiden sprach, als sie ihn passierten und sich respektvoll zurückzogen. Lediglich Balin drückte ihm im Vorbeigehen kurz aufmunternd die Schulter, ehe er verschwand und Kíli mit seinem Seelenschmerz alleine ließ. Lethargisch starrte dieser in die Kerzenflamme, bis seine Augen von dem Licht schmerzten und er darauf wartete, dass sich seine Gedanken beruhigten. War das der Grund, warum sein Bruder in Richtung Torweg gelaufen war? Hatte er gesehen, was passiert war und wollte Thorin beistehen? Warum waren die Götter so grausam und drohten damit, ihm all jene zu nehmen, die er am meisten liebte?

Es waren Fragen, auf die er so schnell keine Antwort erhalten würde. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als zu warten und zu hoffen.


	5. Die Gemeinschaft sammelt sich

Balins Schritte führten ihn zurück in die Vorhalle, die ebenso von summender Aktivität erfüllt war wie der provisorische Krankenflügel. Die Tore der Bergfestung standen nun weit offen und ließen neben dem stetigen Strom an Zwergen auch helles, freundliches Tageslicht in das Innere des Erebor fallen. Die goldenen Strahlen tanzten über den Boden, brachten Marmor, Granit und Basalt zum Schimmern und machten die Schrecken der Nacht fast vergessen, doch sie schafften es nicht, das Herz des weißhaarigen Zwerges zu erwärmen. Auch auf Balins Seele lag eine undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, die mit Thorins Tod Einzug gehalten hatte. Der dritte Herrscher aus der Familie Durins, den er nun zu Grabe tragen durfte. Obendrein noch ein enger Freund und Vertrauter, dessen Verlust Balin mehr schmerzte, als er zu zeigen vermochte. Und wenn die Götter ihr Urteil zu ihren Ungunsten fällten, würde der vierte König bald folgen.

Bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen nach dem Gefecht hatte Dwalin ihn davon unterrichtet, das Fíli schwer verletzt worden war und das es nicht gut um ihn stand. So hatte er die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich auf den Anblick vorzubereiten und die Fassade der Ruhe wenigstens halbwegs zu wahren. Tatsächlich hatte ihn der Zustand des jungen Zwerges zu tiefst erschreckt und neue Sorge keimen lassen, nicht zuletzt wegen Kíli, der keinen besseren Eindruck gemacht hatte als sein Bruder. Balin hätte ihm den Tod Thorins vielleicht schonender beibringen müssen, doch was würde es ändern? Letztendlich blieben die Trauer und der Schmerz des Verlustes gleich.

Noch immer gellten ihm die erstickten Schreie in den Ohren und obwohl Kíli sich für den Moment gefangen hatte, wandelte der junge Bogenschütze derzeit an der Grenze des Erträglichen. Nicht auszumalen was geschah, wenn Fíli starb, was ihn sofort zu dem nächsten Problem brachte. Da Thorin keinen leiblichen Erben hatte, rückte der ältere Neffe in der Thronfolge nach, doch daran war im Moment gar nicht zu denken. Der nächste Anwärter wäre sein jüngerer Bruder, aber es würde lange dauern, bis er sich von dem Schlag des Verlustes erholt hätte, wenn dies überhaupt jemals der Fall wäre.

Er hatte Dwalin beauftragt, die übrigen zehn Kameraden, die an der Queste und der Rückeroberung beteiligt gewesen waren, im Thronsaal zusammen zu trommeln. In seinen Augen hatten sie ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was geschehen war und wie es derzeit um sie alle stand. Vielleicht fand der Krieger sogar Gandalf und Bilbo – weder der Zauberer, noch der Hobbit waren bis jetzt aufgetaucht und Balin sorgte sich auch um ihren Verbleib. Bezüglich des Grauen Wanderers war diese Sorge oberflächlich, aber der Hobbit lag ihm nach wie vor am Herzen und er hätte zu gerne gewusst, ob es Bilbo gut ging und wo er war. Vielleicht hatte Dwalin Glück, denn für den Moment galt es andere Dinge zu klären, die leider Priorität hatten. Balins Schritte beschleunigten sich, er ließ die Hektik zurück und erreichte schließlich den Durchgang, hinter dem der weitläufige Thronsaal lag.

Der Saal war nicht ganz so groß wie die Vorhalle, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass er klein war. Seine Ausmaße übertrafen jede von Menschenhand geschaffene Halle bei weitem und auch hier war in allen Winkeln die Kunstfertigkeit der Zwerge spürbar. Der Hauptgang, der sich nahtlos fortsetzte, wurde zu jeder Seite von sieben mächtigen Säulen flankiert, die für das siebte Zwergenreich und die sieben Sterne in Durins Wappen standen. Auch hier hatten die Steinmetze alle Arbeit geleistet und eine Reihe feingliedriger, verschlungener Muster eingearbeitet, die sich teilweise erst nach näherer Betrachtung erschlossen.

In der Mitte des Weges erwartete einen der Thron des Berges, der in seiner Pracht alles überstrahlte – ein mächtiges, steinernes Monument, das auf einem Sockel ruhte und direkt aus dem Fels geschlagen worden war. Er bestand aus Marmor, der im Licht der Fackeln grünlich schimmerte und so selten war, dass man ihn außer in den Tiefen des Erebor nirgends sonst fand. Die Armstützen waren ebenfalls behauen und so breit, dass man sich bequem darauf hätte niederlassen können.

Ein einziger Makel befleckte das steinerne Monument: Eine Aussparung mittig der Rückenlehne, umsäumt von einer Metallhalterung, in ihrem Zentrum jedoch leer. Sie wirkte wie eine schwarze Augenhöhle, der man das Licht geraubt hatte – ein Vergleich, der nicht abwegig war, hatte sie doch vor langer Zeit das Arkenjuwel geborgen. Dieses „Herz des Berges" war es, was Thorin bis zum Schluss gesucht und nicht gefunden hatte und Balin konnte ein tiefes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Mit der Entdeckung des Steins hatte er nur Unglück über seine Besitzer gebracht und der weißhaarige Berater wäre nicht böse, wenn er für immer verschollen bliebe.

Zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte er am Fuße des Thronpodestes eine Gruppe von Zwergen, die scheinbar auf ihn wartete. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es Dwalin gelang, die Kameraden so schnell zusammen zu trommeln, aber offenbar hatten sich die meisten in der Nähe aufgehalten. Er zählte rasch nach und stellte fest, dass sie vollzählig waren, lediglich Kíli, Fíli, Óin und Bofur fehlten. Über den Verbleib der ersten drei wusste er Bescheid und was mit dem dunkelhaarige Musikanten geschehen war, würde er wohl in Kürze von Bifur oder Bombur erfahren.

Endlich schloss er zu ihnen auf und begrüßte sie mit einem angedeuteten Nicken. Abgesehen von einigen Blessuren und leichteren Verletzungen waren sie alle erstaunlich glimpflich davongekommen. Selbst Ori hatte nur einige Kratzer erlitten und war, dank des stetigen Schutzes seines Bruders Nori, der ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen war, größtenteils unversehrt. Doch die Schlacht hatte andere Wunden hinterlassen, die nicht sichtbar waren und lange brauchen würden, bis sie verheilten. An ihren bekümmerten Mienen konnte er nur zu deutlich ablesen, dass sie alle wussten, welches Schicksal ihren Anführer ereilt hatte und die Ratlosigkeit mischte sich mit der Besorgnis.

„Wie steht es um uns?", erkundigte sich Glóin schließlich mit ernster Miene. „Wie viele sind noch am Leben?"

Balin stieß einen Seufzer aus.

„Bis jetzt haben wir offiziell nur einen Verlust erlitten, doch dieser war der Schwerwiegendste."

Er wandte sich an Bombur.

„Bofur…?"

„Es geht ihm gut. Er wurde verletzt und ist in Óins Obhut, aber es ist nicht lebensbedrohlich", unterbrach ihn der feiste Zwerg rasch, was Balin Erleichterung schöpfen ließ.

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten."

Seine Miene wurde wieder ernst.

„Doch es gibt auch schlechte, so leid es mir tut, sie euch zu überbringen. Wenn uns Mahal nicht gnädig ist, folgt der nächste Erbe Durins."

Rasch fasste er den schlechten Gesundheitszustand Fílis zusammen und ließ auch Kílis Rolle nicht unerwähnt.

„Wir haben zwei Prinzen, die beide verwundet sind – einer am Leib und der andere in der Seele. Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun sollen, wenn wir niemanden haben, der Thorins Nachfolge antritt."

Stille war die Antwort. Jeder grübelte über die Worte des Weißhaarigen nach, erwog Ideen und verwarf sie wieder.

Dwalin antwortete schließlich.

„Wir könnten eine Übergangslösung finden, indem wir einen Stellvertreter ernennen, der die Geschäfte so lange führt."

„Oder wir übertragen das Amt vorerst an Dáin", warf Glóin ein. „Er regiert schließlich schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten über die Eisenberge – wenn einer Erfahrung hat, dann er."

Gemurmel brandete auf und es klang nicht eben zustimmend.

„Was, wenn er den Thron nicht wieder hergeben will?", brachte Nori es schließlich auf den Punkt. „Immerhin würde es sein Reich um ein gutes Stück erweitern, wenn der Erebor in sein Herrschaftsgebiet übergeht."

„Warum sollte er das tun? Immerhin ist er ein Vetter Thorins", hielt Glóin dagegen.

„Genau darin besteht das Problem", schaltete sich Balin nun ein. „Er steht, was die Thronfolge angeht, nicht völlig außen vor. Sollte es keinen Anwärter geben, hätte er durchaus einen Machtanspruch."

Der Berater rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Glóin. Sie standen uns zur Seite, gewiss – ohne sie hätten wir keine Chance gehabt, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen und es war unsere Rettung, ein Zwergenheer dieser Stärke im Rücken zu wissen. Doch kamen sie erst auf den zweiten Ruf hin, obwohl wir ihre Hilfe bereits früher benötigt hätten."

„Und warum? Weil sie das Gold des Berges lockte und nicht, um ihrer Sippe beizustehen", warf Dwalin ein. Sein Blick wurde grimmig. „Ich sage, dass wir das nicht zulassen dürfen. Sonst sind wir das, was wir bereits in den Ered Luin waren: geduldete Gäste, nur dieses Mal in unserem eigenen Heim."

Die protestierenden Stimmen wurden daraufhin lauter und Balin hob die Hand, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Noch ist nichts endgültig gewiss, bevor wir nicht wissen, ob Fíli genesen wird oder ob Kíli in der Lage wäre, als Herrscher unter dem Berg zu regieren. Vorerst müssen wir sehen, dass niemand weiter davon erfährt, sonst werden sehr schnell Unruhen entstehen. Haltet also Stillschweigen über unsere Lage. Óin hat diese Anweisung bereits bekommen und Kíli wird nicht einmal daran denken etwas zu erzählen, so lange sein Bruder nicht außer Lebensgefahr ist. Ansonsten können wir für den Moment nur zu den Göttern beten und hoffen."

„Aber was ist, wenn jemand nach ihnen fragt? Sollen wir jedes Mal behaupten, wir wüssten nicht, wo die beiden stecken?", widersprach Dori und Nori ergänzte: „Spätestens bei Thorins Begräbnis wird ihr Fehlen auffallen."

Es war durchaus ein wichtiger Gedankengang, aber Balin hatte darauf keine Antwort.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, wird ihr Fernbleiben im Zuge der kommenden Aufräumarbeiten vorerst unbemerkt bleibt. Und wenn nicht müssen wir versuchen, uns so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit zu halten. Niemand muss wissen, wie es wirklich um sie steht, auch nicht die nächsten Angehörigen in den Ered Luin. Das würde die Sorge nur noch schüren."

Dabei warf er Glóin einen scharfen Blick zu, den dieser kurz erwiderte und sich dann abwandte. Er rang den Anwesenden ein Versprechen über ihr Stillschweigen ab, dann löste er die Runde vorerst wieder auf. Niemand protestierte, sie alle waren bis an ihre Grenzen gegangen und sehnten sich nach nichts anderem als Ruhe.

Auf dem Weg hinaus holte Dwalin den Älteren mit schnellen Schritten ein.

„Was ist mit Dís? Sollte sie es nicht erfahren?", fragte er so leise, dass nur der Angesprochene ihn verstehen konnte.

Balin schüttelte umgehend den Kopf.

„Dís hat bereits so viele verloren, da will ich ihr das nicht antun. Sie wird von Thorins Ende erfahren, doch wenn wir ihr jetzt bereits ausrichten, dass ihr ältester Sohn mit dem Tod ringt, wird sie das in unnötige Ängste stürzen. Sollte der Fall eintreten, wird sie selbstverständlich davon erfahren, aber ich glaube es ist zu früh, um die Pferde scheu zu machen."

Er konnte vor allem nicht sagen, was sie tun würde. Die Zwergin war eine sehr starke Person, wahrscheinlich die stärkste, die er kannte. Sie hatte über die Jahre ihren Vater und Großvater sowie den jüngeren Bruder und den Ehemann verloren. Jetzt war auch noch der ältere Bruder gefolgt, der letzte direkte Verwandte, den sie noch hatte. Nein, diese Bürde konnte und wollte er sich nicht auferlegen. Ihre Söhne waren alles, was ihr geblieben waren und wer wusste, wieviel Verluste ihr Herz noch überstand, bis es endgültig zerbrach.

* * *

Der Tag verstrich für Kíli weitestgehend ruhelos, durchzogen von finsteren Gedanken und Gefühlen, während er Stunde um Stunde an Fílis Seite ausharrte, ihm die Stirn kühlte und ab und an versuchte ihm ein wenige Wasser einzuflößen, damit er nicht gänzlich austrocknete. Immer wieder glitt Fíli vom quälenden Schlaf in eine tiefe Ohnmacht und jedes Mal wurde er so leblos, das Kíli befürchtete er würde nicht mehr aufwachen, ehe die nächste Welle des Fiebers über ihn kam.

Óin besuchte ihn regelmäßig, doch inzwischen war seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gefordert und er konnte für den Moment nicht viel mehr tun, als flüchtige Blicke auf den Blondschopf zu werfen und in seiner bisherigen Behandlung fortzufahren. Noch immer war die Kammer so gut wie leer, obwohl sich im Gang die Verletzten drängten und der Platz dort allmählich knapp wurde. Kíli hegte eine leise Vermutung, warum dies so war, schwieg dazu aber. Es war ihm noch immer nicht ganz unrecht, so hatte er selbst ebenfalls ein wenig Ruhe.

Lediglich ein Lager war noch belegt worden und zwar durch Bofur, dessen rechtes Bein inzwischen in einer stabilen, mit Lederstreifen fixierten Schiene ruhte, damit er es nicht bewegte. Er hatte einen Keulenschlag abbekommen der so heftig war, dass das Schienbein trotz Metallschutz gebrochen war. Sein Glück war es, dass der Gegner sich nicht damit aufgehalten hatte ihn endgültig zu töten, sondern sich mit seinem Sturz begnügte und von ihm abließ. Da er nicht mehr auf die Füße kam mühte er sich nicht erst, sondern stellte sich tot. Bifur fand ihn schließlich als der Rückzug schon eingesetzt hatte und schaffte ihn gemeinsam mit Bombur in das Lazarett.

Im Moment schlief er, übermannt von Erschöpfung und dem schmerzlindernden Trank, den Óin ihm verabreicht hatte. Er schnarchte leise aber vernehmlich und seltsamerweise war dies ein Geräusch, dass Kíli ein Stück Normalität zurückgab und seine angespannten Nerven ein wenig beruhigte. Zum unzähligsten Male erhob er sich, um das Tuch auf Fílis Stirn in dem Wasserbottich zu tränken, als ihn erneut Schwindel erfasste. Wann hatte er selbst zuletzt geschlafen? Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau. Eventuell vor der Schlacht, vielleicht auch zwischendrin – es spielte keine Rolle. So lange seine Gedanken weiter kreisten, war auf Ruhe nicht zu hoffen. Immer wieder schossen ihm die gleichen Fragen durch den Kopf - hätte er es verhindern können? Wäre er nur etwas näher an seinem Bruder gewesen, hätte er ihn dann beschützen können? Und Thorin ebenfalls? Eben noch schienen sie unterwegs gewesen zu sein, zuversichtlich und voller Hoffnung, den Drachen zu besiegen und ihre Heimat zurück zu erobern. Und nun stand alles auf Messers Schneide.

Ungewollt tauchte vor Kílis innerem Auge Thorins Antlitz auf, die herben Züge, eingerahmte von langem, dunklem Haar, die oft so ernsten, wasserblauen Augen. Das letzte Bild von ihm brannte sich zusehends in sein Gedächtnis; der König mit erhobenem Schwert voranstürmend, einen Kampfschrei auf Khuzdûl ausstoßend. Er wusste dass es unsinnig war, zu leugnen, aber er konnte – wollte – den Tod seines Onkels nicht wahrhaben. Wäre er im nächsten Moment um die Ecke gekommen und hätte sich zu ihm gesellt, er hätte sich nicht gewundert. Aber er kam nicht und würde nicht kommen. Kíli holte tief Luft und spürte wieder, wie er vor Müdigkeit zitterte. Seine Augen brannten von dem stetig rußigen Licht der Talglampe und seine Ohren schmerzten von dem Stöhnen der Kranken und Verwundeten aus dem Nebenraum.

„Du solltest etwas schlafen, Kíli", ertönte mit einem Mal eine leise Stimme in seinem Rücken.

Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er die Worte registriert und sich umdrehte. Wer gesprochen hatte war klar, schließlich gab es hier nur noch einen weiteren Anwesenden. Er hatte nicht einmal gehört, das Bofur aufgewacht war und sich aufgesetzt hatte. Selbst hier und jetzt trug er den eigentümlichen, fellgefütterten Lederhut; seine Silhouette zeichnete sich schwach gegen das Licht der Kerzen und Öllampen ab. Das gesunde Bein hatte er angewinkelt, um sich besser abstützen zu können, das andere ruhte steif und unbeweglich unter der Decke, ein klobiger Umriss mit merkwürdigen Konturen, der dank der Schiene wuchtig und unbeweglich wirkte.

Kíli seufzte lautlos, dann erwiderte er: „Es geht nicht."

Er erschrak darüber, wie dünn seine Stimme klang.

„Wenn du nicht schläfst, wirst du irgendwann einfach umfallen und garantiert nicht wieder aufstehen", stellte Bofur schlicht und ohne jeglichen Spott in der Stimme fest, während er sich über die Augen fuhr, um halbwegs wach zu werden. „Wenn du willst, passe ich eine Weile auf ihn auf."

Er deutete auf Fíli und fing sich einen skeptischen Blick von Seiten des Jüngeren ein. Wie sollte das gehen – schließlich war Bofur selbst verletzt und nicht wirklich in der Lage, das Bett zu verlassen. „Keine Sorge, ich habe von hier aus einen guten Blick und werde sofort Alarm schlagen, wenn etwas ist", sagte dieser nun, als hätte er Kílis Gedanken gelesen.

Dessen Blick wanderte zwischen Fíli und Bofur hin und her und er spürte, wie verlockend das Angebot war. Dennoch – so lange der Zustand seines Bruders nicht stabil war, durfte er selbst nicht nachgeben. Die Vorstellung, Fíli könnte sterben während er schlief, trieb ihm erneut einen Schauer über das Rückgrat.

„Ich danke dir, aber ich werde weiter wachen", gab er zurück und seine Stimme verriet, dass er nicht nachgeben würde.

Bofur nickte verständnisvoll und lehnte sich zurück.

„So sei es", murmelte er und beschloss, dann eben ein Auge auf beide Durinserben zu haben.


	6. Zwischenspiel - Bilbo

Die große Ansammlung der Zelte ragte wie ein plötzlich neu entstandenes Dorf neben der Ebene auf, auf der vor kurzem noch die verheerende Schlacht getobt hatte. Hier und da ragten Wimpel in den Abendhimmel, doch man konnte die Zugehörigkeit oft schon am Aussehen der provisorischen Behausungen erkennen. Das Lager der Elben lag auf westlicher Höhe; eine Reihe schlanker, hoher Bauten aus einem grünlich schimmernden Stoff, der weniger wie schweres Zeltleinen als wie Seide wirkte und wie alles, dass die Waldbewohner herstellten, von schlichter, aber auffallender Schönheit war. Die Pfosten, die den Mittelteil und den Eingangsbereich hielten, waren in der Form den Baumsäulen angeglichen und die oberen Stützstreben besaßen die Form verzweigter Äste. Man konnte beim Betrachten fast das Gefühl bekommen, nicht in einem Lager, sondern einem Hain zu wandeln, der innerhalb kürzester Zeit gewachsen war. Lediglich die Elbenkrieger, die trotz der Flucht der Angreifer nach wie vor vollständig gerüstet waren, raubten dem Bild den Anschein der Idylle.

Die Stätten der Menschen hingegen, die sich auf dem östlichen Kamm niedergelassen hatten, waren wesentlich praktischer und schmuckloser veranlagt. Einfache Zelte aus robustem Woll- und Leinenstoff, wesentlich flacher und oft nur von einer Längsstange gehalten, reihten sich dicht an dicht. Man konnte hier kaum erkennen, welches Quartier den einfachen Soldaten und welches den Heerführern gehörte, doch es spielte eine untergeordnete Rolle. Da Esgaroth wenige tatsächlich ausgebildete Krieger besaß, beschränkte sich auch die Anzahl der Befehlshaber. Die hatten bereits einen Großteil ihres Lebens in der Wache verbracht und wussten, dass übertriebener Pomp bei den Soldaten eine schlechte Meinung bildete und verzichteten wohlweißlich darauf.

Auch hier herrschte reges Treiben – Lagerfeuer waren entzündet worden, deren rotgoldenes Licht mit den letzten Strahlen der Sonne verschmolz und über denen nicht selten gusseiserne Kochtöpfe hingen, in denen Eintöpfe und Suppen vor sich hin blubberten. Die meisten Krieger hatten im Gegensatz zu den Elben ihre Rüstungen abgelegt, saßen oder lagen rund um die Feuerstellen und kümmerten sich um diese, unterhielten sich leise oder hingen einfach nur ihren Gedanken nach. Nirgends wurden Gelächter oder heitere Stimmen laut – dafür saß der Schrecken der vergangenen Nacht noch zu tief.

Kaum einer beachtete die kleine Gestalt, die sich an der Grenze des Seestadtlagers herumdrückte und selbst wenn, schenkte man ihr nur einen flüchtigen Blick und widmete sich dann wieder der eigenen Tätigkeit. Die meisten nahmen wohl an, es würde sich um einen Zwerg handeln, da noch immer etliche der Eisenbergtruppen auf dem Feld unterwegs waren und das schwindende Licht für die Bergung von Ausrüstung und Toten nutzten. Doch es war kein Zwerg und er war auch nicht auf dem Weg zur Ebene.

Den Hals gereckt und den Blick suchend auf die Anwesenden gerichtet streifte Bilbo Beutlin zwischen den Zelten hindurch. Der Hobbit sah ebenso mitgenommen aus wie alle anderen – seine Kleidung war an vielen Stellen zerrissen, Haut und Haare starrten vor Schmutz und getrocknetem Blut, das glücklicherweise nicht sein eigenes war und er trug den allgegenwärtigen Ausdruck von Erschöpfung auf den Zügen. Er hatte den dunkelblauen Mantel, den er damals vom Bürgermeister der Gemeinde erhalten hatte, fest zusammengezogen und in der Taille gegürtet. Darunter trug er immer noch das Kettenhemd aus Mithril, das Thorin ihn in einem Augenblick der Gönnerhaftigkeit überlassen hatte, ehe es zum Streit kam und Bilbo wollte vermeiden, dass man es so offensichtlich sah. Das harte und überaus seltene Metall besaß die Charakteristik, allen schädlichen Einflüssen zu widerstehen und weder zu rosten, noch anzulaufen. Auch jetzt schimmerte es wie frisch poliert und hätte garantiert zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, deshalb achtete er tunlichst darauf, es bedeckt zu halten.

An seiner rechten Seite spürte er das Gewicht des Gegenstandes, den er in der Tasche verborgen hielt und der mit jeder Sekunde schwerer zu werden schien, so als wolle er die Last, die auf Bilbos schmalen Schultern ruhte, noch vergrößern. Die Tatsache, dass die letzten Worte zwischen ihm und dem Zwergenkönig im Streit gefallen waren und nun nicht wieder gut gemacht werden konnten, kreiste fortwährend durch seine Gedanken. Auch er war Zeuge des Kampfes geworden und auch er war auf dem Weg zu Thorin gewesen, als ihn ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu Boden gehen ließ. Er wusste nicht, was es letztendlich war, doch als er endlich wieder zu sich kam, empfing ihn Stille – die Kämpfe waren entschieden, die Orks besiegt worden. Doch zu welchem Preis…

Seine Schuldgefühle und eine Aufgabe, die er sich selbst auferlegt hatte, trieben ihn nun suchend durch das Lager der Menschen und er hoffte, irgendwo zwischen ihnen auf Bard zu stoßen. Bilbo hatte den ehemaligen Kahnführer und Nachfahren Girions kurz erblickt, als die Truppen von der Verfolgungsjagd zurückkehrten, deshalb wusste er, dass er unverletzt und wohlauf war. Wenn, dann konnte er sich nur hier befinden und Bilbo sollte recht behalten.

Eine halbe Stunde später stieß er auf den hochgewachsenen Menschen, der sich nebst einigen Soldaten an einem der Feuer nahe dem Zentrum befand und sich leise mit den Männern unterhielt. Er hatte sich in einen dunklen Wollumhang gewickelt und hielt in der einen Hand eine Pfeife, deren Inhalt jedoch unbeachtet verglühte, während er lauschte. Der Hobbit zögerte noch einmal kurz, dann trat er in den Schein des Feuers und räusperte sich vernehmlich. Bard blickte auf und entgegen der Erwartung hellte sich seine Miene auf und der Ansatz eines Lächelns stahl sich auf seine Züge.

„Herr Beutlin – es ist schön, Euch gesund zu sehen", begrüßte er den Neuankömmling, während er sich erhob.

„Und ich freue mich ebenso, Euch unversehrt zu sehen", gab dieser zurück.

Ehe Bard etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr er sogleich fort: „Ich muss Euch sprechen – alleine, wenn Ihr mir verzeihen wollt."

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte, verabschiedete sich mit einer knappen Geste und bedeutete Bilbo, ihm zu folgen.

„Lasst uns ein Stück gehen", schlug er vor, doch der Hobbit hielt sogleich dagegen.

„Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Können wir Euer Quartier aufsuchen?"

Er erntete einen verblüfften Blick, doch der andere kam der Bitte schließlich nach und ging mit raschen Schritten voran.

„Wie ist es Euch ergangen?", wollte er wissen und Bilbo verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Ich lebe noch, also gar nicht so übel, würde ich meinen", gab er zurück und versuchte dabei scherzhaft zu klingen, was aber gründlich misslang. „Mein aufrichtiges Beileid für die Männer, die Ihr verloren habt."

„Sie haben tapfer gekämpft und wir waren siegreich – sie sind also nicht völlig umsonst gestorben", gab Bard ein wenig steif zurück. „Ich hoffe, Eure Leute sind wohlauf?"

Bilbo wollte schon antworten, als ihm eine Erkenntnis kam. Er weiß noch nichts von Thorins Tod, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Damit war er zum zweifachen Boten geworden und nun galt es gut zu überlegen, was er ihm sagte.

Eine vorschnelle Antwort wurde ihm erspart, da Bard nun vor einem der Zelte hielt, das sich in nichts von den anderen unterschied und bei dem Bilbo sich unwillkürlich fragt, woher er so genau wissen konnte, dass es seins war. Doch er schien sich sehr sicher zu sein, denn er trat ohne Umschweif auf den Eingang zu, schlug die Zeltplane zurück und bedachte seinem Gast, einzutreten.

Die Einrichtung war spärlich und bestand aus einem einfachen Lager, das mit Schaffellen und dicken Decken gegen die Kälte bestückt war, einem hölzernen Klapptisch, auf dessen Platte sich etliche Listen stapelten und einen dazugehörigen Hocker. Zu guter Letzt entdeckte er noch einen tönernen Eimer, der an der Seite durchlöchert war und als Ofen diente, in dem man ihn mit glühender Holzkohle auffüllte und dessen dicke Lehmwände die Wärme speicherte und langsam abgab. Er war noch nicht beheizt und es war unter der Plane empfindlich kalt, so dass er sich schnell an eines der Lagerfeuer zurücksehnte. Bard verschloss den Eingang sorgfältig und wandte sich dem Hobbit zu. „Also, was wollt Ihr genau?", kam er ohne Umschweif zum Thema. Bilbo räusperte sich.

„Ich habe Eure Frage von vorhin noch nicht beantwortet", begann er. „Die, ob alle wohlauf sind. Ich… ich fürchte, ich muss diese mit nein beantworten."

Er holte tief Luft und sammelte Mut, um die folgenden Worte überhaupt auszusprechen.

„Der König ist gefallen."

Er senkte betreten den Blick, während Bards Augenbrauen in die Höhe schossen.

„Thorin Eichenschild? Wie und wann?", wollte er wissen.

Das waren in der Tat Neuigkeiten und definitiv keine guten.

„Es geschah kurz vor Mitternacht. Er kämpfte alleine auf dem Torweg gegen Azog und die weiße Wargin. Das… das Schwert des bleichen Ork hat ihn… er hatte keine Chance. Ich war in der Nähe und konnte es verfolgen, kam aber zu spät, um einzugreifen."

Die Stimme des Hobbit war immer leiser geworden, die letzten Worte kaum noch zu verstehen. Doch der Anführer der Menschen verzichtete auf eine Wiederholung, da sich der Sinn von alleine erschloss. Stattdessen legte er Bilbo eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid."

Bard hatte keine allzu große Sympathie für den Zwergenkönig empfunden, doch sein Mut und der Wille, der hinter seinen Taten steckte, hatten ihn beeindruckt.

Bilbo fing sich wieder und er hob den Blick, um Bard zu fixieren.

„Jedenfalls bin ich hier, um Euch etwas zu geben. Es ist viel Unrecht geschehen und ich hoffe, ich kann es damit wenigstens ein bisschen tilgen."

Seine Hand fuhr in die Tasche des Mantels und kam mit einem in dünnes Leder eingewickelten Gegenstand hervor. Er war etwa faustgroß und sah unscheinbar aus, doch Bard hegte bereits eine Vermutung, noch ehe der Hobbit die Hülle gänzlich gelöst hatte. Ein Gleißen drang durch die Ritzen und erfüllte das Zelt kurzzeitig heller als jede Lampe, ehe es zu einem Glühen herabsank. Der glattgeschliffene, weiße Stein mit den feinen, silberig schimmernden Adern schien von innen heraus zu leuchten und Bards Augen wurden groß.

„Das muss das Arkenjuwel sein", bemerkte er und Bilbo nickte.

Der ehemalige Kahnführer beugte sich näher und nahm den Kristall in Augenschein. Es war unbestreitbar ein wunderbares Stück, in seiner Form vollkommen glatt, obwohl er auf den ersten Blick keine Bearbeitungsspuren feststellen konnte. Aber er verstand auch nicht sonderlich viel von der Steinmetzkunst, das war Zwergenhandwerk. Unglaublich erschien ihm allerdings, dass dieses Stück funkelndes Gestein in der Lage war, einen Krieg von derartigen Ausmaßen zu provozieren.

„Wie seid Ihr da ran gekommen?", wollte er wissen und der Hobbit erzählte ihm von dem Vorfall mit Smaug, der schließlich dazu geführt hatte, dass der Drache den Berg verließ und die Stadt auf dem See angriff. Bards dunkle Augen verdüsterten sich ein wenig, nachdem Bilbo geendet hatte.

„Das heißt also, Ihr habt im Auftrag Eichenschilds gehandelt, als Ihr den Berg betreten habt um den Stein zu suchen und damit den Drachen aufgeschreckt? Dann hat er die Prophezeiung wahrhaftig erfüllt."

„Das mag sein, aber grollt ihm deswegen nicht. Schließlich war es von Anfang an meine Aufgabe als Meisterdieb", lenkte er hastig ein, was die Wogen der Unmut wieder glätteten.

„Es ehrt Euch, dass Ihr diese Bürde mittragt, Herr Beutlin."

Bard nickte ihm anerkennend zu, ehe er die Hand ausstreckte und das Juwel von Bilbos Handfläche nahm.

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr ihn mir überlassen wollt?", hakte er noch einmal nach und erntete ein entschlossenes Nicken.

„Seht es als Euren Anteil und als Möglichkeit, die Stadt damit wieder aufzubauen."

Bard wog nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich befürchte eher, dass die Zwerge ungehalten reagieren könnten, wenn sie erfahren, dass der Stein in unserem Besitz ist. Schließlich wird es einen Nachfolger geben, der Anspruch darauf erheben könnte."

Daran hatte Bilbo in der Tat nicht gedacht. Die Kampfhandlungen, Thorins Tod und der Umstand, dass er den verfluchten Kristall immer noch bei sich trug, hatten ihn diesen Punkt übersehen lassen. Dann jedoch fiel ihm ein, wer nun folgen würde und seine Zuversicht kehrte zurück. Thorins Neffen waren während des Streits anwesend und sowohl Fíli, als auch Kíli hatten sich von der heftigen Reaktion ihres Onkels erschrocken gezeigt.

„Ich werde mit ihnen reden, sobald sich die Lage ein wenig beruhigt hat. Vielleicht könnt Ihr einen Tauschhandel vereinbaren", schlug er vor.

Der Dunkelhaarige warf dem Juwel noch einen kurzen Blick zu, dann schlug er es wieder in das weiche Leder ein und ließ ihn in die eigene Tasche gleiten.

„Entscheiden wir später darüber, was damit geschehen soll. Ich danke Euch für Eure noble Geste – kann ich im Gegenzug etwas für Euch tun?", fragte er, doch Bilbo hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nein, ich werde mich auf die Suche nach Gandalf machen und zusehen, dass ich nicht mehr allzu lange hier bleibe", gestand er ehrlich und Bard widersprach nicht.

Sie tauschten noch ein paar Belanglosigkeiten aus, die eher auf Höflichkeit basierten, dann verabschiedete sich der Hobbit und schlüpfte aus dem Zelt.

Statt ihm zu folgen, blieb Bard noch eine Weile an seinen Tisch gelehnt stehen und dachte über Bilbos Tat nach. Es war offensichtlich, dass dieser damit sowohl eine Bürde loswerden, als auch eine Schuld tilgen wollte, die in seinen Augen durch das Handeln der Zwerge entstanden war. Bard hingegen war sich nicht sicher, ob der Besitz des Steins tatsächlich für ihn von Vorteil war. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten zwei Bilder auf: Das zerstörte Esgaroth, das zu rund einem Drittel in Schutt und Asche lag, und die Ruinen von Thal, die wie ein Mahnmal vor den Toren des Berges ruhten. Genau wie die Zwerge ihre Heimat zurückerobert hatten, war in Bards Gedanken schon vor langer Zeit ein Plan gereift.

Der Sitz seiner Familie war von jeher in der Stadt im Schatten des Erebor gewesen und er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Girions Erbe weiter zu tragen. Dies hatte er einmal mit dem schwarzen Pfeil getan, der sein Ziel nach so unendlich langer Zeit doch gefunden hatte und die Schmach des Versagens vom Erbe seiner Familie tilgte. Nun galt es den nächsten Schritt zu gehen und das alte Handelszentrum erneut aufblühen zu lassen. Die Bedrohung durch Smaug war gebannt, die Truppen der Orks geschlagen und niemand konnte vorher sagen, wie es tatsächlich um Esgaroth stand. Die oberflächlichen Schäden waren leicht zu erkennen und zu beheben, aber wie sah es mit den Stützpfeilern aus? Es würden vielleicht noch Jahre vergehen und plötzlich könnte ein Teil der Stadt wegsacken, ohne nennenswerten Grund. Die Menschen im See brauchten die Möglichkeit auf einen Ort, wo sie wesentlich sicherer waren und Thal erschien ihm dafür mehr als geeignet.

Für den Aufbau war er jedoch auf die Hilfe der Bergbewohner angewiesen. Niemand kannte sich so gut mit Stein aus und wenn es stimmte und die Minen des Einsamen Berges immer noch ertragreich waren, bildeten sie die Grundlage für die Neugründung des Handelspunktes. Wenn Bard es sich durch den Besitz des Steines mit ihnen verscherzte, konnte er seine Pläne begraben. Es sei denn er tat das, was der Hobbit vorgeschlagen hatte und gab ihn zurück – natürlich im Tausch eines angemessenen Anteils.

Dies wäre der erste Schritt zu einem handelstauglichen Übereinkommen, dass über das Bündnis, das kurzzeitig während der Schlacht geschlossen worden war hinaus ging. Thorins Nachfolger war sein ältester Neffe, Fíli, der zusammen mit seinem Bruder während des Angriffs in Esgaroth war und selbst miterlebt hatte, wie verheerend die Zerstörungen ausfielen. Er schien vernünftig zu sein und Bard war zuversichtlich, mit ihm reden zu können – vielleicht boten sich nun Chancen, die er in einer Verhandlung mit Thorin Eichenschild nie gehabt hatte.

Beseelt von neuem Mut verließ er das Zelt und gesellte sich zurück zu seinen Männern. Auf dem Weg hielt er noch einmal Ausschau nach dem Hobbit, konnte ihn jedoch nicht ausfindig machen. Seine Gedanken verselbstständigten sich, während er einem der Hauptmänner lauschte und er stellte erneut fest, dass die nächste Zeit mehr als arbeitsreich werden würde.


	7. Traurige Gewissheit

Kíli schreckte aus dem unruhigen Schlaf, der ihm gerade einmal zwei Stunden Ruhe beschert hatte. Für einen Moment hatte er sichtbar Schwierigkeiten, sich zurechtzufinden, dann endlich erinnerte er sich wo er war und aus welchem Grund. Er richtete sich auf, versuchte die verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern und sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber. Fíli lag ruhig da, das Gesicht abgewandt und flach, aber gleichmäßig atmend. Der Dunkelhaarige erhob sich von dem Hocker, auf dem er die letzten Stunden gekauert hatte und streckte sich, bis seine Wirbelsäule vernehmlich knackte. Er fühlte sich wenig ausgeruht und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er letztendlich doch eingeschlafen war.

Der leichte Geruch von Tabak ließ ihn aufblicken und er sah, dass Bofur auf dem provisorischen Lager saß, die dünne Decke über die Schultern gezogen und eine einfache, hölzerne Pfeife zwischen den Fingern haltend, deren Ende schwach glomm. Anscheinend hatte er sie noch bei sich getragen und auch noch ein paar Tabakreste in seinen Taschen gefunden, die er mit Hilfe der Kerze in Brand setzen konnte.

Seine dunklen Augen waren auf die Brüder gerichtet und als Kíli nun aufblickte, gab er das Mundstück frei und meinte: „Alles in Ordnung. Fíli hat sich kaum gerührt, sonst hätte ich gerufen."

Offenbar hatte er sein Versprechen eingelöst und auf den Thronfolger geachtet, als Kíli die Augen zugefallen waren, ohne dass er es überhaupt bewusst wahrnahm. Der junge Zwerg nickte dankend, dann tappte er zu dem Lager hinüber.

„Wie geht es dir überhaupt?", erkundigte er sich in einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens.

Er hatte Bofur und dessen Verletzung bisher kaum Beachtung geschenkt, dabei musste der Freund ebenso Schmerzen erleiden. Der Musikant zuckte die Achseln.

„Óin hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, ich kann mich keinen Zentimeter bewegen", meinte er mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen, um die Situation zu überspielen.

Tatsächlich machte er sich ein wenig Sorgen – der Heiler hatte nach dem ersten Abtasten die Vermutung aufgestellt, dass der Knochen womöglich gesplittert sein könnte. Im schlimmsten Fall beutete dies, das er fortan Probleme mit dem Laufen haben könnte und das war etwas, das Bofur ganz und gar nicht behagte. Schon immer war er durch die Lande gezogen und hatte es nie lange an einem Ort ausgehalten, nicht einmal zu Hause auf dem kleinen Hof in den Ered Luin, den er und Bombur von ihren Eltern übernommen und weitergeführt hatten. Die Aussicht, diese Freiheit aufgeben zu müssen, jagte ihm Angst ein. Trotzdem gab er sich alle Mühe dies nicht zu zeigen, nicht einmal vor seinem Bruder und seinem Vetter und erst recht nicht vor Kíli.

Der Bogenschütze sah furchtbar aus – seine Augen waren von dunklen Ringen gekränzt, die Wangen blass und eingefallen. Das dunkle Haar hing ihm in wirren Strähnen in die Stirn und er wischte sie lediglich ab und an mit fahrigen Bewegungen zur Seite, was allerdings nicht viel brachte. Es gab nicht viel Unterschied zu Fíli, der offenbar schwerer verletzt worden war als der Rest.

„Was ist geschehen?", wollte Bofur nun wissen und deutete mit dem Pfeifenende auf den bewusstlosen Blondschopf.

Kíli zögerte, da er wenig Lust verspürte, die Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen, doch schließlich rang er sich zu einer knappen Version davon durch. Als er fertig war, fühlte er sich zutiefst erschöpft.

Bofur schwieg und sog gedankenverloren an dem Mundstück, doch außer Asche befand sich nichts mehr in dem schmucklosen Holzkopf des Rauchwerkes. Mit einer geübten Bewegung klopfte er es aus und ließ es wieder in einer Tasche seines Gewandes verschwinden.

„Das heißt, die Verantwortung obliegt nun dir", fasste er Kílis Erzählungen zusammen.

Dieser seufzte schwer.

„Für den Moment… aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann", entgegnete er leise und fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht.

Fíli und er selbst hatten beide eine gewisse Ausbildung genossen und obwohl er der Jüngere war, schonten weder Thorin, noch Balin oder Dwalin ihn wirklich. Dennoch hatte Kíli sich nie als potenzieller Thronerbe gefühlt und war der festen Überzeugung, dass wenn dann Fíli nachfolgen würde; in etlichen Jahren, wenn Thorin irgendwann alt geworden war und sich zur Ruhe setzte. Er hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass es einmal so kommen könnte wie es gekommen war und plötzlich wünschte er, er hätte sich mehr mit dem Gedanken auseinander gesetzt.

„Er wird es schaffen, daran glaube ich fest. Fíli ist ein Sturkopf, der am Leben hängt. Du wirst sehen, es wird alles gut werden."

In Bofurs Worten schwang mehr Enthusiasmus mit, als er tatsächlich verspürte, aber es schien bei Kíli anzukommen, denn dieser lächelte nun schwach und meinte nur: „Danke", ehe er sich erhob und erneut seinen Posten bezog.

Die Verpflichtungen eines Regenten holten den jungen Bogenschützen schneller ein, als ihm lieb war und zwar in Form von Óin, der sich nach gut einer Stunde zu ihm gesellte. Der Grauhaarige schien in den letzten beiden Tagen um Jahrzehnte gealtert zu sein und sich mehr verausgabt zu haben als je zuvor, dennoch lag ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als er sich näherte. Kíli nickte zur Begrüßung und beobachtete, wie der Heiler Fílis Temperatur und Puls maß, den Verband kontrollierte und seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich ihm zuwandte.

„Ich soll dir eine Nachricht von Balin überbringen. Er möchte, dass du zum Haupttor kommst. Falls du dich weigerst soll ich dir sagen, dass es um Thorin geht."

Kíli, der genau das gerade vorgehabt hatte, hielt inne und schluckte schwer, während sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Hastig stand er auf, bat Óin darum während seiner Abwesenheit ein Auge auf Fíli zu haben und machte sich auf den Weg, um Balins Ruf nachzukommen.

* * *

Der ehemalige Berater des Königs stand am Haupttor und ließ seinen Blick über die verwüstete Landschaft des Schlachtfeldes schweifen. Es war nicht das erste, das er sah und es würde nicht das letzte sein, doch barg es für ihn einen der größten Verluste. Die Verheerung der Schlacht ließen sich in seinen Augen nur mit denen vor den Toren Morias vergleichen, als die Zwerge versuchten die Minen zurück zu erobern und kläglich an den Linien der verteidigenden Orks scheiterten. Diesmal war ihre Mission von mehr Erfolg gekrönt, doch der Preis war nicht geringer. Sie hatten ihren König verloren – erneut gefallen durch den bleichen Ork, wie zu seiner Zeit Thror. Es schien, als ginge von dieser Kreatur ein Fluch aus, der bis über ihren Tod hinaus wirkte.

Er trat zur Seite, um einem voll beladenen Karren auszuweichen, der mit quietschenden Rädern die granitene Rampe empor kam. Mehrere Zwerge zogen und schoben, ächzten und schnauften, als sie das schwere Gefährt in das Innere des Berges brachten. Darauf waren Waffen und Rüstungsteile sowie Metallstücke geladen, die in ihrer Form noch Verwendung fanden. Vereinzelt kamen ihm auch Krieger auf ihren Patrouillen entgegen und alle Aktivitäten wurden von einem stetigen Klopfen, Schaben und Rumoren untermalt, das die ganze Festung auszufüllen schien.

Die Aufräumarbeiten hatten auch im Inneren der Festung begonnen und die Zwerge trugen emsig Berge von Schutt und Gestein ab, die der Drache bei seinem Ausbruch aus dem Zwergenreich hinterlassen hatte. Etliche Säulen wiesen Beschädigungen auf und der Boden war an vielen Stellen gesprungen. Dies hier war gerade der Anfang – es würde noch eine ganze Weile länger dauern, ehe die Spuren endgültig getilgt waren. Aber sie würden es schaffen, hatten es schließlich immer geschafft.

Balin wandte den Kopf ein wenig und sah, dass am anderen Ende der Halle eine Gestalt aufgetaucht war, die nun direkt auf ihn zuhielt. Óin hatte seine Nachricht also überbracht und Kíli war ihr gefolgt. Er musterte den Näherkommenden und konnte einen erneuten Anflug von Besorgnis nicht unterdrücken. Der junge Zwerg war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst und inzwischen machte Balin sich um Kíli genauso viele Sorgen wie um Fíli, obwohl dieser weit glimpflicher davongekommen war.

Doch der Tod seines Onkels und das ungewisse Schicksal seines Bruders schienen ihn weit mehr mitzunehmen, als geahnt. Balin war, ebenso wie dem alternden Heiler, nicht entgangen, dass er weder schlief noch aß, höchstens ein paar Schlucke trank um durchzuhalten und das auch nur, ohne sich von dem Lager seines Bruders zu entfernen. Er selbst hatte in einer ruhigen Minute mit Óin gesprochen, aber dieser konnte wenig Auskunft über den weiteren Verlauf von Fílis Zustand geben. Mit Glück besserte er sich in den nächsten Tagen – wenn sie Pech hatten, konnte er aber auch noch wochenlang in der Zwischenwelt wandeln. Was würden sie währenddessen mit Kíli machen?

Der junge Bogenschütze durchmaß derweilen die Halle mit schnellen Schritten, ohne sich näher umzusehen oder die Arbeiten groß zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. In seinem Gebaren lag mühsam unterdrückte Nervosität und Balin konnte an seinem Gesichtsabdruck ablesen, dass er liebend gerne wieder umkehren würde. Einzig das Argument, das der Wunsch nach dem Treffen mit Thorin zusammenhing, hatte ihn hier her bewogen. Der ehemalige Berater des Königs wandte sich ihm nun vollends zu und wartete geduldig, bis er heran war. Sonnenlicht fiel durch das geöffnete Portal und warf den Schatten des Zwerges verzerrt, jedoch scharf umrissen auf den steinernen Boden. Kíli blinzelte angesichts der Helligkeit; seine Augen mussten sich so sehr an das permanente Dämmerlicht gewöhnt haben, dass ihm das helle Licht kurzzeitig die Sicht nahm und er ein paar Sekunden länger brauchte, ehe er bei Balin angelangt war.

„Ich danke dir für dein Kommen. Wie geht es Fíli?", begrüßte er den Dunkelhaarigen und deutete dessen Kopfschütteln gleich richtig.

Unverändert also.

Kíli trat stumm an seine Seite und statt den älteren Zwerg anzusehen, hefteten sich seine dunklen Augen an den Horizont. Balin folgte seinem Beispiel und sah wieder auf das Feld hinaus, auf dem vor kurzem noch so viele Freunde und Mitstreiter ihr Leben verloren hatten. Die Verheerungen waren schrecklich; überall war der Boden aufgerissen, dunkel und schlammig von abertausenden Füßen und dem vergossenen Blut, das die Erde getränkt hatte. Die Kälte hatte die Oberfläche gefrieren lassen und den Boden mit Reif überzogen, der an fielen Stellen funkelte und tatsächlich so etwas wie Schönheit vorzutäuschen mochte.

Dazwischen befanden sich schwarz verbrannte Stellen, die von dem Feueratem des Drachen gestreift worden waren und auf denen nie wieder etwas Grünes wachsen würde. Ein paar Felsbrocken, die in einer dieser Feuerschneise standen, hatten ihre schroffe, von Wind und Wetter aufgeraute Oberfläche verloren und waren nun glatt und glänzend, wie mit Glas überzogen. Das Feuer hatte die Oberfläche des Gesteins schmelzen lassen und verlieh ihnen ein bizarres Aussehen. Noch immer zogen kleinere und größere Gruppen über das Feld und lasen Gefallene, Kriegsausrüstung und Trümmer auf. Kíli bemerkte, dass es überwiegend Zwerge waren – vereinzelt sah er Menschen aus Esgaroth und noch vereinzelter Elben aus dem Düsterwald. Am Rande der Fläche, die gut und gerne zwei oder drei Meilen durchmaß, erhoben sich die weißen und blassgrünen Zeltstädte der Verbündeten.

Balin räusperte sich nun vernehmlich und ergriff das Wort.

„Gut, dass du gekommen bist. Ein Trupp Arbeiter hat vor weniger als einer Stunde Thorin Eichenschild geborgen."

Kíli schluckte schwer. Er bemerkte, dass Balin nicht „Thorins Leiche" oder „die sterblichen Überreste deines Onkels" sagte, sondern ganz bewusst nur dessen Namen nannte.

„Ist er…"

Kíli führte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Er wusste, dass die Hoffnung töricht war, doch er musste die Frage stellen. Es war der letzte Funke, der in der Dunkelheit glomm und Balins langsames, getragenes Kopfschütteln brachte ihn vollends zum erlöschen.

„Es ist, wie wir befürchtet und insgeheim schon lange gewusst haben."

Für einen Moment blitzte die Trauer auf seinen faltigen Zügen auf, ehe er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. In einer väterlichen Geste legte er Kíli eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Ich weiß, die Gewissheit darüber ist noch einmal so schwer zu ertragen."

Obwohl er es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, vertiefte sich das Gefühl der Leere in seinem Inneren noch einmal.

„Dann ruht die Verantwortung nun auf Fíli", wisperte der Bogenschütze. Der weißhaarige Zwerg schwieg, aber sein Blick sprach Bände.

„Warum jetzt erst?", erkundigte sich Kíli schließlich, als das Schweigen unerträglich wurde.

„Weil es schwer war, zu der Stelle zu gelangen. Der Torweg war hart umkämpftes Gebiet und die Arbeiter haben eine Weile gebraucht, bis sie sich zu der Erhöhung vorgedrungen waren."

Balin deutete auf einen Punkt vor ihnen, der die höchste Stelle des Torweges markierte. Tatsächlich schien die Erhebung dort ebenfalls höher zu sein als der eigentliche Weg und Kíli wusste nur allzu gut, aus was dieser Hügel bestand. Winzige Gestalten schwärmten umher, beluden Karren, fuhren sie davon wenn sie voll waren und brachten leere herbei. Es war eine bedrückende Tätigkeit, doch auch sie musste getan werden. Mitten zwischen den kleinen Gestalten erblickte er einen massigen, dunklen Umriss, der seltsam gedrungen aussah und sich auf allen Vieren zu bewegen schien. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um genaueres erkennen zu können.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte er sich bei Balin.

„Das dort ist Beorn. Er half bei der Suche", erklärte dieser. „Er war der Letzte, der Thorin sah und wusste am ehesten, wo er sich befinden würde."

Er und noch jemand weiteres.

„Was ist mit dem Orkanführer?", verlangte Kíli zu wissen. Sein Gegenüber senkte die Stimme und der junge Zwerg vernahm deutlich den Groll darin.

„Lag ebenfalls bei ihm. Sie haben ihm die Waffen genommen und ihn mit seinen stinkenden Brüdern verbrannt. Niemand soll die Gelegenheit bekommen, diesem Scheusal noch einmal zu gedenken."

Es brachte Kíli keine Genugtuung, aber so war es nun einmal geschehen. Viel lieber hätte er sich Azog persönlich angenommen und ihn ein zweites und ein drittes Mal in die Abgründe geschickt, aus denen er hervorgekrochen war. Der junge Zwerg empfand etwas, dass er bisher nur sehr selten gefühlt hatte - einen unbändigen Hass auf die Kreatur, die ihm einen Teil seiner Familie geraubt hatte. So musste Thorin sich auf dem Feld von Azanulbizar gefühlt haben, als sein Großvater und sein Bruder fielen und er glaubte nun, ihn ein wenig besser zu verstehen. Diese Empfindung dauerte allerdings nur Sekunden an, ehe sie wieder verebbte, aber es riss Kíli wenigstens kurzzeitig aus seiner Lethargie.

„Was passiert jetzt, Balin?", fragte er und wagte es nicht, den Zwerg direkt anzusehen.

Dafür drehte dieser ihm den Kopf zu und antwortete: „Wir werden Thorin in spätestens zwei Tagen bei Sonnenaufgang in der Gruft seiner Väter beisetzen, so wie es die Tradition unseres Volkes verlangt."

Er sprach langsam, fast feierlich. Als Kíli ihn nun doch von der Seite her anblinzelte, konnte er ein verdächtiges Glitzern in Balins Augen wahrnehmen. Seine eigene Antwort bestand aus einem Nicken, da ihm der Gedanke die Kehle zuschnürte. Bisher hatte er noch keine Beisetzung eines nahen Verwandten erlebt; an die seines Vaters hatte er keine Erinnerung, da er selbst zu dem Zeitpunkt noch zu klein gewesen war um zu verstehen, was geschah.

„Deine Anwesenheit wird verlangt, Kíli. Wenigstens einer von euch beiden muss gegenwärtig sein, wenn wir ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen."

Der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde noch ein wenig größer.

„Ich verstehe", brachte er mit einiger Anstrengung hervor.

Selbst wenn Fíli bis dahin erwachte wäre er kaum in der Lage, an dem Begräbnis teilzunehmen und so blieb die Verantwortung bei ihm. Kíli fürchtete den Augenblick jetzt schon, in dem er vor der Krypta der Erben Durins stehen und Haltung bewahren musste, weil es alle von ihm verlangten. Dennoch - er würde stark sein. Musste es einfach.

Für Thorin. Für Fíli.


	8. Das Erwachen

Der vierte Morgen nach der Schlacht der Fünf Heere brachte die Erlösung. Die Dämmerung war noch nicht heraufgezogen und auch im Inneren der Festung rührte sich kaum etwas. Das Lazarett hatte sich nach dem anfänglichen Ansturm spürbar gelichtet; die Patienten waren entweder auf dem Weg der Besserung oder in die Hallen der Vorväter eingegangen. Im ersten Tagesumlauf nach den Kämpfen hatten sie etliche Krieger hinaus bringen müssen, die ihren Verletzungen im Laufe der Nacht und des darauffolgenden Tages erlegen waren. Jedes weitere Leben, das unter den Händen der Heiler schwand, hatte eine schmerzhafte Lücke hinterlassen und immer wieder waren Zwerge gekommen und hatten ihre Angehörigen abgeholt, um ihnen im Stillen die letzte Ruhe zu gewähren.

Die meisten Opfer der anderen Völker waren abtransportiert worden, um sie in deren Heimat beizusetzen. Die Kälte des Winters kam ihnen dabei zu gute und schützte die sterblichen Überreste vor all zu schneller Verwesung – wäre es Sommer, hätten die meisten ihre letzte Ruhestätte wohl unter dem Platz gefunden, den sie so hart umkämpft hatten. Die sterblichen Überreste der Orks und anderer Scheußlichkeiten hatten die Sieger dagegen zu großen Haufen getürmt und in Brand gesteckt. Der beißende Geruch schmorenden Fleisches erfüllte die Luft rund um den Berg bereits seit zwei Tagen und die Reste der Scheiterhaufen glommen stellenweise noch immer wie Mahnfeuer in der Dunkelheit.

Jene, die nun noch auf den Lagern ruhten, genasen allmählich und wenn jemand den Krankenflügel verließ, dann häufig auf den eigenen Beinen. Einige Helfer waren inzwischen dazu übergegangen die Aufräumarbeiten zu unterstützen, da sie nicht länger von Nöten waren, und Óin hatte die nächtliche Ruhe dafür genutzt, sich selbst ein paar Stunden zurück zu ziehen. Der alternde Zwerg hatte wie viele kaum geschlafen und spürte nun, wie er an seine Grenzen stieß, deshalb gab er Glóins Drängen endlich nach und begab sich in eine der unzähligen, leerstehenden Kammern, die vorübergehend als Privatquartiere genutzt wurden. Ein alternder Krieger aus den Eisenbergen hielt derweilen Wache, ging mit erhobener Laterne zwischen den Feldbetten umher und sah nach, ob alles in Ordnung war.

In der Nebenkammer war es ebenso ruhig wie in dem Hauptgang. Kíli hatte sich auf seinem Schemel zurückgelehnt, die Augen halb geschlossen und lauschte den ruhigen Atemzügen der Schlafenden. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach; mal drehten sich diese um die Vergangenheit, mal um die Gegenwart und all zu häufig um die bevorstehende Begräbniszeremonie. Er fragte sich seit einer geraumen Weile, ob etwas Bestimmtes von ihm verlangt wurde oder ob es genügte, wenn er anwesend war.

Sollte er etwas sagen – wenn ja, was? Gab es überhaupt die richtigen Worte um auszudrücken, wer Thorin Eichenschild gewesen war? Worte, die einen König beschreiben konnten, der für ihn zeitlebens nur sein Onkel gewesen war? Der junge Bogenschütze war noch nie ein bemerkenswerter Redner gewesen und bis jetzt auch noch nicht in die Verlegenheit gekommen, vor einer großen Menge zu sprechen. Er brachte die Dinge gerne ohne Umschweif auf den Punkt und es geschah nicht selten, dass er mit seiner Direktheit aneckte. Bei Fíli verhielt es sich da anders – er konnte zuhören und argumentieren wo es gefragt war. Er hatte wenig Probleme damit, eine Gruppe Zuhörer zu fesseln und, genau wie Thorin, mit dem was er antwortete überzeugen. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste für ihn, wieder einmal Rat bei Balin einzuholen.

Die Kerze auf dem Tischchen flackerte und Kíli bemerkte, dass sie bis auf wenige Zentimeter heruntergebrannt war. Nicht mehr lange und er würde im Dunkeln sitzen, wenn er keine neue orderte, also erhob er sich und schickte sich an, in den Gang hinaus zu treten und einen Helfer aufzuspüren. Mitten in der Drehung nahm er jedoch eine Bewegung wahr, die ihn inne halten ließ. Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte zu seinem Bruder hinüber. Täuschte er sich oder bewegte sich Fíli tatsächlich?

Die flackernde Flamme ließ die Schatten tanzen und er war fast schon überzeugt sich geirrt zu haben, als er es erneut sah, diesmal ganz deutlich. Fílis rechte Hand glitt ein Stück über die Decke, nicht willkürlich zuckend wie bei den zwischenzeitliche Fieberanfällen, sondern langsam, tastend, so als würde er etwas suchen. Kíli war mit zwei schnellen Schritten an seiner Seite, ergriff die Hand seines Bruders und hielt sie fest, während er seinen Namen wisperte.

„Fíli, ich bin es, Kíli. Hörst du mich?"

Er hielt den Atem an und drückte die Hand des Blonden sachte. Gleich darauf musste er einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, als der Druck erwidert wurde, und wenige Herzschläge später flatterten Fílis Lider.

* * *

Die plötzliche Helligkeit stach in den Augen und mit ihr kam ein heißer, sengender Schmerz, der seinen ganzen Körper auszufüllen schien. Mit unendlicher Kraftanstrengung gelang es Fíli die Lider einen Spalt breit zu öffnen, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, ein Tonnengewicht läge darauf. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich unglaublich schwer an, erfüllt von Hitze und dem glühenden Stechen zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Für einen Moment drohte der Schmerz ihn zu überwältigen und schon lockte erneut die Dunkelheit mit dem Versprechen auf Erlösung. Der junge Zwerg war einen Herzschlag lang tatsächlich versucht, diesem Ruf zu folgen und sich zurück in die Arme des Vergessens fallen zu lassen, doch dann besann er sich und kämpfte dagegen an. Instinktiv spürte er, dass er nicht mehr erwachen würde, gab er dem Wunsch jetzt nach.

Ein Laut drang an seine Ohren, fern und gedämpft wie durch wattigen Nebel, aber eindeutig vorhanden. Er bewegte die Pupillen ein wenig, suchte nach der Ursache des Geräuschs, konnte für den Augenblick aber lediglich helle und dunkle Flecken ausmachen, die sich nicht so recht formen wollten. Was, bei den Göttern, war mit ihm geschehen? Gedankenfetzen trieben durcheinander, gaben nur mühsam preis, woran er sich erinnern konnte – Schlachtenlärm, Feuer und Rauch, felsiger Untergrund. Er war gerannt; warum und wohin konnte er im Moment nicht sagen. Es war etwas äußert wichtiges gewesen…

Wieder das Geräusch, diesmal lauter und verständlicher. Eine Stimme, die nach ihm rief. Vertraute Klänge, zwei Silben – sein Name.

„Fíli! Fíli, hörst du mich?"

Ja, er hörte ihn und er wollte antworten, stellte jedoch fest, dass er es nicht konnte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch aus seiner Kehle drang kein Laut. Er versuchte zu schlucken und stellte fest, dass sein Hals völlig ausgedörrt war. Dafür spürte er nun einen leichten Druck um die Finger seiner rechten Hand, den er erwiderte und der offenbar wahrgenommen wurde, denn das nächste, was er vernahm, war ein erstickter Freudenlaut.

„Ich bin es, Kíli. Ich bin hier, Bruder."

Kíli – er lebte und wie es schien, war er wohlauf. Erleichterung durchflutete Fíli und er drückte noch einmal die Hand des Jüngeren, während sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln verzogen. Zu gerne würde er mit ihm reden, wissen, wie es ihm ging und ob alle wohlauf waren und er legte alle Anstrengung, die er aufbringen konnte in den Versuch, Worte zu formulieren. Im Geiste rief er Kíli seine Freude entgegen, doch seine Stimme weigerte sich noch immer zu funktionieren. Einzig ein krächzender Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle, mehr brachte er nicht zustande.

Dies schien für Kíli aber schon zu genügen um zu verstehen, denn sofort erklang ein Schaben und das Licht der Kerze wurde verdunkelt, als er sich erhob. Durch den gedämpften Schein gelang es ihm nun auch, Umrisse wahrzunehmen und er erkannte Kílis Gestalt deutlicher, die sich dunkel vor der Lichtquelle abhob. Der Jüngere beugte sich nun über ihn; Fíli merkte, wie er eine Hand unter seinen Nacken schob und ihm dabei half, den Kopf ein wenig anzuheben. Sofort wurde er von Schwindel erfasst und der Schmerz zuckte auf, doch er richtete seine ganze Konzentration darauf, was Kíli tat. Etwas Raues berührte seine trockenen Lippen und er öffnete den Mund ein wenig. Wasser schwappte über seine Zunge, warm und schal schmeckend aber es war das Köstlichste, was er je getrunken hatte. Es linderte die Hitze und er war regelrecht enttäuscht, als Kíli den Becher nach wenigen Schlucken schon wieder wegnahm. Alles in ihm schrie nach mehr, doch als er es seinem Bruder sagen wollte verschluckte er sich an den letzten Tropfen und musste husten.

Sofort brandete die Pein wieder auf und mit einem Aufstöhnen sank er zurück, während er nach Luft rang. Kílis Gesicht schwebte als heller Fleck über ihm und obwohl er noch immer keine klaren Konturen erfasste glaubte er doch, den besorgten Ausdruck in dessen dunklen Augen zu erkennen. Fíli hätte ihn gerne beruhigt, doch für den Moment kämpfte er mit seiner eigenen Schwäche und vor allem darum, den Schmerz nicht übermächtig werden zu lassen.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, ehe er sie erneut öffnete und Kíli ansah. Das Bild hatte sich etwas geklärt und er erkannte ihn nun tatsächlich. Vielleicht hatte das Husten doch etwas Gutes bewirkt und dafür gesorgt, dass seine Stimme wieder funktionierte, deshalb startete er einen erneuten Anlauf und diesmal gelang ihm zumindest ein Flüstern.

„Ki… Kíli…"

Er erschrak selbst darüber, wie dünn und schwach er klang, wollte aber noch nicht aufgeben.

„Was…" ist geschehen, vollendet er in Gedanken, doch der Jüngere kam ihm bereits zuvor.

„Später. Jetzt ruh dich erst einmal aus."

Ein Lächeln, erschöpft und erleichtert; ein Lächeln das ihm sagte, dass alles gut werden würde. Fíli wollte ihm gerne glauben, war aber zu einer weiteren Erwiderung nicht im Stande. Die Erschöpfung und der Wunsch nach Schlaf kehrten schlagartig zurück und er wusste nicht, wie lange er widerstehen würde, deshalb schien es das Beste zu sein, Kílis Aufforderung einfach nachzukommen. Er deutete ein Nicken an, ehe sich seine Augen von alleine schlossen.

Die Dunkelheit, die ihn umfing, hatte diesmal nichts Bedrohliches – die Schatten, die vorher an den Rändern gelauert hatten, waren verschwunden. Mit der Gewissheit beim nächsten Mal wieder zu erwachen ergab er sich dem Schlaf, der ihn augenblicklich umfing und in sein tiefes, traumloses Reich führte.

* * *

Lange saß Kíli vornüber gebeugt neben dem Bett und sah seinen Bruder an. Fílis Antlitz war entspannt und er schien zum ersten Mal seit langem tief und fest zu schlafen und nicht zwischen Fieber und Ohnmacht zu wandeln. Obwohl das Erwachen nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen war, hatte es ihm doch die Befreiung beschert, auf die er seit nunmehr vier Tagen wartete. Fíli lebte und er würde weiterleben, da war sich der Dunkelhaarige vollkommen sicher. Noch war seine Temperatur erhöht, noch kämpfte er gegen die Schwäche an aber er kämpfte, das war die Hauptsache.

Das Pochen war in Kílis rechten Arm zurückgekehrt – vielleicht war es auch schon die ganze Zeit dagewesen und er hatte es verdrängt – und seine eigene Erschöpfung rang mit der Euphorie, die in ihm tobte. Jetzt, da er sich etwas Ruhe gestatten konnte, drängte diese mit aller Macht. Noch durfte er allerdings nicht nachgeben sondern musste erst sicherstellen, dass Óin informiert war. Er würde garantiert nach Fíli sehen wollen und vielleicht konnte er bereits mehr darüber sagen, wie lange die Genesung dauern würde… zumindest die körperliche.

Er wusste nicht, ob Fíli sich an die Vorkommnisse erinnerte und ob ihm bewusst war, dass Thorin nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte. Was, wenn nicht? Irgendwann würde er anfangen, Fragen zu stellen und Kíli wusste jetzt schon, dass er ihn weder belügen, noch die Umstände verschweigen konnte, zumal die Gerüchte früher oder später zu ihm durchdringen würden. Er konnte nur versuchen den Moment so lange hinauszögern, bis es Fíli bedeutend besser ging und er die Nachricht verkraften konnte, ohne dass es ihn zurückwarf. Bis dahin würde alles an ihm hängen, das war klar. Die Situation änderte nicht nur für den Thronfolger alles, sondern auch für ihn selbst. Dennoch bedeutete das Erwachen des Blondschopfes einen Hoffnungsschimmer, denn nun war klar, dass das Reich unter dem Einsamen Berg tatsächlich wieder einen Herrscher hatte.

Kíli erhob sich, streckte seine müden Glieder und wurde durch das Flackern der Kerze daran erinnert, dass diese kurz vorm Verlöschen stand. Er konnte Fíli getrost eine Weile alleine lassen, deshalb sah er davon ab Bofur zu wecken, sondern ging leise den Gang entlang, passierte den Stollen wie so oft in letzter Zeit und beauftragte den Helfer mit der Laterne, für Ersatzlicht zu sorgen und Óin zu seinem Bruder zu schicken, sobald dieser auftauchte. Er selbst machte sich auf die Suche nach Balin – es gab eine freudige Botschaft zu verkünden und obendrein einige Fragen zu klären.


	9. Entdeckungen und Vorbereitungen

Kíli machte sich auf die Suche nach Balin, fand den ehemaligen Berater des Königs aber nicht auf Anhieb. Dafür traf er in der Vorhalle jedoch Dori der ihm beschied, dass sich dieser in der Bibliothek aufhielt, um zusammen mit Ori die Schäden zu sichten und einige wichtige Dokumente zu suchen, die unter anderem Pläne der Gänge und Brücken der Festungsanlage enthielten. Der Bogenschütze ließ sich den Weg beschreiben, dankte und lenkte seine Schritte tiefer in die Festung hinein. Bisher war ihm wenig Zeit geblieben, um das Innere des Berges zu erkunden und er staunte als ihm das Ausmaß bewusst wurde, dass das Reich des siebten Volkes barg. Die Bastion in den Ered Luin war alles andere als klein, doch verglichen mit den hiesigen Ausmaßen wirkte sie beengt und schmucklos.

Jeder Zentimeter Gestein war auf das sorgfältigste bearbeitet, geglättet, verziert oder einfach nur poliert, um seine Maserung hervorzuheben. Immer wieder glommen dünne Linien von eingeschlossenem Erz oder Gold auf, das den Berg wie ein Geflecht aus Adern durchzog. Der junge Zwerg war zum Krieger ausgebildet worden und verstand nicht viel von der Handwerkskunst der Steinmetze oder der Kunstschmiede, doch die Schönheit, die hier von unzähligen Händen über Jahrhunderte geschaffen worden war, berührte ihn auf eine seltsame Art. Es war, als wecke sie eine Sehnsucht, die er bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte und ihm ging auf, dass es unter anderem dieses Gefühl gewesen sein musste, dass Thorin all die Jahre angetrieben hatte. Sobald er vom Erebor sprach hatte er einen Ausdruck in den Augen getragen, den Kíli erst jetzt verstand – es war der Schmerz des Verlustes, die auch nach Jahrzehnten noch immer in seinem Herzen stach. Der junge Zwerg glaubte nun, da er die Pracht direkt vor Augen hatte, diese Regung gut nachvollziehen zu können.

Doris Wegbeschreibung brachte ihn sicher durch die Gänge, über Treppen und Brücken, die sich kreuz und quer spannten, und führte ihn schließlich zu einer hölzernen Pforte, die angesichts der umliegenden Säulen und Reliefs schlicht und unscheinbar wirkte. Er überlegte, ob er anklopfen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen und stieß das Türblatt auf. Abgestandene Luft und dämmeriger Kerzenschein empfingen ihn und er machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte in den Raum hinein.

„Balin, Ori? Jemand da?", rief er gedämpft und ein Klappern verriet, dass sich die Zwerge im hinteren Teil der Räumlichkeiten aufhielten.

Kíli schlängelte sich zwischen den hohen Regalen hindurch, deren Bretter sich unter dicken, vergilbten Folianten bogen, bis er auf einen breiteren Durchgang stieß, der die Reihen teilte und ein Vorankommen erleichterte. Die Luft war erfüllt von Staub und dem Geruch alten Pergaments, ausgeblichenem Holz und steinhartem Leder. Es roch nach Jahrhunderten zwergischer Geschichte, die hier ruhte und darauf wartete, dass jemand die Seiten aufschlug und sie zu neuem Leben erweckte. Schon jetzt wusste er, dass er diesen Ort nur aufsuchen würde, wenn es unumgänglich war.

Noch einmal rief er die Namen der Kameraden und diesmal antwortete Ori. „Hier hinten!" Licht flackerte auf, als eine weitere Kerze entzündet wurde und jetzt erkannte Kíli auch die Umrisse der beiden Zwerge. Der Jüngere stand auf einer Leiter und war damit beschäftigt, die Rückentitel ledergebundener Wälzer zu entziffern und auf Balins Anweisung den einen oder anderen Band herunter zu reichen. Mehrere großformatige Werke lagen aufgeschlagen auf einem wuchtigen Eichenholztisch und der junge Bogenschütze erkannt bei näherer Betrachtung einige Stollen und Gänge wieder, die er auf seinem Weg passiert hatte. Offenbar beschäftigten sich die meisten diese Bücher mit der Festung und deren genauer Anlage, inklusive dem weitläufigen Minensystem unter den Wohn- und Arbeitsstätten. Er fragte sich kurz, was die beiden genau damit vorhatten – vermutlich hing es mit den Arbeiten an beschädigten und eingestürzten Stellen zusammen – als etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Es war ein schmälerer Band, weniger abgegriffen als die anderen und die Seiten mit engen, dicht beschriebenen Zeichen bedeckt. An den Oberkanten waren Daten zu erkennen – die aufgeschlagene Seite belief sich auf den 18. September des Jahres 2767. Der erste Abschnitt beinhaltete eine Reihe Zahlen und Tabellen, darunter ein kurzer Vermerk.

„Bergung eines weißen Edelsteins durch den ersten Schürfmeister Grimur, Maels Sohn, genannt Feuerhand. Material bis jetzt unbekannt. Womöglich ein einmaliger Fund. Weiter Vorkommen werden geprüft."

Kíli neigte kurz den Kopf zur Begrüßung, dann beugte er sich neugierig näher und fragte Balin: „Was ist das hier?"

Der weißhaarige Zwerg warf einen Blick über die Schulter und antwortete: „Thrórs Tagebuch, wenn man es so nennen will. Er war sehr bedacht auf seine Schätze und hat genau darüber Buch geführt, was wann und wo gefunden wurde und was die Schmiede und Handwerker daraus formten."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah den Dunkelhaarigen alarmiert an.

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre deines Besuches? Geht es um Fíli?"

Kíli nickte und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen müden Zügen aus.

„Er ist vor gut einer Stunde aufgewacht."

Balins Miene erhellte sich deutlich.

„Das sind großartige Neuigkeiten."

Auch Ori, der nach wie vor auf der Leiter stehend zu Kíli hinab blickte, wirkte sehr erleichtert über die Nachricht und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen konnte auch er sich ein breites Lächeln nicht verwehren.

Balin nahm den jungen Bogenschützen nun ein wenig zur Seite.

„Kann ich dich für einen Moment alleine sprechen?"

„Natürlich."

Der Weißhaarige drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, rief in die Richtung seines Helfers: „Wir sind gleich zurück!" und führte Kíli einige Meter weiter zwischen die Regale, während Ori seine Tätigkeit umgehend wieder aufnahm.

„Der Junge ist wirklich gut, er hat das System schnell durchschaut. Wenn es einen fähigen Archivar gäbe, dann ihn."

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte schmal.

„Ich danke für deinen Hinweis aber ich bezweifle, dass das dein Hauptanliegen ist."

Balins Miene wurde eine Spur ernster.

„Allerdings nicht, da hast du recht. Es geht vielmehr darum das wir entscheiden müssen, was nun grundsätzlich in naher Zukunft geschehen soll. Die Arbeiten schreiten zügig voran und unsere Verbündeten beginnen allmählich, die Zelte abzubrechen. Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang soll die Beerdigungszeremonie stattfinden."

„So früh schon?"

„Ja. Es wird eine ganze Weile in Anspruch nehmen, mehr als dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst, und der Zeitpunkt beruht auf einer alten Tradition. Es heißt, die Seele geht erst dann endgültig zu den Ahnen, wenn der Verstorbene die letzte Würde empfangen hat. So lange bleibt sie an einem Ort zwischen den Welten und es bedarf des ersten Tageslichts, um ihr den Weg zu den Hallen zu weisen. Man mag davon halten, was man will aber es wurde seit jeher so praktiziert und in Thorins Fall bin ich der Meinung, dass wir dieses Ritual beibehalten sollten."

Kíli nickte zögernd.

„Was werde ich dabei zu tun haben?", stellte er die Frage, die ihm vor einiger Zeit noch solches Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte.

Balin nahm ihm die Sorge jedoch rasch.

„Du wirst an der Spitze des Zuges laufen, ansonsten genügt es, wenn du anwesend bist. Das Reden kannst du mir überlassen."

Er schmunzelte, als er die Erleichterung auf den Zügen des Bogenschützen durchblitzen sah, kehrte aber umgehend zur Ernsthaftigkeit zurück.

„Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich mehr als froh über Fílis Erwachen bin und darüber, dass er langsam den Weg der Besserung einschlägt. Aber noch ist es nicht überstanden und die Umstände nehmen keine Rücksicht darauf, dass der Thronfolger verwundet ist und sein Amt nicht ausführen kann." Er seufzte leise. „Wir alle würden uns wünschen, dass du deinen Bruder in der Zwischenzeit in allen Belangen vertrittst, zumindest so lange bis er in der Lage ist die Königswürde zu übernehmen."

Kílis Blick verdunkelte sich ein wenig.

„Ich weiß nicht… was denkst du, würde er davon halten?"

Balins Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe.

„So, wie ich ihn kenne, würde er es begrüßen", sprach er im Brustton der Überzeugung. Seltsamerweise war sich der Dunkelhaarige nicht ganz so sicher.

„Ich habe keinerlei Erfahrung in diesen Dingen und mir würde es mehr behagen, wenn ich dich dort wüsste", gestand er.

Balin legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg und lächelte gütig.

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst, aber du bist nun einmal enger mit der königlichen Linie verbunden und deshalb gebührt dir das Vorrecht. Außerdem wäre es ja nur vorübergehend und ich verspreche dir, mit all meinem Rat und meinem Wissen bereit zu stehen, ebenso wie Dwalin."

Er klopfte Kíli aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Der junge Zwerg atmete tief durch. Zweifellos würde ihm erst einmal nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als dem Vorschlag zuzustimmen. Wenigstens mochte Balin rechthaben und es war nur von kurzer Dauer, doch es würde nicht einfach werden. Das Begräbnis seines Onkels war die erste, schwere Hürde, die es zu nehmen galt.

„Und Kíli, tu mir einen Gefallen", bat Balin und klang dabei eindeutig mitfühlend. „Iss etwas und versuche wenigstens, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Du siehst nicht besser aus als dein Bruder."

Er glaubte dem Weißhaarigen gerne. Seit dem Ende der Schlacht hatte er nicht einmal wirklich seine Kleidung gewechselt, geschweige denn außer Wasser etwas zu sich genommen. Hunger verspürte er nicht, dafür nahm das Gefühl der Müdigkeit mit jeder Sekunde zu. Balins gut gemeinter Rat schien es noch zu bekräftigen, denn er merkte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde und er stützte sich schnell und unauffällig an einem der schwer bepackten Regale ab. Seinem Gegenüber entging die Geste nicht, aber er verzichtete darauf, ihn anzusprechen. Stattdessen schenkte er ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln, ehe er sich umwandte und wieder im Labyrinth des Archivs verschwand.

Kíli tat es ihm gleich, folgte dem Hauptgang und verließ den weitläufigen Raum. Draußen auf dem Korridor führten ihn seine Schritte automatisch in Richtung Lazarett und er beschloss, dort eine der Lagerstätten zu wählen, da es ihm ein besseres Gefühl gab wenn er in Fílis Nähe war. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Verantwortung, die nun auf seinen Schultern ruhte und er klammerte sich daran, dass es nur für eine gewisse Zeit sein würde und er genug Unterstützung bekam, um diese Aufgabe zu meistern. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ein leiser Zweifel blieb.

* * *

Kíli erwachte kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, blinzelte in das helle Kerzenlicht und brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich erinnerte wo er war und was ihm bevor stand. Mit der rechten Hand strich er sich durch das zerzauste Haar, unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen als er ein Stechen verspürte und richtete sich schlaftrunken auf. Um ihn herum war es ruhig, die meisten Patienten schliefen; auch Fíli hatte den Kopf im Kissen vergraben, das Gesicht größtenteils von den langen, blonden Strähnen verdeckt. Er hatte am vergangenen Tag noch einmal kurz die Augen geöffnet als Óin die Verletzung untersuchte, doch sein Blick war verschleiert gewesen und er war nach rund einer Minute wieder in den Schlaf geglitten. Der alte Heiler hatte es jedoch als gutes Zeichen gewertet, zumal das Fieber in den letzten Stunden gesunken war und die Pfeilwunde langsam begann, zu heilen. Jedenfalls war kein frisches Blut mehr ausgetreten und sie hatte sich, entgegen der Befürchtung des alternden Zwerges, nicht entzündet.

Der Jüngere hatte Balins Rat schließlich beherzigt und sich von Bombur mit Essbarem versorgen lassen. Mehr als ein paar Bissen trockenes Brot bekam er nicht herunter, aber es war zumindest ein Anfang. Die Erschöpfung war hingegen schnell gekommen und er hatte bis zum Abend geschlafen, ehe er ein paar Stunden wie gewohnt wachte und dann erneut von der Müdigkeit übermannt worden war. Er war von Träumen verschont geblieben; jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, und fühlte sich im Gegensatz zu den letzten Versuchen ausgeruhter, wenn auch noch nicht wieder auf der Höhe seiner Kräfte. Dabei würde er jedes Quäntchen davon brauchen.

Kíli gähnte, stand nun endlich auf und trat an den Wassereimer heran, der neben Fílis Bett stand. Misstrauisch beäugte er den Inhalt, stellte fest, dass es frisch war und wusch sich Gesicht und Hände, bis er sich halbwegs sauber fühlte. Mit feuchten Fingern versuchte er, das wilde Haar ein wenig zu bändigen, um annähernd repräsentativ auszusehen. Außerdem wäre ein Kleidungswechsel dringend von Nöten. Er investierte eine Stunde bis er beschloss, dass es genügen musste. Er hatte ein paar Stücke aus seinem spärlichen Gepäck zusammengesucht, die alle von der Reise gezeichnet waren, jedoch in deutlich besserem Zustand als jene, die er während der Schlacht getragen hatte. Um wenigstens ein wenig Eindruck zu machen, entschloss er sich dazu den Brustharnisch und die Armschienen wieder anzulegen und warf zu guter Letzt noch einen schweren Wollumhang um die Schultern, der ihn vor der Kälte schützen würde.

Er war eben fertig, als Óin in der Begleitung Glóins auftauchte und ihm beschied, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Die beiden hatten ebenfalls saubere Kleidung und ihre Rüstungen angelegt; an Glóins Gürtel hing sogar die Prunkaxt, die er so meisterlich zu führen wusste. Die Waffe wäre nicht nötig aber Kíli vermutete, dass ihm das vertraute Kriegswerkzeug ein wenig mehr Sicherheit gab und zur Not seine Hände beschäftigte. Kíli versicherte, dass er gleich nachkommen würde und ging rasch noch einmal in die Kammer zurück um Bofur um das Versprechen zu bitten, dass er ihm erst vor wenigen Tagen gegeben hatte.

Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg döste auf seinem Lager und hob den Kopf nun ein wenig, als Kíli zielstrebig auf ihn zukam. Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen das ein oder andere Wort gewechselt, doch Bofur war so umsichtig gewesen ihn die meiste Zeit in Ruhe zu lassen. Nun jedoch richtete er sich vollends auf und sah ihm gespannt entgegen. Kíli bedachte ihm mit einem Lächeln und fragte: „Wie geht es dir?"

Der Musikant grinste und pochte mit den Fingerknöcheln leicht auf sein geschientes Bein.

„Es wird langsam. Nur das Herumliegen fängt allmählich an, mich zu langweilen."

„Dann gibt es etwas, das du für mich tun könntest."

Der heitere Ausdruck verschwand von seinen Zügen.

„Die… die Zeremonie für Thorin beginnt bald", begann er zögernd. „Ich muss dorthin – könntest du in dieser Zeit ein Auge auf Fíli haben?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Auch Bofurs verschmitztes Grinsen war gewichen und er blickte Kíli mit ungewohnter Ernsthaftigkeit an.

„Ich bedauere es, nicht dabei sein zu können. Verabschiede dich bitte auch in meinem Namen von ihm."

Seine Worte rührten Kíli an und er musste schlucken, ehe er antworten konnte.

„Das werde ich. Sobald du gesund bist, werden wir es zusammen nachholen", versprach er.

Bofur erwiderte nichts, doch sein Blick sagte alles. Mit einem leisen Ächzen rutschte er an die Kante des Lagers, stellte den gesunden Fuß auf den Boden und wuchtete dann so gut es ging das geschiente Bein über den Rand der dünnen Strohmatratze. Mit einer Hand griff er in Richtung des Kopfendes und erst jetzt bemerkte Kíli, das dort eine hölzerne Krücke lehnte, an der Bofur sich in die Höhe zog. Für einen Moment wankte er gefährlich, dann fand er das Gleichgewicht wieder und stützte sich schwer auf das linke Bein und die Gehhilfe. Kíli streckte helfend eine Hand aus, doch der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam und vorsichtig, Schritt für Schritt entfernte er sich humpelnd von der Bettstatt, überquerte den schmalen Zwischengang und erreichte Fílis Lager.

Für einen Moment sah er auf den Blondschopf hinab, ehe er sich auf den Schemel sinken ließ, welchen normalerweise Kíli besetzte. Die Anstrengung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch in seinen Augen funkelte der Stolz darüber, es aus eigener Kraft geschafft zu haben. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die kühle Wand, zog das eine Bein an und versuchte, das Geschiente in eine halbwegs bequeme Position zu bringen.

„Nun geh schon. Ich werde hier auf dich warten."

„Gib gut auf ihn Acht", schärfte er Bofur zum Abschied noch einmal ein, was diesen für einen kurzen Moment zum Grinsen brachte.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht unerfahren darin. Ich habe schon an so manchen Krankenbetten gesessen."

Kíli drehte sich im Gehen noch einmal um und warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Wer war es?"

„Bifur. Und immerhin steckte damals ein Axtblatt in seinem Schädel."


	10. Thorins Begräbnis

Als die Dämmerung des fünften Tages nach der Schlacht heraufzog, setzte sich von den Toren des Erebor aus ein Trauerzug in Bewegung, bestehend aus Menschen, Elben und Zwergen, alle in dick gefütterte Umhänge und Pelze gehüllt. Die Temperaturen waren eisig und ließen den Atem auf den Lippen gefrieren, doch der Himmel zeigte sich wolkenlos und am Horizont kündete der erste, rosafarbene Schimmer davon, dass der Tag freundlich und sonnig werden würde. An der Spitze schritt Beorn, der Pelzwechsler in seiner Bärengestalt, auf allen Vieren langsam und erhaben den Weg in Richtung Osten. Um seine Brust und seine Schultern lag eine Art Geschirr, dessen lange Lederriemen an einem schlittenähnlichen Gestell befestigt waren, das hinter ihm über den steinernen Torweg und die langen, reifbedeckten Halme der Ebene glitt. Auf der Plattform des Schlittenaufbaus befand sich eine Art Holztruhe ohne Abdeckung und in dieser ruhte ein von kostbaren Leinentüchern verhüllter Körper – die sterblichen Überreste Thorin Eichenschilds, des letzten Königs unter dem Berg.

Kíli, der als direkter Verwandter zusammen mit Balin, Dwalin, Óin und Glóin hinter dem Gefährt lief, war heilfroh, dass sein Onkel nicht, wie normalerweise zu solchen Anlässen üblich, für alle sichtbar aufgebahrt worden war. Er konnte spüren, dass dort oben tatsächlich Thorin ruhte, das genügte ihm vollauf – er hätte den Anblick des vertrauten Antlitzes nicht auch noch ertragen. Laut Balin waren die Wunden, die der bleiche Ork mit seinem Schwert gerissen hatte, tief und verheerend und der Umstand, dass sie ihn erst nach zwei Tagen bergen konnten, hatten ebenfalls für eine vollständige Verhüllung gesprochen. Immerhin war es den Zwergen so vergönnt, ihren Anführer so in Erinnerung zu behalten, wie er zu Lebzeiten aussah. Dem jungen Zwerg fiel es auch so schon schwer genug. Die Anwesenheit der Weggefährten linderte den Schmerz ein wenig, doch er vermisste die Gegenwart seines Bruders. Er hätte Fílis ruhige, besonnene Art jetzt gut vertragen können, aber es war undenkbar. Also straffte Kíli die Schultern und nahm sich widerholt vor, soviel Ruhe und Würde zu bewahren, wie es von einem Angehörigen der Sippe Durins erwartet wurde.

Nach der Gruppe der Zwerge die sich zum Erebor aufgemacht hatte, schritt König Dáin II. aus den Eisenbergen mit einer Delegation seines Gefolges, bestehend aus einem Dutzend Hauptmännern und Offizieren. Er war trotz seines Alters eine stattliche und grimmige Erscheinung, zumal er zu Ehren des Gefallenen im vollständigen Kriegsornat auftrat. Sein graues Haar und der lange, graue Bart waren zu kunstvollen Zöpfen geflochten und mit silbernen, fein ziselierten Spangen und Klemmen geschmückt. Man erkannte sofort dass er ein Zwerg der alten Garde war, der bereits viele Schlachtfelder gesehen hatte. Kíli wandte den Kopf ein wenig, musterte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln und erinnerte sich vage daran das Thorin erzählt hatte, Dáin wäre ein Vetter zweiten Grades und sie hätten Seite an Seite in der Schlacht von Azanulbizar gekämpft. Insgeheim vermutete er, dass der Herrscher wohl seinem Urgroßvater Thrór sehr ähnlich sehen musste; Kíli kannte diesen nur aus den Erzählungen seiner Mutter, aber so stellte er sich einen König unter dem Berg vor. Betrachtete er seine eigene, abgerissene Kleidung, der man deutlich die Spuren der langen und strapaziösen Reise ansah, fühlte er sich in seinem Auftreten richtig schäbig.

Als ob Dáin seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, richteten sich seine durchdringenden, hellgrauen Augen auf den Dunkelhaarigen. Obwohl dieser ihn nicht direkt ansah, spürte er doch die Blicke und deutete ein leichtes Nicken an. Kíli, der wusste das sich verstellen sinnlos war, erwiderte die Geste ebenso ansatzweise, dann drehte er den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg, der vor ihnen lag. Die Kufen des Schlittens bewegten sich knirschend über den gefrorenen Boden, der Reif knisterte hörbar und übertönte für die dahinter Gehenden sämtliche Geräusche, auch die Schritte der Gäste. Von seiner Position aus an der Spitze konnte Kíli wenig mehr von dem sehen, was hinter ihm geschah und so entging ihm vorerst, wie lang der Zug der Trauergäste in Wahrheit war.

Die tappenden Schritte des Bären verlangsamten sich und schließlich hielt das Gefährt gänzlich. Die fünf Zwerge, die direkt dahinter aufschlossen, umrundeten den Holzschlitten und fanden sich vor einem flachen Hügel an der Südflanke des Berges, der dort einen Ausläufer bildete. Normalerweise hätte Kíli ihn nicht weiter beachtet, so unscheinbar sah er im Schatten des gewaltigen Massivs aus. Doch nun erkannte er, dass diese grasüberwucherte Erhebung auf der Seite, an der sie standen, mit einem niedrigen, steinernen Portal versehen war. Efeu und andere Kletterpflanzen hatten sich über die Jahre einen Weg über den ehernen Untergrund gesucht und einen Teil der Pforte überwuchert. Man sah deutlich, dass die letzte Öffnung dieses Eingangs schon einige Jahrzehnte zurücklag.

Stumm machten sich Dwalin und Glóin daran, die Ranken mit ihren Äxten und den bloßen Händen zu entfernen. Es war ein zähes Werk und sie kamen nur langsam voran, da sich die Schneiden immer wieder im Blattwerk verfingen; doch irgendwann gab das Wurzelwerk nach und entblößte Stück für Stück das Portal. Bald erkannte man die kunstvollen Steinmetzarbeiten, die in den Granit getrieben worden waren: In sich verschlungene Muster, die einen Bogen spannten, unter dem sieben Sterne prangten. Unterhalb der Sterne befand sich die stilisierte Abbildung einer Helmkrone, die wiederum über der Darstellung eines Hammers und eines Ambosses schwebte, die Zeichen des Schmieds. Es war das Wappen Durins, des Urvaters des Königsgeschlechts. Ehrfurcht stieg in Kíli auf, als ihm langsam bewusst wurde, dass hier sämtliche Ahnenväter seiner Linie lagen.

Zwischen den kunstvollen Schwüngen des Bogens waren Runen gemeißelt – allesamt Wörter in der Begrifflichkeit der Zwergensprache Khuzdûl. Der junge Zwerg, der vorrangig mit der allgemeinen Sprache Westron aufgewachsen war, brauchte ein wenig, um die Bedeutung zu entziffern.

Dort stand: „Hier ruhen die Söhne und Töchter Durins, des Unsterblichen."

Die Inschrift war schlicht, sagte aber alles, was gesagt werden musste. Dwalin und Glóin hatten ihre Arbeit beendet und stemmten nun mit vereinter Anstrengung das Steinportal auf. Obwohl sie beide zweifellos die Stärksten der Gruppe waren, mussten sie all ihre Kräfte mobilisieren, um den schweren Granit überhaupt zu bewegen. Die ebenfalls aus Stein geschaffenen Türangeln, die Dank der raffinierten Technik der Zwerge in dem Türblatt verborgen waren, knirschten und ächzten bedenklich. Doch schließlich erstarb der Widerstand und das Portal ließ sich die letzten Zentimeter fast mühelos öffnen.

Dahinter offenbarte sich eine langgestreckte, schmale Kammer, die in ihren Ausmaßen eher einem Gang glich als einem Raum. Sie musste sich mehr als hundert Fuß tief in das Gestein erstrecken, doch mit Gewissheit war es von hier draußen nicht zu sagen, da das Licht gerade einmal ein paar Schritte weit reichte. Kíli erkannte nicht viel, aber es reichte aus um sich einen ersten Eindruck zu schaffen. Links und rechts waren senkrechte Nischen in den Wänden eingelassen, die mit fein behauenen und ebenfalls meisterhaft bearbeiteten Steinplatten aus grünem Marmor verschlossen waren. Man konnte sie für eine Art steinerne Vertäfelung halten, so nahtlos fügten sie sich in die Wände der Kammer ein. Ein Unbedarfter würde nicht vermuten, dass hier Generationen von Zwergen begraben lagen.

Bifur und Bombur machten sich daran, dem Bären das Ledergeschirr abzunehmen. Sie bewegten sich vorsichtig um das große Tier herum und hielten, obwohl sie wussten, das unter dem dichten, drahtigen Fell immer noch das Gemüt eines Menschen steckte, misstrauisch Abstand. Vorsichtig und immer darauf bedacht, keine hektischen Bewegungen zu machen, die das große Raubtier ungewollt aufschrecken konnten, entfernten sie einen Riemen nach dem anderen und traten respektvoll zurück, als der letzte entknotet war. Beorn jedoch stand die ganze Zeit still da und ließ die Prozedur geduldig über sich ergehen. Kaum waren die Zwerge außer Reichweite, schüttelte er sich kurz und entfernte sich einige Schritte von dem Eingang, dann ließ er sich auf dem kalten Boden nieder und bettete den massigen Kopf auf die Pranken. Aus aufmerksamen dunklen Augen verfolgte er die Prozedur zu Ehren des Königs, die nun ihren Lauf nahm.

Balin löste sich aus dem Zug, trat langsam vor und verbeugte sich tief vor dem Aufgebahrten, ehe er sich umdrehte und der Menge zuwandte. Die Nachfolgenden hatten sich in einem Halbkreis um den Grabhügel versammelt und Kíli bekam nun, als er ebenfalls seinen Platz einnahm, einen wesentlich besseren Überblick über die Anwesenden. Er war überrascht, wie viele sich tatsächlich eingefunden hatten; aus allen Lagern der Verbündeten waren Trauernde erschienen. Man sah etliche Zwerge aus dem Volke Dáins, ebenfalls gerüstet und mit ernsten Mienen. Sie standen neben Menschen aus Esgaroth, deren Erscheinung größtenteils ebenfalls von den vorangegangenen Kämpfen geprägt war und deren Züge Erschütterung und Anteilnahme zeigte. Der anfängliche Groll, der bis vor kurzem noch wegen des Angriffs von Smaug auf die Seestadt gegen den Zwergenkönig geherrscht hatte, schien beigelegt zu sein. Im Hintergrund waren sogar die hochgewachsenen Gestalten einiger Elben auszumachen, die sich still und würdevoll eingefunden hatten, um ebenfalls das letzte Geleit zu geben. Sein Blick schweifte weiter und seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als er am rechten Rand zwischen den Bewohnern der Seestadt einige sehr wohlbekannte Gesichter ausmachte.

Einer davon war der Bogenschütze Bard, der Nachfahre Girions, dem Esgaroth sein Überleben verdankte. Der hochgewachsene Mensch hielt den Kopf gesenkt und seine dunklen Augen wurden von den dichten Brauen überschattet, doch Kíli meinte den mitfühlenden Blick zu spüren, mit dem er die Gefährten leise musterte. Er selbst fand, dass es eine große Geste war; immerhin hatte der frühere Kahnführer nie einen Hehl aus seinem Misstrauen Thorin und dessen Zielen gegenüber gemacht. Immerhin war er der Einzige gewesen, der in der Seestadt das Wort gegen den König erhoben hatte und, wie sie nun zu ihrem Leidwesen wussten, recht gehabt hatte mit der drohenden Zerstörung. Dennoch war er den Zwergen letztendlich zur Seite gestanden und das er nun hier war, wenig königlich und zwischen seinen eigenen Leuten stehend, steigerte sein Ansehen bei dem jungen Zwerg noch einmal beträchtlich.

Wesentlich überraschter war er allerdings, als er die Personen erkannte, die Bard flankierten. Es waren Gandalf und Bilbo, die er eigentlich schon längst jenseits des Sees vermutet hätte! Der Hobbit machte einen sehr mitgenommenen Eindruck – er sah erschöpft aus, ebenso abgerissen und in seinen Augen glänzten Tränen. Kílis Herz wurde bei Bilbos Anblick schwer und es versetzte ihm einen Stich, den lebhaften Halbling so voller Trauer zu sehen. Thorin war alles andere als freundlich zu dem anfangs ungewollten Begleiter gewesen und das letzte, was zwischen ihnen gefallen war, waren Worte der Kränkung und Verachtung. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, wie schwer die Situation auf Bilbos Seele lastete und das es ihn reute, die Vorwürfe nun nicht mehr ausräumen zu können.

Gandalf dagegen wirkte wie immer, eine hagere Gestalt in einem unscheinbaren, grauen Gewand, den Hut so tief in das Gesicht gezogen, dass er seine Miene nicht deuten konnte, mit beiden Händen auf den Stab gestützt. Lediglich seine Augen funkelten aus dem Schatten und Kíli konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass der Zauberer wieder einmal mehr wusste, als er vorgab. Ein Gedanke blitzte in seinem Kopf auf – würde Thorin noch leben, wenn Gandalf mit offenen Karten gespielt hätte? Was wäre aus der Stadt im See geworden und all jenen, die ihr Leben in der Schlacht verloren hatten? Vielleicht hätte das alles verhindert werden können. Doch dann gäbe es jetzt auch kein Bündnis, hielt eine kleine, feine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund seiner Gedanken entgegen, und man könnte darauf warten dass sich die Völker eines Tages untereinander bekriegten, anstatt geschlossen gegen den eigentlichen Feind zu stehen.

Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und versuchte, die düsteren Visionen zu vertreiben. Es hatte keinen Zweck darüber nachzudenken, was gewesen wäre und stattdessen nun war. Er richtete seine Konzentration wieder nach vorne und auf Balin, der nun seinerseits vortrat, die Hände hob und die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich lenkte.

Die letzten, leisen Stimmen verstummten und alle Blicke richteten sich auf den weißhaarigen Zwerg.

„Ich möchte allen Anwesenden für ihr Kommen danken. Es ist unsere traurige Pflicht Thorin, Thráins Sohn und König des Erebor zu seinen Ahnen zu geleiten. Ich will nicht zu viele Worte über ihn verlieren, ihr alle kanntet ihn auf eure Weise. Wir haben nicht nur einen wahren Herrscher verloren, sondern auch einen tapferen Anführer, einen loyalen Freund und ein liebendes Familienmitglied."

An dieser Stelle musste Kíli hart schlucken und den Kloß herunterzwingen, der seine Kehle zuzuschnüren drohte.

„Er gab sein Leben, um dem siebten Volk der Zwerge die Rückkehr in die Heimat zu ermöglichen, die viele Jahre verloren war. Und er wird uns auch weiterhin Halt und Kraft geben, wenn wir ihn in unseren Gedanken und Herzen bewahren. Lasst uns sein Erbe bewahren und seinen Weg fortführen, so wie es einem Gebieter aus der Linie Durins würdig ist."

Er drehte sich erneut zu dem einstigen König um und verneigte sich zum zweiten Mal tief.

„Möget Ihr Ruhe finden in den Hallen Eurer Ahnen, König Thorin, Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thrór."

In den Reihen der Gäste war es totenstill geworden. Eine leichte Brise strich über das Gras, bewegte die Halme sacht und trug den Geruch des nahenden Frühlings heran. In diesem Moment erhob sich die Sonne über den Horizont, schickte die ersten, goldenen Strahlen über die Ebene und tauchte die Szenerie in kräftiges, orangerotes Licht. Ein vereinzelter, heller Lichtfinger traf die Totenbahre und ließ das weiße Leinen erstrahlen. Staub und Pollen tanzten glitzernd in der Helligkeit und unterstrichen den unwirklichen, fast überirdischen Anblick, der sich den Beteiligten bot. Es mutete an, als würde diese Brücke aus Sonnenlicht direkt den Weg in die Halle der Vorfahren zeigen. Kíli spürte, wie ihm angesichts dieser traurigen Schönheit erneut die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und er musste trotz seiner guten Vorsätze darum kämpfen, Haltung zu bewahren. Dwalin, der den Platz an seiner rechten Seite eingenommen hatte, ballte die Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass die Fingerknöchel hervortraten und seine Nägel sich in das weiche Fleisch der Handballen gruben. Seine Kiefer spannten sich merklich an und Kíli wandte rasch den Blick ab. Er hatte den Krieger noch nie wanken sehen, doch nun kämpfte auch dieser mit den aufsteigenden Gefühlen, was ihm selbst nicht eben Halt gab.

Andere Zwerge wie der junge Ori und sein ältester Bruder Dori weinten stumm und offen, während Nori mit versteinerter Miene zwischen ihnen stand. Alle drei hielten sich an den Händen. Óin hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders gelegt – beide hatten die Köpfe in stiller Ehrfurcht gesenkt. Bombur schniefte vernehmlich in seinen ausladenden Bart, während auch ihm Tränen über die feisten Backen rannen, und Bifurs rechte Hand hatte sich wie zum Schwur auf die Brust gelegt und er murmelte feierlich etwas auf Khuzdûl vor sich hin.

Balin richtete sich nun endlich auf und trat zurück, um den anderen die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich zu verabschieden. Er nickte Kíli zu, eine stumme Aufforderung, es ihm gleichzutun. Mit schwerem Herzen trat der junge Zwerg vor und verharrte einen Moment vor seinem toten Onkel, der für ihn so viel mehr gewesen war als ein einfacher Verwandter. Thorin war eine Vaterfigur, für den jungen Zwerg sogar mehr ein Vaterersatz. Er hatte ihn das Kämpfen gelehrt, er hatte ihm und seinem Bruder immer beigestanden und stets ein offenes Ohr gehabt. In diesem Moment vergaß er die harten Worte, die von Zeit zu Zeit zwischen ihnen gefallen waren, vergaß den Zwist und die Streitigkeiten, die selten waren aber doch immer wieder vorkamen.

Kílis Knie wurden weich und er nahm es als Anlass, auf das linke Knie herabzusinken und in einer ehrerbietigen Geste den Kopf zu senken. Sein langes Haar fiel herab und verbarg das Gesicht, versteckte die Tränen, die sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten ließen. Rau und kaum hörbar flüsterte er: „Lebe wohl, Onkel, ich danke dir für alles. Auf das wir uns eines Tages in den Hallen unserer Ahnen wiedersehen."


	11. Tröstende Worte und unerwartete Gesten

Die Zeit schien sich zur Ewigkeit zu dehnen, ehe Kíli sich wieder gefangen hatte und sich mit wackeligen Knien wieder erhob. Er trat zur Seite, um dem nächsten den Weg frei zu machen und kehrte zu seinem ursprünglichen Platz zwischen Balin und Dwalin zurück. An der Seite des früheren Beraters und des ehemaligen Hauptmanns der Wache stehend wartete er, während die lange Schlange der Trauergäste allmählich vorrückte. Viele knieten respektvoll nieder, andere verneigten sich ebenso tief wie die Zwerge; einige flüsterten ein paar Worte des Lebewohls, andere verabschiedeten sich still. Nicht wenige der Krieger wischten sich verstohlen Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, wenn sie glaubten unbeobachtet zu sein, oder zeigten steinerne Mienen. Es war ein bewegender Anblick, dass so viele um einen Einzelnen trauerten, den sie nur flüchtig gekannt oder gar nur auf dem Schlachtfeld erlebt hatten. Doch Thorin hatte die Gabe besessen, die meisten sofort für sich einzunehmen und jene, die ihm nicht wohl gesonnen waren, zumindest mit Respekt vor seiner Person zu erfüllen. So war es kein Wunder, das die Anteilnahme überwältigend ausfiel.

Kíli bekam nur am Rande mit, wer an ihm vorüberzog – dem ein oder anderen vage bekannten Gesicht nickte er flüchtig zu, sprach aber mit niemandem, bis schließlich Bilbo vor den aufgebahrten König trat. Der Hobbit zeigte seine Trauer offen; er verneigte sich tief, und sprach einige Worte, die der Zwerg auf Grund der Entfernung und Lautstärke nicht verstand, doch er glaubte zu wissen, dass dieser den Zwergenherrscher um Verzeihung bat. Dann wandte er sich ab, trat mit festen Schritten direkt auf Kíli zu und umarmte den Freund und Weggefährten zu dessen Überraschung fest.

„Verzeih, dass ich nichts für ihn tun konnte", sagte der Hobbit leise.

Kíli stockte kurz, dann erwiderte die Umarmung herzlich, ehe er Bilbo ein Stück von sich schob und ihm direkt ins Gesicht blickte.

„Du hast mehr getan, als jemand zu tun vermochte, Meister Beutlin. Mein Bruder und ich sowie die ganze Sippe Durins stehen tief in deiner Schuld", antwortete er leise und nachdrücklich.

Jedes Wort war ihm in diesem Moment ernst und Bilbo schien dies zu spüren, denn er sah verlegen zur Seite. Sein Blick glitt über die anwesenden Gefährten; dann schien ihm mit einem Mal aufzugehen, dass besagter Bruder nicht anwesend war.

Seine Stirn kräuselte sich leicht und er wisperte: „Wo ist Fíli?"

Bisher war es Kílis Glück gewesen, dass niemand diese Frage gestellt hatte, doch nun war sie da und er wollte Bilbo ungern belügen.

Stattdessen schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und murmelte: „Ich erkläre es dir später, jetzt ist nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt."

Bilbos Verblüffung wich Besorgnis und Kíli ahnte, dass er wahrscheinlich schon genug verraten hatte. Ehe der Hobbit jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, drängten bereits weitere Gäste nach und er musste schließlich Platz machen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er in der Menge und Kíli atmete erleichtert auf.

Zwei der Gäste traten nun gleichzeitig vor – es handelte sich um Bard und Gandalf. Die äußere Erscheinung des ehemaligen Kahnführers hatte sich kaum gewandelt, doch sein Auftreten unterschied sich deutlich von dem, das er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung an den Tag gelegt hatte. Es waren Kleinigkeiten, die auffielen; seine Haltung, einige Gesten, der bemessene Gang seiner Schritte, als er nun vor den Aufgebahrten trat. Der Zauberer hingegen umgab sich mit einer Aura der Verschlossenheit und des Geheimnisvollen, die er stets zur Schau trug und nicht einmal im Angesicht der Trauergäste ablegte. Sie verneigten sich ebenfalls beide tief, dann sprach Bard für alle laut und vernehmlich.

„Als wir uns trafen, waren wir nicht mehr und nicht weniger als einfache Kämpfer, die für ihre Sache standen. Manches hitzige Wort ist gefallen und ich wollte Euch verfluchen, König des siebten Volkes, als der Drachen am Horizont auftauchte. Damals wünschte ich Euren Tod. Heute bedauere ich dies zu tiefst und möchte mich bei Euch und den Eurigen entschuldigen."

Er trat einen halben Schritt vor und legte der verhüllten Gestalt, die ihm in ihrer Position bis zur Brust ging, einen faustgroßen Gegenstand auf die Stelle, an der er Thorins verschränkte Hände vermutete. Als er zurückwich und sein Schatten mit ihm, fiel die Sonne erneut auf den Leichnam und ließ den Gegenstand in ihrem zunehmend kräftiger werdenden Licht erstrahlen. Augenblicklich erglühte das Objekt in einem überirdisch schönen, strahlend weißen Licht. Kíli kam nicht umhin die Augen kurz zusammen zu kneifen und als er sie wieder öffnete, stockte ihm der Atem. Mit einem Mal begriff er, um was es sich hier handelte.

„Das Arkenjuwel!", rief er verblüfft und so laut, das mehrere Umstehende seine Worte hörten und den weißen Stein daraufhin genauer musterten.

Kein Zweifel – auch wenn er ihn bisher nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, war sich der junge Zwerg sicher, dass es sich um nichts anderes handeln konnte. Er schien vollkommen glatt zu sein, die milchige Oberfläche durchzogen von haarfeinen, silbrigen Adern und obwohl er direkt vom Licht beschienen wurde, schien der größte Teil des Leuchtens aus ihm selbst zu kommen. Sowohl Balin als auch Dwalin schnappten hörbar nach Luft und lieferten ihm damit die letzte Bestätigung für seine Vermutung.

„Ich dachte, er wäre verloren", brummte der Krieger entgeistert.

„Nein, Herr Dwalin", antwortete Gandalf an Bards Stelle, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.

Seine Stimme hob sich nicht, trotzdem war sie für die drei Zwerge gut verständlich.

„Wie ihr seht, konnte er geborgen werden und kehrt nun zu seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurück."

Der Zauberer verzog die Lippen unter dem Schatten der Hutkrempe zu einem tiefgründigen Lächeln und verschwieg wohlweißlich, dass es Bilbo gewesen war, der den Stein an sich genommen hatte um Thorin zu Verhandlungen mit den unterschiedlichen Lagern zu bewegen. Vielleicht wäre es der letzte Ausweg gewesen, wäre nicht von Süden die Armee der Orks einmarschiert und hätte die Beteiligten auf diese Weise in ein Bündnis beschworen. Deshalb sah er keine Notwendigkeit darin, die Gefährten über die wahren Umstände aufzuklären - es war besser so, sonst hätten die sturen Zwerge ihre Freundschaft zu dem Hobbit wohl doch noch einmal überdachte.

Hinter ihnen teilte sich die mit einem Mal die Menge und machte Platz für einen weiteren Gast, der langsam und würdevoll zwischen den Reihen hindurch schritt. Die schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt Thranduils bewegte sich auf den Menschen und den Zauberer zu, die noch immer vor dem Holzgestell verharrten. Sowohl Bard als auch Gandalf neigten respektvoll die Köpfe, als der Elbenkönig des Düsterwaldes zwischen sie trat. Seine Silhouette zeichnete sich scharf gegen die aufgehende Sonne ab; das lange, platinblonde Haar fing das Licht ein und schimmerte auf. Seine Kleidung war schlicht geschnitten, aber ausnehmend feierlich und aus einem feinen, dicht gewebten Stoff gefertigt, dessen Oberfläche das Muster von Blattgespinst aufzeigte und jeder Bewegung seines Trägers folgte. Es hatte die gleiche, graublaue Farben wie die Augen des Elben und wirkte ebenso kühl wie diese. Ein silbergrauer Umhang aus schwerem Samt ergoss sich über Schultern und Rücken und als er beim Gehen auseinanderklaffte, konnte man den silbernen, gehämmerten Brustharnisch erkennen, der aus mehreren Lagen bestand und die feine Schmiedekunst seines Volkes demonstrierte. Auf die Krone aus geflochtenen Zweigen hatte er dem Anlass entsprechend verzichtet, um seine Anteilnahme zu demonstrieren.

Er erwiderte den Gruß und entbot den gleichen dann in Thorins Richtung.

„Dunkle Zeiten sind angebrochen und wir brauchen die Bündnisse zwischen den Völkern, um der Bedrohung standzuhalten", sprach er mit leiser, kultivierter Stimme. „Mögen die Zwistigkeiten zwischen unseren Reichen ruhen."

Er hob die Hand wie zum Gruß, legte sie auf die Seite seines Herzens und senkte erneut den Kopf in einer Geste der Ehrerbietung. Balin nahm dies als Anlass, sich vernehmlich zu räuspern und einen Schritt auf den Fürsten zuzutreten.

„Als Zeichen des Zusammenhalts möchte ich Euch etwas zurückgeben, das Eure Vorväter geschaffen haben."

Seine rechte Hand glitt unter den schweren Stoff seines dunklen Umhangs und zog einen schmalen, in weiße Seide eingeschlagenen Gegenstand hervor. Mit wenigen Handgriffen entfernte er das dünne Lederband, dass den Stoff umschlang und förderte das Schwert Orcrist zu Tage. Es war von den Spuren des Kampfes und dem schwarzen Blut der getöteten Orks gereinigt worden und schimmerte in der Makellosigkeit und Reinheit, die nur Elbenklingen zu Eigen war. Die feinen, eingravierten Linien fingen das Sonnenlicht ein und schienen für einen Atemzug lang feurig aufzuglühen.

„Es hat dem König treu gedient und das Ende der Kreatur besiegelt, die ihn uns genommen hat. Nun möchten wir es wieder in Eure Hände geben."

Der Elbenkönig betrachtete die dargebotene Waffe ein paar Sekunden lang, ehe er sie behutsam aus Balins Händen nahm. Die schlanken Finger seiner Rechten umfassten den hölzernen Griff, während er auf den Fingerspitzen der Linken die blanke Klinge balancierte.

„Euer Herrscher hat mit Blut bezahlt und uns damit die Freiheit gesichert. Dies soll mein letztes Geschenk sein. Niemals soll eine andere Hand dieses Schwert berühren und führen, es sei denn, dem Reich des Erebor droht große Gefahr."

Damit wandte er sich erneut dem Gefallenen zu und bettete die Waffe an dessen Seite, dicht neben den Arkenstein.

Den Zwergen stand die Verblüffung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatten mit allem gerechnet, nicht jedoch mit einer solch großzügigen Geste. Kíli blickte angestrengt in das feingeschnittene, ebenmäßige Gesicht des Fürsten, suchte nach einem Zeichen von Hinterlist, konnte aber in der unbewegten Miene nichts dergleichen entdecken.

„Ich danke Euch im Namen meiner Familie", rang er sich schließlich zu einem Wort des Dankes durch und kam Balin damit zuvor.

Thranduils schmale Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leisen Lächeln. „Es war meine Schuldigkeit", antwortete er so leise, dass nur der Mensch, der Zauberer und die drei Zwerge verstehen konnten. „Allerdings gibt es etwas, das sich schon lange im Besitz der Zwerge befindet. Zeigt euch erkenntlich und sorgt dafür, dass es an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurückkehrt."

Er bedachte den jungen Bogenschützen mit einem durchdringenden Blick, ehe er sich endgültig abwandte und ohne Erklärung ging. Kíli warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick hinterher, doch Balin und Dwalin schienen zu wissen, wovon er sprach, denn der weißhaarige Zwerg blickte ein wenig resigniert.

Bard und Gandalf schritten ebenfalls an den Zwergen vorbei, um Platz für die Nachfolger zu machen, die nun erneut zu Verabschiedung drängten. Der Zauberer legte Kíli kurz die Hand auf die linke Schulter und drückte sie freundschaftlich als er ihn passierte, dann nickte er Balin zu und verschwand ebenfalls in der Richtung, in die vor kurzer Zeit Bilbo gegangen war.

* * *

Als die letzten Gäste Thorin Eichenschild die Ehre erwiesen hatten, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel und es ging auf die Mittagszeit zu. Kíli hatte die Stunden mehr oder weniger an sich vorüber rauschen lassen und war seinen eigenen Erinnerungen nachgehangen. Die unerwarteten Taten von Bard und Thranduil hatten ihn bewegt und nachdenklich gemacht – er vermutete, das mehr dahinter steckte als Anerkennung, konnte sich aber den Zusammenhang nicht ganz erschließen. Nun stellte er fest, dass er mit seinen übrigen neun Weggefährten alleine war.

„Lasst es uns zu Ende bringen", beschied Balin und gab seinem Bruder einen Wink.

Wieder waren es Dwalin und Glóin, die die Anstrengungen auf sich nahmen, diesmal jedoch unterstützt von Nori und Kíli. Dori reichte dem jungen Zwerg zwei lange, stabile Holzstangen. Eine davon gab dieser an Glóin weiter, die andere schob er mit Noris Hilfe unter die Kiste. Von der Seite her konnte man sehen, dass im Bodenteil an beiden Enden quer verlaufend jeweils zwei halbkreisförmige Aussparungen befanden, in welche die Stangen nun widerstandslos einrasteten. Die vier Zwerge nahmen paarweise links und rechts Aufstellung, dann hoben sie auf ein Zeichen Balins die Holzkiste gleichzeitig an und balancierten sie vorsichtig von dem Holzgestell herunter, auf dem sie geruht hatte. Das Gewicht lastete schwer auf Kílis Schulter und sein verletzter Arm meldete sich erneut schmerzhaft zu Wort. Doch er wollte seinem Onkel die letzte Ehre erweisen, er wollte es unbedingt. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und schritt voran. Wieder war es Dwalin, der sich am Kopfende an der linken Seite des Jüngeren befand und Kíli hatte ein kurzzeitiges Déjà-vu-Erlebnis, dass ihn an die Ereignisse der Schlacht zurückdenken ließ.

Sie trugen den Gefallenen langsam und würdevoll durch die schmale Steinpforte in das Innere der Grabkammer. Hier, unter Fels und Erde, war es annähernd so kühl wie auf der Ebene. Das Sonnenlicht, wenn hier drin auch dämmerig, reichte glücklicherweise aus um das Innere mit Helligkeit zu erfüllen. Kíli sah nun, dass der Gang nicht ganz so lang war, wie er den Anschein machte, sondern sich nach etwa zwei Drittel der Strecke zu einer runden Steinkammer formte. Auf ihrem Weg an das Ende des Ganges zählte er jeweils sieben steinerne Platten, die in den Wänden rechts und links eingelassen waren. In dem runden Teil angekommen ließen sie die Totenbahre vorsichtig herunter. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch setzte das Holz auf dem Steinboden auf und Kíli war froh, als der Druck auf Schulter und Rücken endlich wich. Er warf einen Blick in die Runde und zählte bei der flüchtigen Erkundung noch einmal ein gutes Dutzend Nischen. Diese unterschieden sich jedoch dadurch, dass sie offen standen und die Steinplatten, die sie verschließen sollten, neben den Aussparungen an der Wand lehnten. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass diese Gräber bereits vor langer Zeit gefertigt worden waren, um Generationen der Blutlinie Durins eine letzte Ruhestätte zu geben.

Eines Tages würden er und sein Bruder ebenfalls hier liegen…

Bei diesem Gedanken spürte er einen erneuten Druck in der Kehle, wenn er daran dachte wie knapp es für Fíli ausgegangen war. Hastig wischte er den Gedanken fort und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die beschwerliche Aufgabe, die vor ihnen lag. Nun kam der für Kíli schlimmste Teil, denn die Übergabe der sterblichen Überreste in die Grabkammer hatte eine Endgültigkeit, die er während der Zeremonie noch halbwegs verdrängen konnte. Nun aber musste er sich der Erkenntnis stellen, dass es tatsächlich das letzte Mal war, das er seinen Onkel sah, bevor er in der ewigen Finsternis des Steins verschwand.

Dwalin beugte sich über Thorin, schob seine großen Pranken unter das Leinen und hob den Körper wie eine übergroße Puppe aus der hölzernen Kiste. Mit äußerster Behutsamkeit ließ er den Leichnam in die Wandnische gleiten. Kíli musste den Blick abwenden, sonst wäre es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Er hörte, wie jemand den Arkenstein und das Schwert aufhob und ebenfalls vorsichtig in den engen Raum legte. Dann ertönte ein Scharren, Stein rieb auf Stein und zwei Zwergenstimmen keuchten und grunzten kurz darauf vor Anstrengung. Die Tafel musste ein enormes Gewicht haben und Nori und Kíli kamen schließlich nicht umhin, mitzuhelfen. Zum Glück konnte sich Kíli an der Außenkante positionieren und kam so nicht in die Verlegenheit, einen letzten Blick in die Kammer werfen zu müssen. Schließlich schafften sie es, die Platte vor die Öffnung zu schieben und mit einer letzten, gemeinsamen Kraftanstrengung hinein zu drücken. Der Stein glitt problemlos in die Lücke und fügte sich nahezu nahtlos ein. Es war perfekte Steinmetzkunst, die ausschließlich Zwerge zustande brachten.

Ein letztes Mal hielten die vier Gefährten inne, stellten sich in einem Halbkreis auf, senkten die Köpfe und blieben einige Sekunden lang so stehen. Dann verließen sie nacheinander die letzte Ruhestätte der Könige. Kíli trat als Letzter heraus und atmete tief durch. Die Luft im Inneren war abgestanden und muffig gewesen, erfüllt vom Staub der Jahrzehnte. Der kühle Hauch, der von den Hängen des Berges wehte, brachte noch immer einen leichten Brandgeruch mit sich, doch vertrieb er auch den schalen Geschmack von seiner Zunge und ihm war, als hätte er noch nie frischere und bessere Luft geatmet. Jetzt, da dieser letzte Schritt vollbracht war, fühlte er sich seltsamerweise ein wenig erleichtert, wenn auch die Trauer nicht weniger schwer wog. Doch er hatte es geschafft; er hatte in dieser schwierigen Situation Haltung bewahrt und seine Familie würdig vertreten.

Er wartete nicht mehr ab, bis die Steinpforte wieder geschlossen war, sondern machte sich auf den Rückweg in die Bergfestung. Nach dieser stillen Begegnung mit den Toten sehnte er sich nach der Gesellschaft der Lebenden, vor allem nach der seines Bruders. Er hoffte inständig, das Fíli wach war und ein Gespräch mit ihm half, endgültig die letzten Schatten von seiner Seele zu vertreiben.


	12. Zwischenspiel - Dáin

Dáin II., genannt Eisenfuß, stand am Rande der steinernen Brüstung, die den Wehrgang des Erebor umschloss und blickte gedankenverloren in die Tiefe. Ein schneidender Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren, der eine Ankündigung von Schnee mit sich brachte und ihn frösteln ließ; dennoch wich er nicht zurück. Die Kälte vertrieb nicht nur die Wärme sondern auch das Gefühl der Lähmung, das sich über seine Gedanken gelegt hatte. Seit dem Ende der Schlacht hatte er kaum eine ruhige Minute genossen, sondern sich in einem fort mit Fragen, Befehlsketten und Entscheidungen auseinandersetzen müssen, die seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gefordert hatten. Seit der Beisetzung Thorin Eichenschilds jedoch, die gerade einmal eine Stunde zurück lag, war es ruhiger geworden und er hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich davonzustehlen und einen einsamen Spaziergang zu wagen. Die Verteidigungsanlagen ruhten verlassen da und sie schienen ihm ein optimaler Rückzugsort zu sein, zumal sie einen herrlichen Blick über die Umgebung boten.

Seine bloßen Handflächen berührten den kalten, von dünnem Reif überzogenen Stein und ließen die weiße Schicht unter der wärmeren Haut schmelzen. Bisher hatte es kaum geschneit, doch er wusste zu gut, wie schnell die Lage gerade im Gebirge umschlagen konnte und machte sich darauf gefasst, dass es in Kürze so weit sein würde. Hoffentlich entgingen diesem wenigstens die abziehenden Truppen, denn dann würde der Weg zurück in die Eisenberge noch beschwerlicher werden und viele seiner Männer waren weit jenseits ihrer gewohnten Kraft und Ausdauer. Die zermürbenden Kampfhandlungen hatten ihn bereits einen guten Teil seiner Einheiten gekostet und weitere Krieger hatten kurz darauf im Feldlazarett die Heimkehr in die Hallen der Ahnen angetreten. Von dem einst stolzen Heer, das die Eisenberge verlassen hatte, würde ein Drittel nicht wiederkehren. Dáins Augenbrauen zogen sich bei diesem Gedanken von alleine zusammen und sein scharfer Blick erfasste die Ebene, auf der die Auseinandersetzungen begonnen und letztendlich ihren Höhepunkt gefunden hatten. Die Schäden waren von hier aus weit besser zu erkennen – aufgerissener Boden, verbranntes Erdreich, niedergetrampeltes Ackerland. So viel fruchtbare Erde, die von Feuer, Blut und Eisen verdorben worden war. So viele Leben, die dort unten verschwendet wurden.

Als Thorins Ruf ihn ereilte glaubte er noch, es ginge lediglich gegen die Menschen aus Esgaroth und die Elben aus dem Düsterwald, die sich in den Schilderungen des Königs gegen die Bergfestung wandten, um ihren Anteil des Drachenhortes zu fordern. Dáin hatte leichtes Spiel erwogen, zumal er erfuhr, dass die Stadt im See durch einen Angriff Smaugs stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Die Aussicht, den arroganten Spitzohren aus den westlichen Wäldern eines auszuwischen, hatte seinen Tatendrang sogar noch beflügelt und den Soldaten war es nicht anders gegangen. Mit erhobenen Bannern und voller Ingrimm war die Hälfte seiner gesamten Truppenstärke aufgebrochen und hatte nach fünftägigem Marsch den Erebor erreicht, nur um zu erfahren, dass sich ein noch gewaltigeres Heer aus Orks und Wargen von Süden her näherte.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Dáins Entschluss zum ersten Mal ins Wanken geraten; vor allem nachdem er gesehen hatte, das die Stärke des Erebor aus lächerlichen dreizehn Zwergen bestand, ihren Anführer mit eingerechnet. Es war bemerkenswert, dass sie überhaupt so weit gekommen waren, doch wie wollten sie eine so gewaltige Festung wie den Berg gegen eine Horde Scheusale halten? Leider war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zu spät um umzukehren, denn dann wären sie den Truppen direkt in die Arme gelaufen. Also hatte sich der König für den Kampf entschieden und nun wusste er, dass er diese Entscheidung lange bitter bereuen würde. Unter den Gefallenen befanden sich viele fähige Krieger, etliche Hauptmänner und Heerführer, die mit ihren Einheiten die Verteidigung der Ostflanke befehligten. Sie waren regelrecht hinweg gefegt worden, hatten kaum eine Chance gegen die wolfsartigen Bestien und die Grünhäute gehabt, die wie ein Inferno über sie gekommen waren.

Der Tod Thorins hatte ihn nicht unberührt gelassen, doch machte er sich augenblicklich mehr Gedanken darüber, wer nun die Nachfolge antreten sollte. Er kannte den Herrscher des siebten Zwergenreiches, schließlich waren sie Vettern der gleichen Linie und standen bereits zu früherer Gelegenheit Seite an Seite, deshalb wusste er um den Umstand, dass Eichenschild Zeit seines Lebens kinderlos geblieben war. Es gab zwei Neffen, Söhne seiner Schwester, die diese Plätze in der Erbfolge einnehmen konnten, doch in Dáins Augen handelte es sich hierbei um Stümper; unerfahrene Jungspunde die trotz aller weniger Erfahrungen nicht in der Lage sein würden, ein so großes Reich wie den Erebor zu regieren. Nein, hier waren andere Maßstäbe von Nöten – Mut, Erfahrung und Ehrgeiz, um das Reich wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Mit der kläglichen Hand voll, die die Festung zurückerobert hatte, ließe sich dies kaum bewerkstelligen; nach dem Abzug der Verbündeten käme der nächste Angriff schneller als der Sonnenaufgang und dann wäre der Erebor erneut dahin.

Klirrende Schritte durchbrachen seine düsteren Gedanken und er brauchte sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer da auf ihn zukam. Der Neuankömmling zählte zu seinen Generälen und war darüber hinaus ein enger Freund und Berater, dessen Meinung er speziell in Taktikfragen sehr schätzte. Sie kannten sich seit Jahrzehnten und inzwischen würde Dáin den Klang seiner Bewegungen wohl unter Tausenden heraus hören. Deshalb hielt er die hellen Augen auch weiterhin in die Ferne gerichtet, als der andere neben ihn an die Mauer trat und den Blick ebenfalls kurz schweifen ließ.

„Seid gegrüßt, mein König", durchbrach die dunkle, volltönende Stimme des Kriegers die Stille und entlockte Dáin ein leises Schnauben.

„Du weißt sehr wohl, dass ich keinen Wert auf Höflichkeiten lege, wenn wir unter uns sind", tadelte er und konnte den Anflug leisen Spotts nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

Es war ein altes Spiel, dass sie immer wieder betrieben und das sich außer dem General nur sehr wenige erlauben durften. Der Zwerg, ungewöhnlich groß und breitschulterig, dessen wettergegerbtes Gesicht ein sorgfältig ausrasierter und geflochtener Bart zierte, ließ ein schmales Lächeln erkennen, ehe er wieder ernst wurde.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten", eröffnete er den Grund seines Kommens und der Klang seiner Stimme ließ Dáin aufhorchen und umgehend ernst werden.

„Berichte", verlangte er knapp und der andere kam seiner Aufforderung umgehend nach.

„Vor einer halben Stunde traf ein Bote aus den Eisenbergen ein und verlangte, den Herrscher zu sprechen – ausschließlich diesen."

Die Züge des Kriegers spiegelten leise Besorgnis wieder.

„Er scheint mir… aufgewühlt zu sein, auch wenn er versucht das zu verbergen. Aber ich hege die Befürchtung, dass es keine erfreulichen Nachrichten sind."

Was sollte es auch sonst sein? Die steile Falte, die auf Dáins Stirn entstanden war, vertiefte sich noch ein wenig. Er löste nun endlich die Handflächen von der Brüstung und stellte fest, dass die Finger von der Kälte schmerzten. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, verdrängte so die aufkeimende Unruhe und schritt zügig an dem Befehlshaber vorbei, während er die ausgekühlten Hände rieb. Die Ruhepause war allzu schnell vorbei gewesen.

„Dann will ich ihn nicht länger warten lassen. Bringe mich zu ihm."

Die beiden Zwerge durchschritten schweigend die Gänge der Festung, durchquerten die düstere Vorhalle und stießen unweit des Haupttores auf einen beleibten Zwerg, der die graue Kleidung der Eisenberg-Wächter trug. Er stand etwas abseits von dem Trubel, der die Halle erfüllte und hatte darauf verzichtet, die Kapuze des Reiseumhangs abzusetzen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Seine kleinen, dunklen Augen blitzten nervös aus dem Schatten hervor, streiften die Kunstwerke der Halle, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Seine Kleidung wirkte abgerissen, der graue Bart war vom schnellen Ritt zerzaust und die Uniform wies eine Reihe dunkler Flecken auf, die womöglich Blut sein könnten. Er selbst schien unverletzt, aber erkennbar erschöpft von den vorausgegangenen Geschehnissen. Mit nervösen, trippelnden Schritten ging er rastlos auf und ab und hielt erst inne, als er die beiden Neuankömmlinge bemerkte. Kaum gewahrte er, dass einer von ihnen Dáin war, verbeugte er sich sogleich tief.

„Yorrick, aus den Reihen der Wächter, zu Euren Diensten."

Der König beschied ihm mit einer raschen Geste, sich zu erheben, dann deutete er nach links und die drei zogen sich etwas tiefer in den Schatten zurück und fanden eine Nische, in der sie ungestört bleiben würden. Dáin wandte sich dem Kundschafter zu und hielt sich nicht mit Begrüßungsfloskeln auf.

„Welche Botschaft überbringt Ihr uns und von wem?"

Der Gardist schien es ihm nachzusehen, denn seine Hand glitt rasch und ohne Umschweif unter den schweren Mantel und förderte ein doppelt gefaltetes Pergament zutage. Das dunkelrote Wachssiegel, das auf dem hellen Untergrund wie ein hässlicher, geronnener Blutfleck wirkte, trug deutlich erkennbar das Zeichen des Herrscherhauses und Dáin brach es mit banger Erwartung, die ihn erfüllte und die er trotz aller Bemühungen nicht wieder zurückdrängen konnte. Etwas sagte ihm mit Gewissheit, dass es keine guten Nachrichten waren, die dort niedergeschrieben standen.

Das entfaltete Blatt offenbarte eine kurze Botschaft in eilig gekritzelten Runen, die er ohne Zweifel als die Handschrift seines Sohnes erkannte und die Unruhe verstärkte sich noch einmal. Sein Blick flog über sie hinweg; er las die hastig dahingeworfenen Zeichen mit ebensolcher Schnelligkeit wie sie geschrieben worden waren und langsam verlor sein Gesicht an Farbe. Schließlich blickte er auf und die rechte Hand, in der er die Botschaft hielt, ballte sich zur Faust.

„Es gab einen Ausfall. Orks und Wildlinge aus dem Osten", fasste er den Inhalt tonlos zusammen.

Die Miene des Kriegers an seiner Seite konnte er in der Dämmerung kaum erahnen, doch der Klang seiner Stimme verriet die Anspannung.

„Was ist genau geschehen?", wandte er sich direkt an Yorrick.

„Die Attacke kam vor vier Tagen. Im Morgengrauen bemerkten einige Wachen eine Angriffslinie, die sich von Osten her näherte und schlugen Alarm. Wir formierten die Verteidigung auf der Ebene, doch wie sich herausstellte, war dies ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Die zweite Hälfte kam über die Südflanke und hat einen Teil unserer Truppen aufgerieben, ehe wir die Abwehr neu organisieren und sie zurückschlagen konnten. Die Festung hat letztendlich standgehalten und die Frauen und Kinder wurden rechtzeitig in die Tunnel evakuiert. Aber die Hälfte der verbliebenen Krieger ist gefallen, darunter Geron und Gunar."

Yorricks Stimme hatte sich gesenkt und die Anteilnahme war deutlich herauszuhören. Die Letztgenannten waren Brüder, gehörten zu Dáins Generalsstab und waren alte, erfahrene Kämpfer, die bereits einige Schlachtfelder gesehen und etliche Scharmützel überstanden hatten. Das sie beide tot waren, war ein großer Verlust und ein herber Schlag für das Heer der Eisenberge.

Nun war es an Dáin, eine ruhelose Wanderung zu beginnen. Die Entwicklung der Ereignisse gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht und das Schreiben bestätigte die Worte des Boten nur noch. Obendrein enthielt sie in den letzten zwei Zeilen eine weitere, beunruhigende Neuigkeit, die aber nicht für alle Ohren bestimmt war und die Dáin fast mehr erschreckte als der Bericht über das Gefecht; vor allem, da sie nicht nur die Krieger betraf sondern das gesamte Zwergenvolk. Doch er würde sich hüten, etwas darüber verlauten zu lassen, auch gegenüber seinem Vertrauten. Es hätte unweigerlich zu einer Panikreaktion geführt und ihm wäre die Kontrolle vollends entglitten – das durfte nicht geschehen. Stattdessen wandte er sich nun dem General zu.

„Nehmt Euch einen Teil der Armee und reitet so schnell Ihr könnt zurück. Yorrick, Ihr werdet vorauseilen und mitteilen, dass Verstärkung auf dem Weg ist. Wahrscheinlich war diese Attacke nicht die letzte und wir müssen darauf gefasst sein, dass in Kürze weitere Angriffe folgen. Die Bestien wissen nun, dass unsere Stärke begrenzt ist und lassen sich diese Chance garantiert nicht entgehen. Brecht sofort auf."

Der Krieger nickte, während der Bote ein wenig unglücklich dreinsah. Wahrscheinlich wären ihm ein paar Stunden Ruhe angenehmer gewesen, doch er beugte sich dem Befehl ohne Widerrede. Die beiden Zwerge spähten vorsichtig in die Halle, vergewisserten sich, dass ihrer Zusammenkunft niemand Beachtung geschenkt hatte und entfernten sich rasch und unauffällig, um dem Befehl des Regenten nachzukommen.

Dáin blieb zurück, die Hand noch immer um das Pergament gekrampft und darum bemüht, sein Entsetzen nicht triumphieren zu lassen. Hielt er sich die Tragweite der Ereignisse vor Augen bedeutete dies, dass innerhalb weniger Tage ein großer Teil seines Volkes einfach ausgelöscht worden war. Die Völker der Zwerge hatten ihre Blütezeit längst überschritten und befanden sich schon seit Jahrzehnten im Schwund, deshalb war jedes Leben wertvoll. Er benötigte eine Bastion, die den Verbliebenen Schutz bieten würde, ohne dass sie ständige Angriffe zu fürchten hatten. Die Eisenberge als letzte, hart verteidigte Grenze der Zivilisation, waren Dank des Ausfalls nicht länger sicher.

Unwillkürlich schweifte sein Blick durch die weitläufige Halle des Erebor, kletterte die Säulen empor und verlor sich in der Dunkelheit darüber, ehe er von dort dem Gang weiter folgte und schließlich das Ende der Kaverne fixierte.

Nach kurzem Zögern setzte auch er sich in Bewegung, mied allerdings die Gangmitte und bewegte sich im Schatten der mächtigen Pfeiler, bis er auf den Durchgang zum angrenzenden Thronsaal stieß. Mit einem schnellen Rundblick vergewisserte er sich abermals, dass ihn niemand beachtete, dann schlüpfte er hindurch und befand sich im Herzen des Einsamen Berges. Auch hier waren die Arbeiten zugange, der Schuttberg rund um den Herrschersitz bereits beträchtlich geschrumpft und der Weg zur Mitte hin freigeräumt. Mit steinerner Miene musterte Dáin den Thron, der verwaist im Zentrum des Saales ruhte, nur erhellt von ein paar wenigen Fackeln und Kohlebecken, die die hellen Adern des Marmors schimmern ließen. Wie erwartet war er leer und diese Leere würde auch noch eine Weile bestehen bleiben, es sei denn… es sei denn, er selbst machte seinen Anspruch darauf geltend und brachte den Erebor unter seine Herrschaft.

Der Gedanke keimte nicht zum ersten Mal in ihm, doch hatte er bisher immer nur den Rand seines Bewusstseins gestreift. Nun aber brach er mit aller Macht durch und füllte Dáins Denken vollständig aus, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Er war ein König und obendrein ebenso ein Erbe Durins. Er würde seinem Volk die Möglichkeit einer Zuflucht bieten und den Berg gleichzeitig zu neuer Blüte führen. Vielleicht war es ja sogar seine Bestimmung das zu tun, nur leider standen ihm zwei weitere Zwerge im Weg, deren Befähigung niemals genügen würde. Einen von ihnen, den dunkelhaarigen Bogenschützen, hatte er bei der Begräbniszeremonie gesehen, doch der zweite war nicht dort gewesen, wie er sich nun entsann. Dies ließ nur den Schluss zu, dass er aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht kommen _konnte_ , denn selbst wenn das Verhältnis zu seinem verstorbenen Onkel nicht gut gewesen wäre, war es doch ein Gebot der Tradition dem Toten das letzte Geleit zu geben. Das hieß, etwas stimmte nicht und Dáin fasste den Entschluss, es heraus zu finden. Als erstes würde er die Helfer des Feldlazaretts befragen lassen und zur Not weitere Nachforschungen anstellen, wenn diese nichts ergaben.

Mit etwas Glück löste sich das Problem von ganz alleine.


	13. Die Wahrheit über den Verlust

_Er rannte durch eine Nacht, die von Feuer, Rauch und dem tosenden Lärm der Schlacht erfüllt war, ohne auch nur einen Kämpfer zu sehen. Seine Stiefel trommelten auf den felsigen Untergrund, der Rauch biss in Nase und Rachen und zwang ihn zum Husten. Das Klirren von Metall und die entfernten Schreie wurden vom Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes übertönt, das laut in seinen Ohren hallte. Der Weg schien kein Ende zu nehmen – jeder Schritt, den er tat, gab ihm das Gefühl auf der Stelle zu laufen. Doch er konnte nicht stoppen, bewegte sich immer weiter._

 _Da war etwas, das ihn aufgeschreckt hatte._

 _Ein Ruf, eine vertraute Stimme._

„ _Fíli!"_

 _Jemand rief leise seinen Namen, immer und immer wieder. Er hatte keine Ahnung um wen es sich handelte, da die Stimme ebenso körperlos war wie die Krieger, die das Getöse verursachten, doch er wusste von sich aus, dass er den Rufenden unbedingt erreichen musste. So fern der Laut auch klang, es schwang unverkennbar Todesangst darin mit._

„ _Fíli!"_

 _Seine Lunge brannte und allmählich breitete sich in seiner Seite an unangenehmes Stechen aus, das ihn fast zum Anhalten zwang. Aber so sehr er sich bemühte, seine Beine wollten nicht reagieren und trugen ihn voran, weiter und immer weiter. Die Dunkelheit beunruhigte ihn zusehends und er kniff kurz die Augen fest zusammen, musste jedoch gleich darauf feststellen, dass es nichts gebracht hatte. Was war das für ein seltsamer Ort und wo hatte er sich überhaupt zuletzt befunden?_

„ _Fíli!"_

 _Richtig, am Fuße des Erebor. Die Menschen kamen zuerst, mit ihnen die Elben und wenige Tage später die Zwerge aus den Eisenbergen. Gerade als es danach aussah, als würden sich die drei Gruppen bekriegen, waren die Orks und Warge über sie hergefallen. Er entsann sich nun wieder dem Gemetzel, das Stunde um Stunde getobt hatte und in dessen Zentrum er sich selbst mit seinen Kameraden und seinen Verwandten befunden hatte._

„ _Fíli!"_

 _Der Schleier der Dunkelheit zerriss plötzlich und er fand sich inmitten des Geschehens wieder, über welches er eben sinniert hatte. Zu seiner Linken loderte eine Flammenwand in den sternenlosen Nachthimmel, zu seiner Rechten starben Verbündete und Feinde gleichermaßen. Er erkannte den steinernen Torweg unter sich, sah in der Ferne den Eingang des Erebor und glaubte im ersten Moment, dies wäre sein Ziel, doch dann gewahrte er die beiden Gestalten, deren Umrisse sich gegen den zuckenden Feuerschein abhoben. Eine war nur wenig größer als er selbst, die zweite ein massiger, geduckter Umriss, auf deren Rücken eine weitere Silhouette thronte. Man erkannte keine Gesichter und Details, nur die scherenschnittartigen Schatten, die sich wie in Zeitlupe zu bewegen schien. Und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen rannte er direkt auf sie zu._

„ _Fíli!"_

 _Flammenzungen griffen nach ihm – er konnte die Hitze bereits deutlich spüren und sie wurde mit jedem Schritt unerträglicher. Wenn er die Richtung beibehielt, würde er direkt durch das Feuer laufen, doch ein Richtungswechsel war unmöglich. Er versuchte, die Füße in den Fels zu stemmen, sich herum zu werfen oder zur Not auch zu stolpern, doch er schien nicht länger Herr über sein Tun zu sein. Mittlerweile fühlte es sich an, als würde ihm die Haut von Leib geschmolzen werden und er rechnete damit, jeden Moment selbst in Brand zu geraten. Er schloss die Augen, doch es brachte nicht viel; die weißen Lohen waren so grell, dass er sie selbst durch die geschlossenen Lider hindurch deutlich sah._

„ _FÍLI!"_

 _Der gellende Schrei zwang ihn zum Aufblicken und mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, wer da rief, schon die ganze Zeit nach ihm gerufen hatte. Es war die Stimme seines Onkels gewesen._

 _Thorin. Auf dem Torweg stehend. Im Angesicht des bleichen Orks. Deshalb rannte er._

 _Im nächsten Moment verschlangen ihn die Flammen und das Letzte, was er bewusst wahrnahm, war ein grelles Aufblitzen, ehe die Welt erneut in Schwärze versank._

Fíli öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sah nichts als Dunkelheit. Für einen schrecklichen Moment glaubte er, noch immer in dem Traum gefangen zu sein, doch dann klärte sich sein Blick und die Finsternis wandelte sich zu dämmerigen Kerzenlicht, in dessen warmen, gelben Schein die Umrisse der Kammer sichtbar wurden. Er erkannte die steinerne Decke über sich und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass sein Blick schärfer geworden war und er sich nicht nur an Umrissen und Farbflecken orientieren musste.

Für einen Moment lang lag er noch still da und lauschte dem Hämmern seines Herzens, das schnell und schmerzhaft gegen die Rippen pochte. Sein Hals und sein Mund waren trocken und schmerzten und noch immer schien er die sagenhafte Hitze der Flammen auf der Haut zu spüren. Alles war so wirklich erschienen, so greifbar, dass es ihm selbst jetzt in wachem Zustand schwer fiel, die Bilder zu verdrängen. Am meisten haftete ihm die Erkenntnis an, das es Thorin war, dessen Stimme er die ganze Zeit über gehört hatte und dessen Gesicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde deutlich zu sehen gewesen war, ehe ihn der weiße Lichtblitz verschlang. Seine Miene war steinern gewesen, doch in seinen hellen Augen hatte ein seltsamer Ausdruck gelodert – eine Mischung aus bodenloser Furcht, gepaart mit grenzenlosem Hass. Fíli wusste, dass diese Regung nicht ihm galt, dennoch brachte sie ihn zum Erschauern, zumal es etwas war das er noch nie bei Thorin gesehen hatte.

Neben ihm erklang ein Schaben und er wandte mühsam den Kopf um festzustellen, dass er nicht alleine war. Entgegen seiner Erwartung war es jedoch nicht Kíli, der an seiner Bettstatt saß, sondern ein anderer, wohlbekannter Zwerg mit einem unverwechselbaren Hut und einem ehrlichen, erleichterten Grinsen auf den Zügen.

„Du bist wach, großartig!", begrüßte Bofur ihn und Fíli gelang es, das Lächeln zu erwidern.

Er räusperte sich trocken, aber vernehmlich und sein Blick wanderte zu dem Holzbecher auf dem Tisch. Der Musikant verstand ihn glücklicherweise und kam seiner stummen Bitte sofort nach. Er half Fíli dabei sich etwas aufzurichten und wartete geduldig, bis dieser den Becher gut zur Hälfte geleert hatte. Diesmal trank er langsam und vorsichtig, um sich nicht noch einmal zu verschlucken und spürte, wie sich die Unruhe in ihm langsam etwas legte. Mit einem Aufseufzen sank er zurück in die Kissen, ehe er Bofur erneut fixierte und einen weiteren Versuch startete, Fragen zu stellen.

„Was… ist passiert?"

Diesmal gelang es deutlich besser, doch er erschrak selbst darüber, wie dünn und kraftlos seine Stimme klang. Mehr als ein raues Flüstern brachte er nicht zustande; dennoch musste Bofur ihn soweit verstanden haben, denn das Lächeln erstarb allmählich.

„Du wurdest während der Schlacht von einem Pfeil getroffen und bist zusammengebrochen. Kíli fand dich auf dem Torweg und brachte dich mit Dwalin hier her in Óins Obhut, der das Geschoss entfernen und die Blutung stoppen konnte. Du warst mehrere Tage ohne Bewusstsein und wir befürchteten schon, Mahal hätte sich dazu entschieden dich zu rufen", fasste er die Ereignisse zusammen. „Ich und alle anderen danken ihm, dass es nicht so ist."

Das also war die Ursache des Schmerzes, den er bei jeder Bewegung zwischen seinen Schulterblättern wahrnahm. Nun bemerkte er auch den straff sitzenden Verband, der sich um seinen Oberkörper schlang und inzwischen schweißgetränkt war.

„Wie lange … bin ich… schon hier?", hakte er nach; sein Zeitgefühl war ihm völlig abhandengekommen und die licht- und fensterlose Kammer gab ihm keinen Hinweis darauf, ob es Tag oder Nacht war.

Bofur wog abschätzend den Kopf.

„Lass mich nachdenken - es dürfte der fünfte Tag nach dem Ende der Gefechte sein."

Fíli schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Fünf Tage waren verstrichen, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Ihm war, als wären höchstens Stunden vergangen.

„Kíli… wo ist er?"

Bofur stockte kurz, ehe er antwortete.

„Er saß die ganzen, letzten Tage hier und war kaum von deiner Seite zu bewegen. Dabei hat er weder gegessen, noch geschlafen und wir mussten ihn schon fast dazu zwingen, wenigstens ein paar Stunden zu ruhen", antwortete er ausweichend.

Fíli schmerzte es, dem Jüngeren so viele Sorgen bereitet zu haben, doch gleichzeitig war er dankbar dafür, dass er ihn nicht alleine gelassen hatte. Die nächste Frage wollte ihm nur schwer über die Lippen kommen und sofort flammten die Bilder wieder auf, aber er stellte sie trotzdem.

„Thorin… was ist… Ist er…?"

Bofur zögerte diesmal noch länger und das rettete ihn aus der misslichen Lage, denn eher antworten konnte erklangen auf dem Gang Schritte, die sich der Kammer näherten. Er wandte den Kopf und sah zu seiner Beruhigung Óin eintreten, gefolgt von Kíli, die er beide rasch heranwinkte. Kílis müdes Gesicht wurde von grenzenloser Erleichterung überzogen als er sah, dass sein Bruder wach war und auch der Heiler war mehr als erfreut, seine Patienten bei Bewusstsein zu erblicken. Unter seinem struppigen Bart breitete sich ein Schmunzeln aus.

„Wie schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Junge."

Er umrundete das Lager und warf Bofur darüber hinweg einen strengen Blick zu.

„Und dir hatte ich verboten, dich überhaupt zu regen. Niemand kann sagen was geschieht, wenn du das Bein zu früh belastest."

Der Angesprochene schaffte es sogar, einen schuldbewussten Blick zustande zu bekommen, doch kaum beugte Óin sich vor, zwinkerte er Kíli, der an seine Seite getreten war, verschwörerisch zu. Er hatte die Warnung des Heilers keinesfalls vergessen, doch von seinem eigenen Lager aus wäre er dem Blondschopf im Zweifelsfalle keine große Hilfe gewesen. Kíli dankte es ihm, indem er dem Sitzenden kurz und unauffällig die Schulter drückte, ihn dabei jedoch nicht direkt ansah um Óins Aufmerksamkeit nicht noch mehr zu erregen. Er hätte wahrscheinlich noch mehr gezürnt, wenn er wüsste, dass die beiden Zwerge eine Absprache entgegen seines Rates getroffen hatten.

Óin beugte sich nun über den Thronerben, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und nickte zufrieden.

„Das Fieber hast du so gut wie überstanden. Noch ein, zwei Tage, dann dürfte die Temperatur normal sein. Kannst du dich aufrichten? Dann werde ich mir gleich noch einmal die Wunde ansehen."

Der blonde Zwerg nickte entschlossen, ignorierte die helfende Hand seines Bruders und stemmte sich vorsichtig aus eigener Kraft in die Höhe. Sogleich merkte er, wie anstrengend schon diese simple Bewegung war und als er saß, stand kalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Er kniff die Augen zusammen um das Schwindelgefühl niederzukämpfen, während Óin schnell und geschickt die Leinenbinden entfernte. Der letzte Streifen klebte ein wenig auf der Haut fest und Fíli sog scharf die Luft ein, als der Heiler den Stoff vorsichtig von der Wunde zupfte. Ein glühender Stich jagte von seinem Rücken bis in die Brust, verging jedoch so schnell wie er gekommen war. Kíli beugte sich über ihn um ihn zur Not aufzufangen, sollte er vornüber kippen und Óin beeilte sich mit der Inspektion der Verletzung, ohne den Zwerg zu berühren.

Der Anblick schien zu seiner Zufriedenheit zu sein, denn er nickte und meinte: „Sehr schön, es heilt allmählich und die Gefahr, dass sich die Verletzung jetzt noch entzündet, ist äußerst gering. Ich würde sagen, dass Schlimmste hast du überstanden."

Das dies zumindest für Fíli gefühlt nicht der Fall war, stellte sich in den nächsten Sekunden heraus, als Óin einen Tontiegel griff und mit den Worten: „Jetzt versuche still zu halten, auch wenn es wehtun wird", begann, so behutsam wie möglich etwas von dem Inhalt aufzutragen.

Kaum berührten seine Fingerspitzen die Wundränder, stöhnte der jüngere Zwerg gequält auf. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen als der Schmerz mit einer wesentlich größeren Intensität aufflammte, doch er biss so gut er konnte die Zähne zusammen und ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen. Diesmal wehrte er Kílis Hand nicht ab, sondern umklammerte diese so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel hervortraten. Der Dunkelhaarige musste mit gespannten Sehnen dagegen halten, damit Fíli ihm nicht versehentlich die Finger quetschte, doch auch er hielt aus bis der Druck endlich nachließ. Der Heiler arbeitete rasch und mit der Hilfe des Bogenschützen gelang es ihm, in Windeseile einen frischen Verband zu fixieren. Insgesamt dauerte es nicht länger als ein, zwei Minuten, doch für Fíli dehnte sich die Zeit zu einer Ewigkeit und er konnte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht verhindern, als er endlich wieder lag. Er fühlte sich zutiefst entkräftet, wehrte sich aber dagegen als Óin ihm erneut einen Becher reichen wollte, der bestimmt nicht nur Wasser enthielt. Er verlangte eine Antwort darauf, was geschehen war und ob es sich bei dem, was er gesehen hatte, tatsächlich nur um Traumgespinste handelte oder ob es Erinnerungen waren und die erhielt er nur, wenn er hartnäckig blieb.

Seine blauen Augen fixierten Bofur.

„Du hast… meine Frage noch… nicht beantwortet."

Der Musikant hielt seinem Blick für einen Moment stand, ehe er betreten den Kopf senkte und den Kontakt damit unterbrach. Kíli versteifte sich merklich und seine Lippen formten lautlos das Wort „Nicht", in Bofurs Richtung, als ihm klar wurde, welche Frage es zu beantworten galt. Óin, der neben dem Lager stand, hatte zwar sein Hörrohr nicht erhoben, schien aber dennoch zu verstehen worum es ging, denn seine Miene verlor die Sachlichkeit und seine Züge wurden weicher.

„Lass uns die Fragen klären, wenn du wieder bei Kräften bist", versuchte er es, doch Fíli schenkte ihm keine Beachtung.

Sein Blick wanderte von Bofur zu Kíli und seine blauen Augen schimmerten unter den schweren Lidern unnachgiebig, während er weiterhin gegen den Schlaf ankämpfte. Der Jüngere wusste, wenn er lange genug wartete, würde Fíli diesen Kampf verlieren und er selbst noch ein wenig Zeit gewinnen. Doch wie er da so stand und den aufkeimenden Schmerz im Blick des Bruders erkannte, war er sich mit einem Mal sicher, dass Fíli die Wahrheit wusste und nur auf eine Bestätigung derselben wartete, um seinen Frieden damit zu schließen. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob Kíli länger zögerte, denn auch sein Schweigen würde ihn verraten. So oder so war der Moment gekommen, in dem er nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und er wehrte sich nicht länger, sondern gab seine Haltung auf. Seine Hände, die er ungewollt zu Fäusten geballt hatte, öffneten sich, seine Schultern sanken herab und mit einem Mal war da wieder der Kloß, den er so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Bofur neben ihm nahm nun in einer umständlichen Geste die Mütze ab und drehte sie unentschlossen zwischen seinen Händen, während sein Blick weiterhin an dem jungen Zwerg vorbei ging. Auch er würde den Freund nicht belügen können; zum einen, weil er es nicht verdient hatte, zum anderen weil er die Wahrheit scheinbar ahnte, wie Kílis ersterbende Abwehr verriet. Auch Óin senkte den Kopf ein wenig und für Sekunden legte sich Schweigen über die kleine Gruppe, ehe Kíli endlich den schwersten aller Schritte wagte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Fíli. Er ist gefallen."

Drei schlichte Worte, die die Gewissheit besiegelten. Fílis Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich, dann endlich ließ sein Blick von ihm ab und schweifte zur Decke hinauf, wo er sich in der Dunkelheit verlor. Seine bleiche Miene verriet nicht, was er dachte oder fühlte und die Stille, die erneut Einzug hielt, wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unerträglicher. Dennoch wagte keiner der drei sie zu unterbrechen - der Heiler blickte zu Boden, während der Dunkelhaarige weiterhin seinen Hut knetete und Kíli seinen Bruder ansah und stumm dessen Schmerz teilte.

„Ich… ahnte es", durchbrach das raue Flüstern des Blondschopfes schließlich die Stille. „Ich wollte zu ihm… wollte ihm helfen."

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem matten Lächeln.

„War… nicht sehr… erfolgreich dabei."

Das Flüstern wurde leiser, seine Stimme verlor sich mehr und mehr in der Erschöpfung, gegen die er kämpfte. Im Moment schien ihm der Gedanke seltsam entrückt und er fühlte sich grundlegen zu müde, um das angebrachte Maß an Trauer zu empfinden, doch nun, da er die Gewissheit besaß dass seine Ahnung stimmte, fiel es ihm fast leichter damit umzugehen. Größeres Mitleid empfand er augenblicklich für Kíli, der sowohl Thorins Tod als auch seinen Kampf gegen selbigen verarbeiten musste und in den letzten fünf Tagen wohl am meisten gelitten hatte. Er suchte erneut den Blick des Jüngeren und wagte ein leises Lächeln, als er dessen stumme, traurige Miene musterte.

„Schon… gut, Kíli. Du hast… alles getan… was du konntest."

Der Kloß in Kílis Hals verdichtete sich und er musste schwer schlucken. Da lag sein schwerverletzter Bruder, der eben die Nachricht von Thorins Tod erhalten hatte und versuchte noch, in aufzumuntern. Er konnte nichts darauf erwidern, da ihm das Sprechen ebenso schwer fiel, doch sein Blick schien genug gesagt zu haben denn Fílis Lächeln wurde noch etwas tiefgründiger.

„Können wir im Augenblick irgendetwas etwas für dich tun?", fragte Bofur nun mitfühlend und auch in seiner Stimme klang Besorgnis mit.

Fíli deutet ein Kopfschütteln an.

„Alles… in Ordnung. Nur… müde", krächzte er mühsam, ehe ihn seine Stimme für den Augenblick verließ und er erneut begann, in das Reich des Schlafes zu gleiten.

Er blinzelte die drei Zwerge mit schweren Lidern an, formte mit den Lippen das Wort „Danke", dann schloss er die Augen und nur Sekunden später wurden seine Atemzüge tief und gleichmäßig.

Kíli, Óin und Bofur verharrten noch einen Moment, ehe sich die beiden Erstgenannten daran machten, dem Verletzten so gut es ging auf die Beine zu helfen und ihn zurück auf sein Lager zu bugsieren. Der Heiler fluchte leise auf Khuzdûl vor sich hin; Kíli blieb stumm und stützte den Musikanten so gut es ging, während dieser die Prozedur schweigend über sich ergehen ließ und so gut mithalf, wie er konnte. Der ergraute Zwerg versprach ihm die Dosis der Schmerzmittel herab zu setzen, damit er nicht wieder auf den Gedanken kam frühzeitig aufzustehen, dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem letzten, prüfenden Blick und eilte davon, um nach den verbliebenen Patienten im Gang zu sehen. Kíli blieb noch einen Augenblick neben Bofur auf der Kante der Bettstatt sitzen und starrte gedankenverloren ins Leere.

„Er sagte, er ahnte es… meinst du, er hat tatsächlich gesehen, wie Thorin fiel? Oder sah er nur, wie Azog ihn angriff und zog daraus seine Schlussfolgerungen?", fragte er schließlich leise.

Bofur zuckte die Achseln.

„Das kann nur er beantworten, sobald er das nächste Mal erwacht. Aber lass ihm Zeit, Kíli, bis er soweit ist und die Tragweite der Ereignisse wirklich begriffen hat."

Der Dunkelhaarige wusste, worauf Bofur anspielte und ein schwerer Seufzer entrang sich seiner Brust.

Neben ihm murmelte der Musikant leise und getragen: „Lang lebe der König des Erebor."


	14. Wiedersehen unter Freunden

Die darauffolgenden Tage brachten Wolken und nach und nach ersten Schnee mit sich, der sanft, aber stetig fiel und die Spuren des Kampfes unter einer zentimeterdicken, weißen Schicht begrub. Der beißende Geruch verbrannter Erde und schwelender Scheiterhaufen wurde allmählich von einer beständigen, kühlen Brise davongetragen, die um die Hänge des Berges strich und in den Spalten und Ausschachtungen heulende, klagende Laute verursachte. Dies waren jedoch die einzig störenden Geräusche – darüber hinaus trat zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder angenehme Stille im Reich des Erebor ein, die nach den zehrenden Tagen willkommen war und vielen die Gelegenheit gab, zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Die Aufräumarbeiten auf dem Außengelände waren so gut wie getan und die meisten konzentrierten sich nun drauf, die alten und neuen Verwüstungen im Inneren der Festung zu beseitigen, die der Drache in seinem Toben verursacht hatte.

Das große, steinerne Haupttor hielten die Zwerge in diesen Tagen meistens geschlossen, um die Kälte und das ungemütliche Wetter nicht weiter in die Festung dringen zu lassen und öffneten die Flügel höchstens einen Spalt weit, um Karren mit Schutt und Steinen hinaus zu befördern und deren Inhalt auf einen Geröllhaufen unweit der Ostflanke zu laden, der langsam aber beständig wuchs. Wer nicht musste, blieb im Inneren des Berges und so entging den meisten Kriegern, dass sich auch in den Lagern der Verbündeten mehr und mehr regte und diese mit jedem Sonnenaufgang etwas kleiner wurden. Vor allem die hainähnliche Siedlung der Elben verlor an Zelten, bis nur noch vereinzelte blassgrüne Stoffkörper der Kälte trotzten und auch das Lager der Menschen wies jeden Morgen ein paar provisorische Behausungen weniger auf. Lediglich König Dain und ein Teil seiner Truppen blieben und halfen unermüdlich dabei, die vorhandenen Schäden zu beseitigen. Allerdings mussten die Zwerge auch nicht auf freiem Feld nächtigen, sondern waren im Inneren der Bergfestung untergebracht die genug Platz bot und sie damit vor dem Unbill des Wetters schützte.

Die wenigen, verbliebenen Kämpfer des Waldlandreiches bekamen sie ein letztes Mal zu Gesicht, als eine kleine Abteilung Gerüsteter lautlos und würdevoll über den Torweg schritt und den dortigen Wachen verkündeten, sie wünschten den Anführer der Zwerge zu sprechen. Glóin, der zusammen mit einem Krieger der Eisenberge seinen Dienst tat, machte sich rasch auf die Suche nach Kíli oder Balin, ehe der andere ihm zuvor kommen konnte und Dáin auf den Plan rief. Er wurde unverhofft schnell fündig und der weißhaarige Berater des Königs lächelte freundlich und diplomatisch, als er hinaus in die Kälte trat, den Mantel dicht um die Schultern gezogen und eine tiefe Verbeugung vollführte. Noch in der Bewegung musterte er die einzelnen Schützen und stellte sogleich fest, dass sich weder Thranduil, noch sein Sohn Legolas unter den Angehörigen des ältesten Volkes befand. Auf seine Nachfrage hin beschied der Anführer des Trupps, dass sowohl der König als auch der Thronerbe mit der ersten Hälfte des Heeres in den Düsterwald zurückgekehrt waren.

„Auch dort gilt es die Dunkelheit zu bekämpfen, die in diesen Zeiten erstarkt ist und mein Herr wollte seine Hallen nicht länger ungeschützt lassen. Doch er entbietet Euch seinen Gruß und hofft auf baldige Nachricht über das Voranschreiten des Wiederaufbaus."

Und die offizielle Bestätigung des neuen Herrschers – zwar sprach der Elb diese Worte nicht aus, doch Balin konnte sie deutlich in seinen dunkelgrünen Augen lesen.

Er zwang sich dazu, noch ein wenig mehr zu lächeln und erwiderte: „Wir wollen Euren König nicht länger warten lassen, als nötig, seid Euch darüber gewiss."

Er verlor kein Wort über den genauen Zeitpunkt, um sich nicht zusätzlich unter Druck setzen zu lassen und sein Gegenüber nahm die Botschaft so hin. Sie tauschten noch einige Höflichkeiten aus, ehe sich die Waldbewohner wortreich und klangvoll verabschiedeten und über die verschneite Erhöhung von dannen zogen. Balin blickte ihnen länger nach als nötig, so als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass sie tatsächlich gingen, ehe er sich umwandte und vor den eisigen Winden in das bedeutend wärmere Innere des Berges floh. Insgeheim war er erleichtert darüber, dass Thranduil fern geblieben war und auf eine weitere Aufwartung verzichtet hatte. Damit gab es einen politischen Bundesgenossen weniger, den sie vorerst hinhalten mussten.

Bei den Menschen aus Esgaroth verhielt es sich ein wenig anders und Bard ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Zwergen noch einmal persönlich seine Aufwartung zu machen. Dick eingepackt und sich gegen die scharfen Böen stemmend tauchte er am dritten Tage nach der Begräbniszeremonie vor dem Haupttor auf und verlangte gleich mit Balin zu sprechen. Seine dunklen Augen blickten erfreut, als er den weißhaarigen Zwerg erkannte, der in Begleitung von Dwalin gekommen war und er war es auch, der diesen zuerst mit einer respektvollen Verbeugung begrüßte. Zu Balins Überraschung wurde er nicht nur von drei Wächtern der Seestadt flankiert, sondern auch von weiteren, wohlvertrauten Besuchern, bei denen es sich um niemand Geringeres als Bilbo und Gandalf handelte. Sie hatten sich ebenfalls gegen die Kälte gewappnet und trugen jeder ein Reisebündel, das ihren baldigen Fortgang erahnen ließ. Dennoch freuten sich beide Zwerge bei ihrem Anblick ehrlich und ihre Begrüßung fiel wesentlich herzlicher aus, gerade dem Halbling gegenüber. Dwalin schloss ihn mit einem Grinsen in die Arme und ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihm kräftig auf den Rücken zu klopfen, was den schmächtigen Hobbit fast von den Füßen hob.

„Noch immer kein Krieger, wie ich sehe", bemerkte er scherzhaft und sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter.

Bilbo rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter und antwortete mit einem leisen Verziehen der Lippen: „Dafür gesund und an einem Stück, zumindest bis ich dich heute traf, Dwalin."

Der Krieger lachte grollend.

„Das ist auch gut so. Ich wette, die Orks haben ihre Waffen so hoch geschwungen, dass du bequem darunter hindurchlaufen konntest", neckte er und Bilbo verzichtete wohlweislich auf eine Erwiderung.

Er hatte andere Mittel und Wege gehabt, den Gegnern auszuweichen und bei diesem Gedanken schien der Ring in seiner Westentasche spürbar schwerer zu werden. Er hätte ihn gerne herausgenommen, unterdrückte diesen Impuls jedoch rasch wieder. Immerhin galt es nach wie vor, das Geheimnis des Schmuckstücks zu wahren und gerade in Gandalf Nähe war er besonders vorsichtig.

Bards Stimme unterbrach ihre freundschaftliche Stichelei und lenkte gleich auf den Grund ihres Kommens.

„Wir wollen uns für den Augenblick verabschieden und nach Esgaroth zurückzukehren – zumindest zu dem, was davon noch steht. Dort erwartet uns für die nächste Zeit genug Arbeit und unsere Aufgaben hier sind getan."

Balin nickte leicht.

„Ich vermutete etwas in der Art."

Er schielte auf die Rucksäcke der beiden Weggefährten.

„Und ich stelle zu meinem Bedauern fest, dass ihr uns ebenfalls verlassen wollt?"

Bilbo blickte fast ein wenig betreten, während Gandalf bestätigend brummte.

„Aber bevor es soweit ist, möchten wir noch einen letzten Besuch abstatten und erbitten Einlass in die Hallen des Erebor."

Es klang sonderbar; schließlich wäre es ohne die Hilfe des Zauberers und des Halblings bis heute nicht gelungen, den Einsamen Berg zurück zu erobern. Ihnen standen alle Türen zu jeder Zeit offen und der ehemalige Berater des Königs wunderte sich ein wenig, dass sie nun extra um Erlaubnis baten. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern trat respektvoll zur Seite und deutete auf das leicht geöffnete Tor. Dwalin übernahm die Vorhut und ging voraus, froh darüber, dem schneidenden Wind zu entkommen. Gandalf und Bilbo folgten, doch als Balin Bard ansah, schüttelte dieser den Kopf.

„So verlockend die Vorstellung ist, aber meine Männer und mich drängt es zum Aufbruch. Sobald wir wissen, wie es genau um die Stadt steht, werden wir zurückkehren und alles Weitere besprechen."

„Gewiss."

Balin trat etwas näher auf den Bogenschützen zu, dann verbeugte er sich nach Zwergenart tief vor ihm.

„Ihr habt viel für uns getan und das werden wir nicht vergessen. Unsere Hallen werden Euch jederzeit willkommen heißen."

Der dunkelhaarige Mensch lächelte schmal.

„Ich werde es nicht vergessen, Herr Balin. Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen."

Auch er verbeugte sich, dann streckte er nach eigener Sitte die Hand aus und Balin ergriff sie und drückte sie kurz und fest, ehe Bard und sein kleines Gefolge den Rückweg über die Felsrampe antraten. Keiner von ihnen ahnte in diesem Moment, dass ihr Wiedersehen bereits in naher Zukunft lag.

Balin fand Bilbo, Gandalf und seinen Bruder in der Vorhalle, wo sie im Schatten der gewaltigen Säulen auf ihn warteten. Bilbo hatte diese Halle schon während der Belagerung ein paar Mal durchquert, doch nahm er sich diesmal endlich die Zeit, die Schönheit der Festung genauer zu betrachten und war ganz in Gedanken versunken, aus denen er erst bei der Ankunft des Weißhaarigen gerissen wurde. Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass dieser ohne die Eskorte aus Menschen kam und er wagte endlich die Frage zu stellen, die ihm bereits seit einiger Zeit auf der Zunge brannte.

„Bei der Begräbniszeremonie haben Fíli und Bofur gefehlt – Balin, was ist mit ihnen geschehen? Sind sie verwundet worden? Wie geht es ihnen?"

Die Besorgnis war wieder da und verringerte sich nicht, als der Angesprochene nun mit ernster Miene nickte.

„Das sind sie, in der Tat. Aber sei beruhigt, es geht beiden bereits besser. Wenn ihr sie sehen wollt, spricht nichts dagegen. Folgt mir."

Er übernahm die Führung und geleitete sie hinüber in das Lazarett, das bis auf drei Patienten im Gang inzwischen leer war. Während des kurzen Marsches erfuhren die Brüder, dass sich Bilbo die meiste Zeit im Lager der Menschen aufgehalten hatte, während der Zauberer überall und nirgendwo gewesen schien. Mal hatte man ihn bei den Elben gesehen; mal bei den Leuten aus Seestadt und mal an der Seite Beorns. Gandalf selbst hüllte sich in Schweigen und letztendlich war es einerlei, denn er hatte es schließlich auch während ihrer Reise so gehalten, dass er seine Schritte dorthin lenkte wo es notwendig war. Bilbo legte seine Beweggründe ebenfalls nicht offen dar, doch Balin hatte eine Ahnung – immerhin hatten Thorin und er ihre Auseinandersetzung vor versammelter Mannschaft geführt und der ältere Zwerg konnte verstehen, dass er ein wenig Abstand gesucht hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er dem verstorbenen König die größtmögliche Ehre erwiesen hatte und nun noch einmal kam um sich von allen anderen zu verabschieden, zeugte jedoch davon das zumindest kein Groll mehr zwischen den Weggefährten stand.

Sie begegneten am Durchgang Óin, der seinen Rundgang machte und das Wiedersehen mit den beiden Weggefährten genauso begrüßte. Er widersprach nicht, als die kleine Gruppe den Korridor durchquerte und auf die hintere Kammer zuhielt, sondern schloss sich ihnen im Gegenteil an. Die Freunde waren still geworden und Bilbo spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Er hatte nicht nachhaken wollen, welcher Art die Verletzungen waren und betete nun inständig darum, der Anblick möge nicht zu grausam sein. Mit eigenen Augen hatte er gesehen, welche Wunden der Krieg zu reißen vermochte und wie er starke, mutige Kämpfer innerhalb eines Herzschlages zu hilflosen Gebrechlichen werden ließ. Da ihn mit beiden Zwergen inzwischen eine innige Freundschaft verband, traf ihn ihr Schicksal umso härter. Unauffällig atmete er tief durch, wappnete sich gegen das Schlimmste und betrat hinter Dwalin den schmucklosen Raum, der lediglich von zwei Feldbetten belegt wurde.

Das Erste was er sah, war die unverwechselbare Silhouette Bofurs, der nicht einmal auf dem Krankenbett darauf verzichtete seinen geliebten Hut zu tragen. Der Musikant saß auf dem vorderen Lager, in den Händen ein Stück Holz an dem er gedankenverloren herumschnitzte und blickte auf, als er die Schritte vernahm. Seine Augen hatten sich inzwischen so sehr an das Dämmerlicht der Kerzen gewöhnt, dass er die Neuankömmlinge sofort erkannte und auf seinen Zügen breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus.

„Bilbo! Gandalf! Was für eine Freude, euch zu sehen!"

Er richtete sich ein wenig weiter auf und der Hobbit konnte den klobigen Umriss erkennen, der sein rechtes Bein umklammert hielt und es steif und unbeweglich machte.

„Bofur – bei den Göttern, was ist geschehen?"

In einer beruhigenden Geste hob der Angesprochene die Hände.

„Ein Streitkolben und ein unvorsichtiger Moment. Aber keine Bange, es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Schließlich haben wir den besten Heiler in unseren Reihen."

Er zwinkerte in Óins Richtung. Dieser gab ein leises Schnauben von sich, das ein wenig missbilligend klang, enthielt sich aber jeglichen Kommentars und schob sich an Balin vorbei, um an das zweite Bett zu gelangen.

Bilbos Blick folgte ihm und er entdeckte Kíli, der bis eben in der Nähe des zweiten Lagers auf einem Hocker gesessen hatte und sich nun erhob, um die Gäste seinerseits zu begrüßen. Während der Zeremonie hatte der Hobbit wenig auf seine Erscheinung geachtet, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, den eigenen Gefühlssturm unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nun erst fiel ihm auf, dass Kílis Züge trotz des gewohnt spitzbübischen Grinsens erschöpft wirkten und sich deutlich erkennbare Schatten unter seinen Augen abzeichneten. Langsam ging Bilbo auf, welche Strapazen er die letzten Tage durchgemacht haben musste und sein Blick glitt weiter, in der Hoffnung auch Fíli zu entdecken.

Er konnte nicht ganz verhindern, dass er bei dem Anblick des Blondschopfes leise erschrak.

Fíli musste es schlimmer erwischt haben; die Haut wirkte durchscheinend und wächsern, das helle Haar war matt und zerzaust und die Augen lagen tief in dunklen Höhlen. Sein schmal gewordenes Antlitz mit den eingefallen Wangen war deutlich von dem zähen Kampf gegen die Pfeilwunde und das daraus resultierende Fieber gezeichnet. Von dem agilen Schwertkämpfer war für den Moment wenig geblieben – er wirkte mehr wie ein Schatten seiner selbst. Doch immerhin er war wach, saß von mehreren Kissen gestützt aufrecht und die blauen Augen erwiderten Bilbos Blick klar und eindeutig erfreut, während sich seine spröden Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

„Wie schön, euch beide zu sehen. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ihr wäret einfach abgereist", begrüßte er seinerseits die Neuankömmlinge.

„Wie könnten wir, da du uns solche Sorgen bereitest", schimpfte der Hobbit halbherzig, doch in seinen Worten schwang zu viel Erlösung mit, um die Rüge wirklich ernsthaft wirken zu lassen.

Fíli lachte leise. Wenn er redete klang seine Stimme noch immer rau und ein wenig fremd, aber wenigstens bereitete ihm das Sprechen keine größeren Schwierigkeiten mehr. Langsam kehrten seine Lebensgeister zurück; er schaffte es inzwischen mühelos, längere Zeit wachzubleiben und seine Bewegungen wurden wieder kontrollierter und eigenständiger. Wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bot sprach er mit denen die um ihn herum waren, meistens Óin, Bofur und Kíli, um so viel wie möglich von dem zu erfahren was sich zugetragen hatte. Er wollte alles genau wissen, stellte eine Menge Fragen, die die Zwerge so gut es ging beantworteten und langsam formte sich ein Bild der Geschehnisse.

Nur über Thorins Tod schien er nicht wirklich sprechen zu wollen. Kíli hatte ihm die Begräbniszeremonie geschildert, Balins Trauerrede sinngemäß wiedergegeben und Bards und Thranduils Gesten erwähnt, ehe er eine detaillierte Beschreibung der Gruft wiedergab, doch Fíli war schweigsam geblieben und hatte das Erzählte unkommentiert gelassen. Seine Gedanken hingegen kreisten laufend um die Umstände und die Tatsache, dass Thorins Schicksal auch sein eigenes besiegelt hatte. Noch fiel es ihm schwer sich mit dem Gedanken abzufinden, in Kürze den Thron des Erebor zu besteigen – solange der Verlust spürbar schwer wog erschien es ihm fast wie ein Verrat seinem Onkel gegenüber, wenn er allzu schnell nachfolgte. Er hatte es bisher noch nicht einmal übers Herz gebracht mit Kíli darüber zu sprechen, sondern schwieg sich lieber aus.

Bilbo wusste nichts von Fílis Gedanken – konnte es schließlich auch nicht – und so schnitten seine darauffolgenden Worte eben genau dieses Thema an, das er zu vermeiden suchte, während ihn seine Schritte zum Lager hinüber trugen.

„Es tut mir Leid, was mit Thorin geschehen ist. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es verhindern können."

Er senkte den Blick ein wenig und ihm entging, wie ein Ausdruck von Schmerz über die Miene des Blondschopfes huschte, ehe dieser sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Das ehrt dich, Bilbo", antwortete er leise und zwang das Lächeln erneut auf seine Züge, auch wenn seine Augen ernst blieben. Er blickte zu Gandalf empor.

„Sagt, wie ist es euch während der Schlacht ergangen?"

Die Miene des Zauberers blieb unbewegt, als er antwortete: „Wie du siehst sind wir lebendig und unverletzt. Wir hatten Glück, wir alle."

Er trat etwas näher, ließ sich auf den leeren Schemel sinken und nahm den spitzen, grauen Filzhut vom Kopf. Behutsam stellte er ihn auf den Boden ehe er Fíli ansah, mit dem er sich nun auf Augenhöhe befand.

„Auch ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so gekommen. Aber es war Thorins Schicksal und er wusste es von Anfang an. Niemand, egal ob Zwerg, Mensch oder Elb hätte es verhindern können."

Der Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen fing den Fílis auf und hielt ihn für einen Moment fest. Der junge Zwerg konnte die Wahrheit spüren, die tief in den Worten des Grauen Wanderers verborgen lag; dennoch vertrieb die Erkenntnis darüber den Schatten, der auf seiner Seele ruhte, nicht vollends. „Und nun, mein lieber Fíli, ist es an dir, dein eigenes Schicksal zu erfüllen. Der Thron des Erebor ist befreit und wartet auf den Erben."


	15. Die Frage der Königswürde

Für Sekunden erfüllte Schweigen den Raum, ehe der Angesprochene schließlich langsam nickte.

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst. Ich… wir hatten nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich die Dinge so entwickeln würden."

Erinnerungsfetzen aus dem Albtraum tauchten vor seinen inneren Augen auf und jagten ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, den er nicht ganz verbergen konnte. Gandalfs Miene wurde etwas weicher und er klang verständnisvoll.

„Ich verstehe, dass es nicht leicht ist. Aber leider nimmt die Zeit keine Rücksicht darauf, sondern rinnt unaufhörlich weiter und je länger der Einsame Berg ohne Anführer bleibt, desto mehr spielt es unseren Gegnern in die Hände."

Er senkte den Kopf ein wenig, der flackernde Kerzenschein spiegelte sich auf seinen Augen wider und ließ sie wie glimmende Kohlestückchen aufleuchten.

„Noch ist die Gefahr aus dem Süden nicht gebannt. Auch wenn das Heer der Orks vernichtend geschlagen wurde, sind sie doch nicht vollends besiegt, solange sich ihr Anführer in der schwarzen Festung verschanzt hält. Das Bündnis zwischen Menschen, Elben und Zwergen ist ein Anfang, doch noch mehr gilt es dafür zu sorgen, dass es nicht ebenso rasch zerfällt, wie es geschmiedet wurde."

„Ein Bündnis, das auf Habgier beruht", warf Dwalin grollend ein. „Immerhin kamen ihre Armeen nur, weil sie es auf den Hort des Berges abgesehen hatten."

Óin murmelte zustimmend und verstummte erst, als Gandalf einen scharfen Blick in ihre Richtung schoss.

„Euer eigenes Handeln war nicht frei davon, Dwalin, Fundinssohn. Der Schatz hat viel Verderbtheit über das Volk der Zwerge gebracht und es liegt nun an euch, diese gebührend zu tilgen. Alles Gold des Erebor wird nichts nützen wenn sich der Nekromant dazu entschließt, ein zweites Heer gegen eure Mauern zu werfen, deshalb müsst ihr euch sammeln und die nächsten Schritte rasch unternehmen."

Dwalin hielt dem Blick des Zauberers noch einen Moment stand, dann sah er zur Seite. Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich unter den Anwesenden aus, die wussten wie sehr Gandalf mit seinen Worten rechthatte.

Balin seufzte schließlich schwer und sprach einen Gedanken aus, den er insgeheim seit einer ganzen Weile mit Kíli teilte.

„Das Problem ist, das Fíli nicht regieren kann, ehe er vollständig genesen ist. Alleine die Organisation der Abläufe innerhalb der Mauern würde viel Kraft kosten, zumal jegliche Entscheidung an ihn abgegeben würde und er kaum noch eine freie Minute hätte."

Er musterte den Blondschopf entschuldigen.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Junge, aber ich weiß, wovon ich spreche."

Dieser wollte protestieren, schon deshalb weil es sein Stolz gebot, doch Gandalf war schneller.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Machen wir uns nichts vor – die Wunden, die die Waffen der Orks reißen sind tief und wer sie überlebt kann sich glücklich schätzen, vollständig davon zu genesen."

Er sah Óin an, als würde er eine Einschätzung von ihm verlangen und der Heiler kam der stummen Aufforderung nach.

„Aus medizinischer Sicht wäre es eine Torheit, dich schon aufstehen zu lassen. Man kann es schwer vorherbestimmen, aber es dürfte noch etwa einen Mondumlauf dauern, ehe die Wunde verheilt ist und wahrscheinlich noch einige weitere, bis du dich wieder im Vollbesitz deiner Kräfte befindest."

Die Aussicht darauf, wenigstens noch einen Monat das Bett hüten zu müssen, ließ Fíli jetzt schon verzweifeln. Er wusste, dass Óin die Wahrheit sprach und das er sich selbst maßlos überschätzte, würde dem Drängen seiner inneren Stimme nachgeben. Noch wisperte sie nur leise, doch er ahnte schon jetzt, dass ihm das Stillliegen mit der Zeit sehr schwer fallen würde.

„Was also schlägst du vor, Gandalf?", wandte er sich schließlich an den Zauberer selbst. Dieser wog abschätzend den Kopf, auch wenn er die Antwort sicherlich parat hatte.

„Ernennt einen Stellvertreter, jemand Vertrauenswürdigen, der sämtliche Entscheidung im Namen des Königs fällen kann und zur Not eine starke Hand beweist, sollte es zu Auseinandersetzungen kommen."

„Diesen Punkt hatten wir bereits diskutiert", stimmte Balin zu. „Und ich denke, dass wir nicht darum herum kommen werden."

Sämtliche Augenpaare wanderten zu Kíli, der sich plötzlich im Zentrum des Interesses fand und das Gefühl hatte, genau diese Situation erneut zu erleben. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, dass er mit Balin in der Bibliothek geführt hatte und bei dem die Sprache bereits darauf gekommen war, dass er Fíli im Notfall über längere Zeit vertreten würde. Jetzt aber in solch direkter Weise damit konfrontiert zu werden war etwas anderes und er sah unsicher zu seinem Bruder hinüber. Fíli blickte ihn nachdenklich an, so als wöge er ab, ob Kíli der geeignete Kandidat wäre, was ihn selbst keinesfalls beruhigte. Gerne hätte er die stumme Frage von sich gewiesen, aber das wäre vorschnell gewesen.

Der ehemalige Berater des Königs war es, der die gespannte Stimmung löste.

„Wahrscheinlich denken wir dasselbe. Kíli? Fíli?"

Der ältere der beiden nickte bedächtig.

„Ich kann mir niemand geeigneteren vorstellen als dich, Kíli. Du hattest dieselbe Ausbildung wie ich und du kanntest Thorin ebenso gut um zu wissen, was er in bestimmten Situationen getan hätte. Außerdem hast du mein vollstes Vertrauen."

Seine abwägende Miene wich einem überzeugten Lächeln und ließ ihn fast wieder wie den Alten aussehen. Kíli wünschte sich das gleiche Vertrauen in sich selbst, doch statt zu widersprechen straffte er die Schultern.

„Na schön, ich bin bereit dafür."

Auch Balin wirkte gelöst.

„Dann wären wir bereits einen großen Schritt weiter. Eines jedoch sollten wir nicht zu lange aufschieben – die offizielle Nennung der Königs und seines Stellvertreters und die dazugehörige Abstimmung."

„Abstimmung?", wiederholte Kíli verblüfft. „Weshalb denn noch eine Abstimmung?"

Er hörte zum ersten Mal davon. Weder Thorin noch Balin hatten bisher davon erzählt.

„So wollen es die Gesetze der Zwerge. Wenn ein Kandidat in Frage kommt – wie jetzt, wenn ein König stirbt und sein Nachfolger bereits feststeht – ist dies meistens eine Routineangelegenheit. Doch um die Gemeinschaft der Zwerge vor Herrschern zu schützen, die wissentlich zum Nachteil des Volkes regieren, müssen diese von allen Beteiligten offiziell anerkannt werden. Ist jemand gegen die Wahl, hat er das Recht einen zweiten Kandidaten von gleichem Stand und Würde vorzuschlagen. Meistens wäre dies ein Geschwisterteil oder ein Vetter aus der königlichen Linie. Ist dieser bereit, sich zur Wahl zu stellen, erfolgt eine Abstimmung in der die Mehrheit entscheidet. Bis jetzt ist es meinem Wissen nach allerdings höchst selten vorgekommen, dass der Hauptanwärter verweigert wurde. Die meisten Könige kamen der Blutlinie folgend auf den Thron. Bekleidet ein Herrscher jedoch erst einmal dieses Amt, gibt es nichts, was ihn daraus entlassen kann, außer der Tod", erklärte Balin geduldig.

Seine Ausführung trug jedoch wenig dazu bei, dass die Geschwister sich besser fühlten.

„Wie war es damals bei Thorin?", hakte der Jüngere schließlich nach.

„Oh, Thorin wurde einstimmig bestätigt nachdem klar war, dass sein Vater nicht zurückkommen würde. Seine Taten während der Schlacht von Azanulbizar hatten ihn bereits in jungen Jahren zur Legende werden lassen und das Volk liebte ihn. So verhielt es sich übrigens auch mit Thráin und Thror und ich bin sicher, dass niemandem einfallen wird, eine Gegenstimme auf Fíli abzugeben."

„Immerhin wurde der Erebor auch unter euren Klingen zurückerobert", ergänzte Dwalin.

„Ja, und dabei haben wir es nicht einmal geschafft, unseren König zu schützen", seufzte Fíli und erneut beschlich Ernsthaftigkeit seine Züge.

Fahrig rieb er sich über die Augen - die Diskussion ermüdete ihn bereits und er wünschte, sie könnten das Thema vorerst beilegen.

Es war Gandalf, der die Debatte beendete indem er seinen Hut nahm und sich erhob.

„Ich denke, vorerst dürfte alles von Wichtigkeit gesagt sein. Nun bleibt es an euch, die Zwerge in den Ered Luin zu informieren und die Nachricht in die umliegenden Länder zu tragen."

„Die Herrin Dís weiß Bescheid. Ich habe ihr bereits einen Botenvogel zukommen lassen", gestand Balin. „Ich wollte es euch beiden ersparen, auch eurer Mutter von Thorins Tod berichten zu müssen."

Kíli wirkte erleichtert; Fíli war nicht ganz einverstanden doch er schwieg dazu. Hoffentlich hatte Balin seinen Zustand unerwähnt gelassen, sonst würde ihr das noch viel mehr Kummer bereiten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Festung in den Blauen Bergen verließen, hatte er ihre besorgten Blicke im Rücken gespürt und die Woge der Erleichterung, wenn sie unversehrt zurückgekehrt waren. Bei ihrem Aufbruch nach Osten hatte sie wenige Worte verloren, hatte nur ihm und Kíli in einem vertraulichen Moment die Runensteine anvertraut, auf die angeblich ein Schutzzauber gewirkt war. Es hatte ihn verblüfft, dass ausgerechnet seine bodenständige Mutter sich darauf verließ, hatte den Glücksbringer jedoch an sich genommen, ihr gedankt und ihr versichert, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden. Daran, dass er das Versprechen beinahe gebrochen hatte, wagte er nicht zu denken und er bedauerte es zutiefst ihr keinen Beistand leisten zu können, wenn sie die Botschaft las die vom Tod ihres Bruders kündete. Fíli beschloss mit Kíli zu reden – sie würden ihr so schnell wie möglich selbst zu schreiben, um ihr die Sorge ein wenig zu nehmen und die Schmerzen zu lindern, wenn auch über eine große Entfernung hinweg.

Der Zauberer setzte mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung den Hut auf, dann blickte er zu Bilbo hinüber, der während der gesamten Debatte geschwiegen hatte. Sie tauschten ein kaum merkliches Nicken.

„Ich denke, es ist nun an der Zeit Abschied zu nehmen. Unser Weg ist weit und ich möchte den Weißen Rat nicht länger warten lassen."

„Euer Weg? Heißt das, ihr verlasst uns beide schon?"

Kílis Augen erspähten nun die Reisebündel und damit die Antwort auf seine Frage. Der Hobbit sah fast ein wenig betreten drein, während Gandalf zustimmend brummte.

„Das Ziel heißt Bruchtal und bis dahin sind es einige Tagesmärsche, wie ihr sicherlich noch wisst."

„Und ich denke, es ist sicherer, in der Begleitung eines Zauberers zu reisen, deshalb werde ich mit Gandalf gehen und von dort aus weiter in das Auenland reisen. Es ist an der Zeit für mich, nach Beutelsend zurückzukehren."

Er lächelte schwach – noch immer schien es unglaublich zu sein, dass es sich diesmal nicht um eine reine Phrase handelte, sondern dass er tatsächlich den Rückweg antreten würde. Die Zwerge erwiderten das Lächeln wissend, schließlich hatte Bilbo während der gesamten Reise keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er sich in seine gemütliche Höhle zurücksehnte, zu den knisternden Kaminen, bequemen Sesseln und der gut gefüllten Speisekammer.

Ausgerechnet Dwalin war es, der die Verabschiedung eröffnete indem er Bilbo eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und die andere ausstreckte. Als der Hobbit diese Geste gleich tat, umfasste er statt der Handfläche dessen schmalen Unterarm und hielt ihn fest. Bilbo entsann sich, dass dies als Gruß unter Kriegern galt und wusste, dass es für Dwalin eine große Geste war. Seinen spöttischen Worten zum Trotz schien er den Hobbit tatsächlich als gleichwertigen Kampfgenossen zu sehen und das rührte Bilbo mehr, als es große Worte getan hätten.

„Mögen die Götter dir auf deinen Wegen beistehen, Bilbo Beutlin, wo immer sie dich auch hinführen werden."

Dwalin drückte den Arm des Freundes noch einmal kurz, ehe er ihn losließ und zurücktrat. Balin trat vor, beließ es aber bei einem einfachen Händeschütteln.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Bilbo, und hoffe, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen."

Er lächelte, unwissend darüber, dass dies das letzte Zusammentreffen zwischen den beiden bleiben würde.

„Das hoffe ich ebenso."

Óin drückte ihm zum Abschied einen kleinen Lederbeutel in die Hand.

„Für die Reise – in der Hoffnung, dass euch nichts zustößt."

Er klopfte dem Hobbit freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Bilbo wandte sich Fíli zu, zögerte einen kurzen Moment und beugte sich dann über das Lager, um den Freund behutsam in die Arme zu schließen.

„Ich wünsche dir alles erdenklich Gute und ich glaube an deine Stärke als König."

Ein leises Lachen erklang neben seinem Ohr.

„Aus dir ist immerhin ein Meisterdieb geworden, das lässt mich hoffen."

Ungewollt musste der Hobbit grinsen.

„Lasst es mich wissen, wenn ihr wieder einen braucht."

„Das werden wir. Viel Glück, Bilbo; du hast es dir von Herzen verdient."

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Fíli fügte an: „Und im Übrigen steht dir vertraglich noch immer ein Vierzehntel des Schatzes zu. Nimm dir, wonach dir beliebt."

Der Hobbit überlegte kurz, dann zog er den Ausschnitt des Mantels ein wenig beiseite. Darunter gleißte es silbern auf und die Zwerge erkannten das Kettenhemd aus Mithril.

„Thorin gab es mir vor der Schlacht und es hat mir gute Dienste geleistet, ebenso wie Stich. Damit wäre ich zufrieden – Reichtümer sind im Auenland von geringerer Bedeutung und überhaupt wüsste ich nicht, wie ich das ganze Gold dorthin bekommen sollte. Aber diese Dinge werden mich immer daran erinnern, was ich erlebt habe und dafür sorgen, das ich keinen einzigen von euch vergesse."

„Es ist deine Entscheidung. Behalte beides, auch wenn ich denke, dass es ein geringer Lohn für deine Taten ist."

Damit war es beschlossen.

Bilbo verabschiedete sich ebenso herzlich von Kíli und Bofur, die es beide bedauerten, dass sich die Wege der Gefährten nun trennten. Der Musikant, der während der Unterhaltung still geblieben war, wünschte ihm nun wortreich alles Glück der Welt und hoffte auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen.

„Vielleicht klopfe ich mal bei dir an, wenn mich die Wege in die Ered Luin führen", versprach er. Bilbo zweifelte mit einem Blick auf sein Bein zwar daran, dass dies so bald geschehen würde, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Jeder von euch ist mir jederzeit willkommen."

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Tee gibt es um vier. Aber lasst mich vorher die Speisekammer wieder füllen."

* * *

Zwei Stunden später zügelte Bilbo das kleine, graue Pony, welches ihm die Zwerge für die Heimreise überlassen hatten, drehte sich im Sattel um und warf einen letzten Blick auf den Einsamen Berg, der bereits ein gutes Stück hinter ihnen zurücklag. Wenn sie das Tempo hielten, würden sie bis zum Abend den Langen See erreichen und ein letztes Mal Bards Gastfreundschaft beanspruchen, ehe sie den Düsterwald erreichten. Dieses Mal würde die Durchquerung unter dem Schutz der Elben stattfinden und auch wenn er wenig erpicht auf erneute Begegnungen mit den Kreaturen aus den Schatten war, hatten sie wenigstens die Bogen der Wächter auf ihrer Seite.

Auch Gandalf brachte sein Pferd an der Seite des Hobbits zum Stehen.

„Ob ich ihn je wiedersehen werde?", fragte dieser leise.

„Das, mein lieber Bilbo, kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Es liegt alleine in deiner Hand, ob du die beschwerliche Reise wieder auf dich nimmst."

„Nicht in naher Zukunft, soviel ist gewiss."

Er seufzte.

„Du hattest recht damit – der Hobbit, der nun zurückkehrt, ist ein anderer wie damals. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich es bedauern oder begrüßen soll."

„Wir alle verändern uns im Laufe unseres Lebens und ob es zum Guten oder zum Schlechten war, können wir nur mit etwas Abstand beurteilen."

Bilbo nickte und sein Blick ruhte noch einige Augenblicke auf dem atemberaubenden Panorama, dann drehte er sich um und trieb das Pony mit leisem Schnalzen wieder an.

„Ich möchte mir übrigens ein Beispiel an Ori nehmen und die Reise aufschreiben", vertraute er Gandalf an, der sich ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

„Nun, das halte ich für eine gute Idee. Geschichten wie diese sollten für die Nachwelt erhalten bleiben. Hast du schon einen Titel?"

Bilbo überlegte einen Moment.

„Nein, aber ich bin sicher, dass mir zur rechten Zeit ein passender einfallen wird."


	16. Zwischenspiel - Dís

_Drittes Zeitalter, 2941 Jahr der Zeitrechnung_

 _Eriador, Ered Luin_

 _Winter_

Dís stand fröstelnd auf dem Wehrgang der Festung und blickte gedankenverloren nach Osten. Sie trug lediglich ein dünnes Wollkleid, das für die Jahreszeit eigentlich zu leicht war, und darüber einen gefütterten Mantel, der zwar den schneidenden Wind abhalten, aber nicht die Kälte vertreiben konnte, die sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte. Dabei wusste sie nicht einmal zu sagen, ob diese Kälte wirklich von außen stammte oder aus ihrem Inneren kam. Eine Hand hatte sich in den Stoff des Mantels gekrallt und hielt ihn am Kragen zu, die andere umklammerte ein Stück Pergament, das vor weniger als einer Stunde von einem Botenvogel gebracht worden war. Obwohl es sich erst kurz im Besitz der Zwergin befand, war es bereits stark zerknittert und die Runen, die darauf geschrieben worden waren, verwischt und unleserlich. Doch Dís brauchte es kein weiteres Mal anzusehen, sie wusste, was darauf stand. Die Worte hatten sich in ihre Erinnerung gebrannt wie Narben und die Zwergin wusste, dass sie diese nie wieder loswerden würde.

Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt, als ein Wachposten die Kunde brachte, dass ein Rabe auf den Mauern der Festung gelandet war und am Bein unverkennbar eine Metallkapsel trug. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, das Zwerge abgerichtete Vögel zur schnellen Übermittlung von Nachrichten nutzten, schlugen sie die Geschwindigkeit eines berittenen Boten doch um Längen. Außergewöhnlich war jedoch, dass er aus Richtung des Nebelgebirges kam und das konnte nur eins bedeuten – die Nachricht stammte von ihrem Bruder oder ihren Söhnen. Dís folgte ihm hinaus und sah den Vogel sofort, der auf den Zinnen hockte und sie aus glänzenden, schwarzen Augen ansah. Es war ein prächtiges Tier, das Gefieder schimmernd, der halb geöffnete Schnabel rasiermesserscharf. Er konnte nur aus dem Geschlecht Roacs stammen, einem Volk von Raben, das den Einsamen Berg bereits seit Jahrhunderten bevölkerte und ebenso lange mit den Zwergen befreundet war. Diese Vögel waren außerordentlich klug und man sagt, ihr Urvater habe vor langer Zeit das Sprechen erlangt und an seine Kinder weitergegeben.

Dieser hier beherrschte die menschliche Sprache zwar nicht, aber dafür brachte er den Metallzylinder mit der Nachricht. Auf der Seite war das Siegel ihrer Familie eingraviert, das Wappen Durins, weshalb die Wachen davon abgesehen hatten den Träger zu öffnen, sondern lieber nach der Königstochter schickten. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich als sie vortrat und vorsichtig den Ring löste der das Röhrchen hielt, während der Rabe vollkommen still saß. Erst, nachdem sie fertig war, flatterte er empor und ließ sich auf einer höher gelegenen Stelle nieder, um sich von dem anstrengenden Flug zu erholen.

Dís hatte die Botschaft nicht sofort gelesen, sondern sich damit in ihre Kammer zurückgezogen. Was auch immer sie beinhaltete war eindeutig für sie bestimmt und sie wollte sich nicht den neugierigen Blicken der Soldaten aussetzen. Erst, als die Tür sorgfältig verschlossen war, zerbrach sie den Wachspfropfen, der das Ende verschlossen hielt und zog mit spitzen Fingern das eng gewickelte Pergament hervor. Schon während sie es entrollte erkannte sie, dass die Schrift darauf weder von Thorin, noch von Fíli oder Kíli stammte. Die Runen kamen ihr bekannt vor und automatisch wanderte ihr Blick zu dem Namen am Ende des Blattes. Balin. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr übel und eine wohlbekannte, lang verdrängte Angst überfiel sie, während sie hastig zu lesen begann. Schon die ersten Worte schnitten ihr wie eine eisige Klinge durch das Herz und sie ließ sich langsam auf die Bettstatt sinken weil ihre Knie drohten, nachzugeben. Dabei konnte sie die Augen nicht von den Zeilen abwenden, die ihr ohne viel Umschweif erklärten, das der Erebor zwar in einer gewaltigen Schlacht zurückerobert werden konnte, Thorin jedoch im Kampfgeschehen sein Leben ließ.

Balin schrieb sehr förmlich, doch die Worte konnten über ihre wahre Bedeutung nicht hinwegtäuschen. Ihr Bruder war tot, der letzte, den sie noch hatte. Das letzte Bindeglied zu ihrer Familie war zerbrochen. Nun stand sie völlig alleine da, nur ihre Söhne blieben und obwohl die aufsteigenden Tränen bereits hinter ihren Augen brannten, suchte sie doch nach den vertrauten Namen, schwankend zwischen Hoffnung und Bangen, sie würden ebenfalls zusammen mit Balins Beileidsbekundungen genannt werden. Doch nichts dergleichen – lediglich am Ende ein kurzer Vermerk, dass es ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Es machte Dís stutzig, dass sich der Berater des Königs nicht näher dazu äußerte, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass beide am Leben waren und ihr wenigstens ein kleiner Teil der Sorge genommen wurde. Dennoch konnte sie die Tränen, die zusammen mit der Erkenntnis kamen nicht länger zurückhalten und vergrub das Gesicht in den Handflächen.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und der Gedanke daran, dass sie Thorin nie wieder sah, sie nicht sofort in erneute Verzweiflung stürzte. Die winterliche Dämmerung, die sich bereits früh über die Ered Luin legte, war heraufgezogen und tauchte die Landschaft in ein kaltes, blaues Licht, das den Schnee funkeln ließ. So ungefähr sah es in ihrem Inneren aus und Dís erhob sich schließlich, warf ihren dick gefütterten Wollmantel über und verließ leise die Kammer. Auf dem Gang achtete sie darauf, dass sie nicht gesehen wurde, während sie durch eine Seitenpforte schlüpfte und den Wehrgang betrat. Auf diesem Abschnitt war alles ruhig, die Wachen befanden sich zu beiden Seiten ein Stück entfernt und würden auch so schnell nicht vorbeikommen. Nichts lag ihr im Moment ferner als Gesellschaft oder gar ein Gespräch.

So stand sie auch jetzt noch hier, gut eine Stunde später, während sich die Taubheit langsam in ihren Gliedern festsetzte und die eisige Kälte ihre Zähne zum Klappern brachte. Trotzdem tat es gut, da sie allmählich ruhiger wurde und ihre Gedanken aufhörten, wie wild zu kreisen. Sie beobachtete die Sterne, die nach und nach am Himmel erschienen und erinnerte sich plötzlich an eine Begebenheit, die schon sehr, sehr lange zurück lag. Es war ebenfalls Winter gewesen und sie hatte ein Gespräch mit ihrem damals sechsjährigen Sohn geführt, das belanglos erschien, nun jedoch wie der Auftakt zu den Geschehnissen wirkte…

* * *

 _76 Jahre früher_

„Amad, warum hat Onkel Thorin keine Frau?"

Dís blickte von ihrer Näharbeit auf. Die Stimme, die sich mit dieser ungewöhnlichen Frage gemeldet hatte, gehörte ihrem ältesten Sohn, der in eine dicke Wolldecke gewickelt auf dem Fußboden vor dem Kamin saß.

Draußen tobte ein Wintersturm, der bereits gegen Abend heftigen Schneefall gebracht hatte und nun mit stetig heulenden Winden um die Hänge strich. Die Böen fuhren von Zeit zu Zeit sogar in den hohen Kaminschacht hinein, drückten die Flammen nieder und ließen sie im nächsten Moment hoch auflodern. Knapp zwei Wochen waren seit der Rückkehr Thorins und seines Erkundungstrupps vergangen – eine Zeit, die für Dís wie im Nebel lag. Noch immer kämpfte sie mit dem Verlust ihres Mannes und der Gedanke daran, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, nie mehr seine Berührungen zu spüren oder seine Stimme zu hören raubten ihr schier den Verstand. Es gab genau zwei Gründe, die sie ihm Hier und Jetzt hielten und einer davon sah sie gerade mit großen, blauen Augen von schräg unten an. Sie zwang sich dazu, sich auf Fíli und dessen Frage zu konzentrieren.

„Thorin ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann – er muss sich um ganz viele Dinge kümmern, die nur ein König entscheiden kann. Da bleibt ihm nicht viel Zeit, auf Brautschau zu gehen und bisher hatte er nicht das Glück, die richtige Frau zu treffen", versuchte sie es so einfach wie möglich zu erklären.

Fíli legte den Kopf leicht schief und sein Blick wurde nachdenklich. Der Feuerschein, der von der Seite auf sein Gesicht fiel und die Schatten verstärkte, ließ ihn älter wirken als er war. Sein blondes Haar glänzte goldfarben. Bei Mahal, er sah seinem Vater so unglaublich ähnlich! Dís schluckte schwer und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht gänzlich misslang.

„Aber ist er dann nicht furchtbar einsam?", hakte Fíli nach, den die Antwort nicht so ganz zufriedenstellen konnte.

Die Zwergenfrau überlegte, suchte nach Worten. Wie erklärte man einem Sechsjährigen das Gefüge von Liebe und Familie? Warum stellte er überhaupt solche Fragen? Dís ertappte sich dabei, dass sie im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Bruder nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob dieser eine Gefährtin suchte oder sich nach einer eigenen Familie sehnte. Mit dem Angriff des Drachen hatte sich alles geändert und Thorin trug mit einem Mal die Verantwortung für ein ganzes Volk. Er hatte sie durch die Lande geführt, hatte an der Spitze des Zuges Gefahren getrotzt. Er hatte mehr als die Hälfte ihres Volkes nach Dunland geführt und dort versucht, eine neue Heimstatt aufzubauen. Als sich abzeichnete, dass sie dort nicht bleiben konnten, war er zusammen mit Thrór und ihrem Vater Thráin, sowie dem jüngeren Bruder Frerin gegen die Orks gezogen, die Moria eingenommen hatten. Aus diesem Krieg waren er und Thráin zurückgekehrt; ein junger Prinz, auf dessen Schultern alle Hoffnungen ruhten und ein gebrochener König, der an dem Verlust seines Vaters und seines jüngsten Sohnes zu Grunde ging.

Thorin hatte erneut die Führung übernommen und sie waren in die Ered Luin gegangen, wo sie zum ersten Mal seit langem einen Ort fanden, der nach zwergischen Maßstäben so etwas wie eine Heimat werden könnte. Dies war nun schon viele Jahre her und aus einem Notbehelf war eine neue Festung erblüht, die den Zwergen mehr gab als nur ein Dach über dem Kopf. Sie hatten es alle zu bescheidenem Wohlstand gebracht und Dís war nach der Verlobung mit Ragin mehr als zuversichtlich gewesen, dass nun ein neues, besseres Leben begann. Dieses Leben hatte für sie vor zwei Wochen geendet. Aber was war mit Thorin? Hatte er sich nicht die gleichen Hoffnungen gemacht, die jäh von dem Verschwinden Thráins vereitelt worden waren? Plötzlich stand er wieder in der Pflicht des Anführers. Wie hatte er sich gefühlt, als die Familie zerbrach, als Thrór und Frerin vor seinen Augen starben und Thráin den Verstand verlor? Und nun, da er seinen Schwager nicht hatte schützen können…

„Amad?" Fílis Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie blinzelte und merkte jetzt, dass sie die ganze Zeit über reglos in das Kaminfeuer gestarrt hatte, verloren in der Vergangenheit und fern ab von Fíli und seiner Frage. Sie blickte ihren Sohn an und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Verzeih, ich musste über deine Frage nachdenken… ja, ich glaube, dass er einsam ist, aber anders, als wir vielleicht glauben. Schließlich hat er ja eine Familie – uns alle, dich, mich und Kíli."

Auch, wenn dies nur noch ein sehr kleiner Teil war, jetzt da erneut jemand fehlte.

Am meisten schmerzte sie die Erkenntnis, dass Ragin nun die beiden Söhne nicht mehr aufwachsen sah und dass die Jungen im Gegenzug eine Kindheit ohne Vater erleben würden. Sie erinnerte sich an die bedingungslose Liebe in seinem Blick, sobald er die Kleinen auf dem Arm hielt und schon wieder stieg Trauer in ihr empor. Dís hatte geglaubt sie wäre inzwischen zu erschöpft, um noch mehr Leid zu empfinden und ihre Augen zu trocken, um noch mehr Tränen zu vergießen, aber anscheinend war dem nicht so. Alle Ablenkung nützte nicht viel – selbst die Näharbeit, die ihr sonst immer so leicht von der Hand ging, wirkte ungenau und fahrig. Der Zwergling vor ihr sah nun wieder in den Kamin, in dem ein Holzscheit knackend brach und eine Lohe von Funken in den Schacht steigen ließ. Seine Augen folgten den tanzenden Feuerpunkten und Dís wagte schon zu hoffen, dass das Thema nun erledigt war, da begann Fíli erneut.

„Ich glaube, Onkel Thorin vermisst Vater auch. Ich habe gestern gehört, wie er in seiner Kammer umhergegangen ist und mit sich selbst gesprochen hat. Das tut er häufig. Ich habe gehört, wie er Vaters Namen sagte und sich bei ihm entschuldigt hat, dass er ihn nicht beschützen konnte."

Das war zu viel für die Zwergin. Sie hob die Hand vor den Mund und presste sie auf die Lippen, um ein Aufschluchzen zu verhindern. Die Tunika, an der sie arbeitete, rutschte ihr von den Knien, ehe sie diese auffangen konnte. Der rote Stoff fiel in unförmige Falten und das Knäuel, das sich dunkel von dem steinernen Untergrund abhob, erinnerte sie an vergossenes Blut. Dís musste sich abwenden und kämpfte darum, die Fassung zu bewahren. Fíli merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte – er sprang erschrocken auf, die Decke rutschte von seinen Schultern und er lief zu seiner Mutter.

„Amad, was ist los? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Es tut mir Leid!", rief er und legte ihr seine kurzen Arme tröstend um den Hals.

Sie zog ihn fest an sich, barg kurz ihr Antlitz in seinen langen, weichen Haaren und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Dann sah sie ihn an und lächelte – die Gefahr war für den Moment vorüber. „Schon gut, Fíli, es ist nichts." Sie strich ihm zärtlich über den Kopf.

„Dein Onkel gibt sich die Schuld an dem, was passiert ist. Er denkt, es hätte es verhindern können. Aber Mahal hat anders entschieden und deinen Vater zu sich gerufen; dagegen ist auch ein König wie Thorin machtlos."

Fíli kletterte nun gänzlich auf die Bank, auf der Dís saß und schmiegte sich an ihre Seite.

„Vielleicht wäre es einfacher, wenn er eine Frau hätte, mit der er darüber reden könnte", mutmaßte der junge Zwerg und entlockte bei Dís ein leises Lachen.

„Ja, vielleicht wäre es das. Aber dies ist eine Entscheidung, die deinem Onkel obliegt, darauf haben wir keinen Einfluss."

„Balin sagte mir, solange Onkel Thorin keine Kinder hat, gibt es keinen Thronfolger und das ist nicht gut, oder?"

Ebenfalls ein Thema, das Dís seit Ragins Tod beschäftigte. Die Gesetze der Zwerge verlangten einen männlichen Erben. Sie selbst und auch ihr Mann waren einige Jahre jünger als Thorin und da sie als direkte Verwandte nicht folgen konnte, hätte Thorin Ragin als Stellvertreter und möglichen Nachfolger bestimmen können. Doch dies ging nun nicht mehr und ihr war dieses Amt verwehrt. Allerdings gab es da noch eine oder besser gesagt, zwei Möglichkeiten.

„Wenn Thorin einen Sohn hätte, dann würde ihm dieser eines Tages nachfolgen, das stimmt schon. Aber Balin hat eines übersehen – er hat zwei bildschöne Neffen."

Wieder streifte sie Fíli mit einem innigen Blick.

„Der nächste, der von Geburtsrecht her König werden kann, bist du mein Schatz. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Onkel sehr, sehr glücklich wäre, wenn du ihm nachfolgen würdest."

Fíli sah sie ungläubig an und seine Augen wurden noch größer, als er die Tragweite ihrer Worte begriff.

„Oh", war alles, was in diesem Moment dazu sagen konnte.

Dann sprang er von der Bank und rief: „Wirklich? Ich kann König werden?"

Dís nickte. Sie teilte Fílis aufbrandende Begeisterung nicht ganz so vorbehaltlos, schließlich wusste sie, welche Bürde dieses Amt bedeuten konnte. Aber ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich langsam aber sicher mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden.

„Das kannst du in der Tat. Und Onkel Thorin wird dir alles beibringen, was du dafür wissen musst."

In diesem Moment drang ein Glucksen aus dem Weidenkörbchen, dass einige Meter vom Kamin entfernt im Halbschatten stand. Kíli, der bis dahin friedlich geschlafen hatte, rührte sich nun, aufgeweckt durch Fílis Ruf. Ehe sich die Zwergenfrau erheben konnte, war der Blondschopf schon zu der Wiege gehuscht und hatte sich darüber gebeugt. Er grinste seinen kleinen Bruder an, der ihm aus dunklen, verschlafenen Augen entgegen blinzelte und ausgiebig gähnte.

„Stell dir vor, ich werde mal König!", verkündete er dem Säugling stolz.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Dís zu.

„Kann Kíli denn auch König werden?", fragte er aufgeregt.

„Vielleicht."

Die Zwergin brachte es nicht übers Herz ihm zu erklären, dass sein jüngerer Bruder nach ihm in der Thronfolge kam – und er herrschen würde, wenn der ältere Bruder fiel. Das war eine Vorstellung, die ihr geschundenes Herz noch mehr quälte und der sie sich nicht hingeben wollte, sonst wäre sie auf der Stelle zusammengebrochen. Er würde es irgendwann früh genug erfahren. Bis dahin sollten die Brüder ihre Kindheit genießen und nicht mit den Schatten der Zukunft belastet werden.

* * *

Jetzt, Jahrzehnte später, erinnerte sich Dís an dieses Gespräch als hätte es erst gestern stattgefunden. Fíli hatte schnell eine Ahnung von der Größe der Verantwortung bekommen, die auf ihn warten würde – spätestens in dem Moment als Thorin ihn in seine privaten Gemächer bat und ihm dort den Plan offenbarte, der die Rückeroberung des Erebor zum Ziel hatte, verfestigte sich diese zur Gewissheit. Doch das gesamte Ausmaß eben jener konnte ihm erst jetzt bewusst werden, da es tatsächlich soweit war. Dís selber hatte, als sie die Pläne vernahm, ihren Bruder anflehen wollen, ihr nicht auch noch die Söhne zu nehmen.

„Du konntest Frerin und Ragin nicht beschützen, wer garantiert mir, dass du es bei Fíli und Kíli kannst?"

Doch sie hatte geschwiegen, denn der Schaden, den sie damit unweigerlich angerichtet hätte, wäre nie wieder gutzumachen gewesen.

So war sie am Tor gestanden und hatte ihnen hinterhergeblickt, als sie davongeritten waren, in sich den Verdacht tragend, dass sie dieses Bild zum letzten Mal sehen würde. Balins Brief hatte aus diesem Verdacht die grausame Realität gemacht und sie sehnte sich mit einem Mal schmerzlich danach, ihre Söhne in die Arme zu schließen und die Trauer mit ihnen zu teilen, sowie einen Teil der Bürde zu tragen, die ihrem Ältesten nun auferlegt war.

Dieses Gefühl ließ einen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf entstehen, der innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem Vorhaben reifte. Ihr Blick glitt über die Landschaft, die Zinnen, die schroffen Berghänge. Sie hatte viele Jahre hier verbracht, mehr als im Erebor, dennoch hatte ihr Herz nie mit der gleichen Intensität an den Hallen gehangen. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen waren geblieben; zu viele persönliche Dinge, die sie tagtäglich an ihre Liebsten erinnerte, die so fern waren. Gab es etwas, das sie hier hielt?

Nein.

Thorin war gegangen, um die wahre Heimat ihres Volkes zurückzuerobern; nun war es Zeit, ihm zu folgen. Sie warf einen letzten Blick in die Tiefe, dann hob sie die Hand und öffnete langsam die steifen, kalten Finger. Eine Windböe erfasste die Nachricht, riss sie ein Stück in die Höhe und ließ sie dann davontrudeln, hinab in das Tal. Dís verfolgte ihren Weg nicht weiter, sondern entfernte sich von der Brüstung und trat den Rückweg zu ihrer Kammer an. Es galt, ein paar Reisevorbereitungen zu treffen.


	17. Im Namen des Volkes

Zur großen Freude aller schritt Fílis Genesung voran und er begann allmählich, sich von der Schussverletzung zu erholen. Óin war mit dem Heilungsprozess zufrieden, untersagte ihm aber weiterhin strengstens, einen Fuß aus dem Bett zu setzen.

„Du hast viel Blut verloren und so lange die Gefahr besteht, dass die Wunde doch wieder aufbrechen könnte, will ich dich nicht einmal über ein Verlassen des Lagers nachdenken sehen", mahnte er freundlich, aber mit Nachdruck.

Fíli hielt sich notgedrungen daran, schlief die kommenden Tage noch viel, wurde aber zusehends munterer. Nach und nach wagten sich die übrigen Gefährten der kleinen Reisegemeinschaft in das Lazarett, um zu sehen wie es ihm ging und der Blondschopf war für jede Abwechslung und jedes Gespräch dankbar, das ihm die lange Wartezeit etwas verkürzte. Inzwischen waren er und der Musikant die einzigen Patienten in Óins Obhut, was den Beistand der Helfer überflüssig machte und dafür sorgte, dass es in den Gängen zunehmend stiller wurde. Seine regelmäßigsten Gesprächspartner wurden Kíli und Bofur, mit denen er sich oft stundenlang austauschte und diskutierte. Sein jüngerer Bruder saß nicht mehr ununterbrochen an seiner Seite; dafür streifte er häufig durch die Festung, erkundete die Gänge und Hallen des Erebor und machte häufig neue Entdeckungen, über die er berichten konnte.

„Der Thronsaal ist fast vollständig von den Trümmern freigeräumt", erzählte der Dunkelhaarige an diesem Nachmittag.

Es war der zwölfte Tag nach der verheerenden Schlacht und der siebte nach Thorins Beerdigung.

„Einige Säulen wurden arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, aber Dori meinte, die Schäden wären reparabel und wir müssten nicht befürchten, dass uns demnächst der Berg auf den Kopf fällt."

Wie sich herausstellte, war der älteste der drei Brüder in früherer Zeit als Steinmetz und Diamantschleifer tätig gewesen und verstand etwas von der Struktur des Gesteins und der Kunst, mit der die Säulen und Wände in der großen Halle bearbeitet und verziert worden waren. Das hatte ihn schnell zum Aufseher über die Truppen gemacht, die sich um die Reparatur der größten Schäden an den tragenden Elementen kümmerten. Dori hatte sich anfangs gesträubt, doch inzwischen ging er seiner neuen Aufgabe mit großer Begeisterung nach, was vor allem seinen Brüdern zu Gute kam.

Gerade Ori, den er normalerweise gerne unter seinen Fittichen wusste, nutzte die Gelegenheit und hielt sich häufig in der Bibliothek und dem Archiv auf, wo er zuerst Balin zur Hand ging und dann sehr schnell die Erlaubnis von diesem erhielt, nach eigenem Willen und eigenen Ideen zu verfahren. Über die Jahre hatte sich eine Menge Material angesammelt, das achtlos in die Regale gewandert war und Oris Ziel bestand darin, ein neues System der Ordnung zu schaffen. Grübelte er einmal nicht in der Bibliothek, traf man ihn häufig auf den Gängen, ein dickes, ledergebundenes Buch auf der einen Hand balancierend, in der anderen eine Schreibfeder oder einen Kohlestift und entweder Notizen verfassend oder Skizzen zeichnend.

„Was ist mit dem Thron, ist er unbeschädigt?", hakte Fíli nach und ein aufgeregtes Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

„Ja, Smaug schien wenig Interesse daran gehabt zu haben, ihn zu zerstören. Wobei man es ihm in seiner Boshaftigkeit durchaus hätte zutrauen können", bestätigte Kíli.

Er teilte die Begeisterung seines Bruders, wie seine nächsten Worte verrieten.

„Es ist unvorstellbar, dass dort bereits Generationen von Zwergenherrschern gesessen haben und du der nächste bist", grinste er Fíli an.

Das Gesicht des Blonden wurde ernster.

„Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte endlich aufstehen. Das Herumliegen macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich möchte das alles endlich mit eigenen Augen sehen und vor allem selbst mit anpacken."

„Du bleibst liegen, bis du wieder gesund bist", entgegnete Kíli mit einem Anflug von Strenge, der ihm plötzlich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Thorin verlieh, was Fíli ein wenig aus dem Konzept brachte.

Glücklicherweise tauchte Bombur auf, ehe es zum Streit kommen konnte. Er war in letzter Zeit ebenfalls ein häufiger Besucher gewesen; zum einen, um nach Bofur zu sehen und zum anderen, um die beiden Kameraden mit genügend Nahrung zu versorgen. Der Musikant beklagte sich gerne scherzhaft darüber, dass er, wenn er sich nicht bald bewegen durfte, demnächst Ähnlichkeit mit seinem jüngeren Bruder bekäme. Allerdings hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, die großzügigen Portionen bis auf den letzten Krümel zu vertilgen. Fíli hatte lange Zeit keinen Hunger verspürt, doch allmählich kehrte sein Appetit zurück und er blickte nun zu dem feisten Zwerg hinüber, als der würzige Duft von Fleisch, Kräutern und Gemüse durch die Kammer wehte. Bombur trug ein hölzernes Tablett mit mehreren Schalen vor sich her, in denen sich sämiger Eintopf befand. Große Fleischbrocken schwammen in der dunklen Soße und lockten alleine durch ihren Anblick.

„Kanincheneintopf", verkündete er und stellte das Brett auf einem niedrigen Tischchen ab, ehe er sich daran machte und die Portionen verteilte.

Kíli nahm die Schalen entgegen, reichte eine an Fíli weiter und sog genießerisch den Duft ein.

„Herrlich, da werden Erinnerungen wach."

Kaninchen hatte sich während ihrer Reise zu einer Hauptnahrungsquelle entwickelt und Bombur hatte es mit traumwandlerischem Talent geschafft, sogar aus den dürftigsten Zutaten eine schmackhafte Mahlzeit zu zaubern. Man konnte über ihn sagen, was man wollte – aber kochen beherrschte er, nebst essen, am besten.

Schon mit dem ersten Löffel war Fílis Heißhunger geweckt und er merkte, wie hungrig er tatsächlich war. Kurz kam ihm in den Sinn, dass dies seine erste, richtige Mahlzeit war, seit sie die Schlacht um den Erebor geschlagen hatten und er musste sich zurückhalten, um das Gericht nicht einfach herunter zu schlingen. Stattdessen aß er langsam und bedächtig, immer in der Vorsicht seinen Magen nicht zu überfordern. Trotzdem schaffte er es, die Mahlzeit vor Kíli zu beenden und das wollte etwas heißen. In brüderlichem Großmut überließ er dem Älteren sogar noch etwas von seiner Portion, ehe er sich auf dem Schemel zurücklehnte und zufrieden seufzte. Auch Fíli sank zurück in die Kissen, genoss die Wärme, die sich in seinem Inneren ausbreitete und merkte, wie er allmählich schläfrig wurde.

Bofur und Bombur unterhielten sich leise und das beruhigende Murmeln ihrer Stimmen veranlasste ihn dazu langsam wegzudämmern. Selbst Kíli schien zu dösen – er lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Steinwand, hatte die Beine ausgestreckt und die Lider halb gesenkt. Die Atmosphäre konnte man gelinde gesagt als friedlich bezeichnen, bis mit einem Mal Schritte auf dem Steinboden erklangen und von weiteren, überraschenden Besuch kündigten.

Es waren Balin und Dwalin, die die Kammer rasch durchquerten und ihre ernsten Mienen ließen darauf schließen, dass ihr Besuch nicht nur aus reiner Höflichkeit stattfand. Fíli richtete sich auf, blinzelte um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben und blickte ihnen gespannt entgegen. Kíli erhob sich und setzte bereits zu einer Begrüßung an, doch als er die finsteren Ausdrücke gewahrte, erstarb ihm diese auf den Lippen. Bofurs und Bomburs Gespräche verstummten und sie erwiderten das knappe Nicken, dass ihnen die Brüder zuwarfen. Mit einem Mal lag eine angespannte Stimmung in der kleinen Kammer, ohne dass auch nur ein Wort gefallen war.

Balin rang sich schließlich doch zu einem Lächeln durch, das halbherzig und erschöpft wirkte.

„Entschuldigt die Störung, aber wir müssen etwas Dringendes besprechen", erklärte er ohne Umschweif und ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten.

„Was ist geschehen?", erkundigte sich Fíli und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Der frühere Berater des Königs seufzte, warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen Blick zu und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Seine Miene drückte eindeutig Missmut aus.

„Es sind Gerüchte aufgekommen, die beunruhigend sind. Ori hat zufällig einige Soldaten aus Dáins Tross belauscht, als er aus der Bibliothek kam und er hörte wie sie sagten, der König stelle in Kürze die Herrscherfrage und erwäge, den Anspruch auf den Thron des Erebor zu erheben."

Die Brauen des blonden Zwerges schossen in die Höhe, während Kíli sich neben ihm versteifte.

„Unmöglich, schließlich hat er keinen Anspruch darauf", platzte es aus dem jungen Zwerg heraus und seine dunklen Augen huschten von seinem Bruder zu Balin und zurück.

„Fíli ist Thorins Thronerbe, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln. Er steht in der Folge direkt hinter ihm. Wie kommt Dáin überhaupt dazu – schließlich hat er mit dem Reich des Einsamen Berges nichts zu schaffen."

„Vergiss nicht, dass er ein Vetter Thorins ist", warf Balin ein. „Und auch wenn euer Onkel euch zu seinen Nachfolgern bestimmt hat, seid ihr nun einmal die Söhne seiner Schwester und nicht seine leiblichen. Wäre dies der Fall, könnte Dáin den Thron nicht anfechten. So aber…"

Er ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft stehen, doch jeder wusste, was er meinte.

„Aber ich denke, die Wahl entscheidet, wer König wird?", warf Fíli dazwischen.

Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Gandalf und das Balin erwähnt hatte, jeder Herrscher müsse vom Volk bestimmt werden.

„Deshalb sind wir hier. Wir haben beschlossen, Dáin zuvorzukommen und dich als unseren König bereits zu bestätigen, damit deine Position gefestigt wird. Alle anderen sind unterrichtet und haben ihre vollste Unterstützung zugesagt. Die Wahl wird also einstimmig ausfallen."

„Gut, dann sollen sie herkommen und wir erledigen das so schnell wie möglich", brummte der Bogenschütze erleichtert.

Balin schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Leider geht das nicht. Die Abstimmung muss an einem offiziellen Ort stattfinden, in diesem Falle im Thronsaal, damit sie als rechtens anerkannt werden kann."

Seine hellen Augen fixierten Fíli.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss euch bitten, uns zu begleiten."

Ehe dieser etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich erneut Kíli ein.

„Aber Óin hat ihm doch strikt verboten, aufzustehen", protestierte er, was auf Balins Zügen ein mildes Lächeln hervorrief.

„Ich weiß, aber es ist nun einmal unumgänglich. Außerdem wird auch er anwesend sein und sofort eingreifen können, wenn etwas sein sollte", versicherte er mit Nachdruck.

„Zur Not kann ich dich auch tragen, Fíli", brummte Dwalin, der bis dahin keinen Ton gesagt hatte.

Das allerdings kam für den jungen Herrscher überhaupt nicht in Frage, wie er sofort verdeutlichte.

„Auf keinen Fall. Wenn ich den Thronsaal des Erebor betrete, will ich dies auf meinen eigenen Beinen tun."

Er warf Kíli, dem scheinbar erneut eine Erwiderung auf der Zunge lag, einen scharfen Blick zu, richtete sich ein wenig weiter auf und rutschte langsam und darauf bedacht, keine falsche Bewegung zu machen, zur Kante der Bettstatt. Vorsichtig schwang er die Beine über den Rand und erschauerte für einen kurzen Moment, als seine nackten Fußsohlen den kalten Stein berührten. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde er von Schwindel erfasst, der sich jedoch nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen von alleine legte, dann drückte er die Handflächen auf die dünne Unterlage und stemmte sich in die Höhe.

Für einen Moment gelang es ihm aufrecht zu stehen, doch der Erfolg währte zu Fílis Verdruss nicht lange. Seine Beine, seit zwölf Tagen nicht bewegt, weigerten sich schlicht das plötzlich auf ihnen lastende Gewicht zu tragen. Fílis Knie knickten ein und er wäre gestürzt, hätte Dwalin nicht geistesgegenwärtig die Arme ausgestreckt und ihn aufgefangen. Erneut begann sich das Zimmer zu drehen und ihm musste wohl kurzzeitig schwarz vor Augen geworden sein, denn als sich sein Blick klärte fand er sich auf der Bettkante sitzend, Kíli an seiner Seite und ihn besorgt musternd. Eine Hand hatte er schon wieder halb nach dem Wasserbecher ausgestreckt, ließ sie jedoch sinken als Fíli ein paar Mal blinzelte und sich wieder von alleine fing. Vorsichtshalber blieb er noch kurz sitzen, ehe er den nächsten Versuch unternahm.

„Fíli…", erklang Kílis mahnende Stimme, doch er ignorierte sie.

Diesmal war er auf das Gefühl der Schwäche vorbereitet und griff rechtzeitig nach Dwalins dargebotenem Arm.

„Vorsichtig", murmelte der Krieger und hielt seine Schulter fest. „Nicht zu hastig. Deine Füße müssen sich erst wieder an den Bodenkontakt gewöhnen und das dauert einen Moment. Glaube mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

Der Blondschopf hörte ihm kaum zu, sondern kämpfte noch einen Moment mit dem Gleichgewicht, ehe er das Gefühl hatte halbwegs sicher zu stehen. Es dauerte einige weitere Herzschläge ehe er sich sicher sein konnte, dass ihn die Kräfte nicht beim ersten Schritt gleich wieder verließen, dann wagte er es und hob einen Fuß an. Es war mehr ein behutsames Tasten als tatsächliches Gehen und fiel reichlich wackelig aus. So muss sich ein Kind fühlen, das laufen lernt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und die Verbitterung, die damit einher ging veranlasste ihn dazu, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und den nächsten Schritt zu wagen. Nach einigen weiteren merkte er wie es anfing ihm leichter zu fallen und allmählich breitete sich ein Gefühl vertrauter Sicherheit aus. Die Anwesenheit der anderen Zwerge, die ihn bei seinen Versuchen verfolgten, hatte er vollständig ausgeblendet und erinnerte sich ihrer erst wieder, als sich nun auch Bofur rührte und gleichfalls mit Bomburs Hilfe von dem Lager erhob. Er griff die hölzerne Krücke und grinste Fíli schief an.

„Wer zuerst da ist."

Flankiert von Dwalin und Kíli schritt der junge Thronerbe langsam den Korridor entlang, bis sie den Durchgang zur Vorhalle erreichten. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl sich nach der langen Zeit der Ruhe wieder zu erheben und festzustellen, dass der eigene Körper nicht so funktionierte, wie man es in Erinnerung hatte. Tatsächlich spürte er schon nach kurzer Zeit jeden Muskel und auch die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken fast überdeutlich, dennoch bemühte er sich, einen ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren. Insgeheim war er froh, die beiden Zwerge an seiner Seite und Balin hinter sich zu wissen. Da er lediglich ein knielanges Nachthemd trug, hatte ihm der ehemalige Berater seinen Mantel überlassen, der um Schultern und Hüfte viel zu weit schwang. Wenigstens war Balin nicht sonderlich groß und er lief nicht Gefahr, versehentlich auf den Saum zu treten und ins Straucheln zu geraten. Seine Füße waren gegen die Kälte lediglich in Wollsocken gehüllt, die Kíli auf die Schnelle aus seinem Marschgepäck aufgetrieben hatte und froren trotz der wärmenden Schicht, doch der Gedanke sich in die schweren Lederstiefel zu quälen war noch unerträglicher, also musste es so gehen.

Der Weg durch die Vorhalle und in die Haupthalle hinein kam ihm unheimlich lang vor und er merkte ab der Hälfte der Strecke, wie sein Atem schneller ging. Einzig der Anblick, der sich ihm bot als sie endlich den Thronsaal betraten, machte die Anstrengungen wieder wett und die wenigen flackernden Feuerschalen und Fackeln reichten leider nur bedingt aus, um die Schönheit ganz aus der Dunkelheit zu heben. Der Mittelgang wurde auf beiden Seiten von sieben Hauptsäulen flankiert, die für zahlenmäßig für das siebte Zwergenvolk standen. Dazwischen erhoben sich unzählige weitere, schmälere Steingebilde, welche die brückenähnlichen Wege und freischwebenden Treppen trugen, die den Großteil des Berges durchzogen und die unterschiedlichen Abschnitte miteinander verbanden.

Am Ende des Ganges wölbten sich geschwungene Bögen über einer mehr als hundert Schritte messenden Plattform und liefen in kunstvollen Kreuzrippen über ihren Köpfen zusammen.

Als Fíli den steinernen Wölbungen mit den Augen folgte sah er, dass die Decke mit zahllosen Edelsteinen und Diamanten bestückt war, die das Licht der Feuer brachen und um ein Vielfaches heller zurückwarfen. Dieses Licht bündelte sich und beschien den marmornen Thron, der kunstfertig aus dem Stein geschlagen worden war. Keine Fuge wies darauf hin, dass extra dafür ein Stück hergeschafft wurde, im Gegenteil – es machte eher den Anschein, als sei der Herrschersitz aus dem gleichen Fels entstanden, aus dem auch die Plattform und der Zugang geformt worden waren. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er aus dem Gestein wachsen. Die Steinmetzarbeiten waren auch hier von enormer Kunstfertigkeit. Einzig eine mit Gold eingefasste Vertiefung in der mannshohen Lehne wirkte fehl am Platz. Dies musste die Stelle sein, an der Thrór den Arkenstein hatte einsetzen lassen. Fíli wurde unwillkürlich an eine leere Augenhöhle erinnert; gleichzeitig war er jedoch froh, dass das Juwel, welches so viel Kummer über seine Familie gebracht hatte, wieder unter dem Berg schlummerte.

Als sie näher kamen erkannte er, dass das Thronpodest von sechs weiteren Zwergen flankiert wurde, die den Neuankömmlingen nun entgegenblickten und Fíli hoffte inständig, nicht auch noch die Stufen zu dem steinernen Gebilde emporsteigen zu müssen. Gerade jetzt, in Anwesenheit aller verbliebenen Weggefährten, wollte er sich diese Blöße nicht geben.

Balin hob eine Hand und ihre kleine Gruppe hielt, dann stieg er selbst zwei Stufen hinauf, drehte sich um und sah von seiner erhöhten Position aus auf die Versammlung hinab.

„Da wir nun vollständig versammelt sind, möchte ich gleich beginnen. Ich danke euch für euer Kommen und möchte kurz erläutern, warum wir uns hier versammelt haben. Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass König Dáin II., Náins Sohn, Herrscher über den sechsten Zwergenstamm der Eisenberge, in Kürze die Frage nach dem Erben stellen wird, der unserem gefallenen König, Thorin II., Thráins Sohn, auf den Thron des Erebor nachfolgen wird. Nach Sitte und Gesetz ist es die Pflicht des Kandidaten, sich der Wahl des Volkes zu stellen, dass den Nachfolger einstimmig anerkennen muss."

Seine hellen Augen ruhten auf dem Thronerben und obwohl der Blick darin aufmunternd war, rann dem jungen Zwerg ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken.

„Fíli, Raginssohn, bist du bereit, dich dieser Wahl zu stellen?"


	18. Lang lebe der König

Fíli schluckte trocken, dann nickte er.

„Ich bin bereit."

Sämtliche Augenpaare ruhten auf ihm und in allen lag gespannte Erwartung darüber, was als Nächstes geschehen würde. Der Kronprinz selbst hatte keine Ahnung, hoffte nur, dass sich die Zeremonie nicht allzu lange hinziehen würde. Er spürte seine Zehen nicht mehr und das unsichere Gefühl kehrte langsam in seine Knie zurück. Wahrscheinlich bot er überhaupt einen recht kuriosen Anblick wie er da stand, lediglich in einen roten, abgetragenen Samtmantel gekleidet und ohne Schuhe, aber der feierlichen Stimmung, die sich nun allmählich über die Versammelten legte als Balin weitersprach, tat das wenig Abbruch.

„Gemeinsam haben wir eine Reise angetreten, deren Ausgang ungewiss war. Gefolgt sind wir Thorin Eichenschild, der zum Schutze des Einsamen Berges sein Leben ließ. In seinem Sinne stand es, dass Fíli, Sohn seiner Schwester Dís, dereinst die Nachfolge antreten wird. Hier also die offizielle Wahl des Königs. Nun frage ich die Anwesenden: Seid Ihr willens, diese Wahl zu bestätigen und den Kandidaten offiziell als neuen König des siebten Zwergenvolkes anzuerkennen?"

Es verging nicht einmal ein Sekundenbruchteil, ehe Dwalin als erster sprach.

„Ich erkenne ihn an."

Kíli war nur ungleich langsamer.

„Ich erkenne ihn an."

So ging es reihum und es dauerte kaum eine halbe Minute, bis der letzte geantwortet hatte. Balins Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter und Fíli merkte, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, obwohl jeder beteuert hatte, es gäbe keinen Grund zum Zweifeln.

„Und auch ich erkenne Euch als Herrscher des Erebor an, Fíli Raginssohn, schwöre Euch zu folgen, mit meinem Leben zu schützen und stets mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen. Lang lebe der König des Erebor."

Der ehemalige Berater des Königs legte die flache Hand auf die Brust und verbeugte sich vor dem jungen Monarchen. Nach und nach wurde die Geste aufgegriffen und für Sekunden herrschte andächtige Stille, ehe die Zwerge wie in einem Choral "Lang lebe der König des Erebor!" wiederholten. Dann richtete sich Balin auf und ergriff erneut das Wort.

"Die Wahl ist einstimmig und somit rechtmäßig. Sorgen wir dafür, dass der Rest davon erfährt, vor allem auch unsere Bündnispartner und allen voran König Dáin."

"Meinst du, er wird diesen Entschluss widerspruchslos hin nehmen?", meldete sich Fíli zu Wort.

Balin zögerte, nur einen winzigen Moment, aber dennoch spürbar.

"Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum er diese Entscheidung anzweifeln sollte."

"Fíli hat recht, immerhin wird es noch eine Zeitlang dauern, ehe er in der Lage ist, das Amt in vollem Umfang auszuführen. Nichts für ungut", gab Glóin zu bedenken.

Óin nickte bekräftigend. "Eigentlich dürfte er nicht einmal hier sein", brummte er und warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf das bleiche Antlitz des frischgebackenen Herrschers.

Balins Miene gewann wieder etwas an Zuversicht.

"Dafür gäbe es eventuell eine Lösung."

Sein Blick huschte zu Kíli, der nach wie vor an der Seite seines Bruders stand.

"Einen Stellvertreter, der sich bis dahin um alles Relevante kümmert und ich denke ihr wisst, wen ich meine."

Kíli schreckte auf, als er sich so unverhohlen im Mittelpunkt des Interesses wiederfand, bemühte sich aber sofort wieder um Haltung. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Fíli ihm aufmunternd zuzwinkerte und ein Nicken andeutete, so als wolle er die Entscheidung unterstreichen. Gemurmel erhob sich unter den Anwesenden und auch darin schwang erkennbare Zustimmung mit.

"Lasst uns sofort darüber abstimmen", schlug Nori schließlich vor. "Ich bin dafür."

"Sollte nicht lieber Balin diese Aufgabe übernehmen? Schließlich hat er die meiste Erfahrung im Umgang mit den königlichen Würden", hielt Dori dagegen, was den Vorgeschlagenen dazu veranlasste, abwehrend die Hände zu heben.

"Ich danke für dein Vertrauen, aber bisher war ich stets nur ein Heerführer und Berater, der lediglich Meinungen unterstützte oder widersprach. Ein Stellvertreter sollte jedoch die Interessen des Herrschers kennen und in der Lage sein, unabhängig in seinem Sinne zu denken und zu handeln. Ich wüsste niemanden, der Fíli besser kennt als sein Bruder."

Dieses Argument entkräftete Doris Vorschlag und der Rest sah davon ab, weitere Einwände zu erheben, sondern stimmte auch in Kílis Fall geschlossen für die Anerkennung als herrschaftliches Äquivalent. Auch Fíli gab seine Zustimmung und auf Balins abschließende Frage, ob Kíli die Wahl akzeptiere, zögerte er nur kurz und antwortete mit leicht rauer Stimme: "Ich nehme an."

Jubel brandete auf und die Gemeinschaft der Weggefährten ließ die Brüder hochleben. Die vornehme Zurückhaltung wich Ausgelassenheit und erst Óins erhobene Stimme sorgte für Ruhe.

"Wenn Ihr den Rat eines alten Mannes annehmen wollt, Majestät, empfehle ich Euch schnell wieder auf Euer Lager zurückzukehren und Euch auszuruhen. Sonst dauert es noch länger, bis Ihr wieder bei Kräften seid."

"Nur, wenn du die Förmlichkeiten lässt, Óin. Das gilt übrigens für alle Anwesenden. Ich möchte nicht, dass der Titel zwischen mir und meinen Freunden steht", gab Fíli mit einem müden Lächeln zurück.

Schließlich hatte Thorin innerhalb ihrer kleinen Gemeinschaft gleichwohl keine Anstalten gemacht, auf die herrschaftliche Anrede zu beharren. Beim Aufbruch der Gemeinschaft in Beutelsend waren er selbst und Kíli lediglich zwei von dreizehn Zwergen gewesen, darunter viele, die weit älter und erfahrener waren als sie. Es erschien ihm mehr als vermessen, dass diese ihn nun mit Majestät ansprechen sollten.

Was Óins weitere Worte anging, sprach der greise Zwerg jedoch die Wahrheit - er gehörte eindeutig noch nicht hier her, so bitter es war. Und wenn er länger in der Kälte blieb riskierte er einen erneuten Rückschlag, was er sich keinesfalls leisten konnte. Also gab er nach und bat laut darum, die Versammlung aufzulösen und Kíli und Dwalin etwas leiser, ihn ins Lazarett zurück zu bringen. Die Menge verstreute sich und die drei warteten noch, bis sich Bofur und Bombur vor ihnen entfernt hatten, ehe sie langsam den Rückweg antraten.

* * *

Dass er seine Kräfte tatsächlich überschätzt hatte, merkte Fíli nach knapp der Hälfte des Weges. Sie hatten den Übergang vom Thronsaal zur Vorhalle erreicht und eben durchquert, als er ins Taumeln geriet. Sein Atem flog, obwohl die Entfernung ihn normalerweise kaum beeindruckt hätte und er wurde erneut von Schwindel erfasst. Die Wunde in seinem Rücken sandte pulsierende Schmerzwellen aus, die ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen ließen. Am Rande spürte er, wie jemand seinen Arm packte, dann erklang Kílis Stimme.

"Versuch ihn zu stützen... ja, so dürfte es gehen..."

In den Worten, die an Dwalin gerichtet waren, schwang Besorgnis. Der Krieger knurrte etwas Unverständliches zur Antwort und ergriff Fílis rechten Arm, um ihn um seine breiten Schultern zu legte und ihn halb aufzurichten. Die Finger des Blondschopfes strichen über drahtiges Fell und krallten sich ohne sein Zutun von alleine hinein. Unter der linken Hand spürte er das glatte, weiche Leder von Kílis Tunika. Er blinzelte, bis sich seine Sicht wieder halbwegs geklärt hatte und erkannte, dass die beiden ihn mehr trugen als stützten. Innerlich hätte er gerne protestiert, doch er wusste, dass es wenig bringen würde. Entweder würden sich die beiden Kameraden widersetzen oder seine Beine.

Deshalb ließ er ohne Gegenwehr zu, dass sie ihn in den improvisierten Krankenflügel brachten und ohne viel Umschweif zurück auf das Lager betteten. Glücklicherweise war Bombur bereits gegangen und so wurde nur Bofur Zeuge davon, wie die beiden Zwerge den entkräfteten Thronerben vorsichtig auf die dünne Matratze sinken ließen. Als Kíli sich umwandte und hinausstürmen wollte um den Heiler zu holen, hielt ihn sein Bruder jedoch zurück.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, du brauchst Óin nicht aufscheuchen. Er wird sowieso in Kürze hier stehen und mir eine Strafpredigt halten."

Kílis Blick blieb skeptisch, doch er sah von seinem Vorhaben ab.

"Bist du dir sicher? Du bist kreidebleich", wollte er wissen und gab sich erst zufrieden, als Fíli nachdrücklich nickte.

Er grub sich in die Decken ein, um wieder ein wenig Wärme in seine Füße zu bekommen und verzichtete vorerst darauf, den Mantel auszuziehen. Balin würde es ihm nachsehen.

"Gönnt mir ein wenig Ruhe, das ist alles."

Er lächelte schmal und spürte jetzt schon, wie ihm die Lider schwer werden wollten. Dwalin kam der Bitte nach und verabschiedete sich knapp, ehe er in den Gang verschwand. Der junge Bogenschütze wollte ihm folgen, wurde jedoch noch einmal von Fíli zurückgehalten.

"Kíli?"

Er drehte sich um und sah den Älteren fragend an.

"Danke."

"Für was?"

"Für alles." Das Lächeln seines Bruders wurde eine Spur ernster. "Ohne dich wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben. Ohne deine Hilfe hätte sich vieles anders entwickelt. Ich weiß, dass du mit dem Amt des Stellvertreters nicht glücklich bist, aber ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, der diese Aufgabe besser erfüllen könnte als du."

Kílis eigene Zweifel ob seiner Befähigung stand ihm anscheinend deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, den Fíli fuhr fort, ehe er einen Einwand bringen konnte.

"Ernsthaft Kíli. Wir hatten die gleiche Ausbildung, wir wussten, was Thorin von uns erwartete. Und Balin hat recht damit, dass es niemanden gibt, der mich so gut kennt wie du. Weißt du noch, dass wir als Kinder ständig die Sätze des anderen vervollständigt haben oder dass ein Blick genügte um zu wissen, was der andere dachte?"

Diese Erinnerung bracht den Dunkelhaarigen unwillkürlich zum Schmunzeln.

"Stimmt. Manchmal haben wir Amad damit zum Verzweifeln gebracht. Und Thorin ebenfalls, wenn diese stummen Absprachen dazu dienten, uns vor dem Training zu drücken."

"Siehst du? Es gibt keinen Grund, an dir zu zweifeln. Ich vertraue dir und das solltest du auch tun."

Kíli seufze im Stillen, aber dann nickte er.

"Ich gebe mein Bestes."

"Das weiß ich. Und ich habe gleich eine Aufgabe für dich - richte Balin aus, dass er erneut als königlicher Berater gewünscht wird."

Kíli nickte zustimmend. Wenigstens die Unterstützung des erfahrenen Zwerges verschaffte ihm etwas Zuversicht, seine neue Aufgabe meistern zu können.

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen."

Fílis Lächeln wurde breiter, ehe er die Augen schloss und in die Kissen sank. Der Bogenschütze verharrte noch einen Moment und lauschte auf die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge des Älteren, ehe er sich umwandte und Dwalin nachfolgte.

* * *

Balin setzte noch am selben Tag alles daran, die Nachricht über die Wahl des neuen Königs unter dem Berg unter den verbliebenen Verbündeten zu verbreiten. Die Reaktionen darauf fielen unterschiedlich aus - viele der jüngeren Zwerge, die in Dáins Tross aus den Eisenbergen gekommen waren, begrüßten die rasche Entwicklung, zeigte sich darin doch die Entschlossenheit der Rückeroberer. Der alte und neue Berater des Königs stellte jedem Helfer frei, im Erebor zu bleiben und versicherte den Handwerkern und Arbeitern eine goldene Zukunft. Sobald die Schäden beseitigt und die Kammern wieder bewohnbar gemacht worden waren, wollte er mit den Kundigen die Minen besichtigen und entscheiden, in welchen Abschnitten die Arbeiten sofort aufgenommen werden konnten und welche abgesichert werden mussten. Hier und da zogen sich größere und kleinere Risse durch das Gestein, die durch Smaugs verheerendes Toben und die Hitze des Drachenfeuers entstanden waren und es würde eine langwierige Aufgabe werden diese zu untersuchen und festzustellen, wie tief sie in die Flanke des Berges reichten.

König Dáin und dessen Soldaten dagegen nahmen die Nachricht mit versteinerten Mienen zur Kenntnis. Balin begegnete dem Herrscher äußerst höflich, so dass dieser keine Gelegenheit bekam, eine entsprechende Bemerkung fallen zu lassen und die Stimmung vor seinen Männern aufzuheizen. Doch kaum wandte sich der Weißhaarige von ihm ab, ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten und er unterdrückte ein Zähneknirschen. Sein eigener Vertrauter befand sich bereits mit der Hälfte seines Heeres auf dem Rückweg in die Eisenberge, hatte diese wahrscheinlich bereits erreicht und auch Dáin selbst zog es zurück in die Heimat. Die Entwicklung an den Grenzen und die besorgniserregende Botschaft seines Sohnes trieben ihn, doch nach dieser plötzlichen Wendung der Dinge war es unmöglich wie geplant in den kommenden Tagen aufzubrechen.

Unter einem Vorwand verließ er seine Leute, die leise aber heftig debattierten und zog sich in sein Quartier zurück. Rastlos schritt er auf und ab und grübelte darüber nach, wie er die Situation noch zu seinen Gunsten wenden konnte. Seine Informationen waren trotz aller Bemühungen dürftig geblieben, denn die angesetzten Helfer hatten widersprüchliche Informationen geliefert. Manche behaupteten, der Prinz wäre an seinen Verletzungen gestorben, andere, das er sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand. Sogar die Vermutung, dass er nie in der Obhut der Heilkundigen war sondern während der Schlacht an der Seite seines Onkels fiel, wurde ihm zugetragen. Gesehen hatte ihn keiner der Informanten, da der Heiler der Ereborzwerge die Kammer am Ende des Ganges wie ein Wachhund belauerte und niemanden hinein ließ, der nicht zu Eichenschilds Gemeinschaft gehörte.

Und wenn nicht er, dann der hünenhafte Krieger, Dwalin oder so ähnlich. Doch Dáin wusste wenigstens mit Sicherheit dass sich der jüngere Neffe, der dunkelhaarige Bogenschütze, häufig dort herumtrieb, deshalb ging er davon aus, dass der Thronerbe nach wie vor unter den Lebenden weilte. An eine Vortäuschung glaubte er nicht, dafür erschien ihm der junge Zwerg nicht abgebrüht genug. Und nun also die Bestätigung, dass beide Neffen lebten, der Ältere seinen Anspruch geltend machte und sich auf den Thron des Erebor schwang. Auf die Nachfrage, wann man den jungen Monarchen zu Gesicht bekommen würde, hatte der Berater um Nachsicht gebeten und die allgemeinen Verpflichtungen sowie die Bewältigung des Todes seines Onkels vorgeschoben. Näheres war nicht aus ihm herauszubekommen, aber Dáin wusste sofort, das diese Gründe fadenscheinig waren.

Was aber sollte er nun unternehmen? Eigentlich hatte er seinen Anspruch auf den Thron geltend machen wollen, nachdem sich fast einen halben Umlauf lang nichts geregt hatte. Das dies nun ein anderer getan hatte, schmälerte seine Position erheblich. Gänzlich verloren hatte er noch nicht, denn die Wahl war durch die anwesenden Ereborzwerge bestätigt worden und dabei handelte es sich gerade einmal um elf - das konnte man wahrlich nicht als Entscheidung eines ganzen Volkes ansehen. Die übrigen befanden sich in ihrem selbstgewählten Exil in den Ered Luin und harrten dort einer Nachricht. Sicherlich waren diese bereits über den Tod Eichenschilds informiert, sicherlich aber noch nicht über die Neuwahl des Königs. Vielleicht konnte er daraus einen Nutzen ziehen... und aus der Tatsache, dass er ein Vetter des Verstorbenen war. Ja, das könnte funktionieren. Je länger er diese beiden Optionen überdachte, umso mehr setzten sich diese fest und langsam formte sich daraus ein Plan. Dáins Lippen verzogen sich und ein leises, triumphierendes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine wettergegerbten Züge. Es gab eine Möglichkeit und er war gewillt, diese bis zum letzten Tropfen auszuschöpfen.

Hastig suchte er Pergament und Feder heraus, um ein kurzes Schreiben an die Gelehrten seines Gefolges aufzusetzen. Er benötigte ein paar Schriftstücke und erwartete, diese bei seiner Rückkehr vorzufinden – Zeit, selbst zu Suchen blieb nicht. Die Feder flog kratzend über die dünne Haut, hinterließ feuchtglänzende schwarze Spuren, die im roten Kerzenschein fast blutig wirkten. Der König löschte die Runen mit Sand ab, kaum dass sie niedergeschrieben waren, rollte und versiegelte das Schriftstück mit dem schweren Silberring, den er an der Rechten trug und in den das Wappen seiner Familie eingraviert war. Er wartete kaum bis das Wachs trocken war sondern stürmte hinaus, die Rolle fest umklammert. Seine Schritte trugen ihn durch die Gänge und Hallen, über Treppen und Brücken bis hinauf zu den Kammern kurz vor den Wehrgängen. Hier war ein Teil der Ausrüstung untergebracht, darunter vier abgehängte Käfige mit abgerichteten Wanderfalken. Der König arbeitete sich durch die aufgetürmten Gegenstände, bis er den ersten Korb erreiche und zog das schwere Walktuch herunter.

Im Inneren kauerte ein grauweiß gefiederter Greifvogel, der den Herrscher aus kleinen, gelben Augen musterte. Als Dáin das Gitter entfernte und die Hand in das Innere streckte, kletterte er bereitwillig auf das Handgelenk. Die kleinen, messerscharfen Krallen gruben sich in das gehärtete Leder der Armschiene und sicherten seinen Halt. Die Flügel waren mit schmalen Lederriemen umwickelt, die die Federn fixierten und verhinderten, dass er auf der Stelle verschwinden konnte.

Geschickt öffnete Dáin die schmale Metallröhre die an der Klaue des Vogels hing, schob das enggerollte Schriftstück hinein und drückte den Wachspfropfen wieder fest. Mit dem Nagel ritzte er eine Rune in das nachgiebige Material und stellte so sicher, dass die Nachricht den richtigen Empfänger erreichte. Dann begab er sich zurück in den Korridor und überbrückte das kurze Stück hinaus auf den Wehrgang. Klirrender Frost empfing ihn, der Winter hatte sich deutlich sichtbar über das Land gelegt und anstelle der Verheerungen sah er nun soweit das Auge reichte nur unberührten Schnee. Sofort begann er zu frieren, denn in seiner Eile hatte er nicht an den fellgefütterten Umhang gedacht und die Kälte kroch sofort unter das dünne Leder seiner Tunika. Ungeachtet dessen trat er jedoch an die Brüstung heran, löste mit wenigen Handgriffen die Riemen um die Schwingen und streckte den Arm aus. Der Falke schüttelte sich kurz, öffnete in derselben Bewegung die Flügel und hob mit kräftigen Schlägen ab. Für einen Moment taumelte er, dann fing er sich und gewann zusehends an Höhe.

Der König der Eisenberge stand noch einen Moment an dem Platz und blickte dem fliegenden Boten hinterher, bis dieser zu einem kleinen, dunklen Punkt am Horizont geschrumpft war. Dann erst trat er in den Schutz des Ganges zurück und schickte sich an, in die Behaglichkeit seiner Kammer zurückzukehren. Allerdings würde er diese nicht lange genießen, denn er hatte andere Pläne - es war an der Zeit, den beiden Konkurrenten einen Besuch abzustatten und ein paar Worte anzubringen, die in seinen Augen längst überfällig waren.


	19. Die Herausforderung

Dáin war nicht der einzige, der an diesem Tag mit Nachrichten zu tun bekam. Kíli, der auf der Bettstatt in der Kammer lag, die er vorübergehend zu seinem Quartier ernannt hatte und vor sich hindöste, schreckte auf als es kräftig an der Tür hämmerte. Schlaftrunken rappelte er sich auf, schlurfte zu selbiger und öffnete in der Erwartung, Balin, Dwalin oder Óin zu sehen. Stattdessen war es Glóin, der draußen stand, die Hand halb erhoben und scheinbar versucht noch einmal zu klopfen.

"Kíli! Wunderbar, ich hatte schon befürchtet dich nicht anzutreffen und Fíli wollte ich nicht stören."

"Was gibt es denn?", wollte der Bogenschütze wissen, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um Glóin eintreten zu lassen. D

ieser nahm die stumme Aufforderung wahr und schob sich an Kíli vorbei in die schmale Kammer. Der Dunkelhaarige warf noch einen Blick den Gang entlang und schloss die Tür erst als er sicher war, dass niemand sonst zugegen war. Sein Verhalten ging ihm erst einen Augenblick später auf und er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Langsam wurde er ebenso paranoid wie Balin, wenn er schon wie dieser hinter jeder Ecke Dáins Späher vermutete. Bis jetzt war der König des sechsten Zwergenvolkes ruhig geblieben und Kíli erhoffte, dass er die Wahl entgegen aller Befürchtungen hinnahm.

Glóin wartete geduldig, bis er sich zu ihm gesellt hatte. Der rothaarige Schatzmeister strahlte, was schon einmal darauf schließen ließ, dass die Nachrichten nicht negativer Natur waren. Kíli war es recht, dass ihn zur Abwechslung einmal keine Hiobsbotschaften erwarteten.

"Es wurden mehrere Botenvögel in die Ered Luin entsandt und vorhin kamen die ersten Antworten."

Jetzt erst sah der Dunkelhaarige, das Glóin ein rechteckiges Pergament in den Händen hielt, das mehrfach gefaltet worden war. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

"Von Mutter?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, aber sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf.

"Von meiner Frau Brynda. Die Nachricht von Thorins Tod hat für große Erschütterung gesorgt, doch Dís ist fest entschlossen so schnell wie möglich zum Erebor aufzubrechen. Brynda und Gimli werden sich anschließen und mit ihnen noch etliche weitere. Sie rechnet damit, dass der Zug in etwa zwei Wochen reisefertig ist."

"Das ist großartig", stimmte Kíli mit einem breiten Grinsen zu.

Sie würden Amad wiedersehen und das sogar in absehbarer Zeit! Gleichzeitig überfiel ihn das schlechte Gewissen - er hatte in dem Trubel der vergangenen Tage nicht einmal daran gedacht, ihr zu schreiben und mitzuteilen, dass es ihm und Fíli den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Die Tatsache, dass sie von dem Tod ihres Bruders unterrichtet war bereitete ihm zusätzlich Sorge um sie und er wäre gerne an ihrer Seite, um Trost zu spenden. Sie hatte schon in jungen Jahren den größten Teil ihrer Familie verloren und bis jetzt war sie stark geblieben, aber jeder weitere Verlust hatte die Geschwister fester zusammengeschweißt. Das nun ausgerechnet dieser wichtige Teil ihres Lebens wegfiel und sie sich nicht einmal gebührend verabschieden konnte, musste ein schwerer Schlag sein. Im Stillen fragte er sich, was Balin ihr über Fílis Zustand mitgeteilt hatte und ob dies ihren Aufbruch zusätzlich beschleunigte. Er würde den Zwerg bei Gelegenheit zur Seite nehmen und ihn nach dem Inhalt des Briefes fragen.

"Jedenfalls sollten wir die Reparaturen vorantreiben, damit sie weitestgehend abgeschlossen sind", hörte er Glóin sagen und nickte automatisch.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, was ihm der Rothaarige noch zu sagen hatte.

"Ich kümmere mich darum", versprach er dennoch.

"Jetzt sollte erst einmal Fíli davon erfahren. Seine Freude wird grenzenlos sein."

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Glóin unvermittelt und brachte Kíli damit ein wenig aus dem Konzept.

"Wie Óin gesagt hat, er befindet sich auf dem Weg der Besserung", antwortete er zögernd.

"Es wird noch ein wenig dauern, ehe er vollends genesen ist, aber wenn wir ihm die nötige Ruhe lassen..."

"Bei Mahal, ich hoffe es. Wir brauchen ihn, so schnell wie möglich. Noch nie waren wir so verwundbar wie im Augenblick."

Kíli seufzte schwer.

"Ich weiß. Ich hoffe das gleiche."

Sobald die Zwerge aus den Ered Luin eingetroffen waren, würde sich die Lage deutlich verbessern, aber bis es soweit war mussten sie sich so gut es ging durchschlagen. Glóin schien Kílis Miene richtig zu deuten, denn er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz.

"Bis dahin hast du unsere Unterstützung, verlasse dich darauf. Jetzt geh und unterrichte deinen Bruder." Der junge Bogenschütze nickte.

"Ich danke dir, Glóin. Nehmen wir es als Zeichen dafür, dass das Schlimmste überstanden ist."

Er sollte bald darauf feststellen, dass er sich in diesem Punkt gehörig irrte.

* * *

Kílis Schritte lenkten ihn durch einen schmalen Nebengang in den weitläufigen Thronsaal. Er hätte die Halle umgehen können, doch er wollte keine Zeit verlieren und wählte den direkteren Weg. In Gedanken war er bereits ganz bei dem Gespräch mit Fíli - er war gespannt, wie der Ältere reagieren würde. Seitdem er erwacht war hatte er stets ernst geblickt und kaum mehr als ein Lächeln gezeigt. Natürlich gab es im Moment wenig Anlass zur Freude, doch inzwischen sehnte er Fílis gewohnte Fröhlichkeit herbei, das verschmitzte Grinsen und den Schalk, der beständig in den blauen Augen geblitzt hatte. Selbst in scheinbar ausweglosen Situationen hatte er diesen Ausdruck nicht verloren, hatte stets seinen Optimismus gewahrt. Diese fortwährende Ernsthaftigkeit im Blick des Bruders erinnerte den Jüngeren immer mehr an Thorins verschlossenes Wesen und er wusste nicht, ob es ihm gefiel. Seine Hoffnung lag darin, dass Glóins Nachricht Fílis Gemüt wieder etwas aufheitern würde.

Er blickte auf, als er den Thronpodest passierte und konnte seinen Lauf gerade noch stoppen. Unbemerkt hatte sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten gelöst und war dem jungen Zwerg direkt in den Weg getreten; Kílis Gedankenverlorenheit hatte fast dazu geführt, dass er in das plötzliche Hindernis hineingerannt wäre. Er strauchelte zwei Schritte zurück und wollte schon zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, als er abermals stockte. Erst jetzt erkannte er in seinem Gegenüber niemand Geringeren als Dáin Eisenfuß, den König des sechsten Zwergenreiches.

Der Herr der Eisenberge sah anders aus als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung an der Grabstätte der Ahnen – er hatte seine Prunkrüstung abgelegt und trug lediglich ein schlichtes Gewand in unterschiedlichen Blautönen, allerdings gefertigt aus edlen Stoffen. Lediglich ein Gürtel, bestehend aus silbernen, ziselierten Plättchen blitzte als Zierrat unter seinem bodenlangen Mantel hervor und deutete seine Stellung an. Dáin war groß, fast auf Augenhöhe mit Kíli, doch die Würde, die dieser ausstrahlte, ließ ihn doppelt so stattlich wirken. Obwohl seine Haltung locker und sein Gürtel bar jeglicher Waffen war, nahm der junge Bogenschütze einen Hauch von Bedrohung wahr. Er fing sich, richtete sich auf und zwang sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln.

„Verzeiht, König Dáin. Kann ich Euch helfen?" Obwohl er sich um Formgefühl bemüht hatte, blitzte plötzlich mühsam unterdrückter Zorn in Dáins Augen auf.

"Bringt mich zu Eurem Herrscher und zwar augenblicklich."

Sein Tonfall war ruppig und direkt und weckte in Kíli sofort Widerstand. König hin oder her, das gab Dáin nicht das Recht so mit ihm umzuspringen, schon gar nicht in den Hallen seiner Vorväter.

"Ich bedauere, aber der König ist derzeit nicht zu sprechen. Dringende Verpflichtungen, Ihr versteht", gab er zurück, wobei sich sein Lächeln noch etwas vertiefte.

Dáins Antwort bestand aus einem Schnauben.

"Kommt mir nicht damit. Ich weiß, wie es in Wahrheit um ihn steht und das er nicht einmal in der Lage ist, auch nur die einfachsten Dinge zu koordinieren, geschweige denn das ihm zugedachte Amt auszuführen."

Kíli fühlte sich, als hätte jemand einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über ihm ausgegossen. Woher wusste Dáin von Fílis Zustand? Sie alle hatten Stillschweigen geschworen und er glaubte nicht, dass sich unter den verbliebenen Gefährten ein Verräter befand. Dann ging ihm auf, dass genügend helfende Hände aus dem Gefolge des Königs in dem improvisierten Krankenflügel zugegen waren und trotz Óins Vorsicht vielleicht doch jemand einen Blick auf seinen Bruder erhascht hatte. Reflexartig huschte sein Blick von Dáin zu dem Durchgang der Vorhalle und wieder zurück. Es hatte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil gedauert, doch es war dem König nicht entgangen und in seinen stahlgrauen Augen blitzte Triumph auf.

"Trotzdem verlange ich ihn auf der Stelle zu sprechen. Ich fordere, was mir zusteht und ich bin nicht gewillt, länger zu warten."

"Wenn es das ist, kann ich Euch ebenso behilflich sein", gab Kíli betont gleichmütig zurück.

Die Freundlichkeit war hörbar aus seiner Stimme gewichen.

"Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, sprach Thorin Euch und Euren Männern ein Fünfzehntel des Drachenhortes zu."

Was, gemessen an den Massen der Reichtümer, die mehrere Fuß unter ihnen im Fels ruhten, für sich schon eine gewaltige Summe war. Doch Dáin verzog lediglich die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. "Gold?" So wie er es aussprach, klang es fast wie eine Obszönität.

„Glaubt Ihr ernsthaft ich wäre so blind wie diese einfältigen Menschen und Elben und würde mich nur für den Hort des Berges interessieren? Ich wünsch euer Gold nicht. Was ich verlange, ist ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit."

Sein Arm hob sich, die Hand schoss empor und wies mit ausgestreckten Fingern in Richtung des monumentalen Throns.

"Der Sitz des Erebor soll mir gehören, dann ist eure Schuld getilgt."

Kíli konnte fühlen, wie das Blut noch etwas weiter aus seinem Gesicht wich. Die Dreistigkeit, die in Dáins Forderung lag und die Art, wie er diese stellte schickte eine erneute Welle des Zorns durch seinen Körper und setzte seine Eingeweide in Brand. Die Hochstimmung, die er angesichts der freudigen Nachricht empfunden hatte, war längst verflogen.

"Ihr habt keinerlei Anspruch darauf", knurrte er nur noch mühsam beherrscht und die Worte klangen in seinen eigenen Ohren rau und fremd.

"Und ob ich den habe."

Dáin trat einen halben Schritt auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu und der Schein der Fackeln ließ seinen Schatten bei der Bewegung bedrohlich anwachsen. Der Lichtwechsel schnitt die Konturen seines Gesichts scharf aus der Dämmerung und legte ein Funkeln in seine Augen, das den Wahnsinn darin noch unterstrich.

"Es waren meine Männer, die diesen Berg zurückerstritten, meine Soldaten, die im Dienste Eures Onkels ihr Leben ließen. Der König ist tot und Eure Schar überschaubar. Mit welchem Aufgebot wollt Ihr mich davon abhalten?"

Dies kam einer offenen Drohung gleich und Kílis Blick wanderte erneut durch die Halle, ehe er antwortete. Jetzt könnte er einen Zeugen gebrauchen, doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, der ihm hätte Beistand leisten können. Er war auf sich gestellt und dummerweise hatte Thorin in diesem Punkt Gnade walten lassen und den jüngeren Neffen mit dem Fechten politischer Debatten verschont. Hoffentlich erwies sich das jetzt nicht als Fehler.

"Die Zwerge des Erebor haben abgestimmt und ihren König rechtmäßig gewählt", hielt er dagegen.

"Das Ergebnis war einstimmig. Somit gibt es für Euch keinen Grund an der Richtigkeit zu zweifeln."

"Dann verratet mir doch, wie viele haben ihre Stimme gegeben? Zehn? Elf? Das erscheint mir wenig repräsentativ für ein ganzes Volk zu sein."

Leider hatte er in diesem Punkt vollkommen Recht und Kíli begriff es in dem Moment, in dem Dáin die Worte aussprach.

Fieberhaft dachte er über eine passende Antwort nach, mit der er das Argument entkräften konnte, doch Dáin kam ihm erneut zuvor.

"Im Übrigen frage ich mich, weshalb ich dieses Gespräch mit einem seiner Untertanen führen soll. Wollt Ihr meiner Aufforderung nun endlich nachkommen oder mich weiter zum Narren halten?"

Seine Augenbraue rutschte in die Höhe, verschmolz fast mit dem grauen Haaransatz. Kílis Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und seine Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in die Handballen.

"Ich bin sein Adjutant. Sein engster Vertrauter, wenn Ihr so wollt", erwiderte er steif. "Was auch immer Ihr zu sagen habt, sagt es mir."

Er hatte kaum geendet als ihn schon das Gefühl beschlich, einen taktischen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Dáins Brauen wanderten nun herab, schoben sich zusammen und bildeten eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn.

"Nun wenn das so ist, hört mir genau zu, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Ich, Dáin, Sohn des Náin, mache von den alten Gesetzten unseres Volkes gebrauch und zweifle die Wahl des Königs offen an. Ich berufe mich auf die gemeinsame Blutlinie und darauf, dass ich seine Befähigung als Herrscher für unzulänglich betrachte. Eine weitere Aufrechterhaltung dieser Regelung zieht in meinen Augen Konsequenzen nach sich, die über kurz oder lang alle verbliebenen Völker negativ beeinflussen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, um Kíli die Gelegenheit zu gebe einen Einwand zu bringen, doch dieser starrte ihn nur hasserfüllt an, unfähig ein schlagkräftiges Gegenargument zu formulieren.

"Ich will nicht unfair sein, deshalb habt ihr drei Mondumläufe lang Zeit, den Kandidaten erneut vor die Wahl zu stellen. Diese Abstimmung muss durch das gesamte siebte Volk geführt werden; erst dann ist sie rechtmäßig. Sollten sich Eure Leute dafür entscheiden, einen Stümper auf den Thron zu setzen, werde ich nicht länger dagegen sprechen und zusehen, wie ihr untergeht. Sollte dies nach Ablauf der Frist nicht geschehen sein, fordere ich Euren Bruder zu einem Vergleich heraus, der die Entscheidung über die endgültige Herrschaft bringen wird."

Stille breitete sich aus, in der Dáins Ansprache nachzuhallen schien. In Kílis Ohren rauschte das Blut und er musste an sich halten, um sich nicht auf den alternden Herrscher zu stürzen. Dáins Worte erschienen ihm unglaublich und er hätte sie als lächerlich abgetan, sähe er nicht in dessen Blick die vollkommend Ernsthaftigkeit. Mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen zwang er sich zur Ruhe und spielte einen letzten Trumpf aus.

"Wohl gesprochen, König Dáin. Aber leider habt Ihr die Tatsache übersehen, dass wir hier alleine sind. Niemand außer mir hat Eure Worte vernommen und wenn ich es recht bedenke, dann habe ich das auch nicht getan."

Er schenkte dem Gegenüber einen kalten Blick, doch statt einer Antwort hob Dáin nur eine Hand und winkte kurz.

Ringsherum gerieten mit einem Mal die Schatten in Bewegung, lösten sich aus den Säulen und dem Podest und zogen sich ringförmig um den jungen Zwerg zusammen. Ehe Kíli sich versah war er von sieben Kriegern umstellt, alle voll gerüstet und die Hände an den Knäufen ihrer Waffen. Sie hatten die Kapuzen hochgeschlagen, so dass er ihre Gesichter im Halbschatten nicht genau erkennen konnte. Vierzehn Augen starten ihn feindselig an und versprachen einen schnellen, lautlosen Tod, sollte er eine falsche Bewegung machen. Kíli dachte nicht daran, ballte die Hände nur noch fester. Er war völlig unbewaffnet, trug nicht einmal einen Dolch oder ein Messer bei sich. Schließlich hatte er sich auf dem Weg zu Fíli befunden und nicht damit gerechnet, in eine derart ausweglose Situation zu geraten. Ihm blieben nur die Fäuste, aber er war gewillt sie einzusetzen und sein Leben notfalls so teuer zu verkaufen wie möglich; das war er seinem Bruder und seinem Onkel schuldig. Ehe die Situation jedoch eskalieren konnte, traten zwei Krieger auseinander und machten Platz für Dáin, der sich zwischen die Männer schob. Seine grauen Augen ruhten spöttisch auf dem Prinzen.

"Ihr seid dumm wenn Ihr glaubt, ich führe derlei Verhandlungen ohne den Beistand meiner Leibwache. Hier sind sieben Zeugen, die diese Worte allesamt vernommen haben. Es sind hervorragende Krieger, mir treu ergeben. Jeder Versuch sie zum Schweigen zu bringen ist zum Scheitern verurteilt. Überlegt Euch Eure Antwort gut, aber wartet nicht zu lang - meine Geduld ist langsam erschöpft."

Es war ausweglos. Dáin hatte ihn in die Ecke gedrängt und wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es gab keinen Ausweg als eine Zustimmung. Sicher, er konnte sich in den Kampf stürzen, doch was wäre damit gewonnen? Das nächste Ziel der Soldaten wäre Fíli und es würde niemanden geben, der die Angreifer aufhalten konnte. Sie würden den Älteren auf einen Fingerzeig hin niedermetzeln und damit den letzten Widerstand zwischen Dáin und dem Thron des Erebor beseitigen. Dass er den Herrschersitz nicht gleich mit Gewalt nahm zeigte Kíli, dass dies für den König trotz aller Drohungen offenbar den letzten Ausweg darstellte - und für ihn selbst die Chance, die Konfrontation aufs erste zu umgehen und Zeit zu schinden. Er blinzelte, schloss kurz die Augen. So sehr es ihm widerstrebte, aber er musste es tun, sonst besiegelte er nicht nur sein Schicksal, sondern auch das seines Bruders und aller Bewohner des Erebor.

"Also gut. Ich stimme den Bedingungen zu."

Er stieß die Worte leise und zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, dennoch schien es ihm als würden sie in dem weitläufigen Saal von den Wänden zurückhallen. Auch Dáin hatte sie offenbar deutlich genug vernommen, denn unter seinem stattlichen Bart breitete sich ein sardonisches Lächeln aus.

"Ihr habt es gehört."

Sein Blick wanderte über die sieben Gesichter, die starr und ausdruckslos blieben.

"Damit ist es besiegelt. In drei Monaten werde ich zurückkehren. Viel Glück, junger Neffe Thorin Eichenschilds."

Mit einem erneuten Wink gebot er seinen Männern sich zurückzuziehen und sie kamen der Aufforderung ebenso lautlos nach. So schnell wie er entstanden war löste sich der Ring wieder auf und die Gardisten verschwanden im Zwielicht. Einzig Dáin stand noch einen Moment da und musterte den dunkelhaarigen Bogenschützen stechend, ehe er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren an ihm vorbeirauschte. Kíli lauschte seinen schweren Schritten bis diese endlich verklungen waren, dann erst erlaubte er sich ein vorsichtiges Durchatmen. Schmerz durchzuckte seine Hände als er versuchte, die verkrampften Finger zu lösen und als es ihm endlich gelang sah er die tiefroten Abdrücke, die seine Nägel in den weichen Handballen hinterlassen hatten.

Ihm war, als würde er aus einem schlechten Traum erwachen, doch die dunklen Halbmonde zeugten davon, dass die Geschehnisse der letzten Minuten echt waren. Langsam sickerte die Tragweite der Zustimmung in sein Bewusstsein und er spürte, wie Übelkeit in seiner Kehle empor kroch. Dáin hatte den Frontalangriff gewagt und Kíli hatte sich ohne große Gegenwehr überrennen lassen. Fíli und Balin hatten große Stücke auf ihn gesetzt und er hatte bereits bei der ersten Konfrontation versagt. Zwar wisperte eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, dass er keinen anderen Ausweg gehabt hatte, doch das höhnische Gelächter der Schande war lauter.

Minuten vergingen, ehe er aus der Starre erwachte und langsam wieder in der Lage war, halbwegs klar zu denken. Der Grund seines Aufbruchs kam ihm erneut in den Sinn und er setzte sich in Bewegung, erst zögerlich, dann schneller, bis er schließlich rannte. Die eisenbeschlagenen Sohlen seiner Stiefel trommelten ein wildes Stakkato und als er die Vorhalle erreichte und in den Nebengang stürmte, ruckten einige Köpfe in die Höhe und verwunderte Blicke folgten ihm. Der junge Zwerg merkte es nicht einmal. Zielstrebig lenkte er seine Schritte in das Lazarett, beseelt von dem Bestreben, seinen Bruder zu sehen. Fíli – nein, der König, musste umgehend davon erfahren.


	20. Gegenwehr

Der junge Zwerg hetzte durch den Gang, stolperte in die bekannte Nebenkammer - und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Die beiden Lager, die Fíli und Bofur normalerweise hüteten, waren leer, die Strohmatratzen entfernt und das Bettzeug sauber zusammengelegt. Sämtliche medizinische Ausrüstung war verschwunden, nur auf dem Tischchen neben Fílis Bett türmte sich ein kleiner Haufen blutverkrusteter Leinenbinden. Daneben flackerte eine einsame Kerze und spendete unstetes Licht. Auf den ersten Blick war kaum zu erkennen, dass sich hier bis vor kurzem noch Patienten aufgehalten hatten und Kílis Herz tat einen schmerzhaften Sprung, ehe es mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiterschlug. Die Panik, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte und die er so mühsam zurückhielt, brandete erneut auf und überspülte sein Denken.

Wo war Fíli? War die Anstrengung, die Balin ihm zugemutet hatte, doch zu groß gewesen? Aber warum hatte ihn dann niemand informiert? Sein Blick fiel auf die zweite Bettstatt, die ebenso aufgeräumt und unberührt wirkte. Vielleicht hatte Óin entschieden, dass Bofurs Bein stabil genug war um aufstehen zu können. Oder er hatte dem Drängen des Musikanten nachgegeben, der in den letzten Tagen zunehmend zappeliger geworden war. Doch was für Bofur galt, mochte noch lange nicht für Fíli gelten.

Da er hier offensichtlich keine Antwort bekommen würde, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte wieder hinaus, in der Hoffnung jemanden zu finden, der ihm Auskunft geben konnte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der übrige Gang ebenso verwaist dalag wie die Kammer; auch hier waren die Lager geräumt, im vorderen Teil sogar schon abgebaut worden. Körbe mit Verbandsmaterial, Flaschen, Tongefäßen und etlichen weiteren Gegenständen, deren Funktion sich Kíli nicht auf dem ersten Blick erschloss, standen säuberlich aufgereiht an der Wand. Zu sehen war niemand, doch ein Poltern nahe dem Eingang zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er lenkte seine Schritte automatisch dort hin. Zwischen zwei Körben lugte Óins graues Haupt empor, seine Arme waren bis zu den Ellbogen im Inneren des Weidengeflechts verschwunden. Das Klirren von Keramik verriet, das er scheinbar seine Töpfe und Tiegel sortierte und auch nicht auf Kílis Rufe hörte, als dieser ihm entgegen stürmte. Erst als der Bogenschütze fast heran war, blickte er auf.

„Guten Morgen, Kíli."

Der junge Bogenschütze hatte keine Ahnung, ob es morgens, mittags oder abends war und es interessierte ihn im Moment herzlich wenig.

„Wo ist Fíli?", keuchte er und kam schlitternd zum Stehen.

Óin legte eine Hand hinter sein rechtes Ohr.

„Wie bitte?"

Kíli stöhnte innerlich auf. Gerade jetzt hatte der greise Heiler sein Höhrrohr nicht zur Hand und schaffte noch mehr Verzögerung.

„FÍLI!", brüllte er den Grauhaarigen an und deutete hektisch den Gang hinab. „WO IST ER?"

Óin verzog das Gesicht ein wenig.

„Du brauchst nicht so zu schreien, ich bin schwerhörig, nicht taub. Dein Bruder wurde verlegt, kein Grund zur Sorge."

„WOHIN?", hakte Kíli nach und dachte gar nicht daran, die Lautstärke zu senken.

Seine Geduld wurde stark strapaziert und er musste erneut an sich halten, um sein Gegenüber nicht zu packen und die Informationen aus ihm herauszuschütteln.

„Du findest ihn in den Privatgemächern der Königsfamilie."

Er gab dem Dunkelhaarigen eine knappe Wegbeschreibung und hatte den Mund noch nicht gänzlich geschlossen, als dieser bereits wieder losstürmte. Kopfschüttelnd blickte ihm der Heiler nach.

„Die Jugend", brummte er, ehe er die Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Utensilien widmete.

* * *

Mit der unerschütterlichen Orientierungsgabe, die allen Zwergen besonders in Höhlen und Gängen zu Eigen war, passierte Kíli Korridore, Treppen und Brücken ohne groß wahrzunehmen wohin er rannte. Er verließ sich ganz auf seine Instinkte, die seine Füße Óins Beschreibung nach lenkten und ihn schließlich vor einem reich verzierten Portal stoppen ließen. Die Reliefs erhoben sich gut drei Meter hoch und hätten auch einem Elben oder Menschen bequemen Durchgang geboten. Kíli hielt sich nicht mit einer Begutachtung auf, sondern stürmte der Gewohnheit nach einfach durch das Portal. Kaum hatte er den dahinterliegenden Raum betreten, wurden seine Schritte trotzdem langsamer und er kam nicht umhin, einen erstaunten Blick über die Wände gleiten zu lassen.

Das, was sich vor ihm erstreckte, konnte man eher als kleine Halle bezeichnen und alle vier Wände waren vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Steinmetzarbeiten verziert. Man erkannte an den verschiedenen Stilen, dass hier mehrere Künstler über die Jahrhunderte beschäftigt gewesen sein mussten, doch es gab keine Dissonanz. Im Gegenteil, die Reliefs fügten sich nahtlos und jeder schien bemüht gewesen zu sein, sein Können dem großen Ganzen unterzuordnen. Die Muster und Gestalten, die die Wände bevölkerten, waren so kunstvoll gearbeitet dass es schien, als würden sie sich jeden Moment von ihren Plätzen lösen und durch die Räume spazieren.

Steinernes Blattwerk rankte sich um schmale Säulen, die den Raum umschlossen und zwischen denen mehrere kleinere, aber nicht weniger kunstvoll beschnitzte Holztüren abzweigten. Quer über den Boden war eine Art Steinrinne gegraben, die sich in sanften Schwüngen durch den Raum schlängelte. Sie war ebenfalls mit feinen Steinmetzarbeiten eingefasst und hier und da sah Kíli Goldstaub und winzige Goldtropfen in den Vertiefungen schimmern. Er blickte zu seinen Füßen, wo der Abfluss endete und sah, dass sich dort eine Öffnung im Boden befand, die tiefer in den Fels führte und dann darin verschwand. Als er nun langsamer an dem Relief entlang ging, stieß er auf eine Art schalenförmigen Ausguss, der auf halber Höhe in der Wand angebracht war. Darunter war ein flaches Becken, wie um Flüssigkeit aufzufangen, das sich schließlich an einer Stelle verjüngte und den Miniaturbachlauf bildete.

„Was soll das sein?", murmelte der junge Zwerg halblaut und vergaß für einen winzigen Moment sogar die Bedrohung, wegen der er hergekommen war.

Der Vorraum war völlig leer und er konnte nur raten, hinter welcher der sechs Türen sich sein Bruder befand.

Entschlossen trat er zu der ersten, klopfte kurz an und drückte den eisernen Riegel herunter. Das schwere Türblatt aus Eichenholz, über die Zeit ebenso grau und hart geworden wie der Stein das es umgab, rührte sich nicht und als er daran rüttelte merkte er, das abgeschlossen war. Bei der zweiten ging es ihm ebenso, doch die dritte bescherte ihm Glück und schwang nahezu lautlos auf.

"Fíli?", fragte er vorsichtshalber, während er sich hinein schob.

„Hier drüben", erklang die vertraute Stimme und ließ den jungen Zwerg fürs erste aufatmen.

Er zog die schwere Tür wieder ins Schloss und warf dabei einen Blick durch den Raum. Dieser war weit schmuckloser als die Halle, wenn auch nicht völlig frei von Verzierungen. Die Wände waren glatt, gingen jedoch in eine Gewölbedecke über, die in regelmäßigen Abständen von steinernen Rippenbögen unterteilt wurde. In der Mitte befand sich eine sternförmige Rosette, in deren Zentrum das Wappen Durins des Unsterblichen prangte. Es war das gleiche Siegel, das er auf dem Portal des Mausoleums gesehen hatte. Den größten Luxus stellten jedoch zwei Fenster dar, durch die Tageslicht in die Kammer fiel. Die Lichtschächte waren schmal, kaum mehr als Schlitze, die zudem zum Schutz vor Regen und Kälte mit dickem Bleiglas verkleidet waren. Von außen waren sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht zu sehen, boten aber eine erstaunlich gute Durchsicht. Einen weiteren Unterschied stellte die Möblierung dar, die dem Raum weit mehr Wohnlichkeit verlieh. Es gab einen aus Eiche gezimmerten Schreibtisch mit wuchtiger Platte, die aus einem Stück geschnitten worden war, dazu einen ebenso schwer anmutenden Stuhl mit hoher Lehne aus dem gleichen Material. In einer Ecke fanden sich ein Schrank und eine Kleidertruhe, in der anderen direkt unter einem Fenster ein breites, bequemes Bett, in dem Fíli saß und den Blick bis zum Eintreten seines jüngeren Bruders auf die Landschaft gerichtet hatte.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr? Hast du die Reliefs gesehen? Sie erzählen die Geschichte Durins und seiner Nachfahren."

„Faszinierend", stimmte ihm Kíli murmelnd zu und empfand mit einem Mal Beklemmung dabei, Fíli von der Begegnung mit Dáin zu erzählen.

„Was hat es mit dieser Rinne im Boden auf sich?", fragte er, um noch einen kurzen Moment zu gewinnen und sein wild pochendes Herz zur Ruhe zu bringen.

„Balin sagte, es wäre Thrors Einfall gewesen. Es ist eine Art Kanalsystem, dass die Schmieden miteinander verbindet und durch welches das flüssige Metall gegossen wurde, um es schneller von einem Ort zum anderen zu bringen. Dadurch sparten sich die Arbeiter das Schleppen der glühend heißen Kübel und es war ungefährlicher. Je nachdem, was transportiert werden musste, wurden verschiedene Rinnen angelegt. Durch die dort draußen floss ausschließlich geschmolzenes Gold. Angeblich wollte Thror sicher gehen, dass die Qualität stimmte, aber ich glaube, es diente mehr zu seiner Freude und dazu, seine Gier zu beflügeln."

Fílis Lächeln wurde grimmiger. Sie hatten den König nie kennengelernt, aber die Erzählungen über seine übermäßige Liebe zu Gold waren bekannt und nicht einmal Thorin hatte es gewagt, dem zu widersprechen; lieber hatte er sich ausgeschwiegen.

Fíli runzelte die Stirn als er merkte, dass der Blick seines Bruders abwesend war und Kíli ihm offenbar trotz seiner Frage nicht wirklich zugehört hatte. Erst jetzt gewahrte er, dass das Gesicht des Jüngeren blass war, abgesehen von hektischen roten Flecken, die seine Wangen zierten. Ein feiner Schweißfilm ließ seine Stirn glänzen und er atmete schneller als normalerweise. Er musste gerannt sein und das scheinbar nicht grundlos.

„Was ist los?", fragte er nun direkt und gab Kíli den Anlass, sich in Ermangelung naher Sitzgelegenheiten auf die Bettkante fallen zu lassen. Seine dunklen Augen huschten unruhig zu dem Blondschopf und er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das zerzauste Haar, verstrubbelte es damit aber lediglich noch mehr.

„Es ist etwas geschehen", begann er zögernd. "Und ich fürchte, ich habe eine riesen Dummheit begangen."

Er seufzte schwer, während sich Fílis Stirnrunzeln noch ein wenig vertiefte, doch er bohrte nicht nach sondern wartete geduldig, bis Kíli von alleine zu erzählen begann. Zuerst sprach er stockend und langsam, doch je weiter er berichtete, desto mehr geriet er in Fahrt. Dabei versuchte er, möglichst jede Einzelheit wiederzugeben und die Begegnung mit Dáin genau zu beschreiben. Als er die Herausforderung und die damit verbundenen Bedingungen schilderte, verhärtete sich Fílis Blick zusehends und seine Miene wurde düster.

"Wir haben drei Monate Zeit, um die Wahl zu wiederholen, ansonsten macht Dáin seine Drohung wahr und fordert dich heraus", schloss der Dunkelhaarige schließlich.

Auf seinen Zügen spiegelte sich die Verzweiflung und er wagte es kaum, den Älteren anzusehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Fíli. Ich habe versagt und das auf ganzer Linie", flüsterte er mit gesenktem Kopf.

Dunkle Strähnen verdeckten ihm die Sicht, doch er hörte das Bettzeug rascheln als sich der Ältere bewegte und spürte im nächsten Augenblick eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Er sah auf die ebenfalls schmaler gewordenen Finger, ehe sein Blick empor wanderte und den seines Bruders kreuzte. Die blauen Augen sprühten vor Zorn und Fílis Stimme klang heiser, als er nun mühsam beherrscht antwortete.

„Niemand richtet in den Hallen des Erebor eine Drohung gegen einen meiner Gefährten und schon gar nicht gegen meine Familie."

Für eine Sekunde war der Jüngere irritiert, da er fest mit einer gehörigen Standpauke gerechnet hatte. Doch die Worte des Älteren offenbarten deutlich, dass seine Wut ausschließlich dem Herren der Eisenberge galt.

„Aber was können wir gegen Dáins Herausforderung tun? Er hat mehrere Zeugen, die im Zweifelsfall alle für ihn sprechen werden."

„In der Tat. Wir stehen mit dem Rücken zur Wand", bestätigte Fíli. „Aber noch ist die Hoffnung nicht ganz verloren. Wir müssen die Zwerge in den Ered Luin informieren und dafür sorgen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen."

„Es laufen bereits Vorbereitungen."

Kíli berichtete kurz über die Nachricht, die Glóin erhalten hatte und für einen Atemzug lang spiegelten Fílis blasse Züge echte Freude wieder, bevor ihn erneut die Ernsthaftigkeit erfasste.

„Zwei Wochen ist eine Zeitspanne, die ein geflügelter Bote schaffen kann. Amad sollte zumindest wissen, dass die Zeit drängt. Ich werde Balin später bitten, sich darum zu kümmern."

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich…", hob Kíli an, der das Bedürfnis verspürte wenigstens einen kleinen Teil dazu beizutragen, die Situation entschärfend, doch Fíli fiel ihm schnell ins Wort.

„Nein, an dich habe ich eine andere Bitte."

Verblüfft hielt der Dunkelhaarige inne und seine Augen weiteten sich, als der Ältere diese nun vorbrachte.

„Reite nach Esgaroth und suche Bard. Bringe ihn unverzüglich hier her und mache ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass dieses Treffen keinen Aufschub duldet."

„Bard? Wieso ausgerechnet Bard?"

Fílis Lächeln wurde grimmiger.

„Weil er der einzige ist, der eventuell etwas ausrichten kann. Wenn alle Zwerge in den Ered Luin aufbrechen, wird dieser Zug mehr als vierhundert Seelen fassen, darunter Kinder, Alte und Gebrechliche. Machen wir uns nichts vor – selbst unsere Gruppe hat mehrere Monate gebraucht, bis wir hier ankamen. Doch es gab ein paar unerfreuliche Verzögerungen, die sich eventuell umgehen lassen. Die Route ist bis zum Nebelgebirge größtenteils sicher, dann folgt die Überquerung des Gebirges, was sicherlich den gefährlichsten Teil darstellt. Ab den östlichen Grenzen können die Elben des Düsterwaldes sicheres Geleit geben und den Rest der Strecke Bard und seine Leute übernehmen. Das würde uns einen kleinen Vorteil verschaffen", legte er seine Gedanken dar.

Kíli hörte genau zu und nickte schließlich.

„Vielleicht gäbe es sogar die Möglichkeit, die Gewässer zu nutzen und sie damit schneller voranzubringen", ergänzte er, was ihm von Fíli ein zustimmendes Nicken einbrachte.

„Und die benötigten Boote bekommen wir in der Seestadt. Das Problem ist, dass ich nicht dorthin kann, deshalb muss Bard hierher kommen. Eine Botschaft alleine würde die Dringlichkeit nicht klar machen und er soll wissen, dass ihm für diese Hilfe zusätzliche Unterstützung winkt. Aber ich will die Fronten geklärt wissen."

„Du klingst erschreckend königlich", warf Kíli mit hochgezogener Braue ein, ehe er etwas gegen seine schnelle Zunge tun konnte.

„Wie schön, dass du deinen Sarkasmus wieder gefunden hast", konterte Fíli und der Bogenschütze blickte verschämt zur Seite.

„Verzeih."

„Schon geschehen. Aber jetzt beeil dich, bis Esgaroth sind es ein paar Meilen und es wäre hilfreich, wenn ihr vor der Abenddämmerung hier eintrefft."

Kíli nickte, stand auf und schritt zügig zur Tür. Ehe er den Raum verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Glaubst du sie haben Chancen, es in der Zeit zu schaffen?"

Fílis Blick war wieder zum Fenster gewandert und schweifte nun über die schneebedeckte Landschaft.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bete zu den Göttern."

* * *

Kíli warf sich in aller Eile wärmende Kleidung über, durchquerte im Eiltempo die Vorhalle und jagte den verschneiten Pfad an der Flanke des Berges entlang, der ihn direkt zu den Stallungen bringen würde. Sein Atem hing als weiße Wolke vor seinem Gesicht und die Kälte biss in die ungeschützte Haut, doch er verlangsamte das Tempo nicht. Der Stand der Sonne verriet ihm, das Óin mit seiner Behauptung recht gehabt hatte – es war inzwischen Vormittag und die fahle, kraftlose Sonne kroch allmählich auf ihren Zenit zu. Gerade zu dieser Zeit, da die Dunkelheit früh über die Lande hereinbrach, zählte jede Minute und Kíli setzte alles daran, nicht eine zu verschwenden.

Die Stallungen waren niedrige Holzverschläge mit flachen Dächern, die sich direkt an den Fels des Berges schmiegten. Sie boten Unterstellmöglichkeiten für etwa drei Dutzend Ponys und waren kurz nach der Schlacht fast übergequollen. Seitdem ein Großteil von Dáins Heer jedoch abgereist war, ging es bedeutend ruhiger zu. Als er das breite Tor öffnete und in das behagliche Innere schlüpfte, hoben gerade einmal sieben Ponys die Köpfe und sahen dem Prinzen heukauend entgegen. Am Ende des Ganges ertönten schabende Geräusche und er entdeckte einen jungen Zwerg, der aus Dáins Tross stammen musste und erstaunt von seiner Kehrarbeit aufblickte, als Kíli direkt auf ihn zulief.

„Du da! Ich brauche das schnellste Pony, sofort!", rief er ihm entgegen und sein gehetzter Gesichtsausdruck genügte, um den Jungen von überflüssigen Fragen abzuhalten; stattdessen beeilte er sich, der Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Die Wahl fiel auf einen kleinen Rappen, der bereits beim Herausführen aus der Box nervös tänzelte, so als spüre er jetzt schon die Herausforderung des bevorstehenden Ritts. Während sich der Junge mit dem Zaumzeug abmühte, warf Kíli Decke und Sattel auf den Rücken und verzurrte alles mit geübten Griffen. Kaum schloss sich die letzte Schnalle des Kopfgeschirrs, nahm er dem anderen auch schon die Zügel aus der Hand, rief ein schnelles: „Danke!", und hielt sich nicht damit auf, das Reittier nach draußen zu führen. Stattdessen schwang er sich bereits im Mittelgang auf dessen Rücken und drückte ihm die Absätze der Stiefel in die Seite. Der Rappe machte einen Satz und stob den Mittelgang entlang, passierte das Tor und einen Herzschlag später wirbelten sie durch das Weiß.

Schnee stob auf, als Kíli das Tier auf freies Feld lenkte und das Tempo noch einmal erhöhte. Zu seinem Glück betrug die Dicke der Schneedecke an den meisten Stellen gerade einmal eine Handbreite und so kam er rasch und problemlos voran. Der Wind schnitt ihm scharf ins Gesicht und er beugte sich tief über den Hals des Tieres, um ein wenig Schutz zu haben. Die Landschaft, die zu beiden Seiten an ihm vorbeiflog, registrierte er kaum sondern konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Weg, der vor ihm lag. Nach gut der Hälfte spürte er, wie das Tier von sich aus langsamer wurde und erlaubte ihm, von gestrecktem Galopp in einen kräftesparenderen Trab zu fallen. Es kostete ihn ein wenig Zeit, doch es war allemal besser als zu riskieren, dass es unter ihm vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. Trotz der eisigen Temperaturen dampfte das Fell von der Anstrengung und der Atem des Ponys hing wie eine Wolke vor seinen Nüstern. Dennoch gewährte ihm der Zwerg keine Pause, erst recht nicht als er in der Ferne das glitzernde Uferband des Langen Sees erspähte. „Wir haben es bald geschafft", sagte er aufmunternd und klopfte dem Tier gegen den Hals, ehe er das Tempo wieder vorsichtig erhöhte.

Es ging bereits auf Nachmittag zu, als er das Ufer endlich erreichte. Der leichte Wellengang hatte den Schnee hier weggewaschen und sie legten die letzten Meter auf grobem Sand und Kies zurück, immer darauf bedacht dem Wasser nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Kíli kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte den Strand mit Blicken ab, bis er endlich den schmalen Bootssteg entdeckte, der wie eine dünne, schwarze Linie in das Wasser hineinragte. Er betete zu Mahal, dass an diesem Tag eines der Fischerboote angelegt hatte, die die Strecke zwischen Esgaroth und dem Ufer abfuhren und auf Ausbeute hofften. Das Wetter war gut und die Oberfläche des Sees bis auf ein paar wenige, kleine Wellen recht unbewegt – ideale Bedingungen also.

Schon im Näherkommen sah er, dass ihm das Glück an diesem Tage wenigstens einmal hold war. Neben dem Steg schaukelte eine kleine Barke, etwas größer als ein Ruderboot und mit eingeholtem Segel. Mehr als zwei oder drei Mann fanden hier kaum Platz, doch Kíli würde sich die Überfahrt sichern, koste es was es wolle. Zu seinem Glück waren Menschen dem Anblick von Gold ebenso wenig abgeneigt wie Zwerge und er hatte genug in den Taschen, um jeden noch so sturen Fischer herumzukriegen. Wenige Schritte vor dem Steg hielt er das Tier an, warf die Zügel einfach über einen der Stützpfeiler und lief so schnell ihn seine durchfrorenen Beine trugen auf das Boot zu.

Seine Stiefel dröhnten auf den Bohlen und erregten damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Besitzers, der offensichtlich in seinem Kahn hantiert hatte und sich nun aufrichtete. Es war ein älterer Mann, Haare und Schnurrbart bereits ergraut und mit feinen Falten um die braunen Augen. Mehr war von seinem Gesicht nicht zu sehen, denn er hatte sich ähnlich wie der Bogenschütze in etliche Lagen Kleidung gewickelt, die ihn merkwürdig klobig wirkten ließen. Die äußere Schicht bestand aus einem schwarzen, geölten Ledermantel, der ihn vor der Feuchtigkeit schützen sollte und einem breitkrempigen Hut aus dem gleichen Material. Als er nun den Dunkelhaarigen auf sich zustürmen sah, zog er den Schal herunter und winkte.

„Ahoi, Herr Zwerg. Wohin so eilig?"

Keuchend kam Kíli vor ihm zum Stehen und stützte sich schwer auf die Knie.

„Bard. Der Drachentöter. Ich muss sofort zu ihm", stieß er hervor und die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich ein wenig.

„Das ist in der Tat ein Grund. Nun, er befindet sich in der Seestadt, junger Herr."

„Bringt mich hinüber." Kílis Hand fuhr in die Tasche seines Mantels und förderte zwei Goldmünzen zutage, die er dem Mann entgegenstreckte.

„Das gleiche bei der Ankunft, wenn Ihr sofort ablegt."

Nun wurden seine Augen richtig groß – das war in etwa so viel, wie er in einem halben Jahr am Fischfang verdiente. Und das gleiche noch einmal, nur für eine einfache Überfahrt.

„Darek, zu Euren Diensten", entsann er sich der zwergischen Grußformel und begann bereits, die Leinen einzuholen.

Kíli wertete dies als Zustimmung und machte sich daran, umständlich in das schwankende Gefährt zu klettern. Nach der Flucht in den Fässern, der Überfahrt in selbigen nach Esgaroth und der Flucht vor Smaug hatte er sich eigentlich geschworen, nie wieder ein Boot oder einen Kahn zu betreten. Zwerge und Wasser passten nicht zusammen, ebenso wenig wie Elben und Stein. Trotzdem tat er nun genau das und seine Entschlossenheit siegte über das ungute Gefühl, dass sich einstellte sobald die Planken unter seinen Füßen wogten. Hinter ihm entrollte sich das Segel mit einem Knall und fing sofort den auffrischenden Wind ein. Darek hatte zu tun um den letzten Haltestrick zu lösen, dann griff er das Ruder und begann, die Barke geschickt auf das Gewässer hinaus zu steuern. Die behandschuhten Finger des Bogenschützen krallten sich um die klamme Rehling, während sein Blick starr geradeaus richtete. In der Ferne konnte er einen dunklen Fleck ausmachen, der die gleißenden Wogen durchbrach und richtete seine ganze Konzentration darauf.

Esgaroth – trotz seiner Schwärze ein Hoffnungsschimmer.


	21. Zwischenspiel - Bard

Bard blickte auf, als leise Schritte auf dem Gang vor dem Amtszimmer des Bürgermeisters erklangen. Eine Hand ruhte weiterhin auf dem Stapel Dokumente, die sich vor ihm auf der wuchtigen, polierten Tischplatte türmten, mit der anderen ließ er den Federkiel sinken, der eben noch über das Pergament gekratzt hatte. Die Tinte schimmerte schwach im Schein der einzelnen Kerze, die dicht vor ihm stand und es nur leidlich schaffte, die Düsternis aus dem Raum zu vertreiben. Sämtliche Scheiben waren bei dem Angriff des Drachen zersprungen, entweder durch die Hitze des Feuers oder den Aufprall des schweren Leibes auf dem Wasser. Behelfsmäßig waren die Öffnungen mit Brettern vernagelt worden um die Kälte draußen zu halten, was allerdings kaum gelang - inzwischen kroch der Frost durch sämtliche Ritzen und setzte sich auch in dem unbeschädigten Teil des Hauses fest, aber wenigstens hatte er einen Rückzugsort, an dem er sich um die Koordination der anstehenden Arbeiten kümmern konnte.

Eben jene Listen und Anweisungen knisterten nun leise unter seinen Fingern, als er den Stapel nun zusammenschob und auf einen weiteren beförderte, der an der Kante des Tisches ruhte. Die Schritte näherten sich unaufhaltsam und er ahnte, dass es mit der Ruhe gleich wieder vorbei sein würde. Zwar hatte er den Männern an der Treppe strikte Anweisungen gegeben, aber auch die Soldaten hatten in letzter Zeit zu viel Leid gesehen, um Befehle mit Nachdruck durchzusetzen. So kam der ein oder andere klägliche Bittsteller doch bis zu ihm und auch Bard selbst wollte sie dann nicht abweisen, sondern so gut es ging helfen. Die Konsequenz war leider, dass der Berg an unerledigten Aufgaben stetig wuchs, ohne dass er wirklich nachkam.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine düsteren Gedanken. Der ehemalige Kahnführer seufzte stumm, dann rang er sich zu einem "Herein!" durch. Einen Moment später knarrte die Klinke, ein dunkelblonder Schopf schob sich durch den Spalt und lugte in den Raum. Der Dunkelhaarige erblickte vertraute Züge und sofort hellte sich seine Miene auf.

„Sigrid!", rief er, während er sich schon erhob und seiner ältesten Tochter entgegeneilte.

Die junge Frau schlüpfte in das Zimmer, schloss hastig die Tür und warf sich in die ausgestreckten Arme ihres Vaters.

„Endlich - ich habe geglaubt, wir sehen uns nie wieder", wisperte sie dicht an seinem Ohr und konnte das leise Aufschluchzen darin nicht verbannen.

Bard drückte sie fest an sich, strich ihr beruhigend über das glatte Haar und antwortete leise: "Ich habe es euch doch versprochen."

Sigrids Schultern bebten und für eine ganze Weile standen die beiden einfach nur da, eng umschlungen und gaben sich gegenseitig Halt. Auch Bard hatte in so manchem Moment daran gezweifelt, seine Kinder noch einmal zu erblicken und jedes Mal hatte ihm dieser Gedanke einen heftigen Stich versetzt. Doch das wollte und konnte er vor seiner Tochter nicht zeigen. Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter war er den dreien immer eine Stütze gewesen und das sollte auch in Zukunft so bleiben; es hatte sich in kürzester Zeit alles geändert, da wollte er wenigstens in der Familie so viel Normalität wie möglich bewahren.

Schließlich beruhigte sich Sigrid wieder, löste sich aus der Umarmung und trat einen halben Schritt zurück. Ihre Augen waren rot gerändert, doch auf ihren Lippen lag ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

„Du siehst müde aus", stellte sie fest und musterte die kantigen Züge ihres Vaters, die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen und den matten Blick.

„Ist es ein Wunder?", entgegnete dieser brummend. „Die letzten Wochen haben uns allen viel abverlangt. Wo sind Bain und Tilda, ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Er hatte die Kinder zuletzt in einem der Rettungsbote gesehen, kurz bevor er den Turm mit der Windlanze erklommen und den schwarzen Pfeil auf Smaug abgeschossen hatte. Seitdem waren seine Gedanken in jeder freien Minute zu ihnen gewandert, doch sein Weg hatte ihn von den Schlachtfeldern des Erebor direkt zurück in das Herz der Seestadt geführt. Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte die junge Frau.

„Sie sind wohlauf. Bain ist unten und vertäut das Boot, Tilda ist im Lager am Nordufer geblieben. Sie war nicht glücklich darüber."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen, aber es ist besser so. Hier ist es noch immer gefährlich; die Reparaturen an den Stegen schreiten voran aber es ist immer noch nicht ganz sicher, welche Stützen tatsächlich halten und welche beschädigt wurden."

Er schenkte seiner Tochter einen tadelnden Blick.

„Ihr zwei solltet auch nicht hier sein."

„Ich weiß. Aber wir mussten dich sehen."

Sie schaffte es sogar, ein wenig verlegen dreinzuschauen, doch Bard wusste das sie den Weg auch auf sich genommen hätte, wenn die Gefahr größer wäre.

„Wie ist es dir ergangen?", erkundigte sie sich ernst und leise, doch Bard winkte ab.

„Um das zu erzählen brauchen wir mehr als ein paar Minuten. Eher ein paar Tage. Lass dir versichert sein, dass ich wohlauf bin."

„Das ist gut zu wissen."

Sie seufzte, dann wurde der Blick ihrer haselnussfarbenen Augen bittend.

„Bain und ich sind gekommen, um dich abzuholen. Wir hoffen, dass du uns in das Lager begleitest", rückte sie mit dem Hauptanliegen ihres Besuches heraus.

Dem ehemaligen Kahnführer tat es leid, seine Tochter enttäuschen zu müssen, aber er schüttelte gleich den Kopf.

„Noch kann ich hier nicht weg."

Er deutete auf den Stapel auf dem Tisch.

„Die Leute brauchen jemanden, der sich um die Organisation kümmert und da ich an dem Schaden nicht ganz unschuldig bin, ist es das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Sigrids Stirn kräuselte sich ein wenig.

„Es war allein die Schuld des Drachen. Wenn du nicht gehandelt hättest, würde die Stadt überhaupt nicht mehr stehen. Außerdem, was ist mit dem Bürgermeister? Ist es nicht eigentlich seine Aufgabe, sich darum zu kümmern?", hakte sie nach und sah zu dem Portrait des aufgedunsenen Mannes mit den spärlichen roten Haaren hinüber, das sich zwischen den Gesichtern sämtlich vorangegangener Würdenträger in einer Nische gegenüber dem Schreibtisch befand und gönnerhaft auf die beiden Anwesenden herablächelte.

Bards Blick folgte dem ihrigen und er antwortete grimmig: „Er ist im Moment außer Dienst."

Braga, der Hauptmann der Wache des Bürgermeisters, hatte selbst dafür gesorgt, dass das einstige Oberhaupt festgenommen wurde, nachdem man ihn mit der Stadtkasse in einem der ersten Boote erwischt hatte. Im Augenblick saß er nur eine Straße weiter im Verlies, demselben stinkenden Loch, in das er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Bard eigenhändig gesteckt hatte. Von seinem schmierigen Gehilfen Alfrid fehlte jede Spur, aber um ihn machte sich der Dunkelhaarige wenig Sorgen. Der Lakai war ein Feigling, der sich jahrelang hinter dem Rücken der Macht und des Einflusses versteckt hatte. Seine Loyalität ging genau so weit wie deren Grenze und lediglich die persönliche Abscheu hielt ihn davon ab, zu dem neuen Helden der Stadt gekrochen zukommen. Es sollte nicht Bards Problem sein, er hatte wahrlich genug um das er sich kümmern musste.

Polternde Schritte erklangen auf der Außentreppe und verrieten, dass auch Bain auf dem Weg war. Er war weniger zurückhaltend als seine Schwester und stürmte nur Sekunden später herein, ohne sich mit Klopfen aufzuhalten. Genau wie Sigrid flog er auf den lang entbehrten Vater zu, trotz seines jugendlichen Alters in diesem Moment nichts anderes als ein Kind, das froh war seinen Vater zu sehen.

„Wirst du uns begleiten?", wollte er sofort wissen und Bard musste ein weiteres Mal die Enttäuschung im Antlitz seines Sohnes ertragen.

Bains Augen wirkten noch größer und wo seine Tochter Verständnis aufgebracht hatte, sah er bei ihm nur stumme Schwermut. Doch er beklagte sich nicht; immerhin stand er kurz vor dem Mannesalter, da gebührte es sich nicht zu jammern. Schon gar nicht, wenn der Vater ein Drachentöter war.

Sigrid warf einen Blick auf den Schreibtisch, entdeckte unter den eng beschriebenen Blättern die Ecke einer Karte und beugte sich interessiert darüber. Die Linien kamen ihr bekannt vor und sie identifizierte diese als einen Ausschnitt der Umgebung, der ein Stück des Langen Sees zeigte und den halbrunden Teil einer Stadtbefestigung.

„Ist das Thal?", fragte sie und zog den Plan vorsichtig ein wenig weiter hervor, um ihn eingehender betrachten zu können.

Darunter kamen weitere Aufzeichnungen zum Vorschein, Grundrisse und Detailskizzen. Obwohl die Ruine der Stadt so nah lag, kannte sie diese wie viele andere nur aus der Ferne und hatte selbst noch nie einen Fuß hineingesetzt. Natürlich wusste sie um das Erbe ihrer Familie und die Abstammung zu Fürst Girion, doch es überraschte sie ein wenig, dass sich ausgerechnet ihr pragmatischer Vater mit den Resten der alten Handelsstadt beschäftigte. Dieser nickte nun bestätigend.

„Genau das ist es."

Er warf ebenfalls einen Blick darauf und etwas wie Sehnsucht schlich sich hinein. Er zog einen Detailplan hervor, breitete ihn auf dem Tisch aus und winkte die beiden Kinder heran. Wenn er sie schon nicht begleiten konnte, sollten sie zumindest erfahren was er für die Zukunft plante.

„Ihr kennt die Geschichten der Stadt und was der Drache daraus gemacht hat. Es war unser Vorfahre, der versucht hat sich gegen das Untier zu stellen und gescheitert ist. Dies wurde nun vollbracht und ich habe vor, noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und Thal wieder aufzubauen. "

Er deutete in einer Kreisbewegung über die Karte.

„Sobald die gröbsten Schäden in Esgaroth beseitigt sind und die Stabilität gewahrt ist, will ich mit möglichst vielen Freiwilligen aufbrechen und mir einen Überblick verschaffen. Es wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, aber mit etwas Unterstützung wäre es möglich, aus der Ruine wieder eine funktionierende Stadt machen."

Er tippte auf den mittleren Ring.

„Wir wissen, dass die Schäden hier am Größten sind, doch die Außenbezirke hatten Glück. Wenn wir dort beginnen, haben wir in relativ kurzer Zeit die Unterkünfte für die Arbeiter und deren Familien fertig."

Staunend hörten ihm die beiden zu, während sie mit den Augen die gedeuteten Stellen nachzeichneten. Vor Bains innerem Auge entstand bereits ein Bild der alten Stadt, so wie er sie sich in den Erzählungen immer ausgemalt hatte und ihm gefiel der Gedanke daran, dass diese Vorstellung bald Wirklichkeit werden könnte. Sigrid hingegen war bereits einen Schritt weiter und sie hegte eine Vermutung, die sie nun aussprach.

„Es klingt, als würden wir der Seestadt den Rücken kehren." In ihren Worten mischte sich Furcht mit Begeisterung; sie fand den Gedanken aufregend, aber ein wenig Unbehagen vor dem Neuen blieb.

„So ist es. Wir werden von hier fort gehen, aber wir sind nicht die Einzigen."

Stimmengewirr brach los, als die beiden nun anfingen durcheinander zu reden. Bains Begeisterung fiel größer aus als die seiner Schwester und er begann sofort seine Ideen darzulegen. Sigrid hingegen blieb skeptisch und argumentierte dagegen während sie immer wieder zu ihrem Vater blickte, bis Bard den beiden Einhalt gebot.

„Aber wie willst du das ohne einen Penny bewerkstelligen?", schoss sie die alles entscheidende Frage hinterher und brachte ihn erneut zum Lächeln. Sie war ein kluges Mädchen und es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, dass sie sich nicht scheute das Wesentliche auszusprechen.

„Mit Hilfe der Zwerge und ihren Schulden gegenüber Esgaroth und unserer Familie."

Die Blonde verzog das Gesicht, als sie sich an den bunten Haufen und ihren düsteren König erinnerte, die ihr Leben vor nicht allzu langer Zeit grundlegend auf den Kopf gestellt hatten. Einige davon hatte sie gemocht, doch andere hatten ihr Angst eingejagt und das schloss Thorin Eichenschild ein. Seine Augen waren kalt gewesen und das verheißungsvolle Versprechen auf den Reichtum, mit dem er sich und seine Kameraden freigekauft hatte, wurde nur allzu schnell gebrochen. Stattdessen hatte er den Drachen befreit und Tod und Verderben gebracht.

„Ich würde mich nicht auf das Wort des Zwergenkönigs verlassen", brachte sie ihren Vorbehalt auf den Punkt und Bards Züge verhärteten sich als er berichtete, das Thorin in der Schlacht gefallen war.

„Es gibt einen neuen König unter dem Berg und er befand sich zur Zeit des Angriffs in Esgaroth. Er hat das Leid gesehen und ich denke, dass er kooperativ sein wird."

„Der junge Herr… Fíli, richtig?", grübelte Bain, der die beiden Brüder nicht vergessen hatte.

„Genau. Auf ihm ruht meine Hoffnung."

„Vielleicht klappt es. Er war nett", räumte Sigrid ein.

„Außerdem werden Steinmetze vonnöten sein und auf diesem Gebiet sind Zwerge nun einmal wesentlich kundiger. Wenn wir uns gegenseitig unterstützen, stärkt dass das Bündnis und auf dieser Grundlage könnten beide Reiche erheblich voneinander profitieren", fuhr Bard in seinen Erklärungen fort.

Bain sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an.

„Du klingst jetzt schon wie ein König", stellte er bewundernd fest.

Bard wuschelte ihm durch die Locken.

„Bis dahin ist es noch ein weiter Weg und ich schätze, dass die kommenden Generationen mehr davon profitieren werden. Also übe schon mal fleißig."

Er grinste den Sprössling an, der daraufhin rote Ohren bekam und spielerisch nach seiner Schwester schlug, die ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Lass das - man lacht nicht über zukünftige Gebieter!", erklärte er gewichtig und reizte sie damit bloß noch mehr.

„Ich werde bestimmt nicht König zu jemandem sagen, der noch nicht einmal ohne Licht einschlafen kann."

Bain wurde noch röter und knurrte etwas, doch die gute Laune griff schnell über und er schaffte es nicht, ihr ernsthaft böse zu sein.

Mitten in die Ausgelassenheit mischte sich jedoch erneut das schwere, polternde Stampfen von Stiefeln und das rhythmische Scheppern, das die hastigen Tritte untermalte verriet Bard, dass es sich um ein Mitglied der Stadtgarde handelte. Schlagartig wurde er ernst und bedeutete seinen Kindern, ruhig zu sein, während er sich wieder hinter den Schreibtisch begab. Gerade wegen des Respektes, den ihm die Leute nun entgegen brachten, galt es Haltung zu bewahren. Er saß kaum, als es bereits dumpf klopfte.

„Herein."

Wie vermutet öffnete ein Gardist, trat ein und salutierte steif.

„Mein Herr, ich habe eine Botschaft von den Wächtern des südlichen Stadttors. Sie haben ein Fischerboot gesichtet, auf dem sich offenbar ein Zwerg als Passagier befindet."

Bard zog die Brauen hoch. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell wieder mit dem Volk des Erebor konfrontiert zu werden, aber ein untrügliches Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es sich dabei um einen Bekannten handelte. Balin vielleicht, oder sogar der neue König selbst.

„Wie sieht er aus?", hakte er sicherheitshalber nach.

„Das kann ich Euch nicht sagen, Herr. Aber die Männer dachten, dass der Besuch an Euch gerichtet sein könnte und hielten es für das Beste, Euch rasch zu informieren. "

„Sie haben richtig entschieden. Habt Dank und sorgt dafür, dass er passieren kann. Schickt ihn am besten gleich hier her."

„Verstanden." Der Mann salutierte noch einmal, dann verschwand er so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war um die Anweisungen auszuführen.

Bard lehnte sich zurück und strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn, während zwei Augenpaare gespannt auf ihm ruhten. Er hatte selbst keine Ahnung, was der Bote wollen könnte, doch ein leises Gefühl sagte ihm schon jetzt, dass die Nachricht für seine Pläne eventuell eine Rolle spielen könnte. Fragte sich nur, zu wessen Vorteil.


	22. Esgaroths Schicksal

Eisschollen kratzten an den Planken des kleinen Bootes entlang und das Geräusch verursachte Kíli trotz der beißenden Kälte eine Gänsehaut. Sie hatten vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde abgelegt und in dieser Zeit hatte er es kaum geschafft, seine klammen Finger von der Reling zu lösen. Anfangs versuchte Darek noch ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, gab es dann aber schnell wieder auf, nachdem die Antworten des Zwerges kurz und einsilbig ausfielen. Der Dunkelhaarige war dankbar für die Stille; die Anspannung, die schmerzhaft in seinem Magen zog, vertrug sich wenig mit dem Schwanken der kleinen Barke und er kämpfte zunehmend gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass ihn das Geschaukel der Wellen inzwischen nicht mehr beeindrucken würde, doch leider blieb es so unangenehm wie zuvor. Um sich abzulenken starrte er angestrengt durch den Gischtnebel und versuchte, die Umrisse der Seestadt zu erfassen, die schon seit einer geraumen Weile sein Blickfeld beherrschten und langsam aber sicher größer wurden.

Er stellte fest, dass sich die Silhouette deutlich verändert hatte. Dort, wo bei ihrer ersten Ankunft noch Türme in die Höhe ragten und Zinnen und Dächer ein fast undurchdringliches Gewirr bildeten, schimmerte nun unbegrenzt blauer Himmel. Die höher gelegenen Gebäude schienen verschwunden oder zumindest stark eingekürzt worden zu sein und noch immer hing ein gräulicher Dunstschleier über der Stadt, der die Konturen verwischte.

Darek fixierte nun das Ruder, verließ seinen Posten und trat neben Kíli an die Reling.

„In einer knappen Stunde werden wir da sein", verkündete er und erntete dafür einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Die Stadt ist so nah, da dürften wir es doch in kürzerer Zeit schaffen", hielt der junge Zwerg dagegen, doch der Fischer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Hafen, der auf dieser Seite lag, fiel dem Angriff des Drachen zum Opfer. Wir müssen Esgaroth ein gutes Stück umfahren und dann die Zufahrt auf der südlichen Seite nehmen, dort sind noch Landungsstege vorhanden", erklärte er geduldig und entlockte dem Bogenschützen ein stummes Aufstöhnen.

Sein Blick wanderte erneut gen Horizont und er wusste schon jetzt, dass die Zeit für den Rückweg knapp wurde. Er würde Bard schnell überzeugen müssen, wenn sie bis zum Abend zurück im Erebor sein wollten. Hoffentlich zeigte sich der Drachentöter auch diesmal kooperativ und verlangte nicht schon im Vorfeld eine genaue Schilderung der Ereignisse. Kíli war sich nicht einmal sicher, wieviel er ihm überhaupt preisgeben konnte um die Dringlichkeit seines Anliegens zu demonstrieren.

„Die Stadt hat sich verändert", durchbrach er schließlich die Stille und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Dareks Miene verdüsterte.

Fast glaubte er schon zu weit gegangen zu sein, doch die Stimme des Fischers blieb weiterhin ruhig und freundlich, als er antwortete.

„Der Drache hat schlimm gewütet. Zwei Drittel Esgaroths liegen in Schutt und Asche und ein weiterer Teil droht abzusacken, da die Stützbalken unter der Wasseroberfläche beschädigt wurden, als das Untier in den See stürzte. Wir können nicht einmal mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wie groß dieser Bereich tatsächlich ist und was ein Einbruch weiterhin gefährden würde."

„Ihr meint, die Seestadt könnte eines Tages einfach untergehen?", hakte Kíli nach und blickte ihn erstaunt an.

Darek nickte bedächtig.

„Es ist unsere Befürchtung, auch wenn wir alles tun werden um dies zu verhindern. Trotz der Gefahr sind etliche Helfer zurückkehrt, um das zu bergen was sich zu bergen lohnt und nachzusehen, wie es tatsächlich um uns bestellt ist. Fürst Bard hat das Kommando und leitet die Aufräum- und Reparaturarbeiten persönlich."

„Anscheinend ist er schnell zu Titel und Ehre gekommen. Als er uns half, war er noch ein einfacher Kahnführer und Schmuggler."

Der Mann lächelte schmal.

„Er ist ein Nachfahre Girions und er war der Einzige, der etwas unternommen hat. Ohne seine Tat wären wir alle nicht mehr am Leben, auch Ihr und Euer König nicht."

Kíli verzichtete auf den Hinweis, dass es seinem Onkel letztendlich wenig genutzt hatte.

„Das ist wahr." „Allerdings wäre es nie so weit gekommen, währet ihr nicht zurückgekehrt. So denken zumindest die meisten hier", fügte Darek leise an.

Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte.

„Seht Ihr das genauso?", fragte er schließlich.

Die Antwort bestand aus einem Schulterzucken.

„Ich glaube, der Drache wäre früher oder später aus dem Berg gekrochen und hätte sich die Stadt so oder so geholt. Jetzt hat es wenigstens ein Ende. Aber seid Euch gewiss, dass Ihr auf eurem Weg durch Esgaroth wachsam sein müsst. Zwerge sind dort im Moment nicht gerne gesehen."

„Ich danke Euch für Euren Rat", gab Kíli zurück und beschloss, auf der Hut zu sein.

Er zweifelte Dareks Worte kein bisschen an, hoffte aber dennoch darauf, nicht auf Schwierigkeiten zu stoßen. Um dem Thema zu entgehen schnitt er rasch ein anderes an, das ihn bereits beschäftigte seit sie das Ufer verlassen hatten und der Fischer ihm sagte, dass sich nur noch ein Bruchteil der Einwohner in den Ruinen der Stadt aufhielt.

„Was ist aus den anderen geworden, den Frauen, Kindern und Alten, die rechtzeitig fliehen konnten?"

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass etliche Boote am östlichen Ufer angelegt hatten, doch weder er noch Fíli noch die beiden anderen Kameraden hatten sich damit aufgehalten zu beobachten, was die Menschen nun taten. Sie hatten sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zum Erebor gemacht um herauszufinden, was aus ihren Familienmitgliedern und Freunden geworden war und sich nicht weiter um den Strom der Fliehenden gekümmert.

Darek deutete nach Norden.

„Auf dieser Seite des Ufers gibt es ein wenig Land, das zum Herrschaftsgebiet der Stadt gehört. Dort wurde ein Flüchtlingslager errichtet, dass die Überlebenden aufnimmt und versorgt bis eine Rückkehr möglich ist."

Wenn es denn je dazu kommen sollte, schoss es Kíli durch den Kopf, während er erneut die Ruine in der Mitte des Sees betrachtete. Das Boot begann nun langsam gen Süden abzudrehen und die Stadt in einem weiträumigen Kreis zu umfahren. Hier war die Eisdecke stellenweise dicker und durchgängiger, was Darek dazu zwang immer wieder von ihrer Route abzuweichen und einen zeitraubenden Zickzack-Kurs einzuschlagen. Der Fischer konzentrierte sich aufs Manövrieren und Kíli unterließ es, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Für den Moment wusste er genug, den Rest würde er hoffentlich von Bard persönlich erfahren.

Endlich lenkte der Fischer den Bug in Richtung Stadt und hielt darauf zu. Der Dunkelhaarige konnte eine Lücke erkennen, einen Kanal, der wie ein Schnitt in der umgebenden Mauer der noch stehenden Häuser klaffte und eine Einfahrt ermöglichen würde. Er wagte es vorsichtig aufzuatmen, doch eine letzte Hürde lag noch vor ihnen. Kaum hatten sie sich auf weniger als eine halbe Meile genähert, erkannte er mehrere schwarze Punkte, die sich auf beiden Seiten der Zufahrt auf den Stegen bewegten und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es sich dabei nur um Wachmänner handeln konnte. Der Kahnführer bestätigte seine Vermutung auch sogleich.

„Haltet Euch bereit, wir erreichen in Kürze die Einfahrt. Man sieht es von hier aus nicht, aber sie habe die intakten Zugänge mit Netzen blockiert um kontrollieren zu können, wer die Stadt betritt und wer sie verlässt. Es ist mehr eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme um zu verhindern, dass sich jemand an den Besitztümern anderer vergreift oder sich heimlich hereinschleicht, eines der Sperrgebiete betritt und dabei ums Leben kommt. Jedenfalls patrouillieren dort Soldaten und sie werden Euch garantiert Fragen stellen."

„Dann sollen sie das tun", entgegnete Kíli, äußerlich um Ruhe bemüht, innerlich angespannt.

Es galt die Männer zu überzeugen und er hoffte, dass Worte ausreichen würden.

Als sie in Rufweite waren, erscholl auch prompt eine Stimme von den Stegen.

„Wer ist dort?"

Der Fischer drehte das Segel aus dem Wind, so dass sich ihre Fahrt verlangsamte, dann richtete er sich auf und trat an den Rand, damit er gut gesehen wurde.

„Ich bin es, Darek! Ich war draußen auf dem See und bringe Verpflegung für die Männer."

Einer der Männer in der Uniform der Gardisten Esgaroths beugte sich nun gefährlich weit vor, kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und bemerkte schließlich: „Da hast du aber einen merkwürdigen Fang gemacht – ich sehe einen Zwerg an Bord."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und Kíli beeilte sich zu antworten.

„Ich bin hier, um Bard zu sehen. Ich muss dringend mit ihm sprechen."

„So? Und worüber?", hakte der Mann nach und schien offensichtlich Spaß daran zu haben, die beiden auf der Barke hinzuhalten.

Kíli atmete tief durch und zwang sich zu Freundlichkeit.

„Diese Angelegenheit ist etwas zwischen mir und Eurem Fürsten. Hättet Ihr die Güte, uns passieren zu lassen, ehe die Sonne untergeht?"

Er konnte sehen, dass dem Mann eine scharfe Erwiderung auf der Zunge lag, doch ehe er diese aussprechen konnte, trat ein zweiter Gardist an seine Seite und flüsterte ihm hastig etwas zu.

Die Brauen des Ersten rutschten noch ein wenig enger zusammen, dann nickte er knapp und rief zur gegenüberliegenden Seite: „Senkt das Netz ab! Sie dürfen passieren!"

Kíli tauschte einen unauffälligen Blick mit Darek, der erneut die Schultern zuckte und das Ruder packte. Die Wächter auf beiden Seiten knieten sich nun an den Rand des Steges und machten sich an hölzernen Handrädern zu schaffen, die das gespannte Netz soweit unter die Wasseroberfläche drückten, dass das Boot darüber hinweggleiten konnte. Das feinmaschige Gewebe war tatsächlich kaum zu sehen; erst als es sich bewegte und das Wasser kräuselte, konnte man es überhaupt erkennen. Darek wartete, bis er einen Wink bekam, ehe sie wieder Fahrt aufnahmen. Langsam glitten sie in den Kanal, vorbei an den Stegen und Häuserresten und drangen ein gutes Stück in das Innere der Stadt vor, ehe der Fischer in eine Bucht zwischen zwei Anlegeplätzen ansteuerte, das Segel einholte und das Boot an einem Pfahl vertäute.

„Weiter hinein kann ich Euch nicht bringen, aber den restlichen Weg schafft Ihr problemlos alleine. Er wird sich im Haus des Bürgermeisters aufhalten und das ist ganz in der Nähe. Lauft hier rechts hindurch und haltet euch dann nach links. Ihr könnt es kaum verfehlen; es ist eines der wenigen Gebäude, die den Ansturm nahezu unbeschadet überstanden haben."

„Ich danke Euch vielmals, Darek. Ihr ahnt nicht, welchen Dienst ihr mir und meinem Volk erwiesen habt."

Der Fischer schmunzelte leicht und lächelte.

„Vergesst nicht mich zu bezahlen, damit dankt Ihr mir genug."

Kíli griff den Wink auf und händigte ihm die beiden versprochenen Goldstücke aus. Dann deutete er noch einmal eine leichte Verbeugung an, ehe er sich umwandte und den gedeuteten Weg einschlug.

Es fühlte sich gut an wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, auch wenn es einen Moment dauerte, ehe sich seine Füße von den schwankenden Planken aus wieder an den unbewegten Untergrund gewöhnt hatten. Rasch aber vorsichtig eilte er über die befestigten Wege und zwischen den Bauten hindurch, immer darauf achtend nicht in ein Loch zwischen den Bohlen oder auf eine vereiste Fläche zu treten.

Der unverkennbare Geruch von verbranntem Holz und Asche lag in der Luft und erst jetzt fand er die Gelegenheit, einen genauen Blick auf die Schäden zu werfen, die der Drache hinterlassen hat. Darek übertrieb nicht – Smaugs Toben hatte Esgaroth schlimmer getroffen als auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich war. Jetzt, da er sich direkt in den Trümmern bewegte, kam es ihm wie ein Wunder vor das einige Gebäude noch standen und ein paar wenige sogar annähernd unversehrt wirkten. Viele Hütten und Häuser, darunter gut die Hälfte der Handelskontore, waren bis auf ein paar geschwärzte Balken und Mauerreste völlig verschwunden. Die Verbindungsstege waren an etlichen Stellen geborsten oder ebenfalls bis auf die Pfosten niedergebrannt und größere Lücken zwangen ihn immer wieder zum Ausweichen.

Das Haus des Stadtoberen war schon nach der zweiten Biegung auszumachen – wie eine einsame Bastion ragte es hoch aus der Zerstörung und präsentierte sich gewohnt herrschaftlich. Lediglich die Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt worden, doch auf einem der höher gelegenen Balkone konnte der junge Zwerg einen weiteren Wächter erspähen. Es waren immerhin Menschen dort und sollte er Bard nicht antreffen konnte ihm vielleicht einer der Gardisten weiterhelfen. Mit neu erwachter Hoffnung beschleunigte er seine Schritte und fand sich kurze Zeit später vor den Stufen des Portals wieder. Die beiden Soldaten vor dem Tor traten ein paar Schritte an die Kante heran und musterten ihn mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen.

„Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr?", erkundigte sich der eine in befehlsgewohntem Tonfall.

Kíli zwang die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seine Züge und verbeugte sich.

„Kíli mein Name, zu Euren Diensten. Ich wünsche, im Namen unseres Königs, Fürst Bard zu sehen. Ich habe eine wichtige Botschaft für ihn."

Die Männer steckten kurz die Köpfe zusammen und berieten sich im Flüsterton, ehe sie einander zunickten und einer dem Zwerg auffordernd zuwinkte.

„Folgt mir." Er wartete nicht, sondern machte sich umgehend auf den Weg und Kíli beeilte sich, den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren.

Im Inneren des Gebäudes war es so düster, dass er die Treppe mehr erahnte als tatsächlich sah. Glücklicherweise polterten die Stiefel des Mannes laut genug und er orientierte sich einfach an dem Geräusch, während er hinter ihm her stapfte. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich wieder beschleunigt und erneut ergriff ihn die Aufregung. Die misslungene Verhandlung mit Dáin, die gerade einmal ein paar Stunden zurücklag, hatte seinem Selbstvertrauen in diesem Punkt einen Dämpfer verpasst und er musste nun alles daransetzen, dass diese hier glimpflicher verlief. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war seinen Bruder ein zweites Mal zu enttäuschen. So starrte er in die Dunkelheit, dorthin wo er den Rücken des vorausgehenden Soldaten vermutete und zwang seine Gedanken zum unzähligsten Male an diesem Tag zur Ruhe. Der Weg endete im zweiten Stock und ein kleines Stück den Gang entlang, ehe der Mann stehen blieb, zweimal kräftig an das dicke Türblatt hämmerte und zur Seite trat, als aus dem Inneren ein gedämpftes „Herein!" erklang. Kíli öffnete, stieß die Eichenholztür auf und betrat das Amtszimmer des Regierenden von Esgaroth.

Im Inneren wurde er ebenfalls von Düsternis empfangen, auch wenn wenigstens eine Kerze brannte und ihm den Weg bis zum Schreibtisch wies. Dahinter konnte er die schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt des ehemaligen Kahnführers ausmachen, der sich nun erhob, das wuchtige Möbelstück rasch umrundete und auf ihn zutrat.

„Herr Kíli. Wie schön, Euch so schnell wiederzusehen", begrüßte er den Zwerg mit einem Lächeln und war insgeheim erleichtert darüber, ein vertrautes Gesicht zu erblicken.

Der Neuankömmling erwiderte das Lächeln und verbeugte sich wie schon vor den Wachleuten.

„Ich bin froh darüber, Euch so schnell gefunden zu habe", entgegnete er höflich. „Ich bringe Nachrichten von unserem König."

Bard forderte ihn mit einer Geste auf sich zu setzen, während er selbst sich gegen die Kante des Tisches lehnte und die Arme verschränkte. Ihm war der gehetzte Ausdruck in den Augen des Bogenschützen nicht entgangen und er ahnte, dass die Botschaft keine sonderlich freudige sein würde.

Kíli ignorierte die Aufforderung und kam lieber gleich zur Sache.

„Ich weiß, Ihr habt hier viel zu tun, aber es geht um eine Angelegenheit, die keinen Aufschub duldet. Daher möchte ich Euch im Namen meines Bruders bitten, mich sofort zum Erebor zu begleiten."


	23. Eine ernste Lage

Bards Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er blickte den jungen Bogenschützen stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich bedauere, aber das wird mir wohl kaum möglich sein. Habt Ihr Euch die Stadt einmal angesehen?"

Wie von selbst legte sich seine Hand auf einen Stapel Papier, der neben ihm auf der Platte des Tisches ruhte.

„Uns bleibt wenig Zeit und der Wintereinbruch hat die Situation nicht eben begünstigt. Meine Anwesenheit wird im Moment hier gebraucht."

„Ich verstehe, dass der Zeitpunkt nicht ungünstiger sein könnte, aber seid versichert, dass ich Euch kaum aufsuchen würde, wenn die Angelegenheit nicht so heikel wäre."

Er senkte die Stimme ein wenig, obwohl sie in dem weitläufigen Raum alleine waren.

„So ungern ich es sage, aber wir brauchen Eure Hilfe, Bard, und das möglichst schnell. Es haben sich ein paar Dinge ergeben, die Zeit zu einem knappen Gut werden lassen und es ist leider unumgänglich, dass Ihr mich begleitet."

Kíli sprach ausnehmend höflich, doch seine dunklen Augen blickten unnachgiebig.

Der ehemalige Kahnführer musterte sein Gegenüber eine ganze Zeitlang schweigend.

„Was hindert den neuen König unter dem Berg daran, persönlich vorstellig zu werden?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

Diese ganze Angelegenheit erschien ihm seltsam und er wollte erst ein paar Details erfahren, ehe er zustimmte. Insgeheim ahnte er, dass die Schlacht für den Thronfolger nicht ganz glimpflich verlaufen war; immerhin hatte er auch der Beerdigung Thorin Eichenschilds nicht beigewohnt, wie es normalerweise zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Trotz der Differenzen, die sie beide wegen des jüngeren Neffen und Bruders an den Tag gelegt hatte, glaubte Bard nicht an ein Zerwürfnis, also blieb das als einzig logische Erklärung. Kíli überlegte kurz, ob er erneut die herrschaftlichen Verpflichtungen vorschieben sollte, doch es wäre bei der Dringlichkeit seines Anliegens kaum fair gewesen, den Drachentöter zu belügen. Bestenfalls durchschaute dieser das Manöver und Kíli wollte seine Verhandlungsbasis diesmal ungerne aufs Spiel setzen.

Deshalb glitt sein Blick nun weiter und er fixierte anstelle des Menschen die gegenüberliegend Wand, als er leise antwortete: „Die Schlacht der Fünf Heere hat ihre Spuren hinterlassen – bei manchen mehr, bei manchen weniger. Mein Bruder hatte weniger Glück und ist momentan noch nicht in der Lage, den Berg zu verlassen. Aber er ist niemand, der tatenlos zusieht und deshalb ersucht er Euch, seinem Ruf zu folgen."

Bard musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm die Hartnäckigkeit des jungen Zwerges imponierte und sein Widerstand begann allmählich zu bröckeln. Tatsächlich verlangte es ihn selbst mit dem jungen Herrscher über seine eigenen Angelegenheiten zu sprechen und diese so gut wie möglich voran zu treiben. Als ob Kíli seine Gedanken erahnt hätte, griff er nun unter seinen pelzgefütterten Umhang und förderte einen ledernen Beutel zutage, der schwer in seiner Hand lag.

„Vielleicht kann Euch das hier endgültig überzeugen."

Er ließ ihn auf die polierte Platte des Schreibtisches sinken und es klirrte dabei vernehmlich.

„Eine Anzahlung", fügte er erklärend hinzu. „Dafür, dass Ihr mich begleitet. Ihr geht damit keinerlei Verpflichtungen ein – kommt mit mir, hört Euch an, was unser König zu sagen hat und entscheidet, was Ihr tun werdet. Das Gold ist Euer, egal, ob Ihr uns helft oder nicht."

Bard war hin und hergerissen. Es widerstrebte ihm als käuflich zu gelten, doch andererseits bot ihm der Zwerg hier etwas, an dem es derzeit mangelte. Viel wichtiger waren jedoch noch einige andere Dinge und er erkannte den Verhandlungsspielraum, der sich ihm bot.

„Euer Gold nützt uns nicht viel, denn es gibt nichts, was man dafür erwerben könnte", wiegelte er ab. „Wie steht es mit Vorräten?"

Kíli zögerte kurz.

„Sie sind knapp, aber wenn Ihr auf das Lager anspielt… es gibt sicherlich eine Möglichkeit, die Leute dort zu versorgen."

Dass der Zwerg über das Flüchtlingslager Bescheid wusste, überraschte ihn nun doch.

„Woher wisst Ihr…", begann er, brach aber ab, als er das feine Lächeln auf den Zügen des Bogenschützen sah.

„Darek", antwortete dieser schlicht und Bard verstand.

„Versprecht mir, ihnen zu helfen, dann werde ich Euch begleiten."

„Ihr habt mein Wort."

Als der Kahnführer nach dem Beutel griff und ihn dem Zwerg entgegen hielt, hob dieser zur erneuten Überraschung abwehrend die Hände.

„Behaltet es. Seht es von mir aus als erste Anzahlung Eures Anteils am Schatz an." Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur ernster. „Uns geht es ähnlich, wir sitzen auf einer Menge Gold, mit dem wir im Augenblick nichts anfangen können."

Bard atmete tief ein, dann nickte er Kíli zu.

„Euer Herz ist freigiebiger als das Eures Onkels", meinte er und in seiner Stimme schwang Anerkennung.

Dieser schwieg sich aus – wüsste Thorin, was er hier eben tat, wäre es wohl zu einem Zornesausbruch gekommen. Dabei war es nicht einmal Kíli selbst, der auf die Idee mit dem Gold gekommen war, sondern Fíli. Es war seine letzte Order an den jüngeren Bruder vor dessen Aufbruch gewesen, einen Beutel mit Münzen zu füllen und als letztes Überzeugungsmittel einzusetzen. Kíli hoffte, dass er mit den zusätzlichen Vorräten nicht zu viel versprochen hatte, aber es ließ sich dafür bestimmt eine Lösung finden. Sollte sich die Kunde der Befreiung des Berges verbreiten, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die ersten Händler auf den Plan traten und ihre Waren an die Zwerge und Menschen feilboten.

„Also schön. Ich komme mit Euch", entschied der ehemalige Kahnführer und der dunkelhaarige Zwerg atmete innerlich auf.

Damit hatte er für heute wenigstens einen Erfolg erzielt.

„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren und gleich übersetzen. Habt Ihr ein Pferd, auf das Ihr zurückgreifen könnt?", ereiferte sich Kíli so voller Tatendrang, das Bard sich gezwungen sah ihn ein wenig zu bremsen.

„Hier in Esgaroth? Bestimmt nicht. Die wenigen zur Verfügung stehenden Reittiere befinden sich am Nordufer und das wird auch unser nächstes Ziel sein. Allerdings glaube ich kaum, dass wir den Erebor heute noch erreichen. Inzwischen dürfte die Sonne untergehen und bis wir am Ufer sind, ist es Nacht. Dann noch zurück zu reiten wäre nicht nur waghalsig, sondern schlicht und ergreifend töricht."

Kíli fragte sich ernsthaft, woher der Mensch wissen wollte, wie es um den Stand der Sonne bestellt war. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass die Dämmerung bereits die ersten Schatten vorausgeworfen hatte, als sie im Hafen der Seestadt angekommen waren.

„Aber der König erwartete uns", begehrte er versuchshalber auf, doch Bard schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, Eurem Bruder ist mehr daran gelegen, dass wir den Berg heil erreichen. Ich verspreche, dass wir heute noch übersetzen und morgen dann in aller Frühe aufbrechen. Lasst mich noch rasch ein paar Dinge einpacken und erwartet mich am Eingang des Hauses."

Die Aufforderung alleine vorauszugehen war unmissverständlich und Kíli tat ihm den Gefallen. Ehe er die Tür passierte, drehte er sich noch einmal im Rahmen um.

„Ich danke Euch, Bard. Glaubt mir, von Eurer Hilfe hängt mehr ab, als Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt."

Dann verschwand er in dem dunklen Flur und suchte sich den Weg die Treppe hinab.

Bard stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus.

„Das hoffe ich sehr, Herr Zwerg", murmelte er, ehe er sich daran machte seine persönlichen Gegenstände zusammen zu suchen und dem Bogenschützen nach einiger Zeit zu folgen.

* * *

Als Kíli das düstere Gebäude verließ sah er zu seinem Verdruss gleich, dass Bards Worte nicht übertrieben waren. Von dem strahlenden Tagesgestirn stand lediglich noch eine Handbreit am Himmel und warf einen glutroten Schein über die Trümmer der Stadt, der ihn unwillkürlich wieder an das Feuer erinnerte, welches vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hier getobt hatte. An den Säumen des Horizontes kroch bereits die blauschwarze Dunkelheit der Nacht heran und verkündete ihren baldigen Sieg über den Tag. Schon jetzt wurde es spürbar kälter und der eisige Wind, der von Westen kommend über das Gewässer wehte, brachte die Ankündigung von neuem Schnee mit sich. Wenn das tatsächlich der Fall war, wäre es in der Tat eine Torheit, in der Finsternis den Weg zurück zum Berg zu suchen; es würde bei Tag schon schwierig genug werden. Gerne hätte er Fíli darüber informiert, doch Botenvögel standen ihm hier nicht zur Verfügung und einen zweibeiniger Kundschafter erwarteten die gleichen Schwierigkeiten wie sie selbst - er würde kaum früher eintreffen.

Fröstelnd zog er seinen Umhang etwas enger und wandte sich um, als jemand hinter ihm seinen Namen rief.

„Herr Kíli!"

Eine Gestalt, die bis dahin in einer kleinen Barke an einem der Stege gekauert war, sprang nun auf und kletterte behände ans Ufer. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, als er Bains braunen Wuschelkopf erkannte. Dahinter erhob sich eine zweite Person, größer als der Junge und graziler in den Bewegungen, in der er die Gestalt von Sigrid erkannte. Sie lächelte gleichfalls und kletterte ans Ufer, blieb aber in einiger Entfernung stehen und beobachtete, wie ihr Bruder voller Begeisterung auf den Zwerg zulief.

„Bain! Sigrid! Bei Mahal, ich bin froh, dass es euch gut geht!", begrüßte Kíli die beiden und sein Lächeln wandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen.

Das letzte Mal, als er die zwei gesehen hatte, saßen sie mit einigen weiteren Flüchtlingen dicht zusammengekauert in einem Boot und starrten mit großen, verängstigten Augen auf den See hinaus, der in Flammen zu stehen schien. Es war ungewiss, ob sie das Ufer überhaupt erreichen würden oder ob es Smaug einfiel, die winzigen Nussschalen anzugreifen, die die Menschen in Sicherheit bringen sollten. Ehe es zur Katastrophe kommen konnte, hatte Bard den schwarzen Pfeil abgeschossen und das Untier gefällt, aber der Aufprall des schweren Leibes auf dem Wasser war nicht weniger verheerend gewesen. Umso erleichterter war er nun, die Kinder wohlauf zu sehen.

„Wo ist Tilda?", erkundigte er sich schnell bei Bain, der eben den Mund öffnete und damit beginnen wollte, eine Reihe Fragen an den Zwerg zu stellen.

„Sie ist im Lager am Nordufer geblieben", erklärte er knapp und auch diese Nachricht versetzte Kíli in Freude.

Wenigstens war die kleine Familie des neuen Helden der Seestadt von weiterem Leid verschont geblieben.

Der Junge ließ sich nun nicht mehr aufhalten und löcherte den Dunkelhaarigen regelrecht mit Fragen über das Reich unter dem Berg, die Verwüstungen, die der Drache dort hinterlassen hatte und den Verlauf der Schlacht der Fünf Heere. Scheinbar hatte sich Bard seinen Kindern gegenüber darüber ausgeschwiegen, denn Bains Wissensdurst schien unstillbar zu sein und irgendwann griff Sigrid voller Verlegenheit ein und rief ihren jüngeren Bruder zur Ordnung.

„Jetzt lass ihn doch erst einmal zu Atem kommen", zischte sie ihm zu und lächelte Kíli entschuldigend an, der ihr einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf.

Bevor der Junge noch einmal loslegen konnte, tauchte endlich der Vater der beiden im Durchgang auf und kam mit raschen Schritten auf die kleine Gruppe zugelaufen. Sigrid bemerkte das Bündel, dass er über die Schulter geworfen hatte und ihr Gesicht begann zu strahlen.

„Du kommst doch mit uns", stellte sie fest und Bard nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Ja, aber nur für diese eine Nacht. Morgen früh werde ich Herrn Kíli auf Geheiß es Zwergenkönigs hin zum Erebor begleiten und anschließend nach Esgaroth zurückkehren", weihte er die beiden in die anstehenden Pläne ein.

Der Hinweis auf die kurze Zeitspanne, die ihnen gemeinsam verblieb, tat der guten Stimmung jedoch keinen Abbruch. Geschwind begann Bain auf die Anweisung seines Vaters das Halteseil zu lösen, das den Kahn am Steg vertäut hielt und machte eine einladende Geste in Kílis Richtung.

„Nach Euch."

Dieser verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, trat jedoch tapfer von dem sicheren Kai in das schwankende Gefährt und beeilte sich, auf einer der Ruderbänke Platz zu nehmen und nicht mehr davon abzurücken, während Bard und Sigrid ungleich sicherer und eleganter folgten. Das Mädchen zog unter den Bänken eine lange Stake hervor, mit der sie das Boot abstieß und der ehemalige Kahnführer übernahm wie selbstverständlich die Riemen und lenkte es gekonnt auf den Kanal hinaus.

„Die Fahrt zum Nordufer wird nur einen Bruchteil der Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, die Ihr mit Darek für das Übersetzen benötigt habt", erklärte er Kíli, dessen behandschuhte Finger sich bereits wieder in das Holz krallten.

Der Zwerg lächelte gequält und hoffte, dass die Worte auch das hielten, was sie versprachen.

* * *

Der Weg hinüber führte sie ziemlich genau dort entlang, wo sich einst der Verbindungssteg zum Festland befunden hatte. Die Landbrücke war vollständig verschwunden; nicht einmal mehr abgebrochene Pfosten oder Trümmer zeugten davon, dass sie je existiert hatte. Sie war eines der ersten Konstrukte gewesen, die Smaug zum Opfer fielen und ein Zeugnis davon, wieviel Bosheit hinter dem zerstörerischen Angriff des Untiers gelegen hatte. Die kleine Gruppe hüllte sich in einvernehmliches Schweigen – niemand verspürte das Bedürfnis etwas zu sagen oder die Stille mit Gesprächen zu füllen. Das leise Plätschern der Wellen, die gegen den Bug schlugen, war das einzige Geräusch, das sie begleitete. Mit dem letzten Rest Tageslicht legten sie schließlich an dem breiten Kiesstrand an und Kíli, Bard und Bain zogen das Boot soweit das Ufer hinauf, dass es nicht über Nacht davongespült werden konnte. Kaum lag es sicher, machten sie sich auf den Weg in das Lager der Flüchtlinge.

Die Stätte war bereits von weitem zu sehen, da sie von zahlreichen Lampen, Fackeln und kleineren Feuern erhellt wurde und wie eine Insel aus Licht durch die Dunkelheit strahlte. Im ersten Moment wirkte der Anblick so friedlich, dass man kaum vermutete, welches Elend die Besucher dort empfangen würde. Viele der hier Gestrandeten besaßen nicht mehr als die Kleidung, die sie auf dem Leib trugen und das wenige, was an Habseligkeiten gerettet worden war, musste unter allen aufgeteilt werden. Kíli versuchte die Anzahl der notdürftig errichteten Zelte und improvisierten Unterkünfte, die dicht an dicht gedrängt standen, zu schätzen und kam zu seinem eigenen Erschrecken etwa auf die doppelte Größe des Heerlagers, dass die Menschen der Seestadt gestellt hatten.

„Es sind so viele", wisperte er und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Bard ernst nickte.

„In der Tat. Und auch wenn ich gerne etwas anderes sagen würde, muss ich Euch doch vorwarnen. Nicht alle hier sind den Angehörigen Eures Volkes gegenüber freundlich eingestellt, im Gegenteil. Die meisten machen Euch und Euren Onkel für das Leid verantwortlich, das mit Smaug über sie kam und sie werden es zum Ausdruck bringen. Urteilt nicht zu hart über sie."

„Ich werde es versuchen", versprach Kíli erneut, während sie durch den Schnee stapften und sich Schritt für Schritt dem Lichtermeer näherten.

Darek hatte ihm das gleich gesagt und er glaubte zu wissen, dass sich die warnenden Worte hier eher bestätigen würden als im verlassenen Inneren der Stadt. Er hatte sich die Lage im Vorfeld ausgemalt, begriff nun aber, dass er mit seinen Vorstellungen nicht einmal annähernd an die Wirklichkeit herankam. Wegen seiner Zusicherung auf Vorräte und Verpflegung würden sie sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, aber noch war er nicht gewillt klein beizugeben und das Versprechen zurückzuziehen.

Knapp zehn Schritte vor dem äußeren Ring der Zeltstadt bemerkte der junge Zwerg die Wachposten, die, von der Dunkelheit fast vollständig verborgen, abschnittsweise das Lager sicherten und Ausschau nach Neuankömmlingen hielten. Drei von ihnen standen beisammen, hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und redeten leise miteinander.

Einer blickte auf, bemerkte die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Kahnführers und rief gedämpft: „Halt! Wer dort?"

Trotz der vielen Lichtquellen reichte selbiges gerade weit genug über die Grenzen, um die Umrisse der Anwesenden aus der Dunkelheit zu heben.

„Ich bin es, Bard", erwiderte dieser und sogleich nahmen die Männer respektvoll Haltung an.

„Seid gegrüßt, Fürst Bard", ergriff einer von ihnen das Wort.

„Verzeiht, aber wer begleitet Euch?" Er selbst hatte die Order gegeben, jeden zu kontrollieren, der das Lager betreten wollte und die Wachmänner kamen diesem Befehl gewissenhaft nach, wie der Dunkelhaarige nun zufrieden feststellte.

„Mein Tochter Sigrid, mein Sohn Bain und Herr Kíli vom Erebor."

Er deutete der Reihe nach auf die Genannten und auch dieser Soldat kniff angesichts der Anwesenheit des Zwerges die Augen ein wenig zusammen.

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr es riskieren wollt einen Angehörigen des kurzen Volkes mit hinein zu nehmen?", äußerte er seine Bedenken halblaut, was Kíli zu einem empörten Schnauben veranlasste.

Ehe der Bogenschütze jedoch die scharfe Erwiderung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, auszusprechen vermochte kam ihm Bard schon zuvor.

„Er ist mein Gast und er steht unter meinem Schutz. Jeder, der es wagt ihn zu beleidigen hat sich vor mir zu verantworten", gab er knapp aber unmissverständlich an den Gardisten weiter.

Dieser ließ seinen Blick noch einen Herzschlag lag auf Kíli ruhen, dann nickte er.

„Verstanden."

„Gut."

Bard wirkte zufrieden, dann gab er seinen drei Begleitern einen Wink ihm zu folgen und gemeinsam betraten sie den Ort, der Esgaroths Vertriebenen für den Augenblick als Heimat diente.


	24. Das Lager der Flüchtlinge

Schon nach den ersten Metern wurde Kíli klar, dass die Situation hier ernster war als es auf den ersten Blick schien. Zügig folgte er Bard, der der kleinen Gruppe mit langen Schritten vorauseilte und sich nach Bains Weisung mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung wandte. Meter für Meter drangen sie in das Herz des Lagers vor, das sich halbkreisförmig der Uferlinie folgend am See entlang erstreckte. Er achtete dabei darauf den Kopf gesenkt zu halten und hielt die Kapuze seines Umhangs weiterhin hochgeschlagen, damit man nicht sofort sein Gesicht sehen und ihn als Zwerg erkennen konnte. Unablässig wanderten seine dunklen Augen unter dem Rand des schweren, feuchten Stoffes hin und her und versuchten möglichst viel von dem zu erfassen, was um ihn herum geschah. Die Szenerien erfüllten ihn mit stummer, jedoch wachsender Bestürzung, je weiter sie vorankamen. Hatte er anfangs noch geglaubt die Lagerstätten bestünden größtenteils aus Zelten, bemerkte er nun seinen Irrtum; die meisten der improvisierten Quartiere entpuppte sich schnell als zusammengeschusterte Konstruktionen, bestehen aus ein paar Ruderstangen, geborstenen Planken oder anderweitig verwertbarem Treibgut, über das man Tücher, Decken oder Kleidungsstücke geworfen hatte. Ein mehr als dürftiger Schutz vor der Kälte, die direkt hier am See noch etwas eisiger erschien.

Oftmals drängten sich mehrere Personen unter den Segeln, dicht beisammensitzend und sich gegenseitig Wärme und Schutz bietend. Einige weniger Glückliche, die tatsächlich nicht mehr besaßen als die Kleidung auf ihrer Haut, hatten die Rettungsboote am Ufer aufgebockt, den Schnee so gut es ging beiseite geräumt und waren darunter gekrochen. Nun kauerten sie im Schatten des nassen, halb gefrorenen Holzes und bibberten vor sich hin, die müden Blicke oft leer und ausdruckslos. Auf ihrem Weg passierten sie fünf größere Lagerfeuer und dazwischen unzählige kleinere, alle dicht umringt von Menschen die versuchten, wenigstens ein bisschen Licht und Wärme zu ergattern. Es gab nur wenige die es vorzogen sich so weit wie möglich davon fern zu halten, da die Erinnerung an den Feuersturm des Drachen noch immer in ihren Gedanken haftete.

Das, was noch am ehesten von Lebendigkeit zeugte, war das anhaltende Summen der Geräuschkulisse, die eine Versammlung dieser Größe unweigerlich mit sich brachte. An den Feuern wurden gedämpfte Gespräche geführt, hier und da erhoben sich Stimmen und keiften gegeneinander, ehe sie mit einem scharfen Ruf zum Schweigen gebracht wurden. Ab und an erklang das leise Schluchzen eines Kindes, geprägt von Hunger, Müdigkeit und Angst. Kíli hörte sogar hier und da Hunde kläffen und das Blöcken vereinzelter Schafe oder Ziegen – was er jedoch nicht vernahm, waren Gelächter oder Fröhlichkeit.

„Da vorne lagern wir", durchbrach Bains Stimme schließlich die Stille, die sich über die Gruppe gesenkt hatte, und deutete auf eine der kleinen Feuerstellen.

Dahinter erhob sich ein echtes Zelt, das von der Größe und Beschaffenheit ausgehend wohl einst ein Mannschaftszelt für die Angehörigen der Stadtgarde war. Zwar hatte der junge Zwerg bei ihrem Aufenthalt in Esgaroth nicht unbedingt den Eindruck gewonnen, dass die Soldaten die schwimmende Stadt häufig und länger verließen, aber anscheinend waren sie für derlei Eventualitäten gewappnet. Jetzt kam es einem knappen Dutzend Bewohnern zugute, allesamt Frauen und Kinder, die sich sowohl darin als auch davor drängten.

Sie waren vielleicht noch zwanzig Schritte von dem Lagerfeuer entfernt, als man ihre Ankunft bemerkte und plötzlich Bewegung in die Anwesenden kam. Ein kleiner Schatten sprang augenblicklich auf und kam mit wehenden Haaren und fliegenden Mantelschössen auf sie zu gerannt. „Vater!"

Bard blieb kaum Zeit zu reagieren, da flog seine jüngste Tochter auch schon auf ihn zu und brachte ihn fast aus dem Gleichgewicht.

„Ich wusste du kommst! Bain hat mir versprochen, das er dich finden und herbringen wird!"

Tildas Stimme schwankte zwischen Jauchzen und Schluchzen, als sie sich fest an den Bogenschützen klammerte und ihr Gesicht in dem rauen Leder des Mantels vergrub. So sanft wie möglich löste sich Bard von ihr, ging in die Knie und lächelte sie an.

„Natürlich hat er das."

In einer liebevollen Geste strich er ihr über das zerzauste Haar, ehe er sie in eine feste Umarmung zog. Sofort legten sich Tildas Arme um seinen Hals und weigerten sich ihn loszulassen, so dass er schließlich dazu gezwungen war sie auf den Arm zu nehmen, um die letzten Meter zu überbrücken.

Weitere Anwesende waren aufmerksam geworden, darunter ein älterer Mann, der Bard nun gleichfalls überschwänglich begrüßte.

„Wir hatten schon befürchtet, Euch wäre dort drüben etwas zugestoßen", meinte er und deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter in Richtung See.

„Nein, dort läuft alles bestens, Peridur. Wie steht es hier?"

Peridur, dessen Stimme Kíli nun als die des freundlichen Zöllners erkannte, zuckte die Achseln und vollführte eine vage Geste.

„Letzte Nacht haben wir zwei verloren, den alten Pitt und einen im Lazarett, aber das waren die ersten seit drei Tagen. Es scheint, als hätten wir das Schlimmste langsam überstanden."

Bards Blick verdüsterte sich ein wenig. Er strich Tilda noch einmal über das Haupt und setzte sie dann sanft ab, ihr Sträuben ignorierend.

„Geh zu Sigrid, ich bin sofort bei dir", sagte er sanft, aber nachdrücklich und schließlich kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach.

Schnell wandte Bard sich ab und richtete die nächsten Worte so leise an Peridur, dass das Mädchen sie nicht hören konnte.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Der Winter hat gerade erst begonnen und mit dem Lager steht es nicht zum Besten."

„Das ist richtig, aber die Menschen schöpfen langsam wieder Zuversicht. Einzig die Beschaffung von Nahrungsmitteln bereitet uns ein wenig Sorgen – noch haben wir die Vorräte in den Kornspeichern, aber sie werden nicht ewig halten. Und ob der See noch lange etwas hergibt, jetzt da der Kadaver des Untiers auf dem Grund ruht…"

Peridur hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue und ließ den Rest des Satzes stumm verklingen. Bard wusste genau, was er meinte. Der Drache war zu Lebzeiten verheerend und könnte es auch jetzt im Tode noch sein. Niemand wusste was geschah, wenn der gigantische Leib unter Wasser zu verrotten begann und an eine Bergung war mit den vorhandenen Mitteln nicht zu denken.

Wenigstens waren die Vorratsspeicher, die sich hier am Nordufer befanden und von dem wenigen fruchtbaren Boden gefüllt wurden, der noch zum Herrschaftsgebiet der Stadt gehörte, vom Feuer verschont geblieben, sonst sähe ihre Lage denkbar schlecht aus. Auch das würde auf die Dauer nicht reichen, um mehr als zweitausend hungrige Mäuler durch den Winter zu bringen, da hatte Peridur mit seiner Einschätzung vollkommen Recht, aber immerhin war dies ein Problem, dem Bard sich bereits annehmen konnte. Wenn auch auf zufällige Weise.

Als ob er sich in diesem Moment an Kílis Anwesenheit erinnerte sah er zu dem Zwerg hinüber, der sich bisher als stummer Beobachter am Rande der Gruppe gehalten hatte und winkte ihn unauffällig näher. Kíli folgte der Geste ein wenig zögerlich und Peridurs Augen weiteten sich merklich, als der Schein des Feuers unter seine Kapuze drang und seine Züge offenbarte.

„Herr Kíli wird heute Abend unser Gast sein. Der König des Erebor bittet um Verhandlungen und er ist als offizieller Bote hier, deshalb möchte ich, dass er nach den Gesetzen der Gastfreundschaft gebührend behandelt wird."

Kíli deutete ein Nicken in Richtung des verblüfften Menschen an.

„Zu Euren Diensten", bemühte er sich um Höflichkeit und Peridur erwiderte murmelnd: „Und zu den Euren."

Er vollführte eine etwas linkisch wirkende Verbeugung, dann deutete er auf die Feuerstelle.

„Ihr müsst hungrig und erschöpft sein, alle beide, wenn ich das richtig sehen. Setzt euch, ich will sehen, was ich an Essbarem auftreiben kann."

Bard nickte ihm dankend zu und wandte sich zu dem Lagerfeuer, an dem Sigrid, Bain und Tilda bereits mit einigen weiteren Platz genommen hatten. Die Jüngste hatte es sich auf dem Schoß der älteren Schwester bequem gemacht, war jedoch erneut nahe daran aufzuspringen, als ihr Vater näherkam. Rasch ließ Bard sich zwischen den Kindern nieder und erlaubte, dass das Mädchen auf seinen Schoß hinüber kletterte. Kíli kam der stummen Aufforderung Peridurs gleichfalls nach und wählte den Platz an der Seite des ehemaligen Kahnführers. In Ermangelung von Sitzgelegenheiten hatte man den Schnee aufgeschüttet, festgestampft und mehrere Lagen Decken und Tücher darübergebreitet, die die Kälte abhalten sollten und Kíli war überrascht, dass es gar nicht so unbequem war. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er die meiste Zeit des Tages entweder im Sattel oder auf der Ruderbank eines schwankenden Kahns verbracht hatte und sein inzwischen schmerzender Rücken einfach für jede Gelegenheit der Ruhe dankbar war.

Tilda, die mit der Freude über die Rückkehr ihres Vaters viel zu beschäftigt war, wurde erst jetzt auf den kleineren Besucher aufmerksam und erneut legte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihr Antlitz, als sie den Zwerg erkannte.

„Herr Kíli", wisperte sie und der Bogenschütze konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Tilda", begrüßte er sie und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr das dunkle Haar zu zausen.

Kichernd wich sie aus, ehe sich wieder ein Ausdruck der Ernsthaftigkeit in ihre blaugrauen Augen stahl.

„Besucht Ihr uns?", wollte sie wissen und Kíli kam nicht umhin einen Blick mit Bard zu tauschen, der ein kaum wahrnehmbares Kopfschütteln andeutete.

„So ungefähr. Ich bin hier, um etwas mit eurem Vater zu bereden."

„Geht es um die Schlacht?", bohrte Tilda unverdrossen weiter.

„Kann man so sagen, ja."

Prüfend legte sie den Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Wart Ihr auch da? Habt ihr auch dort auf dem Feld gekämpft?"

Ohne es zu wollen schweifte der Blick des jungen Zwerges ab und verlor sich im Spiel der Flammen, die sich in seinen dunklen Augen wiederspiegelten. Fast kam es ihm so vor, als habe er wieder den Geruch von heißem Metall und brennendem Fleisch in der Nase. Gedämpft drang Sigrids Stimme an sein Ohr, die ihre kleine Schwester ermahnte nicht so neugierig zu sein. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal um die aufsteigenden Erinnerungen zu vertreiben und sah dann wieder das Mädchen an.

„Ja, ich war dort", antwortete er leise und zwang ein erneutes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, das jedoch nur halb so herzlich ausfiel.

Glücklicherweise rettete Peridur ihn vor weiteren Fragen, denn er stapfte in diesem Moment auf die beiden Männer zu und drückte ihnen jeweils eine Holzschale in die Hände.

„Nicht viel und nicht sonderlich schmackhaft, aber es füllt den Magen und hält warm", meinte er entschuldigend, ehe er sich gleichfalls am Feuer niederließ.

Der Geruch von Kohl stieg in Kílis Nase und er rührte prüfend in der dünnen Suppe, die tatsächlich nur aus Grünzeug und ein paar weißlichen Körnern bestand, bei denen es sich wohl um Hirse oder Graupen handelte. Obwohl es wenig verlockend aussah, gab sein Magen doch ein vernehmliches Grummeln von sich und er stellte nach dem ersten Löffel fest, dass es weit weniger schlimm schmeckte als erwartete. Fade, wie Peridur schon sagte, aber durchaus genießbar. Seine Portion verschwand innerhalb kürzester Zeit und er hätte ohne Probleme noch einen Nachschlag vertragen, verzichtete aber wohlweislich darauf. Sicherlich hätten sie es ihm nicht verwehrt, aber angesichts der vorherrschenden Notlage erschien es im eindeutig unangebracht.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis der dunkelhaarige Zwerg merkt, wie trotz der Kälte die Müdigkeit nach ihm griff. Leise Gesprächsfetzen wehten zum ihm hinüber und die Monotonie der Stimmen sowie das Knistern und Knacken der Flammen hüllten ihn langsam in einen schläfrigen Zustand. Er selbst beteiligte sich nicht weiter an den Unterhaltungen und war obendrein mehr als froh darum, dass Tilda ihm nicht noch mehr Fragen über das Schlachtgeschehen gestellt hatte. Er verspürte wenig Lust darüber zu reden und erneut Bilder zu beschwören, die er nicht sehen wollte. Wie mochte es den Soldaten gehen, die hierher zu ihren Familien zurückgekehrt waren? Hatten sie mit ihren Angehörigen über das gesprochen, was sie erlebt hatten? Wohl nicht. Wahrscheinlich zogen sie, wie er selbst, das Schweigen vor.

Und trotz der friedlichen Stimmung vergaß er die Warnung des Drachentöters nicht, dass die Menschen hier derzeit wenig gut auf Zwerge zu sprechen waren. Bisher schien, abgesehen von Bard, dessen Kindern und Peridur, noch keinem weiter groß aufgefallen zu sein, dass sich einer genau in diesem Augenblick in ihrer Mitte befand und er wollte es gerne so beibehalten. Tatsächliche Angst verspürte er nicht, aber ein leises Unbehagen blieb bestehen.

Der Nachthimmel zeigte sich sternenklar und der Mond hatte seinen höchsten Punkt inzwischen fast erreicht. Nach und nach wurde es ruhiger, wenn auch die Geräusche nie ganz verklangen. Aber die Stimmen versiegten allmählich und die meisten Bewohner des Flüchtlingslagers fielen in einen viel zu kurzen und zu leichten Schlaf, geboren aus purer Erschöpfung. Auch Sigrid und Bain hatten sich irgendwann zur Ruhe begeben; die junge Frau war zu den anderen Mädchen in das Zelt geschlüpft und Bain hatte sich in zwei Decken gehüllt und war so nah wie möglich an die Feuerstelle herangerutscht. Tilda hatte sich auf dem Schoß ihres Vaters zusammengerollt, den Kopf gegen seine Brust gelehnt und mit einer Hand ein Stück seiner zerschlissenen Tunika umklammernd.

Neben Kíli und Bard saß einzig Peridur noch an der Feuerstelle. Der frühere Zöllner zog eben aus den Untiefen seines Mantels eine abgenutzte Pfeife hervor und begann, sämtliche Taschen nach Tabak zu durchsuchen. Fündig wurde er allerdings nicht und so stieß er nur einen Seufzer aus und drehte das Rauchinstrument unentschlossen zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Es sind schlimme Zeiten, wenn einem Mann nicht einmal mehr die kleinen Freuden des Lebens bleiben", murmelte er halblaut. „Verfluchter Drache. Vermaledeiter Berg. Nichts für ungut, junger Herr."

„Schon in Ordnung", murmelte der Bogenschütze, unwillig sich mit dem Alten zu streiten. Stattdessen begann er nun seine eigenen Taschen zu durchsuchen und fand tatsächlich die flache, beschnitzte Dose, die ihm als Aufbewahrung für Tabak diente und in der noch ein kleiner Rest Pfeifenkraut raschelte. Er reichte sie Peridur, dessen Augen erfreut funkelten.

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass…", begann er, verstummte aber schnell, als Kíli bekräftigend nickte.

Stattdessen stopfte er die Reste in den kleinen Holzkopf, entzündete sie mit einem Kienspan und nahm einen tiefen, genießerischen Zug.

„Auf Euer Wohl und das Eurer Sippschaft. Leider haben wir nichts, womit wir anstoßen könnten – Hochprozentiges ist in diesen Tagen noch seltener als Pfeifenkraut."

„Was besser ist, sonst hätten wir hier genügend Trunkenbolde, die innerhalb kürzester Zeit Ärger verursachen", warf Bard ein.

Vorsichtig, um seine jüngste Tochter nicht zu wecken, beugte er sich zu dem früheren Zöllner hinüber.

„Ich benötige morgen früh ein Pferd. Sucht ein schnelles, kräftiges Tier heraus und sorgt dafür, dass es vor Tagesanbruch aufgezäumt ist", gab er seine Anweisungen leise weiter und Peridur nickte.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern", versprach er. „Wie lange werdet Ihr fortbleiben?"

„Mit etwas Glück bin ich am Abend zurück."

Als habe sie vernommen, dass ihr Vater bereits in Kürze wieder aufbrechen wollte, begann Tilda sich auf einmal unruhig zu bewegen. Ihre kleine Hand krallte sich fester in den Stoff und ein leises Wimmern drang über ihre halbgeöffneten Lippen. Offenbar wurde sie von einem Albtraum geplagt, was angesichts der zurückliegenden Erlebnisse nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Statt sie jedoch zu wecken begann Bard ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen und leise eine Melodie zu summen, die Kíli vage bekannt vorkam.

„Woher kennt Ihr dieses Lied?", erkundigte er sich bei dem früheren Kahnführer als er nach dem ersten Durchgang endete.

„Ihre Mutter sang es ihnen oft vor", erwiderte dieser, ohne den Blick von seiner Tochter zu heben. Sehr leise stimmte er nun die ersten Zeilen an:

„ _Siehst du die Raben nordwärts ziehen?_

 _Ihr Flügelschlag klingt weit,_

 _Sie singen von dem Feuersturm,_

 _dem Sterben unserer Zeit._

 _Schritt für Schritt gehen wir voran,_

 _die Düsternis lockt ohne Licht,_

 _die Heimat liegt so fern von uns,_

 _vergessen ist sie nicht."_

Bard verstummte und Kíli lauschte den letzten Worten noch einen Augenblick nach.

„Das ist so traurig, dass es fast zwergisch sein könnte", stellte er schließlich fest.

Es erinnerte ihn an eine ähnliche Weise, die Dís manchmal leise und voller Schwermut gesungen hatte. Sie erzählte von den Jahren der Entbehrung, die die Zwerge nach der Vertreibung durch Smaug erlebt hatten und von der langen Wanderschaft, die erst in den Ered Luin ihr Ende fand. Zumindest eine Zeitlang und für manche nie, wie Thorin eindrucksvoll bewiesen hatte.

„Ich würde es nicht ausschließen. Es ist den Vertriebenen von Thal gewidmet, und da das Schicksal am selben Tag ähnlich grausam zu Eurem Volk war erzählt es im Grunde die gleiche Geschichte."

Er schenkte Tilda einen prüfenden Blick, die sich tatsächlich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, dann stand er so langsam und vorsichtig wie möglich auf, bedacht darauf sie nicht doch noch durch eine ungeschickte Bewegung zu wecken.

„Ich kann Euch leider keine passende Unterkunft anbieten. Die Zelte sind den Frauen, Kindern und Verletzten vorbehalten." Bards Tonfall klang entschuldigend, bewog Kíli aber zum Abwinken.

„Ich werde hier bleiben, wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht."

Er hatte genug Nächte unter freiem Himmel verbracht und wenn er ehrlich war, zog er dies dem dichten Gedränge vor. Er nickte dem Kahnführer zum Abschied zu, ehe dieser in der Dunkelheit verschwand, noch immer das schlafende Mädchen auf den Armen.

Peridur verschwand nur wenige Minuten später und zum Schluss blieben lediglich Kíli und Bain am langsam kleiner werdenden Feuer zurück. Der Zwergenprinz zog den fellgefütterten Umhang noch ein wenig fester um die Schultern, während er den Blick ein letztes Mal über den Nachthimmel schweifen ließ. Dann machte auch er es sich so bequem wie möglich und döste trotz der Kälte allmählich ein, während die Melodie des Liedes in seinen Gedanken nachhallte.


	25. Verhandlungen unter Gleichgesinnten

Eine Hand rüttelte Kílis Schulter und riss ihn damit aus dem viel zu kurzen Schlaf. Verwirrt blinzelte er in das Gesicht, das vor seinem schwebte und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden ehe ihm einfiel, wo er sich befand und warum.

„Ist es schon soweit?", murmelte er und blickte zum Firmament, das sich noch immer in einem tiefen, von blassen Sternen durchsetzten Nachtblau über ihnen spannte. Nur an den bereits heller werdenden Rändern ließ sich der Anbruch des Tages erahnen – bis zum Aufgang der Sonne dürften noch gut und gerne ein bis zwei Stunden vergehen.

„Ja. Der Zeitpunkt ist günstig, noch schlafen die meisten", erklärte der ehemalige Kahnführer leise und richtete sich wieder auf.

Tatsächlich regte sich um sie herum kaum etwas. Ein paar zusammengekauerte Schemen waren an den Feuerstellen zu erkennen; es handelte sich um vereinzelte Wächter, die Sorge tragen sollten dass niemand den Versuch eines Angriffs wagte oder sich an den wenigen Besitztümern anderer vergriff. Sie sahen ebenso müde aus wie Kíli sich fühlte.

Rasch stand er auf, klopfte so gut es ging den Schnee vom Umhang und streckte sich, bis seine Gelenke knackten, ehe er Bard folgte, der bereits ein paar Schritte weiter war. Der Drachentöter bewegte sich mit einer erstaunlichen Lautlosigkeit zwischen den Zelten hindurch und führte Kíli zielstrebig an den Rand des Lagers, wo sie bereits erwartet wurden.

Ein leises Schnauben und scharrende Hufe erweckten ihre Aufmerksamkeit und der Prinz konnte in der Dämmerung die Gestalt eines stämmigen, weißgrauen Wallachs ausmachen, der vollständig aufgezäumt war und nervös auf der Stelle tänzelte. Gehalten wurde er von Peridur, der ihnen nun ein paar Schritte entgegentrat, flankiert von einem weiteren, kleineren Umriss, der sich als Bain entpuppte.

„Das schnellste Pferd, das wir im Augenblick haben", erklärte er leise zur Begrüßung und übergab die Zügel an Bard, der dem Tier beruhigend über die Nüstern strich.

„Ich danke Euch, Peridur."

Bain schob sich an dem Zöllner vorbei und trat auf seinen Vater zu.

„Was soll ich Tilda sagen, wenn sie nach dir fragt?", erkundigte er sich leise.

„Die Wahrheit. Dass ich bald zurück bin."

„Wirst du tatsächlich wieder hier her kommen oder direkt nach Esgaroth gehen?"

Bard zögerte einen Augenblick, ehe er antwortete. Eigentlich hatte er genau das vorgehabt, aber der Blick seines Sohnes und der Gedanke an seine Töchter ließ ihn in dieser Entscheidung wanken.

„Ich werde zurückkommen. Schließlich will ich den Bürgern von Esgaroth kein Pferd schulden", lautete seine schlichte, von einem Lächeln untermalte Antwort und er hoffte, der Junge möge nicht unbedingt danach fragen, wie lange er zu bleiben gedachte. Glücklicherweise gab sich Bain mit der Antwort zufrieden, nickte dazu einfach nachdrücklich und überlegte, ob er seinen Vater zum Abschied umarmen sollte oder ob es sich für einen Jungen in seinem Alter nicht mehr schickte. Er entschied sich dafür, immerhin waren sie gerade einmal zu viert und die beiden anderen Anwesenden würden darüber Schweigen bewahren.

Bard erwiderte die Umarmung, ehe er Bain ein Stück wegschob und ihn ernst ansah.

„Hab weiterhin ein Auge auf deine Schwestern, besonders auf Tilda. Versprochen?", ermahnte er seinen Zweitgeborenen erneut. Der Junge seufzte lautlos und nickte dann.

„Versprochen."

„Nun dann."

Geschwind schob Bard einen Fuß in den Steigbügel und schwang sich mit einer kräftigen Bewegung auf den Rücken des Wallachs, ehe er sich hinabbeugte und Kíli die Hand entgegenstreckte. Dieser nahm die Hilfe an, ließ sich auf den Rücken des Tieres ziehen und fand seinen Platz hinter dem Drachentöter. In Ermangelung besserer Möglichkeiten hielt er sich kurzerhand an dem rauen Leder von Bards Mantel fest und grub die Finger gleich noch etwas fester hinein, als dieser dass Pferd antraben und nahezu überganglos in Galopp fallen ließ. Schnee wirbelte auf und ließ sowohl von Bain und Peridur, als auch vom Lager der Flüchtlinge nur dunkle Schemen zurück, die sich im glitzernden Weiß verloren und schließlich in der Dämmerung verschwanden.

Bard lenkte das Tier nach Osten und damit in den heranbrechenden Morgen hinein. Der Tag versprach ähnlich schön zu werden wie der vorangegangene – keine Stunde später schoben sich die ersten Strahlen des Taggestirns über den Horizont und färbten den Schnee in einem feurigen Orange. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und die Sicht klar, so dass sie das Tempo noch einmal gefahrlos erhöhen konnten.

Sie erreichten das Ostufer des Sees früher als erwartet und das erste, was Kíli bemerkte, war das Fehlen des Ponys. Er klopfte Bard energisch auf die Schulter, wartete nicht bis das Pferd gänzlich zum Stillstand gekommen war, sondern sprang einfach ab. Der weiche Schnee dämpfte seinen Aufprall und er versank bis fast zu den Knien in der weißen Masse. Leise vor sich hin fluchend stapfte er bis zu dem Pfahl, über den er die Zügel geworfen hatte und verwünschte sowohl das Pony als auch sich selbst dafür, nicht gründlicher gewesen zu sein.

Es war sein Glück, dass die letzte Nacht keinen Neuschnee gebracht hatte. So stieß er umgehend auf die deutlichen Abdrücke, die von der Anlegestelle weg führten und über die nächste Hügelkuppe verschwanden. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Spur bis zum heimischen Stall unterhalb des Torweges führen würde – wenn es darum ging den Rückweg zu finden, zeigten die kleinen Reittiere ein erstaunliches Gespür.

Mit leicht unglücklicher Miene kehrte er zu Bard zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und meinte: „Glaubt Ihr, Euer Tier kann uns beide bis zum Erebor tragen? Wie es aussieht ist mir meins abhanden gekommen."

Ein kaum zu übersehendes Schmunzeln spielte um die Lippen des dunkelhaarigen Mannes.

„Wenn es sein muss, trägt es uns bis in die Eisenberge und zurück. Kommt, wir wollen keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

Kíli saß erneut auf und sie folgten der Spur, wurden allerdings langsamer, als der Boden anzusteigen begann. Bard wollte nicht riskieren, dass das Pferd auf lockerem Schnee oder verborgenem Geröll ins Straucheln geriet, deshalb wechselte er zu leichtem Trab und letztendlich zu Schrittgeschwindigkeit. Die Sonne über ihnen kletterte stetig höher und es war später Vormittag, als sie den Pfad verließen und das harte, dumpfe Pochen von Fels unter den Hufen ertönte. Sie hatten den Beginn des steinernen Torweges erreicht, der sie direkt zum Haupttor der Bergfestung führen würde.

Kaum waren sie in Sichtweite konnte Kíli erkennen, dass auf den Aussichtsposten der Wächter hektische Betriebsamkeit ausbrach. Der schwache Ruf eines Signalhorns wehte zu ihnen hinüber und die gigantischen steinernen Torflügel begannen schwerfällig auseinander zu gleiten.

„Scheinbar haben uns Eure Leute entdeckt!", rief Bard über die Schulter und Kíli nickte, ehe ihm einfiel, dass der andere die Bewegung nicht sehen konnte.

„Das denke ich auch, aber vergesst nicht, dass wir so oder so erwartet werden."

„Und ihr wollt mir immer noch nicht verraten, was genau Euer König von mir will?", unternahm er einen letzten Versuch.

„Das wird er Euch in Kürze gerne selbst mitteilen."

„Na schön. Dann wollen wir ihn nicht länger warten lassen!"

Ein letztes Mal spornte Bard das Tier an und es vergingen nur Minuten, ehe sie das Portal erreichten und dort auf ein Begrüßungskomitee trafen, das aus einem halben Dutzend Wachleuten bestand, angeführt von Balin und Ori. Der weißhaarige Berater des Königs lächelte und verbeugte sich förmlich, als sie abstiegen, aber seine Bewegung war nicht schnell genug gewesen um die große Erleichterung in seinem Blick zu verbergen, als er Kíli erkannte.

„Willkommen zurück in den Hallen des Erebor, Fürst Bard. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Ihr dem Ruf unseres Königs gefolgt seid und noch mehr, Euch diesmal weit friedlicher empfangen zu dürfen als bei unserer letzten Begegnung."

„Ich danke Euch, Balin. Allerdings hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass wir uns bereits nach so kurzer Zeit wieder sehen werden."

„Ja, manche Wege kreuzen sich schneller, als man vermutet."

Er vollführte eine einladende Geste und gesellte sich an Kílis Seite, während Ori unauffällig neben den Drachentöter trat und ihn in die Vorhalle geleitete, wo Balin erneut das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Ich werde den König sofort über Eure Ankunft informieren. Möchtet Ihr unseren jungen Freund hier derweilen in den Speisesaal begleiten? Ich wette, der Ritt war anstrengend. Ruht Euch ein wenig aus und nehmt etwas zu Euch, dann lässt es sich besser reden."

Balins Lächeln und seine Tonfall waren nach wie vor freundlich und aufrichtig, doch seine Worte verrieten, dass dies kein Angebot war, sondern eine klare Aufforderung. Ehe Bard widersprechen konnte, trat Ori dienstbeflissen vor, deutete ebenfalls eine Verbeugung an und meinte: „Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet…"

Bard warf Kíli einen Blick zu der deutlich machte, was er von der offensichtlichen Verzögerung hielt, doch er war höflich genug zu schweigen und dem jungen Schreiber in einen Nebengang zu folgen.

Kaum waren die beiden im Schatten des Gewölbes verschwunden, zog Balin den Bogenschützen beiseite und begann, mit eiligen Schritten die Vorhalle zu durchqueren.

„Mahal sei Dank, wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht", wisperte er. „Fìli hat uns kurz nach deinem Aufbruch zusammengetrommelt und darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, was geschehen ist und warum er dich nach Esgaroth geschickt hat. Wir warteten bis zum Anbruch der Nacht auf deine Rückkehr und als auf einmal dein Pony reiterlos zurückkehrte befürchteten wir bereits das Schlimmste. Dwalin war drauf und dran einen Suchtrupp zusammen zu stellen und in Richtung See zu schicken. Allein Fílis Befehl konnte ihn davon abhalten."

Kíli antwortete mit einem schiefen Lächeln, das jedoch nicht ansatzweise fröhlich wirkte.

„Nun, wenigstens setzt mein Bruder noch Vertrauen in mich."

„Wir alle vertrauen dir, aber wir leben in wahrhaft schweren Zeiten, wenn sich jetzt schon Angehörige des eigenen Volkes gegeneinander wenden."

Ungewollt rief Balin ihm erneut die Konfrontation mit Dáin in Erinnerung und Kíli spürte, wie erneut Wut auf den Herren der Eisenberge in ihm aufstieg. Seine dunklen Augen verdüsterten sich und unbewusst ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Warum nur, Balin? Was will Dáin damit bezwecken, Fíli gewaltsam den Thron streitig zu machen? Ist er tatsächlich so machtversessen?"

„Entweder das, oder er hat tiefgehendere Gründe, die er tunlichst vor uns verbirgt. Ich kenne ihn nicht gut genug um ihn tatsächlich einschätzen zu können, aber egal was es ist – eine Antwort wird er uns erst einmal schuldig bleiben. Er ist im Morgengrauen aufgebrochen und hat sein Gefolge mitgenommen, bis auf diejenigen, die freiwillig hier geblieben sind um uns zu unterstützen."

„Die meisten davon wahrscheinlich Spitzel", schnaubte Kíli ungehalten und fing sich einen warnenden Seitenblick ein.

„Schließe nicht von dem Herrscher auf seine Untergebenen, nur weil sie ebenfalls aus den Eisenbergen stammen. Auf ein paar mag das zutreffen, aber gewiss nicht auf alle. Die Neigung zum Verrat liegt im Charakter des einzelnen, nicht in der Linie einer Familie oder dem Ort der Geburt. Außerdem brauchen wir jede helfende Hand, die wir bekommen können."

„Das schon, aber ich fürchte um Fíli. Was, wenn Dáin jemanden schickt, der ihn beseitigen soll? Ich weiß, dass er es nicht gerne hört, aber er ist noch lange nicht wieder kräftig genug um einen Angriff alleine abzuwehren."

„Für Fílis Sicherheit ist gesorgt. Dwalin persönlich hat Wachen eingeteilt, die so lange vor den Kammern der Herrscherfamilie postiert bleiben bis wir sicher sein können, dass euch beiden keine Gefahr droht."

Es beruhigte Kíli nicht vollends, doch für den Moment musste es genügen. Zumindest würden sie sich dem Thema nicht widmen, ehe die Unterredung mit Bard vorüber war. Eigentlich sehnte sich Kíli nach der vorangegangenen Nacht und dem stürmischen Ritt nach einem heißen Bad, einer warmen Mahlzeit und ein paar Stunden Schlaf in einem weichen Federbett, doch er verschob die Annehmlichkeiten auf später. Auf keinen Fall wollte er die bevorstehende Zusammenkunft verpassen.

An der nächsten Gangkreuzung wollte er schon weiter geradeaus und in die Richtung der herrschaftlichen Gemächer gehen, als Balin scharf nach links abbog und den Weg einschlug, der zu den Archiven führte. Kíli folgte ihm in einigem Abstand und mit wachsender Verwunderung, bis er den Berater erneut eingeholt hatte.

„Ich denke, wir geben Fíli Bescheid…"

„Genau das werden wir auch tun. Allerdings wirst du in seiner Kammer nicht fündig werden, da er darauf bestanden hat Bard in der Bibliothek zu empfangen."

Das entlockte dem dunkelhaarigen Bogenschützen ein Stirnrunzeln.

„Warum ausgerechnet dort? Warum nicht einfach im Thronsaal?"

„Weil dort die Gefahr besteht, dass allzu neugierige Ohren mithören. Zu alten, staubigen Büchern und Karten verirrt sich niemand rein zufällig."

Darin konnte Kíli insgeheim nur zustimmen.

„Óin dürfte darüber nicht gerade begeistert sein. Beim letzten Mal hat er Fíli angedroht, ihn eigenhändig ans Bett zu fesseln."

Nun war es an Balin leise zu lächeln.

„Óins Mitspracherecht schwindet mit jedem Tag, an dem er kräftiger wird. Außerdem kann ich verstehen, dass er eine Unterredung wie diese nicht unbedingt in seinem Schlafgemach führen will. Thorin hätte es kaum anders gehalten."

Damit hatte er allerdings Recht. Sein Onkel hätte um jeden Preis versucht die Würde des Hauses Durin zu wahren und insbesondere vor anderen keine Schwäche zu zeigen, egal ob sie politische Gegner waren oder Verbündete. Noch ein Zug, den Fíli sich scheinbar unbemerkt zu Eigen gemacht hatte.

An der schlichten Holztür angekommen stieß Balin diese auf und trat zügig ein, Kíli direkt hinter ihm. Wie schon bei seinem ersten Besuch umwehte ihn der Geruch nach altem Pergament, Knochenleim und Leder, allerdings war es diesmal wesentlich heller. Das schummerige Dämmerlicht wurde von einer Vielzahl von Öllampen und Kerzen vertrieben, die in Kandelabern an den Wänden und Regalen angebracht waren und dem holzgetäfelten Raum gleichzeitig etwas Gemütliches und Geheimnisvolles verliehen. Gänzlich ließen sich die Schatten nicht vertreiben; sie lauerten weiterhin in den Ecken und zwischen den Regalböden, schnitten die Kanten der unzähligen Schnitzereien und säuberlich aufgereihten Buchrücken scharf heraus und bildeten einen harten Kontrast zu dem flackernden Schein der Flammen. Kíli staunte darüber, wie weit Ori in seinem Ordnungsbestreben bereits gekommen war, denn es gab mittlerweile nur noch wenige Regale, in denen der Inhalt staubig und in unordentlichen Stapeln vor sich hindämmerte.

Sie fanden Fíli in der Mitte des Raumes an dem wuchtigen Eichenholztisch sitzend und mit einem schmalen Band in den Händen, in dem Kíli Thrors Verzeichnis über die Funde in den Minen erkannte. Der junge König blickte auf, als er die Schritte vernahm und auf seinen blassen Zügen zeichnete sich die gleiche Erleichterung über die Rückkehr seines Bruders ab wie bei Balin. Er klappte das Buch zu und wollte sich erheben, doch Kíli winkte rasch ab und gesellte sich seinerseits zu ihm.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Sorge bereitet habe", bekannte er, doch Fíli schüttelte rasch den Kopf.

„Ein wenig, ja, aber ich war sicher, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Sonst hätte das Pony nicht so friedlich gewirkt. Wie hast du es geschafft, dein Reittier zu verlieren?"

Kíli verzog das Gesicht.

„Schlampig angebunden…", gestand er schließlich murmelnd, was Fílis Lächeln in ein Grinsen verwandelte.

„Das ist mein kleiner Bruder", neckte er, wurde jedoch umgehend ernst. „Konntest du mit Bard sprechen?"

„Sowohl mit ihm sprechen als ihn auch davon überzeugen, hier her zu kommen. Er ist im Speisesaal und bekommt von Ori wahrscheinlich eine Lehrstunde in zwergischer Geschichte und Architektur."

„Gut, sehr gut. Ori wird ihn bald herbringen, aber bis dahin bleibt uns noch ein wenig Zeit. Ich wollte zuerst mit dir reden und hören, was sich zugetragen hat, ehe ich Bard unser Anliegen unterbreite."

Also begann Kíli seine kurze Reise zu schildern und versuchte dabei, möglichst nichts auszulassen. Er beschrieb die Zerstörung der Seestadt und die Umstände im Flüchtlingslager und ließ auch das Misstrauen der Menschen nicht aus, das diese noch immer gegenüber den Zwergen hegten.

„Die meisten haben nichts außer den Kleidern, die sie am Leib tragen, doch sie werden sich weigern in den Erebor zu kommen, wenn wir es ihnen anbieten. Am ehesten wäre ihnen mit Lebensmitteln geholfen.", schloss er seinen Bericht.

„Einige der Vorräte können wir sicherlich abgeben, auch wenn die Vorräte insgesamt knapp sind – die meiste Verpflegung stammt noch von dem Heerlager aus den Eisenbergen", gab Fíli zu bedenken. „Aber wir haben eine Menge Handwerker unter uns, vielleicht wäre das noch eine zusätzliche Hilfe. Wenn wir ihnen in der Festung keinen Schutz gewähren können, dann vielleicht an einem nahegelegenen Ort, den sie nicht nur als Notquartier, sondern als Zuhause betrachten könnten."

Balin verstand sofort, was er meinte: „Die Ruinen von Thal."

Fíli nickte.

„Wenn Bard Pläne hegt, die Stadt wieder zu besiedeln, kämen wir ihm damit ebenfalls entgegen. Niemand versteht sich so gut auf die Sprache des Gesteins wie Zwerge und wenn wir ihnen helfen einen Teil der Häuser über den Winter bewohnbar zu machen, steigen ihre Chancen die Kälte zu überstehen noch einmal an."

„Wir können Bard diesen Vorschlag unterbreiten", stimmte Balin zu und auch in Kílis Ohren klang diese Möglichkeit recht vielversprechend.

Sie stellten noch einige Überlegungen dazu an, ehe Fíli Balin bat ihm einige der Karten aus den Regalen zu reichen und dann in grüblerisches Schweigen verfiel, das erst durchbrochen wurde, als die Tür leise knarrte und Schritte laut wurden.

Oris brauner, zerzauster Schopf tauchte hinter einem der Regale auf und er räusperte sich vernehmlich, ehe er zur Seite trat und in den Raum deutete. Bards hochgewachsene Gestalt schob sich an dem Zwerg vorbei, trat in den Lichtkreis und kam am Kopfende des Tisches zum Stehen.

„Majestät", grüßte er und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Fíli erhob sich ein wenig umständlich, ignorierte die Hand seines Bruders, die sich bereits wieder halb in seine Richtung streckte und erwiderte die Geste.

„Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr so schnell gekommen seid und bitte zu verzeihen, dass ich Euch meine Aufwartung nicht persönlich machen konnte. Leider sprechen die Umstände im Moment noch dagegen."

„Das ist nicht zu leugnen", erwiderte Bard zurückhaltend, während er den neuen Königs musterte. Kíli hatte mit seinen Andeutungen nicht übertrieben – trotz seiner Bemühung Haltung zu bewahren wirkte der junge Zwerg schon jetzt erschöpft und der Schatten der Krankheit lag deutlich auf seinen blassen Zügen. Einzig seine hellen, blauen Augen funkelten lebhaft und strahlten eine unerschütterliche Willenskraft aus.

„Aber weshalb die Eile? Was ist es, wofür Ihr so dringend meine Hilfe benötigt?" Er bemühte sich beiläufig zu klingen, auch wenn es ihm inzwischen schwer fiel seine Neugier zu bezähmen.

Fíli setzte sich, zog eine der Kartenrollen heran und strich das brüchige Pergament behutsam glatt. Ihre vergilbte Oberfläche zeigte den Norden von Mittelerde und reichte von den Eisenbergen bis zum Golf von Lûhn.

„Weit im Westen liegen die Blauen Berge", begann der Blondschopf zu erläutern und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze die zackige Bergformation nach. „Unsere Heimat, jedenfalls bis zur Rückeroberung des Erebor. Viele der dort lebenden Zwerge stammen ursprünglich von hier, einige haben das Königreich unter dem Berg noch vor der Verheerung durch Smaug gekannt. Wir haben vor kurzem die Nachricht erhalten, dass sie Kürze aufbrechen und nach Osten ziehen wollen."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz…"

„Nun", Fíli fixierte den Drachentöter über die Entfernung hinweg, „genau darin liegt unser Problem."

Und er begann zu berichten.

* * *

Es mochten etwa zwei Stunden vergangen sein – genau wusste es Fíli nicht zu sagen – als der König des Erebor und der Fürst der Menschen von Esgaroth und Thal ein erneutes Bündnis per Handschlag besiegelten.

„Eure Hilfe ist von unschätzbarem Wert", bekundete Fíli mit einem erschöpften, jedoch aufrichtigen Lächeln, welches der frühere Kahnführer erwiderte.

„Ebenso wie die Eure. Aber versprecht Euch nicht zu viel davon. Drei Monate sind eine sehr geringe Zeitspanne und ich will keine Garantie darauf geben, dass es tatsächlich machbar ist."

Wahrhaftig, dachte Fíli, aber wir müssen es versuchen, sonst hat Dáin bereits gewonnen. Insgesamt waren die Verhandlungen zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen – sie hatten sich auf eben das geeinigt, was sich der junge König erhofft hatte. Bard würde Boote und Männer bereitstellen, die den Zug der Zwerge aus den Ered Luin an der Grenze des Düsterwaldes empfingen und über den Waldfluss und den Langen See so nahe wie möglich an die Ausläufer des Einsamen Berges brachten. Damit verkürzte sich die Reisezeit von gut zwei Wochen auf wenige Tage, aber genau diese Spanne mochte die Entscheidung bringen.

Die Gegenleistung der Zwerge bestand darin, den Flüchtlingen die Rückkehr nach Thal zu ermöglichen und sie nach Kräften beim Wiederaufbau der Stadt zu unterstützen. Lange hatten sie zudem über Kílis Versprechen gefeilscht und sich schließlich darauf geeinigt, ein Drittel ihrer Vorräte mit der Bevölkerung Esgaroths zu teilen. Nicht nur Nahrungsmittel waren nötig; auch wärmende Kleidung und Decken, Feuerholz und Trinkwasservorräte wurden gebraucht, zumindest solange bis die schlimmste Kälte vorübergezogen war und die Brunnen freigelegt und gesäubert werden konnten.

Ori hatte bereits während des Gesprächs damit begonnen eine Liste zu erstellen, die er nun kopieren und an einige Ausgewählte weiterreichen würde. Óin und Glóin sollten sich um den Geleitschutz nach Thal kümmern und gleichzeitig ein Auge auf die Kranken und Verwundeten werfen. Dori und Nori würden die Handwerker auswählen, die sich den Schäden in der Ruinenstadt annahmen und Bombur und Bifur würden alle benötigten Güter zusammenstellen und den Transport veranlassen. Ori und Balin behielten ein Auge auf die Organisation und Kíli würde weiterhin stellvertretend für Fíli dafür sorgen, dass die Arbeiten innerhalb der Bergfestung nicht zum Erliegen kamen. Einzig Dwalin war stillschweigend von der Regelung ausgenommen worden – er sorgte für den persönlichen Schutz des jungen Königs und Fíli hoffte, dass er mit ihm in den nächsten Wochen bereits wieder das Waffentraining aufnehmen konnte.

Dass er allerdings noch lange nicht soweit war zeigte sich bereits, als Bard seinen Aufbruch verkündete. Sie verabschiedeten sich noch in der Bibliothek in aller gebührenden Höflichkeit, ehe Fíli es seinem Bruder überließ den Gast zurück zum Eingangsportal zu leiten. Der Drachentöter gab sich auf dem Weg durch die Festung schweigsam und richtete das Wort erst wieder an den dunkelhaarigen Bogenschützen, als sie hinaus in den kühlen Sonnenschein traten, wo ihm einer der Wächter die Zügel des Pferdes überreichte.

„Was geschieht, wenn die Angehörigen Eures Volkes nicht innerhalb von drei Zyklen hier eintreffen?"

Kíli zuckte die Schultern und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Keiner von uns, nur, dass es klug wäre es nicht soweit kommen zu lassen."

„Klingt, als wären wir sonst alle in Gefahr."

Die Zwerge hatten es bei der Unterredung vermieden, den Namen Dáin Eisenfuß zu nennen und Bard damit zu offenbaren, um welchen Gegner es sich genau handelte. Weniger weil sie um die Sicherheit der Menschen fürchtete als um ihre eigene, und Kíli konnte sich trotz aller Ablehnung Dáin gegenüber nicht vorstellen, dass dieser so schnell eine offene Konfrontation mit den Menschen und Elben suchen würde.

„Ich kann Euch nichts versprechen, nur, dass wir im Falle eines Angriffs erneut auf eurer Seite stehen werden."

Bard erwiderte nichts, nickte nur ernst und reichte Kíli zum Abschied die Hand.

„Schickt eine Nachricht sobald Ihr wisst, wann eure Freunde und Verwandten das Gebirge überquert haben", rief er ihm noch zu, nachdem er aufgesessen war, dann drückte er dem Tier die Fersen in die Flanken und ließ es antraben. Kíli blieb am Tor stehen und blickte dem ehemaligen Kahnführer hinterher, bis dieser die höchste Stelle des Weges passiert hatte und hinter der Hügelkuppe verschwand. Dann erst trat er den Rückweg in die Festung an, mit einem Mal spürend, dass die Erschöpfung noch immer an ihm nagte.

Einem Impuls folgend kehrte er noch einmal in die Bibliothek zurück und fand dort seinen Bruder vor, der zusammengesunken in dem hochlehnigen Stuhl saß und in der kurzen Zeit tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Trotz aller Erschöpfung, die auf seinen Zügen lag glaubte Kíli darin auch zum ersten Mal seit langem einen Anflug von Entschlossenheit zu erkennen. Fíli würde sich nicht kampflos ergeben und diese Gewissheit beruhigte ihn mehr als alle Versprechen dieser Welt.

Leise zog er seinen gefütterten Mantel aus, breitete ihn vorsichtig über den Schlafenden aus und schlich dann auf Zehenspitzen hinaus, um Dwalin zu suchen.


	26. Ein letztes Treffen

_Drittes Zeitalter, 2941 Jahr der Zeitrechnung_

 _Rhovanion, Erebor_

 _Vier Wochen später_

Als Fíli an diesem Morgen erwachte, herrschte in den Gängen des Erebor bereits rege Geschäftigkeit. Eine Weile blieb er noch liegen, lauschte dem Treiben und blickte auf die hellen Flecken, die die schräg einfallende Sonne durch das kleine Fenster schickte und in Form von länglichen Streifen an die Decke malte. Versonnen betrachtete er das Lichtspiel, ehe er sich schließlich aufrichtete, die schwere Decke zurückschlug und die Beine über die Kante schwang.

Thorins ehemalige Kammer, die er noch immer bewohnte, war für ihn zu einem Ort der Ruhe und des Rückzugs geworden. Vielleicht lag es daran, das nach wie vor ein Hauch der Präsenz des ehemaligen Königs in den Räumlichkeiten lag, aber Fíli hielt sich gerne hier auf. Auch sein Bruder Kíli hatte inzwischen ein Quartier in den Privatgemächern bezogen und sich für den Raum entschieden, der Frerin gehört hatte. Er lag zwei Türen weiter, war ebenso groß und geräumig wie Fílis Zimmer und verfügte gleichfalls über schmale Fenster, die das Tageslicht herein ließ. Sie waren übereingekommen, die Stube in der Mitte frei zu halten – sie hatte Dís gehört und sollte es wieder tun, wenn sie es wünschte.

Fíli streckte sich ausgiebig, dann schlüpfte er in eine weite, bequeme Leinenhose und trat an die niedrige Kommode, auf der die Waschschüssel stand. Er tauchte die Hände in das kühle Wasser und benetzte Gesicht und Oberkörper damit, dann warf er einen prüfenden Blick in den Silberspiegel, den er halb hinter dem Schrank verborgen entdeckt hatte und der nun an der Wand hing. Nachdenklich strich er mit der Hand über Wangen und Bart. Sein Gesicht sah noch immer schmal aus – dank der langen Bettlägerigkeit hatte er mehrere Pfund verloren und eine Menge Kondition eingebüßt. Seit einer Woche hatte er wie geplant das Schwerttraining mit Dwalin aufgenommen und war schockiert gewesen, wie schnell er außer Atem kam. Zum Glück hatte seine Technik kaum gelitten, so dass er sich ganz auf die Ausdauer konzentrieren konnte. Langsam merkte er Erfolge – die Übungseinheiten wurden täglich ein wenig länger – aber er wusste, dass noch eine Menge Arbeit vor ihm lag, bis er wieder in alter Form sein würde. Unwillkürlich drehte er den Rücken in Richtung der glänzenden Scheibe und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Inzwischen war es auch nicht mehr nötig einen Verband zu tragen und er war ehrlich froh darüber, sich wieder freier bewegen zu können. Die Wunde war laut Óin gut verheilt und von dem Schorf waren lediglich Reste geblieben, die in den nächsten Tagen noch verschwinden würden. Allerdings zeichnete sich mehr und mehr das verzweigte Narbengebewebe ab, das im fortan bleiben und ihn auf immer an diesen schrecklichen Tag erinnern würde.

Fíli schloss kurz die Augen, dann griff er eine schlichte braune Tunika, warf sie über und machte sich daran, die Haare zu glätten und die geflochtenen Zöpfe in Ordnung zu bringen. Als er schließlich der Meinung war, nun repräsentabel genug auszusehen, schlüpfte er in ein dunkelrotes Wams, zog Wollsocken und Stiefel an und gürtete aus alter Gewohnheit den Dolch um, den er gewohnheitsgemäß ständig bei sich trug, auch wenn er auf seine anderen Waffen verzichtete.

Im Vorbeigehen griff er noch nach seinem gefütterten Mantel, dann verließ er seine Räumlichkeiten und klopfte zwei Türen weiter an.

„Kíli? Bist du wach?", fragte er durch das Holz hindurch.

Als sich nichts regte, wagte er es den Knauf zu drehen und einzutreten.

Das Zimmer war verlassen und Kílis Kleidung sowie seine Ausrüstung waren verschwunden. Offenbar hatte er sich sehr früh mit Dwalin getroffen oder Fíli hatte länger geschlafen als beabsichtigt. Er überlegte kurz, ob er auf den Jüngeren warten sollte, entschloss sich dann aber, ihm eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Er hatte heute viel zu tun und diese eine, besondere Aufgabe duldete keinen Aufschub – er hatte sowieso schon viel zu lange gewartet.

Fíli trat an das Schreibpult, das mit allerlei Krimskrams übersäht war. Kíli war weniger ordentlich als sein älterer Bruder, er verteilte sein Hab und Gut gerne griffbereit. Auf der hölzernen Tischplatte stapelte sich beschriebenes und unbeschriebenes Papier, mehrere Schreibfedern lagen herum, ein Tintenfass stand offen in der Ecke. Daneben lagen mehrere Pfeilspitzen, die offenbar einen neuen Schaft erhalten sollten, sowie Schleifwerkzeug und ein glatter, faustgroßer Stein mit polierter Oberfläche. Ein Sonnenstrahl hatte sich dort hin verirrt und ließ die eingeritzten Runen als deutliche Vertiefung hervortreten. Fíli berührte den Stein und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. In seiner eigenen Hosentasche ruhte ein nahezu identischer. Es war ein Geschenk an sie beide von ihrer Mutter gewesen, ehe sie die Reise angetreten hatte – er sollte ihnen Glück bringen, und offenbar hatten die Kleinode ihre Aufgabe bis dahin gut erfüllt.

Er schob ein paar Dinge zur Seite, um etwas Platz zum Schreiben zu haben, dann verfasste er eine kurze Notiz für seinen Bruder. Er wartete, bis die Tinte getrocknet war; anschließend trug er den Zettel zu dem ungemachten Bett und legte ihn auf das Kopfkissen. Damit er nicht abhandenkam und Kíli ihn schneller finden würde, beschwerte er ihn mit dem Runenstein.

Der blonde Zwerg verließ die Privatgemächer und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Thronsaal, hinaus in Richtung Haupttor.

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später betrat Kíli sein Zimmer und warf den Bogen und den Köcher auf den Boden. Das Schwert mit Scheide und Schwertgurt landete daneben. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und einige verschwitzte Strähnen klebten ihm an der Stirn. Dwalin hatte ihn in der heutigen Trainingseinheit besonders gefordert und ihm keinerlei Gnade gewährt. Kíli empfand es als Segen, endlich wieder eine Waffe in der Hand halten zu können und übte, wann und wo es ging. Heute war er bereits vor Sonnenaufgang wach gewesen und hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt mit dem alten Krieger zu trainieren, ohne auf das Tempo achten zu müssen. Er liebte auch die Unterrichtsstunden mit Fíli, aber dort ging es noch langsamer vonstatten und manchmal packte Kíli schlicht die Ungeduld und der Tatendrang.

Er befreite sich von der leichten Lederpanzerung und dem dick gepolsterten Gambeson, die seinen Oberkörper schützten und machte sich daran, die Riemen der Armschienen zu lösen. Als er die erste Schiene auf dem Bett ablegte, entdeckte er auf dem Kopfkissen den Runenstein und den Zettel, der darunter geklemmt war.

Stirnrunzelnd nahm er ihn auf und las, was darauf geschrieben stand: „Komme heute Mittag zum südlichen Hügel. Bring Bofur mit. Fíli."

Einen Moment lang musste er überlegen, aber plötzlich wurde ihm klar, welchen Hügel sein Bruder meinte. Eine leise Beklommenheit schlich sich in seine Magengegend. Er war seit jenem Tag nicht mehr dort gewesen, aber schließlich hatte er Fíli ein Versprechen gegeben.

Er entkleidete sich rasch und kühlte die erhitzte Haut mit dem Wasser aus der Waschschüssel ab, dann suchte er frische Kleidung zusammen und schlüpfte in eine weit bequemere Kombination aus Wildlederhose und Leinentunika. Die widerspenstigen Haare fasste er einfach zusammen und band sie mit einem Lederband im Nacken. Mit beschwingten Schritten verließ er die Kammer und machte sich auf die Suche nach Bofur.

Er fand den Zwerg in der Küche, wo er Bombur beim Kartoffelschälen half. Die beiden unterhielten sich und als Kíli den Raum betrat, brandete Gelächter auf. Bomburs feistes Gesicht zeigte ein breites Grinsen und in den Augenwinkeln blitzten Lachtränen. Bofur feixte nicht minder breit. Mit jedem Tag, an dem die Aufräumarbeite voranschritten und die Festung ihrem Ursprungszustand näher kam, wurde die Stimmung unter den Zwergen ausgelassener. Langsam überwanden sie die Strapazen der Reise, die Angst vor dem Drachen und den Schrecken der Schlacht. Viele Zwerge hatten sich bereits eigene Kammern gesucht und sich dort häuslich eingerichtet; langsam verbreitete sich tatsächlich das Gefühl von Heimat.

Kíli selbst wurde, trotz der noch immer lauernden Bedrohung, zunehmend von der guten Stimmung angesteckt und fühlte sich mit jedem Morgen ein wenig heimischer und sicherer. Er scherzte mit den anderen Zwergen und häufig trafen sie sich nach getaner Arbeit an einem der Feuer in der Halle, wo sie Bier tranken, Lieder sangen und Geschichten erzählten. Dann wurde die Unbeschwertheit greifbar.

Nur Fíli bereitete ihm weiterhin ein wenig Sorgen – zwar hatte er sich gut von der Verletzung erholt und Óin hatte ihm früher als erwartet beschienen, dass er das Bett verlassen durfte, doch sein Bruder war bei weitem nicht so ausgelassen und zog sich häufig zurück um Nachrichten zu schreiben, Boten zu empfangen oder verbissen mit dem Schwert zu proben. Kíli wusste nur allzu gut, woran das lag. Das Ultimatum, das Dain ihnen gestellt hatte, rückte stündlich näher und bis jetzt zeichnete sich noch nicht ab, ob ihre Freunde und Verwandten es rechtzeitig zum Ende der gesetzten Frist schaffen würden. Die Tatsache, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, wie dieser Vergleich aussehen würde, nagte ebenfalls an dem Blondschopf. Er hatte sich lange und ausführlich mit Balin darüber beraten, aber der alte Zwerg konnte ebenfalls nur Mutmaßungen anstellen. Sie würden den Tag abwarten müssen, es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig.

Bombur bemerkte den Besucher und winkte ihm zu.

„Das Essen dauert noch eine Weile", meinte er entschuldigend und rührte dabei in einem großen Topf.

Der Versorgungstrakt war inzwischen sein Reich geworden und aus dem Notbehelf hatte sich eine gut organisierte Küche entwickelt, aus der Bombur zusammen mit einigen anderen die Bewohner täglich versorgte. Sobald die restlichen Angehörigen ihres Volkes eingetroffen waren würde diese Bewirtung nicht mehr ausreichen, aber für die momentane Anzahl von etwa hundert Zwergen, die den Erebor bewirtschafteten, genügte diese Lösung vollkommen.

Als Kíli näher trat, stieg ihm der verführerische Geruch nach herzhaftem Eintopf in die Nase, der seinen Magen knurren ließ. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern – Fíli wartete. Also schnappte er sich einen Apfel aus einem Korb neben der Arbeitsfläche, biss kräftig hinein und wandte sich kauend an Bofur.

„Ich soll dich abholen, der König verlangt nach uns."

Bofurs Augenbraue rutschte nach oben und verschwand unter dem Rand seiner Mütze, die er trotz der behaglichen Temperaturen nicht absetzte.

„Dann wollen wir ihn mal nicht warten lassen", meinte er aufgeräumt, zog die letzten Streifen Schale von der Kartoffel, die er bearbeitete und ließ diese in eine tönerne Schüssel zu einem Haufen weiterer geschälter Knollen fallen.

Dann wischte er die Hände an der Hose ab, erhob sich umständlich und folgte Kíli, der sich bereits umgedreht hatte und dem Ausgang entgegen strebte. Seine Beinverletzung war laut Óins Aussage weitestgehend abgeheilt und er war froh darüber, sowohl die Schiene als auch die Krücke endlich los zu sein. Allerdings wurde sein Gang noch immer von einem leichten Hinken begleitet, das ihm wohl für den Rest seines Lebens bleiben würde.

„Wo geht es denn hin?", wandte er sich an den dunkelhaarigen Zwerg, als sie das Haupttor passierten. Frostige Kälte schlug ihnen entgegen und veranlasste Bofur, seine Mütze tiefer und den zerschlissenen Strickschal höher zu ziehen. Er schirmte die Augen gegen die Helligkeit ab, mit der sie die winterliche Landschaft empfing und ließ den Blick über die schneebedeckten Ausläufer des Berges schweifen.

Kíli biss ein letztes Mal in den Apfel, dann warf er das abgenagte Kerngehäuse in weitem Bogen neben den Torweg, wo es in einer Schneewehe verschwand.

Erst dann antwortete er: „Wir besuchen einen alten Freund – ich denke, du warst noch nicht bei ihm. Außerdem haben wir es Fíli damals versprochen."

Diese Antwort genügte Bofur, um zu verstehen, wohin sie gingen. Er nickte und schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg über die weiße, glitzernde Ebene fort.

Als sie die Grabstätte der Ahnen Durins erreichten, fanden sie Fíli dort bereits vor dem Eingang der Gruft sitzend. Er hatte sich ungeachtet der Kälte im Schnee niedergelassen und starrte gedankenverloren auf die graue dunkle Steinpforte, die sich deutlich von ihrer hellen Umgebung abhob. Bei Kílis letztem Besuch war der Stein noch von Efeu und Flechten umrankt gewesen und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass diese mit dem Beginn des Frühlings wiederkehren würden.

Beim Anblick seines Bruders, der allein und mit seinen Gedanken weit weg vor der Grabstätte kauerte, überkam den Bogenschützen mit einem Mal ein Anflug von Melancholie. Er konnte spüren, welche Last auf den Schultern des jungen Königs ruhte und ahnte dass die Bürde, die Thorin getragen hatte, ungleich größer war. Er schwor sich im Stillen, Fíli diese niemals alleine tragen zu lassen.

Auch Bofurs Antlitz zeigten Ernsthaftigkeit und Ergriffenheit. Kíli hatte recht gehabt mit der Vermutung, dass er bis jetzt ebenfalls keine Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, sich gebührend von Thorin zu verabschieden und froh darüber war, nicht alleine hier stehen zu müssen.

Fíli wurde nun auf die beiden aufmerksam und erhob sich. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und schon sah er wieder mehr wie der junge, verschmitzte Zwergenprinz aus den Ered Luin aus.

„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid", begrüßte er die beiden Weggefährten.

„Wartest du schon lange?", erkundigte sich Kíli, während er an die Seite des Blondschopfes trat.

„Eine Weile, ja. Aber das war ganz gut so. Ich hatte Zeit zum Nachdenken." Er wandte den Blick wieder zu der steinernen Pforte. „Ich glaube, dass wir Thorin insgeheim weniger gekannt haben, als wir dachten. Wir haben ihm oft Unrecht getan, indem wir an seinen Entscheidungen gezweifelt haben und seine Qualitäten als Anführer in Frage gestellt haben. Ich denke, ich verstehe ihn jetzt besser." Fíli seufzte.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Das mag sein, aber ich glaube Thorin wollte diese Bürde nicht teilen, weil er um die Verantwortung wusste, die auf seinen Schultern ruhte. Aber deswegen verlangt niemand, dass du es ihm gleich tust. Du bist nicht allein, Bruder, und ich denke, damit spreche ich nicht nur für mich."

Kíli sah zu Bofur und dieser nickte bekräftigend.

„Wir sind Thorin auf diese Queste gefolgt, weil wir an ihn geglaubt haben. Und wir werden dir folgen, egal, wohin es geht." Bofurs Blick wanderte ebenfalls andächtig zum Eingang der Gruft. „Was auch immer Dáin vorhat – für mich gibt es nur einen König unter dem Berg und dem schwöre ich bis zum letzten Atemzug Treue."

Der dunkelhaarige Zwerg legte die flache Hand auf die Brust und verbeugte sich in Richtung Grab.

„Das gelobe ich euch, Fíli und Kíli, und das gelobe ich dir ebenso, Thorin Eichenschild. In meinem Namen und dem Namen meiner Familie."

Er trat zurück und Fíli schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick, ehe er in die Tasche seines Wamses griff und einen Gegenstand herauszog, den Kíli auf den zweiten Blick als schmales Wurfmesser erkannte. Es war eine schlichte Arbeit aus solidem Eisen und aus einem Stück gefertigt. Die Klinge verjüngte sich am Ende und ging in einen mehrfach gedrehten Griff über, der noch einmal mit schmalen Lederbändern umwickelt war, damit es beim Wurf sicherer in der Hand lag. Kíli war erstaunt, immerhin wusste er, was es mit der kleinen Waffe auf sich hatte. Ursprünglich hatte sie einmal ihrem verstorbenen Vater gehört und Fíli trug sie, seit dieser ihm vor langer Zeit gezeigt hatte, wie man damit umgehen musste. Kíli wusste nicht, ob er es jemals im Kampf zum Einsatz gebracht oder es aus Scheu vor dem Verlust zurückgehalten hatte. Nun jedenfalls hielt er es in den Händen, betrachtete es noch einmal kurz und ließ es dann auf die Schwelle der Grabstätte gleiten

„Thorin erzählte, Adad hätte ihn damit einmal während eines Gefechts vor einem angreifenden Ork bewahrt. Vielleicht hätte ich das Gleiche tun sollen – vielleicht wäre er dann noch bei uns. Doch die Mächtigen haben anders entschieden und nun kann ich nur noch beteuern, dass ich versuchen werde alles zu bewahren, wofür er so erbittert gekämpft hat." Er richtete sich auf, trat einen Schritt zurück und legte wie Bofur die flache Hand auf die Stelle, unter der sein Herz schlug. Feierlich sagte er: „Ich schwöre, dass ich alles daran setzen werde ein gerechter König zu sein. Du hast mir alles beigebracht, was ich wissen muss, Thorin. Nun liegt es an mir, deinen Weg fortzusetzen."

Er verbeugte sich tief vor der Pforte, dann trat er zurück in den kleinen Halbkreis und zu dritt verharrten sie schweigend noch einige Minuten. Irgendwo in der Ferne stimmte ein Vogel ein einsames Lied an und auch wenn sich keiner wirklich sicher war glaubten sie dennoch, in der lieblichen Stimme eine Drossel zu erkennen.

Schließlich wandten sie sich wie auf ein Zeichen hin um und gingen mit langsamen, gemessenen Schritten davon. Jeder Meter, den sie zwischen sich und die Gruft brachten, löste ihre Stimmung mehr und Fíli spürte, wie sich die grauen Wolken, die seine Gedanken seit Tagen beherrschten langsam lösten und er wieder freier durchatmen konnte. Kíli und Bofur hatten Recht – sie konnten es schaffen, wenn sie zusammen hielten, so wie sie es unter Thorins Führung bereits auf der Reise getan hatten. Was auch kommen mochte, nach den Erlebnissen der letzten sechs Monate gab es nicht mehr viel, dass sie beeindrucken konnte. Sie hatten eine Heimat und sie würden den Einsamen Berg nicht wieder aufgeben.

Bofur begann nun melodisch eine alte Zwergenweise zu summen, welche die Brüder nur all zu gut kannten. Sie hatten sie zuletzt in einer gemütlichen Hobbithöhle gehört, nach einem Abendessen und einer Besprechung, an die sich der Hauseigentümer wohl noch sehr, sehr lange erinnern würde. Damals hatte dieses Lied eine Reise eingeleitet, die sie hier her geführt hatte, wo sie nun gingen. Und es schien angemessen, dass genau dieses Lied eine neue, ungewisse Reise einleiten sollte.

Erst leise, dann lauter begannen die drei Zwerge zu singen:

„Über die Nebelberge weit,

zu Höhlen tief aus alter Zeit.

Da ziehen wir hin, da lockt Gewinn,

durch Wind und Wetter, Not und Leid.

Und dort wo knisternd im Gehölz erwacht,

ein Brand von Winden angefacht

zum Himmel rot die Flamme loht

Der Wald befackelt hell die Nacht…"


	27. Epilog

_Drittes Zeitalter, 2941 Jahr der Zeitrechnung_

 _Eriador, nahe der Abendrotberge_

 _Winter_

Schnee stob unter den Hufen des schwarzen Ponys empor, als es von seiner Reiterin angetrieben den Hang hinauf bis zur Hügelkuppe jagte, langsamer wurde und auf der höchsten Stelle schließlich zum Stehen kam. Der eisige Wind hatte die lange Mähne zerzaust und sein schneller Atem hing in weißen Dampfwolken vor den Nüstern, doch das kleine, stämmige Tier schien großen Gefallen daran zu haben, den langsamen Trott der Kolonne hinter sich zu lassen und ein schärferes Tempo anzuschlagen.

Eine Freude, die er mit seiner Besitzerin teilte. Dunkle, von Silberfäden durchwirkte Strähnen lugten unter der weiten Kapuze hervor und wurden ebenso vom Wind erfasst wie die Mähne des Tieres. Eiskristalle hatten sich darin verfangen und schmolzen auch auf den geröteten Wangen der Zwergin, deren Blick aus hellen, wasserblauen Augen über die weite Landschaft glitt. Sanft gewellte Hügel erstreckten sich vor ihr und vereinten sich im Norden mit den scharfen Konturen der Abendrotberge. Richtung Osten hingegen flachte das Land allmählich ab und sie wusste, dass der Tross höchstens noch eine Tagesreise von der Grenze des Auenlandes entfernt war.

Eben jene Kolonne kam nun in ihr Blickfeld, wand sich wie eine dunkle Schlange zwischen den Hügeln hervor und schien sich endlos bis zum Horizont zu strecken. Dabei war die Anzahl derer, die ihre Habseligkeiten gepackt und die Ered Luin verlassen hatten, in ihren Augen durchaus überschaubar. Aber der Anblick allein genügte um sie in eine Zeit zu versetzen, die mehr als 170 Jahre zurücklag. Damals war ein Drache gekommen und hatte ihre Heimat vernichtet, hatte die Bewohner des Einsamen Berges vertrieben und sie zu Jahrzehnten der heimatlosen Wanderschaft verdammt. Sie selbst war noch ein Kind gewesen und mit den Jahren war die Erinnerung verblasst, wenn auch nie ganz verschwunden.

Erebor – allein der Klang dieses Namens ließ ihr Herz singen. Wenn auch bei weitem nicht mehr so laut und fröhlich wie erhofft, dafür war der Preis, den sie für die Rückeroberung der Heimat hatten zahlen müssen, einfach zu hoch. Wenn sie an den Einsamen Berg dachte, sah sie nicht das Königreich, sondern die Gesichter geliebter Familienmitglieder; König Thrór, gehüllt in Gold und schwarzen Turmalin, auf dem ergrauten Haupt die markante Rabenkrone. Zu seiner Linken ihr Vater Thráin, ganz in blutrot gekleidet, die Hände auf seinem Streithammer ruhend und mit strengem Blick über das Reich der Zwerge wachend. Und zu seiner Rechten Thorin, stattlich wie der König und mit dem Scharfsinn des Kronprinzen gesegnet. Er wäre es, der bei ihrer Ankunft auf dem Thron des Erebor sitzen sollte, prächtig gewandet und gekrönt unter dem Sternenlicht des Arkensteins.

Doch Thorin war nicht mehr, ebenso wenig wie Thrór und Thráin, Frerin und Ragin. Er war ihnen in die Hallen der Ahnen gefolgt, war von einem Augenblick auf den anderen unerreichbar geworden. Stattdessen gab es einen neuen König unter dem Berg und sie wusste im Moment noch nicht so recht, ob sie sich tatsächlich darüber freuen sollte.

Ihre behandschuhte Hand glitt wie von alleine in die Tasche ihres Reisemantels und berührte den Pergamentstreifen, der vor knapp zwei Wochen von einem Raben überbracht worden war. Ihre Hände hatten so sehr gezitterte, dass sie Mühe hatte das Wachssiegel der kleinen Kapsel zu brechen. Dunkle Schwingen, dunkle Worte hatte Balin einmal gesagt und er hatte damit rechtbehalten. Der letzte gefiederte Bote hatte die vernichtende Kunde vom Tod ihres Bruders mit sich getragen und sie verspürte eine tiefsitzende Furcht vor den wenigen Zeilen, die sie erwarteten.

Als sie jedoch die Handschrift erkannte und die Signatur am Ende des kurzen Briefes las, fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen. Die Nachricht stammte von Fíli, ihrem ältesten Sohn und besagte, dass es ihm und Kíli gut ging und dass sie sich bereits jetzt auf ihre Ankunft freuten. Einzig die Bitte, die Fíli im letzten Drittel des Schreibens formuliert hatte, war ein wenig merkwürdig – er bat sie darum so schnell wie möglich aufzubrechen und hoffte, sie alle bereits gegen Ende des Winters im Erebor begrüßen zu dürfen.

Wieder glitt ihr Blick über den schwerfällig dahinkriechenden Tross und sie stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. Wäre sie alleine unterwegs wäre es vielleicht machbar, aber bei vierhundert Zwergen mit schwer beladenen Karren und Wägen, dazu die Hälfte Frauen, Alte und Kinder hielt sie das für nahezu unmöglich.

Unter ihr löste sich einer der dunklen Punkte aus der Menge, entfernte sich ein paar Schritte und winkte mit beiden Armen in ihre Richtung. Zweifellos handelte es sich dabei um Brynda, die Frau ihres Vetters Glóin, die sie daran erinnern wollte dass die Sonne bereits unterging und sie in Kürze ihr Nachtlager aufschlagen würden. Zeit also, zurückzukehren.

Sie strich einige der widerspenstigen Strähnen zurück, blickte ein letztes Mal nach Westen und trieb das Pony mit sanftem Schenkeldruck an, lenkte es von der Hügelkuppe hinunter und zurück auf den verschneiten Pfad und zur Wagenkolonne, wo sie wie gedacht bereits erwartet wurde.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr war Brynda zu Fuß unterwegs, deshalb saß sie ab und führte das Tier am Zügel weiter. Die Zwergin war ebenfalls dick vermummt, doch an den Fältchen in ihren Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass sie lächelte.

„Hast du auf dem Weg voraus etwas gesehen?"

„Nur Schnee und weitere Hügel, die wir umgehen dürfen, aber mehr hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Wenn Gefahren lauern dann sicherlich erst, nachdem wir das Auenland durchquert haben."

„Hoffen wir, dass das nicht der Fall ist."

Die Aussicht auf Angriffe durch Orks, Warge oder andere Scheusale schien Brynda nicht zu behagen, denn sie zog die Schultern ein wenig hoch und schlang die Arme um den Körper.

„Dís, was ich dich seit unserem Aufbruch fragen wollte… glaubst du, wir sehen die Blauen Berge jemals wieder?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief und dachte darüber nach, nicht zum ersten Mal, wohlgemerkt. Für sich selbst konnte sie diese Frage mit einem klaren Nein beantworten – noch einmal würde sie solch eine Reise nicht auf sich nehmen, dafür wurde sie langsam zu alt. Brynda hingegen war um einiges jünger und hatte die Jahre der langen Wanderschaft nicht mehr erlebt. Sie war in den Ered Luin zur Welt gekommen, ebenso wie ihr Sohn Gimli und für sie bedeutete die Reise zum Einsamen Berg keine Rückkehr in die Heimat, sondern ein Wiedersehen mit Ehemann und Vater. Tatsächlich war der Erebor in ihren Augen ein noch vager Traum und so ging es wohl den meisten, die mit ihnen aufgebrochen waren. Wie mochten ihre eigenen Söhne inzwischen darüber denken, die diesen Traum zurückgebracht hatten, selbst jedoch auch nicht viel mehr kannten als glorreiche Geschichten über Aufstieg und Fall des Zwergenreiches?

„Dís?", drang Bryndas Stimme in ihre Gedanken und brachte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und zwang sich zu lächeln.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Einige von uns vielleicht, andere eher nicht. Ich für meinen Teil bin froh, wenn wir angekommen sind."

Ein kurzer Hornstoß ertönte von weiter vorne, wurde in der Mitte aufgenommen und bis zum Ende der Kolonne weitergetragen. Es bedeutete, dass die Vorhut einen geeigneten Platz zum Lagern gefunden hatte und sie ihre Reise erst mit Anbruch des neuen Tages fortsetzen würden.

„Und ich bin erst einmal froh, wenn das Feuer brennt und wir ein wenig Wärme haben", bekundete Brynda mit einem Seufzen und beschleunigte ihre Schritte um an die Spitze zu gelangen, wo sie mit Sicherheit ihren Sohn finden würde.

Die Schwester des Königs – nein, jetzt die Mutter des Königs – verzichtete darauf sich ihr anzuschließen. Stattdessen saß sie erneut auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Keldan, dem obersten Befehlshaber der Wächter, die den Zug begleiteten und für die Sicherheit der Reisenden sorgten. Sie verspürte den Wunsch mit ihm noch einmal den geplanten Weg durchzugehen und seine erneute Einschätzung zu hören, wie lange sie dafür brauchen würden.

 _Bald_ , dachte sie, _bald werde ich bei euch sein. Wartet nur noch ein wenig auf mich._

Während sie die langen Reihen der Wagen entlang ritt blickte sie nach Westen, wo die glutrote Sonne eben hinter dem Horizont verschwand und wusste, dass sie die Ered Luin trotz der langen Zeit, die sie dort gelebt hatte nicht vermissen würde.

Sie konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, endlich auf dem Weg nach Hause zu sein.


End file.
